5 Ans Plus Tard ou Le Destin d'Hermione
by Myinahla
Summary: "Hermione était heureuse avec Drago et leur enfants . Cependant , elle le quitte sans explication , en emportant Scorpius . 5 Ans plus tard , Drago élève seul Rose . Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Quand le Destin s'en mêle , ca fait des étincelles ..." /!\ Cette fiction a été écrite en 2 ans. Il est possible qu'il y'ait des anachronismes/des étourderies. Je m'excuse d'avance /!\
1. Entrée en matière

_« On était au bal, tranquille. On dansait, on riait. On s'aimait. Soudain, on sort. Elle s'éloigne et ne revient pas. Je cherche partout après elle mais je ne la trouve pas. Je cours, je cours mais je ne la retrouve pas. Je monte dans la Salle Commune. Notre Salle Commune. Un couffin a disparu, ses affaires aussi ... Je vois la lettre, je l'ouvre … » _

Cette nuit là, Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il l'avait encore revu, ce jour funeste. Dans son cauchemar. La porte grinça et il se redressa. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et quelqu'un monta sur son lit. Il vit, grâce au reflet doré de la lune sur la chevelure de la personne que c'était sa fille. Rose.

**- Papa … J'ai fait un cauchemar.**

**- Moi aussi ma puce.**

**- Je peux rester dormir avec toi ? **

Il ne donna aucune réponse et tira un drap à côté de lui pour que sa fille vienne se blottir contre lui et se rendormir comme si de rien n'était. Sa respiration redevint régulière et Drago se rendormit. Bercé par la respiration de sa fille.

Quelques heures plus tard. Sept heures du matin. Drago se réveille à cause des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il soupire et se lève en silence. Sa fille dort encore. Il se lève et va déjeuner. Il a un Elfe de Maison, Lolly, qui est très bien traité. Cette dernière vit Drago arriver et s'inclina.

**- Bonjour Mr Malefoy.**

**- Bonjour Lolly. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je vais bien, oh Maître, merci de vous en soucier.**

**- Il n'y a pas de mal.**

Lolly était l'une des deux seules présences féminines de la maison. Drago déjeuna et eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'il vit une masse de cheveux blond ondulé mal coiffé lui sauter dessus. Elle lui prit son croissant des mains, l'embrassa sur la joue en disant « Bonjour Papa ». Chaque matin, Rose lui volait son croissant. Chaque matin, il devait alors en reprendre un autre. Après avoir bu son verre de Jus d'Orange et son lait, elle monta en courant dans la salle de Bain. Elle arriva alors en haut des escaliers et appela son père. Il monta les escaliers et il la vit en train de batailler pour trouver une belle robe. Elle mettait une robe tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, Rose hésitait à choisir une robe marron ou une robe verte pomme. Drago lui choisit la marron. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Drago, lui aussi, alla se préparer. Il était l'un des avocats les plus influents du barreau des Sorciers. Il attendit Rose un petit moment avant qu'elle ne fasse son apparition. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et formaient de magnifiques boucles blondes. Elle était belle. Ils partirent alors en transplanant vers l'école de Rose. Il était tôt, mais les lumières de l'école étaient déjà allumées. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sortit par la porte et fondit sur eux.

**- Salut Marraine!**

**- Salut ma puce.**

**- Bonjour Pansy.**

**- Bonjour Drago.**

**- Ca ne te dérange pas si je te laisse Rosie plus tôt et que je la récupère un peu plus tard ? J'ai un gros dossier à traiter.** Demanda Drago.

**- Pas de problème.**

**- Merci Pans', tu me sauves la vie.**

**- Je sais …** Ria cette dernière.

Un homme, au loin, arriva aussi. Il était mince, et avait l'air très maladroit.

**- Salut Neville.**

**- Salut Drago. Rose.**

**- Bonjour Monsieur le directeur!**

**- Je dois vous laisser … Le cabinet ne va pas tourner tout seul.**

**- Bien entendu!**

**- Au revoir. A ce soir, Pansy.**

**- A ce soir, Dray.**

Et il tourna les talons non sans avoir prit sa fille dans ses bras, lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue et lui avoir fait des recommandations.

Pansy accompagna alors Rose dans la salle de Classe. Elle lui donna alors un dessin pour s'occuper et lui dit :

**- Rosie, tu vas être contente aujourd'hui ?**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Parce qu'il y'a un nouvel élève qui vient tout droit de France.**

**- Ooh ! **S'extasia la petite**. Comment il s'appelle ? Il est gentil?**

**- Du calme, tu le verras tout à l'heure par toi-même.**

**- J'ai hate!**

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

Elle replongea dans son dessin, toute contente. 


	2. Le Nouvel Elève

_Alexoue1993 , tu as raison : Rose est blonde ! J'ai fais une faute , merci de me l'avoir faite remarquer ! _

_N'oubliez pas mes reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! _

* * *

Ce matin là , un peu plus tard , un jeune garçon aux yeux bleu-gris et aux cheveux chatain arriva devant la grille en compagnie de sa mère . Cette dernière s'enfuit quand Neville passa la tête par la porte pour mieux voir .

**- Oh , tu dois être le nouvel élève ?**

**- Oui … C'est moi .**

**- Entre .**

Neville s'éffaça pour laisser passer le nouvel élève .

Il lui indiqua un siège et le jeune garçon s'installa sans broncher .

**- Bien … Je dois remplir une fiche …**

**- D'accord .**

**- Ou est ta mère ?**

**- Elle ne pouvait pas rester .**

**- Oh … D'accord . Alors , Hum … Tu t'appelles comment ?**

**- Scorpius .**

**- Scorpius comment ?**

**- Razelboogen**

**- D'accord . Et ta mère ?**

**- Maman s'appelle maman .**

**- Oui , d'accord … Mais son prénom , c'est quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas .**

**- C'est pas grave mon ptit . Le nom de ton père ?**

**- Je ne sais pas ?**

**- Comment ca , tu sais pas ?**

**- Je ne connais pas mon père .**

**- Oh … Désolé .**

Après cet incident , il lui fait remplir la fiche complète puis lui demanda de patienter alors que Pansy arriva . Elle croisa le regard du petit garçon et un détail la frappa . Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mais sur le coup , elle était incapable de dire de qui il s'agit . Elle l'emmena dans la salle de classe ou Rose attendait patiemment . Elle leva la tête vers le jeune garçon et lui dit le plus simplement du monde :

**- Oh … Je pensais que ça serait une fille .**

Il ne releva pas les paroles de la petite fille et alla s'asseoir à son opposé .

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas , au contraire . Cependant , elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle a dit . C'était sorti tout seul .

Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit et regardaient Scorpius comme si il était un animal de foire . Mais il ne se troubla pas pour autant .

Le cours commença et cela se voyait que personne n'était concentré sur les tâches à faire : Les Jumeaux Potter vinrent s'installer avec lui pour lui parler très franchement :

_-_** Sérieusement**_ … _commenca l'un des deux .

_-** … T'aurais pas pu rester là ou t'étais ?**_ demanda le deuxième .

_-_** Bah oui ! Les filles ne nous regardent même plus ! ** Rirent les jumeaux .

Scorpius se détendit et fit la connaissance d'Albus et de James . Et aussi de Melina.

Et aussi de Rose , la petite fille moqueuse qui restait en retrait .

Le petit groupe posait énormément de question à Scorpius : Comment c'était , la France , comment s'appelait ses parents .

A la réponse de Scorpius , qui dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas , cela sembla réveiller Rose qui coupa ses amis , un peu jalouse de l'attention qu'ils portaient tous à Scorpius :

**- Et Alors ? Moi , je ne connais pas ma mère …**

Et pour éviter de la fâcher d'avantage , ils changèrent de sujet .

La journée se passa sans aucune anicroche . La sonnerie retentit .

Scorpius sortit dans les premiers . Il savait que sa mère était devant la grille . Il lui sauta dessus quand il la vit . Quand elle le vit , un énorme sourire éclaira son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent . Elle était joyeuse de le voir . Ils partirent en vitesse vers leur maison .

Leur Maison : Une grande villa qui avait une vue sur un magnifique jardin . Hermione et Scorpius rentrèrent dans la villa et une voix glaciale les stoppa . une voix d'Homme . Une jeune femme plus agée qu'Hermione de vingt ans environ sortit de la pièce en pleurant , du sang coulant de ses bras et de son visage .

**- Le Maître t'attend .**

**- Dis-lui que j'arrive .**

**- D'accord .**

Elle partit lui dire . et ensuite , elle est revenue . Avant de repartir , elle dit à Scorpius .

_-_** Suis Maria . Je reviens dans un moment .**

Scorpius lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit avec elle . Hermione passa la porte ou le Maitre l'attendait . Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers le « Maitre » .

_-_** Hermione .** Lança la voix . **Hermione , Hermione , Hermione .**

**- C'est moi . **Dit cette dernière .

_-_** Tais toi . **Dit la voix cassante .** Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?**

**- Aucune idée .**

**- Ne mens pas .**

**- Honnêtement , je l'ignore .**

**- Ce qu'il se passe … Tu es en retard .**

**- Comment ca ?**

**- Tu as passé la porte à 16h51 . Hors , tu devais être là à 16h50 précise !**

**- Mais …**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais … Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va t'arriver .**

**- Mais bien sur .**

Hermione essaya de partir mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir que le Maitre tenait déjà la porte .

_- _**C'est pas parce que la Villa t'appartient que tu peux faire ce que tu veux des gens qui y vivent et qui y travaillent .**

**- Oh que si .**

**- Non , nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires objets .**

**- Tu es mon esclave , sale Sang-De-Bourbe .**

**- Certainement pas , sale Mangemort de pacotille .**

**- Je t'interdit …**

**- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire .**

Elle le repoussa méchament . Il revint et lui murmura à l'oreille .

**- J'aime les femmes de fort-caractère . Si tu m'accordes juste une nuit …**

**- Va crever en enfer .**

**- Très bien , tu l'auras voulu .**

Il lui lança des doloris à la pelle avant de la frapper manuellement , de la griffer … De la torturer sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre , en l'attachant à un pilier de la salle …

Quand elle en sortit , elle était aussi en sang . La même rengaine depuis 5 années. Cela faisait 5 ans . Cinq années qu'elle servait de boniche . Cinq années qu'elle repoussait ce monstre . Cinq années qu'il lui faisait vivre un enfer .

Elle remonta dans la chambre . Elle ne pouvait plus se soigner car il lui avait caché sa baguette magique . Elle arriva dans la pièce et essaya de se cacher de son fils . Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ca . Elle se cacha à l'endroit qui leur servait de Salle de Bain . Maria la rejoignit dans la pièce , laissant Javier et Scorpius ensemble .

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup anglais mais elle faisait des efforts .

_-_** Il a recommencé ?**

**- Oui .**

**- Pourquoi ,cette fois ci ?**

**- Je suis arrivée avec une minute de retard …**

**- Et ?**

**- Et j'ai encore repoussé ses avances .**

**- Il est soulant .**

**- Je te le fais pas dire .**

Elle fondit en larmes . Maria compris de suite ce qui s'était passé . Elle était tellement de fois passée par là qu'elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce que vivait Hermione . Elle la prit dans ses bras , laissant la jeune femme pleurer sur son épaule . Au bout d'un moment , Hermione sembla se calmer . Maria l'éloigna de son épaule et commença à la soigner .

Le sang avait coagulé sur certaines parties de son visage et s'était collé dans ses cheveux . Cet Homme était un monstre , elle en était persuadée .

Elle lui nettoya le visage . Malgrès tout , elle avait un bleu sur le visage . Un énorme bleu juste sous l'œil . Elle ne semblait plus capable de se plaindre , trop épuisée par la montagne de larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux à présent rougis .

Au bout d'une bonne heure , elles repartirent dans leur chambre avant de retourner travailler .

A l'autre bout de la ville , Pansy était chez elle avec Melina et Rose . Drago travaillait avec Blaise dans le cabinet d'avocat qu'ils ont montés ensembles et ils avaient beaucoup de travail . Ils rentraient tard le soir et Rose passait le trois-quart de son temps chez sa cousine & chez sa marraine . Elles s'amusaient alors à une sorte de poupée magique qu'elles s'amusaient à coiffer .

Pansy , quand à elle , faisait la cuisine de façon moldue . Elle aimait la faire comme ça . Cependant , elle faisait la vaisselle de manière sorcière . Cette tache ménagère était trop ennuyeuse à faire pour elle . Elle paraissait concentrée par la tache qu'elle faisait . Même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment . Elle repensait au petit Scorpius .

Sa vie était étrange . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce petit garçon . Ce petit garçon qui avait un air familier . Mais elle fut incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il lui rappelait précisement . Elle n'entendit pas la porte claquer . Ni son mari l'appeler . Ce ne fut que quand il posa ses mains froides sur sa taille qu'elle ne le su.

_-_** Dray vient récuperer Rosie .**

**- D'accord .**

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda Blaise , inquiet .

_-_** Non , ne t'en fais pas .**

**- Tu mens .**

**- Je sais …** Soupira elle .

Blaise souria puis l'embrassa dans le cou .

_- _**Vous le dîtes si je vous dérange** , dis une voix derrière eux .

_-_** En effet , Dray , tu nous déranges** rit Pansy .

Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis Drago repartit avec sa petite princesse .

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite maison . Drago n'avait pas tenu à garder le Manoir Malefoy car ce dernier lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs .

A présent , il vivait dans une charmante maison , près de la Tamise . juste en face d'un parc où il emmenait souvent Rose .

Le jardin était très beau et il y'avait énormément de roses dans celui-ci .

Drago regardait beaucoup ce jardin et était dans ses pensées . Ce jardin était sa manière à lui de rester proche d'elle . Rose aimait beaucoup ce jardin . Elle y passait des heures entières à sentir et à s'occuper des plantes .

Drago aimait aussi regarder sa fille s'occuper de ce jardin . Elle ressemblait à sa mère . Drago soupira . Si seulement il savait où elle était partie et pourquoi …

* * *

_Voila , un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée ! _

_Le prochain plus tard !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	3. Altercation

L'aube était arrivé . Le soleil n'était pas encore levé . Hermione si .

Elle s'affairait auprès du feu qu'elle tentait de faire fonctionner . Sans baguette magique , c'était une autre affaire . Maria , elle , n'était pas encore levée . Heureusement que le Maître n'était pas levé , sinon …

Une fois qu'elle avait réussi à faire marcher ce feu , elle s'occupa du déjeuner .

Chaque matin , elle déjeunait une soupe avec une tartine . Chaque matin , elle volait deux tartines pour faire un déjeuner décent à son fils , dans le dos du Maître.

6H20 . Maria se montre enfin , encore à moitié endormie . Elle écarquilla ses yeux et prit un air horrifié quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard . Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure , dans sa tenue et se mit au boulot après avoir déjeuné.

Hermione dû aller dans le jardin alors qu'il faisait encore frais à cette heure matinale . Elle dû aller chercher un petit tas de bois pour que l'air ambiant soit un peu plus chaud . Le château était glacial . Le Maître ou le Monstre , comme l'appelait Hermione lorsque ce dernier n'était pas dans le coin , refusait de débourser la moindre noise pour un chauffage électrique .

Chaque semaine , Hermione recevait une Mornille pour son travail . Cette mornille lui servait pour acheter des choses pour son fils .

Ce matin là , quand Hermione rentra dans la maison , Scorpius n'était pas encore réveillé . Hors , habituellement , il était toujours debout à cette heure .

Elle prit un peu de son temps pour aller le reveiller et lui donner une des trois tartines qu'elle avait volé . Il dormait comme un ange . Plus le temps passait , plus il ressemblait à son père . Qu'est ce qu'il lui manquait !

Elle refoula ses pensées et ses larmes à l'image du soir où sa vie avait basculé .

Elle secoua doucement Scorpius pour qu'il se lève . Il ne réagit pas de suite mais il réagit au baiser sur la joue qu'elle lui administra . Son regard encore endormi prouvait l'état de fatigue de son petit bonhomme . Il se redressa sur son lit et elle lui tendit son morceau de pain . Il le mangea en regardant sa mère . Hermione remettait de l'ordre dans la pièce et lui sortit les vêtements qu'elle avait lavé le soir même , pour qu'il puisse les mettre .

Il s'habilla en silence et descendit . Il était à présent 7h . Hermione se mit en route vers l'école de Scorpius . Il était tôt , certes , mais il y'avait déjà de la lumière .

Quelqu'un devait déjà être présent .

Hermione resta cinq minutes avec son fils puis poussa la grille pour son fils et le laissa rentrer . Avant d'entrer , Scorpius regarda Hermione d'un air insistant et cette dernière s'approcha une dernière fois de son fils , lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

**- Je viendrai te chercher ce soir . Promis .**

**- Il ne va pas recommencer , hein ?**

**- De quoi tu parles , mon chéri ?**

**- De te frapper … Je t'ai vu hier .**

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa . Alors comme ça , il l'avait vu . Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'image qu'il avait d'elle en ce moment . Elle reprit contenance , se sentant observée . Elle leva la tête et vit un homme au teint métissé arriver avec une fillette dans ses bras . Cette dernière descendit des bras de son père pour rejoindre Scorpius . Elle le prit dans ses bras et ensuite regarda Hermione puis dit à Scorpius :

**- C'est ta maman ?**

**- Oui ,** répondit Scorpius tout fière , ce qui fit sourire Hermione .

**- Elle est belle …** Dit Melina , admirative .

Sans répondre , Scorpius lui fit son plus beau sourire . Hermione , elle , pensait plus que jamais que son fils était sa plus belle réussite … Lui et Elle .

Son regard se voila et Scorpius le remarqua . Il la regarda , inquiet , tandis qu'elle , pour se voiler la face , regarda sa montre et commença à s'affoler .

**- Oh mon dieu … Excuse moi , mon chéri …**

**- Tu dois y aller ? Déjà !**

**- Hé oui … Tu sais comment il est …**

**- Ouaip … **Bouda Scorpius .

_-_** Boude pas . **Lui dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils .

**- D'accord M'man .**

**- A ce soir , mon chéri .**

**- A ce soir maman .**

Hermione commença à s'éloigner quand Scorpius dit :

_-_** Hé maman !**

Elle se retourna et il continua :

**- Prend soin de toi .**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi . Travaille bien à l'école . Mademoiselle **.Salua Hermione avant de se retourner finalement .

Elle partit enfin et vit Blaise en route . Ce dernier la salua en route et rejoignit les deux enfants . Melina commença :

_- _**Hé papa ! T'as vu comme elle était jolie la madame ?**

**- Oui , j'ai vu ma puce .**

**- Et tu sais quoi ?**

**- Non ?**

**- Bah , c'est la maman à Scorpius .**

**- Oh . Bon , les enfants , rentrez . Ta mère doit déjà être là , Mel' !**

**- Ta mère ? **Demanda Scorpius .

**- Oui . Maman est notre instit' .**

**- Ah !** S'exclama Scorpius .

Les enfants avancèrent tandis que Blaise regardait l'ombre qui disparaissait au loin . Cette personne lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il était incapable de lui dire qui .

Plus loin , chez les Malefoy , Rose choisissait encore sa robe . Elle était extrêmement coquette . A l'inverse de sa mère . Drago râla car ils allaient encore être en retard . Elle descendit enfin les escaliers , mais elle remonta car elle avait oublié son sac à dos . Il soupira . Décidément , elle était tête en l'air .

Elle redescendit enfin prête et ils partirent direction l'école primaire . En route , Rose boudait .

**- Rosie chérie , tu as l'air contrariée . **Commenta Drago .

_-_** C'est à cause de ce nouvel élève … Scorpius .**

Drago la regarda étrangement . Scorpius ? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible … Et pourtant …

**- Papa ?**S'inquiéta Rose .

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a ce Scorpius ?**

**- Bah , tu sais , tout mes amis , mes cousins , ma cousine lui parlent et me laissent tomber … Tout le monde .**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ?**

**- Il n'a pas de père . C'est tout ce que je sais …**

**- Oh … Nous sommes arrivés .**

Ils arrivèrent , devant l'école et les grilles étaient ouvertes . Drago accompagna un peu Rose puis lui promit de venir la rechercher le soir même à la sortie des classes .

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et entra en classe . Elle du s'asseoir à côté de Scorpius car il n'y avait plus de place , ce qui l'énerva un peu .

Scorpius le remarqua et cela l'irrita . Ils ne riaient pas comme leurs camarade , ils ne parlaient pas . L'ambiance entre eux-deux était froide . Puis , l'élement perturbateur arriva :

**- Les enfants** , annonça Pansy ,** aujourd'hui , nous allons travailler par groupe . Alors , dans des groupes de deux , je veux que vous reconnaissiez un maximum d'objets au tableau .**

Les élèves , ravis , se mirent en groupe . Scorpius se retrouva avec Venus , une petite rousse avec quelques petites taches de rousseur , alors que Melina et Rose firent équipe . Le jeu commença et dura une bonne matinée . A la fin de la matinée , à l'heure pour les enfants de manger , Pansy fit le décompte des points entre les équipes . Les scores furent serrés mais Scorpius l'emporta devant une Rose furieuse de s'être faite battre par un nouveau .

C'est pendant l'heure du repas qu'elle laissa exploser sa rage alors que Scorpius mangeait son modeste petit sandwich jambon-beurre . Elle arriva et lui renversa du jus de citrouille sur sa veste . Il fit un bon et le fixa droit dans les yeux , les deux regards bleu-acier étaient orageux à présent :

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

**- Parce que je ne t'aime pas .**

**- Ca tombe bien , je ne t'aime pas non plus .**

Pansy arriva en courant auprès des deux enfants .

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?**

**- Elle a renversé son jus de citrouille sur moi .**

**- Rose , c'est vrai ?**Demanda l'institutrice de manière froide .

**- Oui ..**.Dit elle en baissant la tête .

_-** Excuse toi .**_

Elle releva la tête et dit fermement :

**- Non .**

**- Fais le !** Ordonna Pansy .

_-_** Non .**

**- Pourquoi cela , jeune fille ?**

**- Parce que je veux pas m'excuser de quelque chose que je ne regrettes pas .**

**- Tu ne regrettes pas ?**

**- Non .**

**- Jpeux savoir pourquoi ? **Demanda Scorpius .

**- Parce que …**

**- Haa , je sais … C'est parce que je t'ai battu !**

**- Nan , c'est pas vrai !**

**- Si c'est vrai .**

**- Non , c'est pas vrai !**

**- Si c'est vrai .**

**- STOP !**Cria Pansy .

Les deux se stoppèrent , stupéfaits et regardaient la maîtresse . Cette dernière était soulagée que la dispute soit stoppée mais était en colère face au comportement de Rose . Encore un trait de caractère qu'elle devait à sa mère et à son père … Elle soupira à cette pensée .

**- Vous deux , dans la classe … TOUT DE SUITE .**

Ils s'exécutèrent en maintenant une distance entre eux deux . Une fois devant la porte , ils se battirent pour entrer . Pansy soupira et s'occupa alors des autres élèves jusqu'à ce qu'un grand BOUM se fasse entendre . Elle accourut à l'intérieur où elle vit des tables renversées et Rose gifler violemment Scorpius sur la joue gauche . Pansy s'approcha alors et leur ordonna de ranger la classe . Ensuite , elle promit d'en parler à leur parent respectif .

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout rangé , ils partirent avec leur parent respectif . En les regardant partir et les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient , Pansy sût aussitôt que les ennuis avec eux deux ne faisaient que commencer …

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée , je posterai un chapitre tout les 15 jours au maximum ! _

_Là , mon emploi du temps est surchargé & ca va pas aller en s'améliorant ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	4. Violente dispute

Ce soir là , Hermione passa récupérer Scorpius comme à son habitude . Mais quand elle vit ce dernier s'approcher d'elle , elle devina que quelque chose clochait , ne serait-ce que dans sa démarche , moins assurée que d'habitude , démarche héritée de son père . Ou peut-être dans ses cheveux en bataille . Ou encore dans sa trace rouge sur sa joue . Attendez … Retour en arrière … Pause … STOP !

Une trace rouge . Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent alors face à cette trace . Avant même qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche , Scorpius dit :

**- Laisse tomber maman , c'était ma faute .**

**- Qui …**

**- Maman …**

**- T'as fait ça ?**

**- Mais c'est rien !**

**- Je ne veux pas le savoir !**

**- Maman , s'il te plait …**

**- Rentrons .**

**- Exactement .**

Ils repartirent tout deux . Au passage , Hermione bouscula un Homme . Mais cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui .

Drago sentit quelqu'un le bousculer mais ne regarda pas la personne . Il s'en moquait . La seule chose qui le préoccupait , c'était le retard de sa fille .

Comme d'habitude … Drago soupira . Soudain , il la vit arriver avec le rouge aux joues et la tête basse . Il échangea un regard avec Pansy qui était en train de les regarder par la fenêtre . Il posa un regard sévère sur sa fille et sans plus d'explication dit d'une voix ferme :

**- On rentre .**

Ils partirent à leur tour .

Une fois arrivée au manoir du Maitre , Hermione soupira et dit à Scorpius :

**- Toujours pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit , jeune Homme ?**

**- …**

**- Très bien . File dans la chambre , je viendrai soigner ton bleu .**

**- D'accord .**

Il commença à partir quand un boum se fit entendre et Hermione s'est retrouvée ejectée contre la bibliothèque . La bibliothèque tomba sur elle . Maria , Scorpius et Javier vint l'aider à sortir de là-dessous . Quand elle se releva , Hermione avait des plaies qui s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau . Elle croisa le regard noir de son maitre .

**- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?** S'énerva Hermione .

_-_** Pose pas de question , Sang-de-Bourbe . Subis .**

**- Hors de question que je sois le jouet de vos sautes d'Humeur .**

**- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis .**

**- Je le donne quand même !**

Le Maitre s'était approché d'elle et lui faisait face . '_Quel sale caractère_' pensa le Maitre . Il y'eut un duel de regard et le Monstre la giffla tellement fort qu'elle recula de plusieurs mètres . Elle avait à son tour un gros bleu sous l'œil droit .

_-_** Espèce de Salop , Monstre !** Hurla Hermione .

**- Comment ose-tu me parler comme ça ! Je te suis supérieur .**

**- Vous n'êtes supérieur à personne , ni vous ni Voldemort qui nourrit les Vers-de-Terre à l'heure qu'il est !**

**- Je t'interdis …**

**- Je m'en fous de vos règles débiles et stupides !**

Là , ça en était trop . Il lui envoya un violent Doloris qu'elle reçut en pleine poitrine .

Elle s'effondra quelques secondes puis recouvra ses esprits .

Scorpius voulut s'approcher et défendre sa mère mais lui aussi finit par se prendre un petit sortilège qui lui griffa le corps .

_-_** Ha Ha … Le mioche veut protéger la Sang-de-Bourbe !**

Hermione s'était redressée et lui avait administré un coup de poing dans la figure tel qu'on entendit la mâchoire craquer . Il fut légèrement étourdi quelques instants et la plaqua contre le mur . Il mit ses deux mains contre sa gorge et l'étranglait . Hermione changeait de couleur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de donner de méchants coups de pieds au Monstre . Un coup de pied bien placé força l'Homme à relâcher sa prise . Il eut un méchant sourire et dit :

**- Bien . Demain , je ne veux pas te voir . Tu vas dans ta chambre , dans le jardin , en cuisine , je m'en fous . Maria fera le ménage .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je l'ai ordonné .**

**- C'est pas une raison suffisante !**

**- Parce que demain , j'ai un avocat qui vient .**

**- Et ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre .**

**- Ca tombe bien , moi non plus .**

**- Alors nous sommes d'accord .**

**- Je ne serai jamais d'accord avec un monstre . Ca , nous ne l'aurons jamais !**

**- Ferme là !**

**- Certainement pas .**

Il considéra un instant la jeune femme au sale caractère qui le défiait du regard .

Il soupira et dit :

**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est en jouant l'effrontée que tu partiras d'ici ?**

**- Je fais ce que je veux . Je ne laisserai jamais personne me dicter une conduite .**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'il viendra te rechercher , toi et lui ? Dit il , ignorant la dernière replique de la jeune femme .**

**- …**

**- Sombre idiote ! Il t'a laissé tomber , toi et lui . Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il a Sali son rang et tourner le dos au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps , juste pour une simple sang-de-bourbe .**

**- Il y'a une différence entre lui et vous . Elle est majeure .**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Il a une Ame . Un cœur . Il est intelligent . Tout votre contraire .**

**- Sors de cette pièce immédiatement .**

**- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir . Et oui , je veux bien sortir .**

Hermione sortit de la pièce , laissant derrière elle une trainée de sang . Elle était blessée et malgrès tout , elle avait tenu tête au Monstre .

Maria la suivait . Elle était catastrophée .

_- _**Mon dieu , Hermione , tu sais qu'il aurait pu te tuer !**

**- Non , il n'a pas ce qu'il faut où il faut .**

Hermione fut rejointe par Scorpius qui avait assisté à toute la scène . Il admirait sa mère et aimerait vraiment être comme elle . Une force de la nature .

Une fois dans la chambre , Hermione entreprit de soigner Scorpius . Ils allèrent ensemble dans la mini-pièce qui servait de salle de Bain et Hermione le soigna de manière moldue . Après un long silence , elle dit :

_-_** Elle a du y aller fort .**

**- Nan … Hé ! Mais comment tu sais que c'est une fille qui m'a fait ça ?**

**- Crois moi , j'ai frappé ton père il y'a 9 ans .**

**- C'est vrai ?** Demanda Scorpius , impressionné .

**- Oui .**

Scorpius n'en demanda pas plus . Mais Hermione si .

**- Comment elle s'appelle la fille qui t'as fait ça ?**

**- Rose .**

A l'entente de ce prénom , le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond . Ce ne pouvait pas être elle . Ni lui .

_-_** Elle tapait fort , tu sais maman .**

**- Ca , je n'en doute pas !** Sourit Hermione . **Allez , au dodo jeune homme . Mais avant … Mange ca .**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Je t'ai acheté ce gateau avec mon argent de la semaine .**

**- Merci maman .**

Il se leva et fit un baiser sur la joue de sa mère en lui souriant . Il ne s'en rendait qu'un peu compte mais sa mère a dépensé son seul revenu pour lui faire plaisir .

Il se brossa les dents en vitesse après avoir mangé une partie de son gâteau , sans oublier d'en proposer une part à sa mère , part qu'elle déclina doucement . Il s'endormit rapidement .

Hermione , quant à elle , alla nettoyer ses plaies si nombreuse et se regarda dans le mirroir . En cinq ans , elle était très amaigrie . Les rondeurs de sa grossesse avaient disparu . Des plaies multiples recouvraient son corps . Elle avait beaucoup changé .

Elle eut un leger regard de dégout pour ses plaies . En effet , cet homme est un monstre .

Elle se soigna du mieux qu'elle pu puis alla se coucher avec des questions en tête : Qui est donc cet avocat pour que le Monstre la chasse ainsi du château ?

Comment va Rose ? Cela fait tellement de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue …

Et Drago ?

C'est la tête bouillonnante de pensées qu'elle s'endormit .

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus vite ! :/_

_Je vous poste encore un chapitre aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner . _

_N'oubliez pas de R & R , s'il vous plait ! _

_Merci _

_Myinahla _


	5. L'Avocat

Ce matin là , Drago s'était réveillé de bonne humeur . Il avait obtenu la veille L'AFFAIRE de l'année .

**_Flashback : _**

_Il se rendait à son bureau . Il travaillait avec Blaise dans le centre-ville de Londres . Les affaires se succedaient au fil du temps . De nombreuses affaires gagnées et peu d'affaires perdues . Voila quel était son parcours professionnel . Le cabinet D&B faisait fureur obligeant les petits cabinets de quartiers à fermer . En arrivant , sa secretaire Bonnie lui annonça qu'elle était en ligne avec un client très important . Il lui demanda de lui passer la ligne ._

_-** Allo … Oui , c'est moi … Comment ? … Avec plaisir ! … Quand ? … D'accord … Au revoir .**_

_En parlant , il prenait rapidement des notes et retira le papier du bloc-note aussitôt après avoir raccroché . Ensuite , c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se rendit à son bureau ._

**_Fin du Flashback . _**

Il se gara dans un petit chemin à la sortie de Londres et parcourut à pied la petite centaine de mètres le séparant de la demeure de son nouveau client . Il se stoppa quelques instants plus tard , car il était arrivé devant la grille le séparant de son client . Un petit clic se fit entendre et un œil se mouva au centre de la grille . Il le fixa un instant puis l'œil se referma puis la grille s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis métallique . Il fit quelques pas et devant ses yeux s'étendait un magnifique jardin rempli des fleurs de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables . Il y'avait de longs sentiers de graviers blanc au milieu des fleurs qui menaient à un point central . Drago s'avança et vit alors une statue représentant une magnifique sirène . Cette dernière bougeait sa longue chevelure brune et regardait Drago avec un air aguicheur . De l'eau sortait de l'extrémité de sa queue qu'elle bougeait au rythme du chant des oiseaux . Elle était belle et ses yeux vert-émeraude étaient rieurs . Il continua sa contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le sorte de ses songes :

**- Elle est belle , hein ?**

Il se retourna stupéfait et se retrouva face-à-face avec le sorcier le plus puissant encore en vie . C'était aussi un homme qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années . C'était juste l'Affaire de l'année car cela touchait le Ministre de la Magie en personne , Mr Harry Potter . Ils se sourirent et se serrèrent la main . Avec Harry , ça allait mieux . En fait , Elle les avait rapproché . Volontairement , surement . Il n'osait prononcer son prénom de peur de rouvrir la plaie qui s'était formée sur son cœur . Ils allèrent alors vers la véranda puis entrèrent dans la maison .

Enfin maison … Château est le mot qui correspond le mieux . Harry Potter a bâti sa richesse sur ses connaissances et sur sa renommée . Il n'est pas rare de trouver un paparazzi desespéré de ne pas trouver d'infos croustillantes sur lui . Tout simplement parce que Ginny et lui étaient mariés à présent et vivaient heureux .

Les jumeaux étaient de vrais petits farceurs , à l'image de leurs oncles . Le manoir était plein de couleur , de vie . Des portraits , des photos et des dessins des enfants ornaient les murs . Cela brisait parfois le cœur de voir les fils de Harry car il se disait que Lui , il ne savait pas où était le sien . Ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon . Une immense cheminée qui ne servait pas en cette période de l'année . Les fauteuils acajou nous accueillaient chaleureusement et nous nous installèrent alors . Il me raconta son problème :

**- Voila . J'aimerai que tu sois mon avocat .**

**- Ca me flatte … Mais pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que toi & Blaise , vous êtes les meilleurs avocats du coin . Mais je t'ai choisi toi & pas Blaise parce que toi , tu as la plus grande capacité de persuasion .**

**- Bien . Dis moi . En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?**

**- Hé bien , voila . Je t'explique . J'ai un problème avec un homme vivant dans un manoir non loin d'ici .**

**- Oui ?**

**- Mr Regenbozgen .**

**- Oh … J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui .**

**- D'accord , voila qui facilite la tâche .**

**- Bien . Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

**- Il passe son temps à faire de la magie en présence des moldus . C'est fâcheux. Il aura une grande sanction .**

**- Oh , ça oui !**

**- Bien . Tu acceptes l'affaire ?**

**- Bien entendu , je te le ferai moisir à Azkaban !**

**- Bonne réplique .** Sourit-il .

Ils passèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce que midi sonne et Drago repartit vers son bureau . Il se pencha de plus près sur le dossier de ce monsieur Regenbozgen . De multiples arrestations de l'époque de Voldemort . A présent , il comprenait mieux .

C'était un multi-récidiviste comme disait Harry . Il éplucha de nombreux dossier quand il regarda sa montre . Mince ! Il était encore une fois en retard pour aller chercher sa princesse à son école . Il regarda dans le couloir . Plus personne n'était présent . Il enfila sa veste en quatrième vitesse tandis que le cabinet se fermait tout seul à l'aide de la magie . Drago sortit en courant tandis que ses clefs fermèrent seules les verrous du cabinet . Il monta dans sa voiture et fonça vers l'école de sa fille . Une fois encore , il arriva en retard , mais cette fois , elle n'était pas la seule à attendre . Un jeune garçon semblait avoir été oublié de ses parents . Il prit sa princesse dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue . Cependant , il remarqua l'ambiance plutôt froide . Un homme entra en quatrième vitesse et regarda Drago froidement . Il en déduisit que ce dernier se trouvait être Mr Regenbozgen . Le jeune garçon dit : « **Où est maman ?** » auquel il répondit : « **Cela ne te regarde pas jeune impertinent ! **» . Il empoigna méchamment le petit garçon . Ce dernier lança un regard dans la direction de Drago . Son regard le percuta . Des Yeux bleu-acier comme très peu de personnes au monde . Il resta interdit un long instant face au regard de ce jeune garçon qui implorait Drago . Or , ce dernier ne pouvait pas réagir , où du moins pas encore . Mais il se promit intérieurement de fouiller au fond de cette histoire . Pansy s'installa derrière son bureau . Drago s'approcha d'elle :

**- Tu y vas au repas des Potter ?**

**- Bien sur ! Et toi ?**

**- Bien sur !**

**- Bien , alors on se voit ce soir .**

**- Au fait … Désolé du retard …**

**- Oui , je sais ,** l'interrompit Pansy . **Tu as eu l'affaire de l'année . Blaise est dégoûté mais content pour toi .**

**- C'est un vrai frère . Bon , je file . A ce soir .**

Il s'en alla avec Rose . Le trajet n'était pas long et Rose n'avait rien à raconter . Elle était songeuse . Il ne posa pas plus de question, en sachant très bien que c'est elle qui mettra le sujet sur le tapis . Il se prépara et s'habilla plus décontracté que lors de sa journée de travail . Ils partirent et c'est en route que Rose ouvrit enfin la bouche .

**- Papa ?**

**- Oui , ma puce ?**

**- Je suis inquiète .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J 'ai peur d'avoir fait mal à Scorpius .**

A l'entente de ce nom , le cœur de Drago fit un saut perilleux dans sa poitrine .

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

**- Bah , hier , on s'est battu , comme tu le sais …**

**- Et ?**

**- Et ce matin , il avait un bleu énorme au coin de son œil et des traces violettes là . **dit-elle en désignant son bras .

**- Tu en as parlé à Pansy ?**

**- Non …**

**- Fais le , c'est un conseil .**

**- Oui .**

**- Tu l'avais déjà vu le monsieur qui est venu chercher Scorpius ?**

**- Non … Habituellement , c'est une jolie madame qui l'amène .**

**- D'accord .**

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin avec chacun leurs pensées tournées ailleurs . Une voix dans Drago se battait avec une autre : «** Non , ce n'est pas possible , ca ne peut pas être lui**_ » «_** Bien sur que si , c'est plausible …**_ »_ .

Le duel ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé chez Ginny et Harry . Les Weasley étaient déjà là ainsi que Pansy et Blaise . Les enfants étaient tous ensemble et aussitôt arrivés , Rose alla les rejoindre après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde . La soirée se déroula bien jusqu'à ce que Drago trouve un moment pour parler à Harry et à Pansy en même temps , dans la cuisine alors qu'ils se proposaient tout les trois pour débarasser la table et s'occuper du café .

_-_** J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire .**

**- Va-y Dray .**l'encouragea Pansy .

_-_** Bien . Mr Regenbozgen est venu à l'école tout à l'heure .**

**- Oh …**dit Harry , surpris .** Qu'est ce qu'il y faisait ?**

**- Il venait reprendre le petit Scorpius . **dit Pansy .

**- Quel rapport avec notre affaire ?** Demanda Harry .

**- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose chez lui d'anormal .**

**- Et pour le petit Scorpius ?**

**- Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de spécial chez lui ?**

**- Tu as quelque chose à dire ?** Demanda Pansy

**- Oui . Rose était inquiète à son propos … Me regarde pas comme ça , c'est vrai !**

**- Explique .**

**- Bah elle croit que dans sa dispute avec lui , elle ne l'ai trop blessé et elle regrette .**

**- Quelle bonne petite fille ! **S'exclama Pansy , attendrie .

_-_** Tu crois vraiment que Regenbozgen & Scorpius ont un lien étroit ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien … Mais je compte mener l'enquète .**

**- Bien . J'en parlerai avec Rose et Scorpius .**

**- Bien .**

Au moment ou ils finissent leur discussion débarquent les deux fils Potter en train de faire une bataille explosive .

**- Je t'aurai !** Dit Albus .

**- Même pas dans tes rêves !**répliqua James .

_-_** Les Garçons , pas dans …**

BOUM ! Une détonation retentit tandis que le paquet de carte explosa . Le gâteau que Drago avait en main lui explosa dessus . Les jumeaux , désolés , tentèrent d'arranger les choses mais ils étalaient le gâteau plus qu'autre chose . Harry les congédia dans leur chambre . La soirée se termina sans autres incidents majeurs , contrairement à la soirée chez Le Monstre .

_-_** Reviens Ici , Garnement !**Hurlait le Maître .

**- Ne parlez pas ainsi de mon fils ! **Fulminait Hermione .

_-_** Tais-toi Catin !**

Elle lui envoya sa main en pleine figure . Encore une soirée explosive . Le Maître disputait Scorpius car ce dernier avait prit un morceau de pain en plus que d'habitude . Le Maître lançait des sorts à travers la pièce et les meubles ainsi que la jolie porcelaine passait . Il éjecta Hermione contre le meuble car cette dernière s'était interposée entre lui et son fils. Javier essaya à son tour de calmer le Monstre mais sans succès . Il se retrouva lui aussi éjecté . Maria se précipita vers eux tandis que Scorpius faisait tourner en rond le Monstre .

_- _**Ca va très mal se passer !**

**- Ca se passe très mal ! **Rectifia Le Monstre .

_- _**Monsieur Regenbozgen , réfléchissez , s'il vous plait !** Chuina Maria .

_- _**Tais toi , je ne t'ai rien demandé !**

Comme d'habitude , Maria s'effaça . Elle ne devrait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds , elle le sait mais elle a peur . C'est la seule chose qui la paralyse à chaque fois . La soirée allait encore mal se passer quand :

_-_** Bon , très bien … Hermione , tu n'auras pas d'argent pendant un mois à cause de ton garnement . J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de mioches .**

**- Votre affaire ? **Demanda Maria .

_- _**Oui . L'affaire sera plus difficile à mener que prévu .**

Il quitta la pièce de suite . Hermione savait de quoi il parlait : Il avait choisi un avocat réputé du mauvais côté . Elle avait entendu de la conversation que l'Homme qui a porté plainte est le Ministre de La Magie même … Mais qui est-il ?

N'ayant que trop peu d'argent , Hermione ne pouvait s'acheter la Gazette du Sorcier et ne savait rien de la vie sorcière .

Ce soir là , elle le savait , son fils avait mangé environ 50 grammes de pain en plus . Et on venait de les priver de quelques mornilles .

Si seulement c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver …

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _

_Voila l'autre chapitre :D_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_Please R&R ! _

_Merci ^^ _

_Myinahla _


	6. Prise de Conscience

Deux mois ont passés . Les disputes se succèdent entre le Monstre et Hermione et Scorpius et Rose . Chaque jour , Scorpius arrivait avec une bosse ou un petit bleu mais ce n'était rien comparé à Hermione . Son visage était intact mais son corps était couvert de bleu , de contusions etc .

Elle continuait à emmener Scorpius à l'école tout les matins et à aller le rechercher tout les soirs .

Pansy se desespérait des habituels lancés de pics entre Rose et Scorpius . Elle savait qu'un mystère entourait Scorpius et ses bleu . Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire contre ! En plus , avec les jumeaux Potter qui font les quatre-cents coups , ses semaines n'étaient pas de tout repos ! Melina l'aidait le soir à tout remettre en ordre .Elle était un petit havre de paix pour sa mère .

Elle tentait de temps en temps d'éloigner Rose de Scorpius mais à chaque fois , elle était attirée comme un aimant vers lui et les disputes recommençaient .

Ce jour là ne fit aucune exception …

Hermione conduisit Scorpius , resta avec lui quelques minutes devant la grille puis quand quelqu'un arrivait , elle s'en allait , forçant Scorpius à rentrer . Ce jour là , Pansy eut un déclic en les voyant l'un en face de l'autre . Elle n'y croyait pas .

**- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que je suis bête ! **

Elle donna pour tâche à Melina de surveiller les autres tandis qu'elle se rendait vers le bureau de Neville . Elle toqua et sans attendre le « Entrez » de Neville , elle entra et dit :

_-_** JE SAIS !**

**- Tu sais quoi ? **Demanda-il .

**- Je sais ce qu'on cherchait .**

**- Ha … Et on cherchait quoi ?**

**- Neville !**

**- Désolé …**

**- Bien … On cherchait le pourquoi du comment concernant Scorpius .**

**- Oh … Et ?**

**- Hé bien , je pense que j'ai trouvé !**

**- Racontes !**

**- Hé bien , j'ai deux possibilités …**

**- Propose .**

**- La première est qu'il est très maladroit ce qui expliquerait ses bleu fréquents . La seconde est qu'il se fait battre … Par quelqu'un …**

**- Attends … Ce que tu proposes est très grave !**

**- Je sais …**

**- Mais …**

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est plausible … Il faut un rendez vous avec les parents …**

**- La mère …**

**- Bien … La mère de Scorpius .**

**- Bien .**

**- Bien .**

BOUM ! Le bruit fit sursauter toute la pièce . Ils se ruèrent tout deux dans la salle de classe où ils y virent un spectacle habituel : Scorpius et Rose se battant . Au centre , une Melina totalement dépassée . Sur les côtés , les jumeaux Potter ainsi que la petite Weasley qui tentaient de calmer les deux bagarreurs . Les élèves autour regardaient le spectacle , à la fois ennuyés et joyeux . Le Boum qui s'était fait entendre était les chaises qui s'étaient retrouvées par terre d'un coup sec . L'un a défié l'autre ou a dépassé des limites …

Pansy intervient enfin :

**- C'est quoi ce bazar ?** Explosa-elle .

**- Madame …**

**- Non, Scorpius , plus un mot .**

**- Mais …**

**- Stop ! Ca suffit . Tout les deux dans le bureau du directeur … IMMEDIATEMENT !**

Les deux enfants ne se firent pas prier tandis que Pansy ajouta :

**- Saches , Rose , que ton père va être informé de ça .**

**- Non , s'il te plait …**

**- Va dans le bureau .**

Elle se résigna à se rendre dans le bureau . Une fois qu'ils sont arrivés et installés à des sièges opposés , pour éviter un nouveau faux-pas , Neville prit la parole .

_-_** Jeunes Gens , ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû se reproduire … Hélas , ça s'est reproduit .Donc , je veux une explication …Maintenant .** Dit-il en gardant son calme .

Un long silence suivit les paroles du directeur . Les deux élèves regardaient chacun un coin opposé comme pour éviter de croiser le regard du directeur et celui de son « Ennemi(e) » . Le silence se poursuivit encore lorsque Neville posa à nouveau la question . Pansy arriva à ce moment là et le silence était pesant .

_-_** Alors , t'en a tiré quelque chose ?**

**- Toujours rien .**

**- Bien … Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Parfait . Neville , appelle leur parent respectif .**

**- Tu as raison .**

Il décrocha le combinet de son téléphone noir . Il sortit le gros carnet dans lequel était inscrit les numéros de téléphone et les adresses des parents des élèves de l'école . Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un regard paniqué alors que Neville composait le numéro du cabinet de Drago .

**- … … … Salut Drago , c'est Neville … Non, elle n'est pas blessée … Je veux juste que tu viennes … Oui , c'est ça … Oui , encore … On a essayé mais elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche … Bien … A tout de suite .**

Il raccrocha et dit :

**- Drago est en route .**

**- Bien , appelle la mère de Scorpius à présent .**

**- Bien …Je cherche … Regenbozgen … Ha , le voila !**

Il composa à nouveau un numéro .

- **Allo ? …** (Il posa la main sur le combiné) **Scorpius , c'est normal qu'une personne parlant espagnol me réponde ?**

**- Oui . C'est Maria . Une amie de Maman .**

**- Pansy … Tu m'as dis que tu connaissais un peu d'espagnol … Vas-y !**

_-_** D'accord . **( elle lui prend le combiné des mains ) **Holà , Señora . Quisiero Hablar con la madre de Scorpius … Sí … Espero un rato … Gracías . Allo , vous êtes la mère de Scorpius ? … Parfait … Non , on souhaiterait juste que vous veniez à l'école … Non , c'est pas vraiment grave mais … Votre présence est souhaitable … Dès à présent si possible ? … D'accord ? … Parfait . A tout de suite alors .**

Elle raccrocha tandis que Scorpius et Rose se regardèrent encore plus paniqués .

**- Alors , on attend vos parents respectifs ou vous nous racontez ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda patiemment Pansy .

_-_** …**

**- Non … Alors nous allons attendre et vous parlerez surement enfin …**

_«_** Ils sont têtus** _»_ pensa Pansy . Elle repartit s'occuper de sa classe tandis que les deux enfants se tordaient les mains dans tout les sens . Chacun savait ce qu'il encourrait . Mais ils étaient toujours aussi silencieux … Ce qui exaspérait Neville qui aspirait à une après-midi tranquille . Il observait les jumeaux et un déclic lui vint … Il appela Pansy qui vint voir aussi .

_- _**Ils ont exactement les mêmes tics de stress … Regarde … Les yeux de Scorpius …**

**- Mon dieu … Tu as raison … Comment ça peut-être possible ?**

**- Ecoute , ça fait des années que nous ne les avons pas vu … Ni lui ni elle .**

**- Donc tu penses que …**

**- Oui ! **S'exclama Pansy .

Les deux tournèrent simultanément leur tête vers Rose et Scorpius . Ces deux les regardaient l'air de se dire qu'ils étaient cinglés . Ils reprirent alors à voix basse :

**- Je penses en effet que …**

**- Nan , sérieux ?**

**- Arrête de me couper , on va pas y arriver !**

**- D'accord … Désolé !**

**- Bien … Ou j'en étais déjà ?**

**- Je ne sais plus .**

**- Bah on va aller loin alors !**

Et ils se chamaillèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure à voix basse tandis que Rose regarda Scorpius et ils dirent en même temps :

**- Après , on dira que c'est nous les enfants …**

**- … Bah on a de bons exemples là …**

**- Ouaip !**

Ils se regardèrent et rièrent alors . Le froid ambiant devint plus chaud .

Les adultes ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien car ils se disputaient .

Soudain , on frappa à la porte . Neville alla ouvrir . C'était …

* * *

**Traduction :** "_ Bonjour , j'aimerai parler à la mère de Scorpius ... Oui , j'attends un instant ... "  
_

* * *

_Bonjour ^^_

_Merci pour votre patience ;)_

_La suite est là ;)_

_Prochain chapitre le weekend prochain ;)_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


	7. Retrouvailles

_Neville alla ouvrir . _C'était une jeune femme vêtue de noir . Scorpius murmura un « **Maman** » et cette dernière lui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un baiser sur le front . Neville fit apparaître un siège à côté de Scorpius et lui demanda de s'asseoir et l'invita aussi à enlever sa veste . Elle le fit . Elle portait une belle robe noire légèrement usagée , qui montrait la taille trop fine d'Hermione . Pansy ouvrit grand la bouche à la vue d'une telle maigreur . Neville tenta de rester impassible . Quand le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Pansy , elle ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise .

Au même moment , la porte s'ouvrit .

Tous se retournèrent vers elle . Drago entra en laissant son regard balayer la pièce . Il se posa d'abord sur Pansy , puis sur Rose pour finir sur Hermione .

Lorsque le regard de Hermione croisa le sien aussi , elle ressentit un mélange de joie , de peine et de surprise . Drago , quand à lui se stoppa net . Neville comprit enfin ce qui se passait .

_-_** Hermione !** S'exclama ce dernier **. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir .**

**- Mon dieu , Hermione , c'est toi ?** Demanda Pansy , partagée entre l'incompréhension et la surprise .

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe maman ?** Demanda Scorpius , perdu .

_- _**Ce n'est rien , mon chéri . Ce n'est rien .** répéta Hermione comme pour se persuader elle-même .

Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Drago . Rose commença à paniquer échangea un regard avec Scorpius qui ne comprenait rien non plus . Neville ne voulut pas laisser l'ambiance comme ça invita Drago à s'asseoir à côté de sa fille .

Pansy tenta de reprendre la parole :

**- Waouh …**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire … **Commenta Neville .

**- Hum… Bien … Hum …** Dit Pansy .

_-_** Pourquoi on les as fait venir déjà ?**

**- A cause … Ha , ça y est , je me souviens !**

**- Bah alors dis le !**

**- Bien , oh ! On vous a fait venir à cause de Rose et Scorpius qui continuent de se chamailler comme …**

**- Comme eux à l'époque .** Completa Neville .

_-_** Exactement .**

Drago qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille se tourna vers Neville et Pansy , et prit enfin la parole .

_-_** Encore heureux qu'elle fait ça . Je lui ai appris à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les garçons .**

**- Pardon !** S'indigna Hermione .** Non seulement Rose giffle Scorpius mais en plus tu ne comptes pas la punir .**

**- Non , elle a déjà été assez punie comme ça !**

**- Je ne suis pas d'accord !**

Ils s'étaient levés tout les deux et Pansy rejoignit Rose et Scorpius . La dispute reprenait de plus belle :

**- Et toi , pourquoi ne vas-tu pas punir Scorpius ?**

**- Parce que …** ( Elle ne pu finir car il lui coupa la parole )

**- Hein ! Explique toi pour une fois !**

**- Comment ça , pour une fois ?**

Pansy , elle , emmena les enfants hors de la pièce .

**- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser régler leurs problèmes . Seuls .**

**- Ils se connaissent ? **demanda Scorpius .

**- Depuis longtemps ? **Demanda Rose .

**- Oui , ils se connaissent depuis longtemps … Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer ça … Vous leur demanderez quand l'orage sera passé .**

**- D'accord ,** se résignèrent les jumeaux .

Dans la pièce d'à côté , l'orage n'était toujours pas passé .

_-_** Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi , Drago !**

**- Ca , je le sais Hermione !**

Hermione tremblait de colère . Elle qui avait été contente de le revoir , cette joie avait vite disparue . Etant donné qu'elle en avait marre .

**- Ecoute , j'en ai marre . Je m'en vais .**

**- Non , tu ne t'en vas pas encore .**

**- Si ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend.**

En parlant , elle traversait à présent le couloir et poussait à présent la porte pour se retrouver dans la cour . Drago la suivait .

_-_** Je m'en fiche . Tu ne fuis pas encore une fois !**

**- Je n'ai pas fuit ! **S'emporta Hermione .

_- _**Ha bon , t'appelles ça comment toi ?**

**- Je … Je …**

**- Tu quoi , Hermione ?**

Elle s'était arrêtée et à présent , ne trouvant plus ses mots , elle tenta de repartir . Mais c'était sans compter sur Drago qui empoigna son bras .

_-_** Non , Hermione , pas cette fois !**

**- Lâche moi !**

**- Oh non . Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça . Pas sans avoir répondu à ma question !**

**- Pose la , ta question et Lache mon bras !**

**- Pourquoi es-tu partie , il y'a cinq ans , me laissant Rose ?**

**- Je … AÏE !**

Drago avait resséré son emprise autour du bras d'Hermione . Elle avait mal .

**- REPOND !** Hurla-il .

**- LACHE MOI !**dit-elle sur le même ton .

**- Non . **Répondit-il simplement .

_-_** Lache mon bras …** Dit elle , faiblement .

Le ton d'Hermione le surprit . Il lâcha le bras d'Hermione , une lueur d'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de ce dernier . Elle avait les larmes aux yeux .

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire …**

**- Pourquoi ?**Articula-il .

**- Je ne peux pas …**

**- Hermione … S'il te plait …**

**- Si je le pouvais , je te le dirai …** _Je t'assure Drago …_

**- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire ?**

**- Parce que ca ne concerne pas que moi …**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Je ne peux rien te révéler … Ca pourrait être dangereux …**

**- Hermione !**

Elle commença à s'éloigner . Drago la regarda . Il voyait la femme qu'il avait aimé s'éloigner encore . Cette pensée lui était insupportable . Il se rapprocha encore d'elle tandis qu'elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui .

**- Ne t'en vas pas !**

**- Il le faut …** lui dit-elle d'une petite voix .

**- Nan …**

**- Je …**

La colère les avait déserté , laissant juste un sentiment d'injustice et de tristesse profonde . Elle fuyait son regard alors que lui ne voulait que ça . Qu'elle le regarde … Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et leur regards se percutèrent à nouveau .

La scène était suivie de la classe par Pansy , Scorpius et Rose . Les élèves travaillaient sauf deux . Et Pansy s'en fichait . Elle était occupée par le Spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux . Les jumeaux observaient eux-aussi cette scène . Ils étaient côte à côte mais ne se disputaient pas . Ils observaient . Ils regardaient la mère de Scorpius et le père de Rose se disputer … ou du moins , ils se disputaient jusqu'à peu de temps .

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus . Le regard bleu-acier dans le regard noisette . Comme avant . Sauf que plus rien n'était comme avant … Presque plus rien .

La pluie commença à tomber . La Robe d'Hermione lui collait au corps tandis que le Smoking de Drago était trempé . Peu leur importait . Drago approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione . Elles allaient se sceller quand la sonnerie retentit .

Hermione recula et commença à partir . Drago la regarda partir , encore .

Les enfants la regardaient aussi partir . La même idée leur traversa l'esprit et Scorpius passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose qui était très triste . Il l'avait ressenti . Elle fut surprise mais ne lui demanda pas de l'enlever . Ils regardèrent la pluie tomber. Pansy soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre . Le spectacle se finit .

Rose sortit pour aller prendre son père dans ses petits bras .

Scorpius sortit rejoindre sa mère . Les cours étaient finis . Leur explication aussi .

Chacun retournait à leur vie . Comme si tout était normal .

Mais plus rien ne l'était . Plus jamais . Et ça , Rose et Scorpius ainsi que Pansy le savaient .

Mais dans le fond … Ils s'en moquaient .

Pansy laissa échapper une larme . Elle reprit constance et regarda les jumeaux . Elle l'avait compris elle . Elle avait mis le temps mais elle l'avait compris .

Elle savait que ça n'aurait aucun impact tant que les concernés ne s'en rendaient pas compte . Ils étaient quatre .

Elle avait aussi compris ce qui avait poussé Drago à rester celibataire toutes ces années . Il avait mis longtemps avant de le trouver et il était resté . Pas elle . Il éprouvait de l'Amour pour elle . Un amour sincère qui passait les orages . Un amour réciproque . Cet amour était toujours présent . Avec l'incompréhension suivant le geste d'Hermione .

Les choses pouvaient encore bouger . Seulement s'ils le voulaient tout les deux .

Elle soupira et alla passer un coup de fil à Blaise . Il devait savoir .

Savoir que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien . Et pourquoi .

La pluie tombait toujours . Un orage se préparait même .

Mais dans le fond , ils s'en moquaient .

Mais dans le fond ...

Heureusement qu'il pleuvait . Sinon ils auraient entendu le cœur de Drago se briser à nouveau .

Heureusement qu'il pleuvait . Sinon ils auraient vu Hermione pleurer à nouveau .

* * *

_Je sais que ca fait mélodrame ( après tout , c'est un drame , ce qui leur arrive )_

_Je corrige aussi les erreurs que j'ai faite sur la fiction auparavant . _

_Donc , j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D_

_Mon emploi du temps se surcharge à l'approche du bac blanc ... _

_Je suis désolée du retard ! _

_Donnez moi votre avis quand même ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	8. Constats

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent , ils étaient trempés .Leurs vêtements étaient transperçés par la pluie mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte . Elle était dans un état second . Elle l'avait revu … ENFIN ! Elle qui pensait ne plus rien ressentir pour lui , que l'amour qu'elle lui portait avait disparu pendant ces années . Elle se trompait lourdement . Tout était revenu quand elle avait revu ses yeux bleu-acier , même si elle avait l'habitude de le voir avec Scorpius , elle avait reçu comme un électrochoc .

LUI ….

Scorpius lui aussi était dans ses pensées . Il ne savait que penser de ce qu'il avait vu . Et puis d'abord , pourquoi le papa de Rose s'était tant approché de sa maman ?

C'est pas normal ! Il se jura alors de lui demander …

Une personne vint gêner cet instant de reflexion des deux côtés . Une voix glaciale . Pas loin de celle de Voldemort à son époque . Une voix qui auparavant leur glaçait le sang , mais maintenant , elle ne leur faisait plus aucun effet .

**- Vous êtes en retard !** Tonna la voix .

**- On le sait .**

**- Et ?**

**- Et puis quoi encore ?**Se rebella Hermione .

**- Parle moi sur un autre ton !**

Elle garda le silence , lui qui avait brisé toute sa vie . Par Merlin qu'elle lui en voulait ! Elle le regarda froidement et il n'en fut pas trop surpris .

**- Alors ? Quelle excuse cette fois ?**

**- Je n'ai pas à justifier mon absence .**

**- Oh que si . Si tu as été parler à quelqu'un , tu sais ce qui peut t'arriver , à toi et à ton fils …**

**- Je n'ai pas été parler à qui que ce soit .**

**- Je préfère ca . Maintenant va te changer et je te rappelle que tu dois me servir à table aujourd'hui .**

**- Je vous rassure , je n'avait pas oublié !**

**- Je préfère ça … **Répéta-il en l'observant .

Elle monta les escaliers à l'aide de Scorpius et se rendit dans la plus haute tour du manoir . La pièce des esclaves . Elle la connaissait si bien . Même pendant cette conversation , elle avait ses pensées tournées vers lui . Elle se changea et descendit prêter main forte aux elfes de maison et à Maria .

Eux aussi étaient rentrés sous la pluie . La petite fille tenant la main de son papa . Elle avait ressentit quelque chose de spécial en voyant cette femme . Son père aussi. La preuve , il était dans ses pensées .

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser la revoir un jour . La savoir si proche de lui alors qu'elle était partie , cela lui brisait le cœur . Une tonne d'interrogations restaient à son sujet : Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi elle ne peut rien dire ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas retournée vers lui ?

Toutes ces questions pouvaient se résumer en une seule : Pourquoi ?

Il espérait la revoir un jour . Il avait l'espoir de la revoir et il le voulait . Il le souhaitait de toute son ame . Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa maison . Blaise . Il avait sa tête des jours d'enterrements . Il entra et dit :

**- Je sais déjà tout .**

C'est ce qu'il y'a de formidable avec les meilleurs amis . Ils savent déjà ce qui tourmentent sans qu'on ai le besoin de parler . Drago partit faire un café et Rose monta dans sa chambre , probablement pour jouer avec ses poupées et regarder le livre de contes de fées animés par magie . On l'entendait marcher à l'étage au dessus . Blaise s'installa et démarra :

**- Je sais que tu l'as vue .**

**- Pansy te l'a dit ?**

**- Exact . Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Comme quelqu'un qui a revu la femme qu'il aimait 5 ans après qu'elle soit partie .**

**- Question bête , réponse bête … Logique Dray .**

**- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti en la revoyant ?**

**- …**

**- Dray …**

**- …**

**- DRAY !**

**- …**

**- Oh mon dieu ! C'est ce que je craignais .**

**- Ecoute , je n'y suis pour rien , okay !**

**- Ca , je m'en doute . Elle était comment , Dray ?**

**- Elle était … Mince , extrèmement mince . Les traits tirés , fatiguée …**

**- Et ?**

**- Terriblement belle …**

**- Oh , Drago !**

Drago but un longue gorgée de café et se brûla . Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux alors qu'il buvait .

-** La vache ! C'est chaud .**

**- C'est du café , Dray . Si il est froid , il est pas bon !**

**- Ca , merci , je le savais déjà …**

Blaise regarda son ami . Il le connaissait bien et il savait que ce changement de conversation n'était pas innocent . Et il savait quelles épreuves l'attendaient par la suite . Il sentait que son meilleur ami aurait besoin de lui pour la suite . Il soupira , souria et partit sur un sujet plus leger .

A la fin de son service du soir , Hermione repartit dans sa chambre . Scorpius l'attendait pour qu'elle lui dise au revoir . Elle le vit qui l'attendait , elle lui tendit une part de gateau qu'elle avait fauché dans les restes .Ce soir , le Maître avait invité son avocat à diner . L'avocat du côté obscur . Elle l'avait déjà vu et ces deux hommes ne lui inspiraient que du dégoût . Malgrès tout , elle était obligée de les servir . Si il savait … Non , elle ne devait plus penser à lui . Elle secoua la tête et s'installa sur l'appui de fenêtre de sa chambre . Scorpius mangeait calmement .

Hermione regardait la neige tomber quand elle entendit :

**- Maman .. J'ai froid .**

**- J'ai économisé un peu , je t'achèterai un manteau plus chaud demain . Met tes trois pulls en attendant et tes trois pantalons aussi .**

**- Et toi maman ?**

Elle détourna son regard de la vitre et regarda son fils qui la fixait , inquiet . Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui . Elle s'asseya sur le rebord du lit de Scorpius et lui dit :

_-_** Ne t'en fais pas pour moi , je vais bien .**

**- Oui , mais maman … Tu es en robe d'été même en hiver .**

**- Je vais bien . Je m'inquiètes plus pour toi que pour moi .**

**- Moi aussi .**

Elle lui souria , lui fit un baiser sur le front et lui souhaita un « bonne nuit » . Elle resta quelques instants avec son fils , le temps qu'il s'endorme et retourna sur le rebord de sa fenêtre . Javier et Scorpius dormaient dans le même lit et tout les deux dormaient à présent . Maria , quand à elle , était encore en bas . Le Maître était un porc . Il était surement en train de faire son affaire …

Elle frissonna à cette idée … Maria n'avait pas le choix . Hermione le repoussait à chaque fois . Mais à chaque fois il revenait à la charge .

Elle regarda encore par la fenêtre avant de repartir pour ses pensées .

Dans la maison Malefoy , Drago recevait ses amis ce soir là . Tous étaient là . L'ambiance était joyeuse et pourtant lui était ailleurs . Les filles chuchottaient entre elles en le regardant . Mais il ne se rendait compte de rien . Absolument de rien . Sa fille le regardait aussi . Il ne sentait pas son regard . Seul un « DRAGO » prononcé par Pansy le fit redescendre sur la planète Terre .

**- Hum ?**

**- On sait tous ce qui s'est passé cette aprèm . Tu veux en parler ?**

**- …**

**- Tu sais Dray , on ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu ressens …**

**- En effet .**

**- Mais moi aussi , dans cette histoire , j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie . **Dit Ginny

_-_** Je m'en doute , Gin' …**

**- Dray … Puisque tu ne veux pas en parler , tu viendras nous voir quand tu en auras besoin .**

**- Merci .**

Ils repartirent tous dans leur propre conversation en essayant d'inclure Drago .

Blaise jetait des regards inquiets à Drago et Luna partit vers la cuisine . Les autres femmes sur ses talons . Soudain , le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers Ron .

_- _**Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?**

**- Je ne sais pas … Elle est bizarre ces derniers temps .**

Ron jetta un regard inquiet à la porte de la cuisine où les filles s'étaient enfermées .

Du côté de ces dernières , Luna prit la parole :

**- Les filles , j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire .**

**- Va-y raconte !**

**- Hé bien …**

Pendant ce temps , au manoir Regenbozgen , Hermione fut dérangée dans sa contemplation par une Maria qui remontait en remettant son chemisier . Elle vint rejoindre Hermione sur le rebord de la fenêtre .

_-_** Il a recommencé , hein ? **Demanda Hermione .

**- Oui … **Dit-elle d'une voix faible .

**- Ecoute , faut pas te laisser faire !**

**- Je sais … Mais il est plus fort que moi et … ***Elle eut un hoquet *

Hermione se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras . Elle se laissa aller et pleura .

Pas trop fort cependant pour éviter de réveiller les garçons . Quand elle arrêta de parler , Hermione la berça .

**- Dis moi , Hermione …**

**- Oui , Maria ?**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'as rendu si pensive tout à l'heure ?**

**- J'ai revu quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir un jour .**

**- C'est Lui , hein ?**

**- Oui …**

**- Oh ….**

**- Et toi ? Où est le père de ton fils ?**

**- Oh , tu sais , Hermione , c'est une longue histoire .**

**- J'ai toute la nuit .**

Maria fixa Hermione . Elle était sa meilleure amie de la maison . Comme une sœur .

Elle hésita un instant et demanda :

_-_** T'es sure de vouloir l'entendre ?**

**- Bien entendu . Mais si tu ne veux pas la raconter , ne la raconte pas . Je ne veux pas te forcer la main .**

Il y'eut un instant de silence durant lequel on entendit les ronflements du Maître qui était deux étages plus bas .

**- Bah dis donc , même un avion en plein décollage fait moins de bruit que ça !**

Elles se regardèrent et rirent silencieusement face à la remarque de Maria . L'ambiance était déjà moins lourde à présent . Durant un instant , Scorpius se retourna dans son lit et on entendit :

**- Maman …**

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui . Il parlait dans son sommeil .

Maria avait deux ans de plus qu'Hermione . Mais parfois , elles semblaient avoir le même age .

**- Tiens , tu sais quoi ? **Dit Hermione .

**- Non .**

**- Tu vas me raconter ton histoire pendant qu'on mange ma réserve de gateau .**

**- T'as une réserve de gateau ?**

**- Oui , à chaque repas , j'en fauche deux-trois .**

Maria tenta de sonder , incrédule , sa compagne d'infortune .Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était totalement honnête . Elle soupira et dit :

**- D'accord …**

Hermione lui fit un sourire et sortit les gâteaux . Maria en prit un , prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença :

**- Hé bien , ça a commencé il y'a précisément dix ans …**

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Me voila avec un chapitre ;) Et je poste l'autre aussitôt après ;) _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_N'oubliez pas de R&R ;) _

_J'aime avoir des avis sur mes fictions , sur mes écrits . _

_Merci d'avance ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	9. L'Histoire de Maria

**- Hé bien , ça a commencé il y'a précisément dix ans … J'étais encore en Espagne . Je me souviens de cette journée . La Saint-Jean .**

**Il était tôt . Une sorte de défilé se déroulait devant mes yeux . J'habitait à côté de Madrid . Ce jour là , je me promenais …**

_**Flashback : **_

_Maria , alors âgée de 16 ans , se promenait dans les rues de Madrid comme tout bon espagnol . Il y'avait des gens des quatres coins de l'Espagne à cette fête ._

_La fête de l'Amour disait-on . Pff … Maria n'y croyait pas . On appelait la St-Jean la fête des amoureux à cause du Conde Olinos qui a été tué car il aimait la princesse et parce qu'il n'avait pas de sang royal . Tué sur ordre de la Reine . L'Infante , la princesse espagnole , s'était alors donnée la mort . Dans le cimetière , une aubépine blanche et un rosier blanc avaient poussés respectivement sur les tombes du Conde Olinos et de l'Infante . Mais la reine était jalouse et les as coupé . A la place sont venus deux oiseaux et ses deux oiseaux se sont envolés dans le ciel . Ensemble ._

* * *

**- Je sais , ce n'est qu'un conte mais bon …**

**- Continue , Maria … **demanda Hermione

_-_** D'accord .**

* * *

_Le soleil rayonnait ce jour là . Les couples s'embrassaient . Les enfants riaient ._

_Moi , je n'avais pas la tête à ça . Je venais de perdre mon père et je devais aider ma mère à s'occuper de mes frères et sœurs . Nous étions six . J'étais l'ainée . Normal ._

_Là , j'étais partie faire deux-trois courses pour ma mère qui avait prévu de nous faire une tortilla . Elle en faisait très rarement , mais à chaque fois , c'était une fête._

_Cependant , en bon jour de fête , tout les magasins étaient fermés . Elle a fait deux fois le tour de Madrid sans succès . Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une petite épicerie . Elle s'était approchée hésitante et elle vit avec joie qu'elle était ouverte . Elle souria et entra . La boutique était assez bien décorée ,de la même façon qu'à la St Valentin. Ces fêtes des amoureux ne l'écoeurait pas , mais la laissait perplexe . Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et paya à la caisse puis sortit ._

_La foule avait envahi les rues madrilènes . Des cotillons étaient lancés. Elles du bousculer des gens pour pouvoir avoir accès à sa rue . Des grognements mécontents la suivirent le long de son trajet . Une fois arrivée à sa maison , elle eut à peine le temps de poser ses affaires que sa petite sœur lui sauta au cou . A quatre ans , c'est compréhensible . Elle la prit alors dans ses bras et alla aider sa mère ._

_Son père était mort un matin du mois de décembre . Une mauvaise chute . Crane brisé . Du moins , c'est la version qu'on leur avait donné ._

_Elle cuisina jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui demande de s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs . Elle joua avec eux pendant toute l'après midi . Le soir sa mère , trop fatiguée , lui avait demandé d'emmener ceux qui le voulaient aller voir le Feu de La St Jean ._

_Ses cinq frères et sœurs vinrent avec elle . Elle prit la plus jeune dans ses bras alors que les quatres autres l'entouraient . Ils allèrent sur le pont et regardèrent le feu de là ou ils étaient . Certains la regardaient de travers mais changeaient de regards quand ils entendaient :_

_**- Grande sœur , c'est quoi ?**_

_Elle s'en moquait , elle avait l'habitude . De loin , elle pouvait voir un jeune couple dont la femme était enceinte . Un sourire naquit sur son visage . Elle resserra sa petite sœur contre elle et ils regardèrent le feu de la Saint Jean . Pendant que le feu se consumait , elle regarda le paysage et son regard tomba sur un homme . Environ vingt ans . Il n'avait rien de spécial mais son regard refusait de regarder ailleurs . Il dû sentir un regard sur lui car il tourna son regard vers elle . Il lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre en lui rendant son sourire . Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard jusqu'à ce que deux de ses frères lui dirent que le feu était fini et qu'ils devaient rentrer . Il continuait à la regarder . Elle . A contrecœur , elle détourna son regard du sien et s'en alla . Elle se rendit seulement compte à ce moment qu'elle avait sa petite sœur endormie dans ses bras . Elle rentra avec ses frères et sœurs dans leur maison . Elle se coucha et fut vite rejointe par sa petite sœur , qui n'aimait pas dormir seule . Sa sœur dormit alors qu'elle n'y arrivait pas …_

_Cependant , ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle le revit . Grâce à sa petite sœur ._

_Elles se promenaient dans les rues de Madrid en plein mois de Juillet . Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant un magasin pour acheter un cadeau à leur mère dont l'anniversaire approchait . Elle lui avait acheté un beau collier qu'elle savait qu'elle aimerait . Soudain , elle chercha sa sœur qui n'était plus à côté d'elle ._

_Elle paya en caisse et partit courir après elle . Elle la chercha partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle la retrouve dans un parc en train de jouer avec un chiot . Un petit labrador sable . Soudain , elle se retourna et dit :_

_**- T'as vu le chien Maria ? On peut avoir le même ?**_

_Cette phrase l'avait marqué ._

_**- Il appartient à qui ce chien , Sofia ?**_

_**- C'est le mien .**_

_Elle se retourna et revit ce même regard . Son cœur battit plus vite . Elle rougit et baissa le regard . Il continuait à la fixer . Ils parlèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche . Il s'appelait Javier . Elle le revoyait souvent quand il venait avec son chien pour faire plaisir à sa petite sœur ._

_Un soir , il vint toquer à sa fenêtre grâce au balcon et il lui proposa d'aller faire une promenade sous les étoiles . Elle accepta et ils étaient juste ensemble . Elle se sentait vivre et son regard posé sur elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était belle ._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pont où elle avait été le soir de la St Jean et il lui dit :_

_**-Tu te souviens , c'est ici que je t'ai vue pour la première fois . Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris ma permission pour voir le feu …**  
_

_Ils se regardèrent puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent sans que leurs regards se lâchèrent . Ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois sous la douce chaleur du mois d'Aout ._

_C'est avec lui qu'elle connu ses premières fois . Elle avoua qu'elle se souviendra toujours le sourire béat quand elle lui annonça qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui ._

_Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol . Ils s'aimaient . Pas la moindre ombre au tableau ._

_Javier est né en décembre de l'année d'après . Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie . De leur vie . Les deux hommes de sa vie étaient à présent là . Javier (Senior) prit son fils dans ses bras et le petit tenta de lui prendre le nez au bout d'une semaine . Javier aimait beaucoup son fils . Il était comme la prunelle de ses yeux ._

_Au deuxième anniversaire de leur rencontre , il la demanda en mariage . Bien entendu , elle accepta en lui sautant au cou._

_La première ombre au tableau arriva quand Javier avait deux ans . Ils étaient tous chez la mère de Maria pour un repas de famille . Elle frappa à la porte et se rendit compte que la porte n'était par fermée . Son fiancé ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et ils entrèrent . Il y'avait des traces de lutte dans toutes la maison …_

* * *

Hermione se doutait de la suite , alors posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maria tandis que la voix de celle-ci tremblait .

**- Tu es capable de continuer ?**

**- Oui … Ca devrait aller .**

* * *

_Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où longeaient par terre des cadavres . Ses deux frères étaient là . Allongés . En sang . Elle se précipita sur eux et tenta de prendre leur pouls mais il était introuvable . Ils étaient morts avant qu'elle n'arrive . ( Sa voix s'était brisée et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues )_

_Elle alla dans la cuisine et trouva sa sœur , l'ainée , allongée avec un poignard planté dans le cœur . Sa mère se trouvait dehors . Dans l'herbe à présent baignée de sang . Elle était encore vivante . Elle appela l'Hospital . Elle fouilla dans les chambres et vit l'étendu des dégâts . Le mobilier était détruit . Elle entendit des gémissements qui venaient de sa chambre . Elle dû soulever une armoire pour y retrouver sa petite sœur , Sofia . Elle pleurait et tremblait . Maria la prit dans ses bras et ensemble , ils allèrent à l'Hôpital ._

_Sa mère mouru sur le trajet tandis que Sofia s'en sortit avec seulement le bras droit cassé et deux-trois cicatrices ._

_Ils enterrèrent dignement les morts et croyaient que la période difficile était passée ._

_Si ils avaient su à quel point ils étaient dans le faux …_

_Quand Javier avait 4 ans et Sofia 9 ans , Maria 21 ans et Javier ( Senior ) 25 ans le malheur s'abbatit à nouveau sur le couple . Maria était à nouveau enceinte de six mois . Une petite fille . Il était tard . Ils s'apprêtaient à s'endormir quand une vitre explosa à l'étage inférieur . Javier descendit en premier suivit des autres ._

_Des hommes cagoulés pointaient sur eux des bouts de bois et Javier semblait les connaitre :_

_- **Laissez ma famille en dehors de ça !**_

**_- Mais on ne t'as pas demandé ton avis Javier !_**

**_- Va-t'en !_**

_**- Oh que non. Au fait** , avait-il dit en se tournant vers Maria , **Le spectacle de ta famille morte t'a-il plu ?**_

**_- Espèce de monstre ._**

**_- Tu vas vivre exactement la même chose ._**

**_- Elle ne sait rien , pas la peine de s'en prendre à elle …_**

**_- Comment ça , elle n'en sait rien ? tu veux dire qu'elle ne sait pas qui tu es ?_**

**_- Non ._**

_Maria les regardait sans comprendre . Que lui-avait-il caché ?_

_-** Javier …**_

**_- Maria , écoute , il y'a quelque chose que tu ignores sur moi …_**

**_ -Je suis un sorcier ._**

_La première fois qu'elle avait entendu ça, elle avait ri . Maintenant , ça lui paraissait stupide . Tous l'avaient regardé d'un air surpris ._

_Sofia s'accrochait à sa robe puis sans que personne ne puisse prévoir quoi que ce soir , un homme vêtu de noir aussi apparu en faisant sauter la porte . Javier se plaça devant les filles et cracha à l'Homme :_

**_- C'est toi qui l'a fait venir ?_**

**_- Non … Absolument pas …_**

**_- Menteur !_**

**_- Alors , Je vois que tu es ravi de me revoir , Javier ._**

**_ -Tom …_**

**_- Voldemort , tu permets !_**

**_- Non , je ne te permet pas ._**

**_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_**

_Javier tomba net sous le regard éffrayé de Sofia qui se cachait à présent sous la jupe de Maria . Javier Junior dans les bras , elle tenta alors de s'enfuir . Cependant , le premier Homme la retint et la plaqua méchamment contre le meuble ._

_Il poignarda Sofia qui lutta avec un autre homme qu'elle tua . Un coup de poignard donné en même temps tua directement l'homme . Sofia perdait énormément de sang . Maria ne pouvait rien faire . Les hommes partirent aussitôt après ._

_Maria se jetta à genoux vers sa petite sœur qui lui demanda peu avant de mourir :_

**_- Reste avec moi s'il te plait , j'ai froid ._**

_Maria lui tint la main en attendant les pompiers … Qui ne vinrent pas ._

_Sofia mourut à l'age de neuf ans , dans les bras de sa grande sœur ._

_Deux mois plus tard , Maria perdit sa fille en accouchant . Ils étaient seuls , elle et Javier . Un jour , ils vinrent la rechercher . Elle et le bébé ._

_Ils l'assomèrent et lui promirent ensuite que si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'ils voulaient , ils tueraient Javier puis elle ._

_Elle n'avait pas le choix …_

_**Fin du Flashback **_

Depuis ce temps , elle vit un enfer permanent . Elle tremble de peur à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui puisse ne pas leur plaire et ainsi de faire tuer le souvenir vivant de l'Homme qu'elle aimait . Son fils . Et ça , elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterai pas .

* * *

_ Bonjour ! _

_ Ce site a arrêté de bugger donc j'ai pu enfin poster mes chapitres . _

_Je sais que ce chapitre est horrible . Voir son destin basculer comme l'a vu Maria ... _

_Donnez moi vos avis , positifs ou négatifs ._

_Merci !_

_Myinahla _


	10. Déchirures

Pendant la petite réunion , Luna avait prit à part toutes les filles dans la cuisine .

Elle prit un air grave pour l'annoncer aux filles .

_-_** Les filles , j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer .**

**- Raconte nous , Luna .**

**- Vous êtes prêtes à l'entendre ?**

**- Oui**

**- Vous êtes sures ?**

**- LUNA !** S'exclamèrent les filles ensemble .

**- Ca ne peut pas être si grave que ça …**

Pansy stoppa sa phrase en voyant l'expression de Luna .

**- Tu parles , je suis un monstre …**

**- Explique nous .**

Elle se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens , faisant les cent pas dans un sens puis dans l'autre de la cuisine de Drago . Heureusement que cette cuisine était grande !

Ginny perdit patience :

**- Luna , arrête de faire les cent pas , tu vas abimer le sol de la cuisine de Drago . Explique nous !**

**- Attend …**

Pansy fit des pas précautionneux vers la porte de la cuisine et lança un sort contre la porte où elle entendit des jurons étouffés .

_-_** Ha les hommes … Bien trop curieux …**

Elles rirent un instant puis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'histoire . Luna se posa sur une chaise présente dans la cuisine et fit apparaître d'autres sièges .

**- Je pense que vous en aurez besoin .**

Il y'eut un petit silence . Puis Luna inspira un bon coup .

**- Bon … Je me lance . J'ai … J'ai … Oh mon dieu , c'est affreux .**

**- Luna . Tu as fait quoi ?**

**- J'ai trompé le père de mes enfants .**

Les chaises furent d'une grande utilité et toutes se laissèrent tomber sur la leur . Elles étaient effarées . Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant . Luna qui trompe Ron … C'est la quatrième dimension !

**- Ecoutez … Avant que vous me jugiez , il faut que je vous raconte toute l'histoire .**

**- Ne te gênes pas , Luna , on cherche juste à te comprendre .**

**- Bien … Ca a commencé en Avril dernier . Vous savez , j'étais dans ma boutique de vêtement . Celle que je viens d'ouvrir …**

**- Oui , et ?**

**- Eh bien , il y'a eu un client … Plutôt charismatique . Blond aux yeux marrons . Au départ , c'était du pur professionnalisme , vous savez . Je ne pensais pas le tromper . Puis il m'a invité au restaurant . J'ai accepté mais je n'y ai vu que du feu … Puis il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé …**

**Je vous assure , les filles , je ne l'ai pas voulu . Juste le fait que je ne l'ai pas repoussé de suite … Oh par Merlin que je m'en veux !**

Elle se mit à pleurer . Ginny et Pansy se précipitèrent vers elle et la prirent dans leur bras . Elle pleura pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive et toque à la porte de la cuisine . Les filles se séparèrent et virent Ron entrer .

**- Luna Chérie , qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

A ces mots , Luna se remit à pleurer de plus belle . Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait .

**- Bon … On va vous laisser tout les deux .** Dit Pansy , échangeant un regard entendu avec Ginny .

Ron ne comprenait toujours rien , comme à son habitude , tandis que les filles sortirent et rejoignirent leurs époux . En réponse aux regards étonnés des garçons , elles leur répondirent :

_-_** Ils faut leur laisser du temps tout seuls . Ensemble .**

Un grand silence . Tout à coup , des cris . Ron criait . Il était apparemment furieux . On entendait Luna sangloter . Ron sortit de la cuisine , furieux , après avoir lâché les mots qui claquent …

**- C'est fini , Luna … C'est fini !**

Il salua les autres de la main alors qu'il partait en claquant la porte . Les filles se précipitèrent dans la cuisine . Drago , Harry et Blaise s'occupèrent d'essayer de rattraper Ron . Pansy ouvrit la porte et découvrit une Luna effondrée sur le sol froid de la cuisine . Il l'avait dit … C'est officiellement terminé .

_- _**Luna … Luna … Chut , Calme toi … c'est tout .**

Elles tentaient de la calmer comme on calme une enfant en train de pleurer . Elles restèrent avec elle , dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas . Blaise et Drago revinrent .

**- Harry est resté avec lui … Pour le calmer .** Annonça Blaise .

_- _**D'accord**_ ._ Annonça doucement Pansy .

Drago , lui , restait en retrait . Il savait que les mots prononcés par Ron allait la faire souffrir. Mais ce qui lui ferait le plus de mal , c'est le départ de celui-ci .

Hermione était partie depuis cinq ans . Il savait à quel point cela pouvait faire mal . Cependant , elle ne lui avait pas dit en face qu'elle le quittait . Il regarda par la fenêtre . La neige tombait . Il était à présent seul avec ses pensées toutes tournées vers une seule personne … Elle .

Si seulement il pouvait la revoir . Stop ! Il ne devait plus y penser . Après tout , si elle l'a laissé tomber avec Rose , c'est qu'elle avait une raison , non ?

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre du salon et on vit Ginny qui soutenait Luna . Elles revenaient toutes les deux de la cuisine .

_-_** Luna , si tu veux , je peux te garder Venus . **Proposa Pansy . **Le temps que ça aille mieux .**

**- Merci .** Dit-elle faiblement .

**- Tu peux rester ici si tu le désires , Luna .**

**- Merci Drago mais je ne veux pas m'imposer .**

**- Puisque je t'y invite .**

**- D'accord .**

Elle lui fit un faible sourire tandis que Ginny l'accompagnait en haut pour lui montrer la chambre d'amie . Drago , quand à lui , dû se charger de monter Rose au lit . Cette dernière s'était endormie sur le canapé de la pièce d'à côté . Il posa à peine Rose qu'il entendit un craquement de plancher derrière lui .

**- Hum … Drago … Je crois qu'on ne va pas t'embêter plus longtemps . Tu viens à la maison pour Noël ?**

**- Bien entendu , Ginny .**

**- Bon , bah , à Noël alors !**

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle dit :

**- Ne t'écorche pas le cœur plus que de raison … Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle reviendra un jour … Essaie de passer à autre chose .**

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son amie rousse . Elle posait sur lui un regard inquiet et il l'avait ressenti .

**- Il me faudra du temps … Mais le temps n'effacera pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle , je le crains .**

**- Je sais que vous vous êtes hais pendant 6 ans . Aimés pendant un an .**

**- L'amour est plus fort que la Haine si tu trouve la bonne personne à aimer .**

**- Je vais te croire , Drago . J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais .**

**- Je l'espère aussi .**

**- Bonne nuit .**

**- Bonne nuit .**

Ils se firent la bise et Ginny rentra chez elle . Pansy et Blaise étaient partis eux aussi en laissant un mot sur la table .

**_« _Dray , désolés mais nous rentrons . J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas . Merci pour la soirée . Le repas était délicieux . A demain au bureau . Pansy et Blaise .**_ »_

Il éteignit les lampes et alla se coucher . La tête remplie de rêves et de pensées .

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _

_Je sais , j'ai du retard ! _

_J'ai du essuyer un plagiat de mon travail sur un autre site . Ca m'a " Tuée" de voir que des gens peuvent encore faire ça '_

_Pour me rattraper , je poste encore un chapitre ;) _

_J'en suis à l'écriture du 39eme , donc voila :D_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _

_ps : R & R , please ;)_


	11. Un Merveilleux Noël

Ce matin là , Scorpius se réveilla de bonne humeur . Il n'avait pas cours et regarda par la fenêtre . Il neigeait . Il sauta alors sur le lit de sa mère et lui fit un baiser .

_-_** Maman ! Maman !**

**- Oui , Scorpius ?**

**- Il neige !**

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva pour participer à la joie générale . Même Maria était de bonne humeur . La neige la faisait chantonner . Elle descendit et vit à peine arrivée la pile d'assiette sales restante . Elle soupira et se mit au boulot . Elle entendit des rires et regarda par la fenêtre . Elle vit Javier et Scorpius en train de jouer avec de la neige . Ils regardèrent en direction d'Hermione et lui firent signe . Elle leur fit signe en leur souriant . Elle finit sa vaisselle quelques instants plus tard et se mit au repassage pendant que Maria balayait la pièce .

Elles patientaient toutes les deux après le moment où le Maître leur donnerait des courses à faire . Elles iraient ensemble et flâneraient le long des boutiques en observant les passants . Elles faisaient ça à chaque Noel depuis des années .

Les enfants rentrèrent couverts de neige et allèrent se changer .

Alors , le signal tant attendu arriva . Le Maître avait besoin de beaucoup de choses car comme chaque année il recevait des gens du ministère . Juste pour se les mettre dans la poche en cas de pépin .

Et comme chaque année , il leur donnait une petite prime de Noel . Bien sur , c'était pas une somme mirobolante mais c'était un petit plus . Elles mirent une autre tenue , peut-être pas neuve mais plus appropriée à la sortie qui les attendait .

Les garçons vinrent avec elles et ils se mirent en route pour le Chemin de Traverse .

Hermione flottait dans sa robe grise et Maria était légèrement plus grosse qu'elle , et pourtant , elles étaient d'une minceur proche de l'anorexie .

Les garçons étaient devant elles et s'amusaient avec la neige présente sur leur chemin . Elles parlaient de tout et de rien .

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination . Elles se répartirent les tâches concernant la montagne de choses qu'il fallait au Maître . Hermione s'avança jusqu'au premier magasin : L'Epicier Magique . Elle commanda des herbes magiques pour le repas du soir : Mandragore à L'Ecossaise .

Elle remercia mentalement le Maître de ne pas la laisser manger à sa table . Par Merlin que ce plat est répugnant ! Elle souri néanmoins pour la vague de souvenirs de sa deuxième année à Poudlard avec la Mandragore . Une petite larme vint se loger sur le coin de son œil , coula lentement sur sa joue pour mourir au coin de sa lèvre . Elle essuya discrètement sa joue . Elle paya le vendeur et s'en alla. Ses courses lui prirent un petit moment et ensuite , elle retrouva Maria qui elle aussi avait fini ses courses . Elles allèrent alors ensemble dans une nouvelle boutique de vêtement qui venait d'ouvrir . Elles poussèrent la porte du magasin appelé : « La Lune Magique » . A l'intérieur , c'était un magnifique magasin .

Il y'avait des dizaines de petites fées qui volaient . Les robes étaient portées par des mannequins en plastique qui bougeaient . Les robes étaient de couleur variées . C'était un véritable enchantement que d'entrer dans la boutique .

Une jeune femme brune à l'air joyeux s'avança vers elles .

**-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles . Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Avez-vous des robes de tous les jours pas chères ?**

**- Bien sur ! Suivez moi .**

Elle avança avec à sa suite les deux jeunes femmes .

_- _**Vous savez , nous venons d'ouvrir et la patronne n'est pas encore arrivée . Je vous laisse regarder , il faut que je m'occupe des décorations de Noel .**

Hermione regarda Maria et vit qu'elles avaient eu la même idée .

_-_** Si vous voulez , on peut vous aider .**

La jeune femme les regarda incrédule et surprise .

_- _**Vous feriez ça pour moi ?**

**- Bien entendu .** Répondirent-elles avec un sourire .

Elles se mirent alors ensemble au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur . La jeune femme s'appellait Joy et ce prénom lui allait à ravir . Elle avait 19 ans et venait d'être embauchée . Elle était légèrement maladroite mais toujours souriante .

Elles passèrent un long moment à travailler jusqu'à ce que Javier et Scorpius arrivèrent pour demander à Joy si elle avait vu leur maman . Alors , ils entendirent un petit rire. Ils tournèrent leur tête pour voir leur maman respective rigoler ensemble .

_- _**Maman ! **Dirent les garçons .

_-_** Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?** demanda Scorpius

- **On aide , mon chéri !** répondit Hermione .

_-_** Oh … On peut aider nous aussi ?**

**- J'ai une autre idée . dit Maria . Tenez … Prenez ces dix gallions et achetez vous quelque chose . D'accord ?**

**- Merci Maria !**

**- A tout à l'heure les garçons !**

**- On revient ici après ?** demanda Javier .

_-_** Oui , mes chéris !** Répondit Hermione , un sourire aux lèvres .

_-_** A tout à l'heure .**

Ils sortirent de bonne humeur . Joy ne comprenait plus rien . Elles lui expliquèrent alors . Elle comprit toute l'histoire et sourit tristement . Elles se remirent au travail et les clientes arrivèrent petit à petit . Les filles continuèrent d'aider Joy puis la patronne arriva . Une grande femme Blonde à l'air rêveur . Elle était triste . Cela se voyait sur ses traits de visage . Hermione et elle se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes . Joy et Maria ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait .

**- Mon dieu … Ca ne peut pas être toi …**

**- Luna …**

**- Hermione ?**

Hermione sourit et avec Luna , elles se prirent dans leur bras . Elles étaient comme deux petites filles contentes de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances sans se voir .

**- Mon dieu ! Cela fait tellement longtemps !**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire !**

**- Mais … Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Je viens faire des courses de Noel !**

**- Dans ma boutique .**

**- Ta boutique ? Tu emploies Joy ?**

**- Exactement . Vous avez déjà fait connaissance .**

Elle souria en guise de réponse . Elles étaient heureuses .

**- Hum … Je te présente Maria . Ma compagne d'Infortune .**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- C'est très long à t'expliquer .**

**- Enchantée de te connaitre , Maria .**

**- Moi de Même madame .**

**- Appelle moi Luna .**

**- D'accord , Luna .**

Elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

_-_** J'ai entendu parler de ta dernière rencontre avec Drago . Par Merlin , Hermione .**

Le regard de cette dernière s'était voilé . La pensée de cette rencontre l'attrista un peu .

**- Tu sais , Mione , ton départ l'a beaucoup attristé . Mais il s'est bien occupé de Rose …**

**- Je n'en doute pas . Et ta fille , elle va comment ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien .**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?**

**- Oui , bien sur .**

**- Alors je vais te raconter autour d'une petite tasse de thé .**

Les quatres femmes profitèrent du moment où les clientes essayaient des tenues diverses pour discuter . Luna lui raconta sa histoire : L'homme , La dispute , la séparation . Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle . Maria et Joy s'entendaient bien . Elles discutaient ensemble de robes et de Mode sorcière .

**- Drago fait quoi comme métier ?**

**- Il est avocat . L'un des plus grands du coin .**

**- Je ne suis pas étonnée . **Souri Hermione .

**- Tu sais , il serait ravi de te voir .**

Elle souri mais ne savait pas si elle était prête à le revoir . Maintenant qu'elle était sous le commandement du Monstre , elle avait peur .

-** Dis , Luna , tu peux me rendre un service ?**

**- Bien sur !**

**- Peux-tu donner ça à Rose ?**

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet .

_- _**J'ai écris un mot dedans , elle saura tout .**

**- D'accord . Un message à passer à Drago .**

**- Oui … Dis lui … Dis lui Pardon .**

**- Pardon .**

**- Oui .**

**- D'accord , je lui dirai .**

**- Merci !**

Elles se sourirent puis lui demanda :

_-_** Tu fais quoi comme travail ?**

**- Hum … Je ne suis pas prête à te le dire .**

**- D'accord …**

**- Je te le dirai un jour ou l'autre … Mais là , je ne suis pas prête .**

**- D'accord .**

**- Excusez moi ?** Demanda une femme .

**- Oui ? **Dit Luna .

_-_** J'ai besoin d'un avis sur une robe .**

**- Montrez nous vos choix .**

Elle tendit une robe vert pomme et une robe Cyan à bustier .

_-_** Laquelle pour un rendez vous galant ?**

**- Prenez la Cyan . Elle met d'avantage vos yeux en valeur .** Répondit Maria d'une traite .

_- _**Merci beaucoup . Alors , c'est celle que je prend .**

**- Bien Madame . Cela vous fait cinq gallions et dix mornilles et deux noises .**

_-_** Parfait . Merci . Au revoir .**

**- Au revoir madame . Joyeux Noel !**

**- A vous aussi .**

La femme sortit et Luna regarda Maria surprise .

**- Tu es douée pour conseiller .**

**- Merci .**

**- Ca te dirait de venir travailler ici ?**

**- Vous … Vous êtes sérieuse ?**

**- Absolument . Tu nous seras d'une grande aide !**

Maria regarda Hermione qui lui souriait .

_-_** Accepte . Ne t'en fais pas ! Je couvrerai tes absences .**

**- Tu ferais ça , Hermione ?**

**- Bien entendu .**

Maria se tourna vers Luna et lui répondit :

**-J'accepte .**

Un grand sourire éclaircit son visage . Hermione regarda Maria et lui demanda :

_-_** Bon , si on faisait ce pour quoi on est venue ici ?**

**- Bonne idée .**

Elles farfouillèrent les rayons et trouvèrent deux robes . Une bleue et une verte .

Elles les essayèrent . Elles étaient simples mais belles .

- **Hermione , cette robe bleu te va à Merveille .**

**- Prend la robe verte , elle te va superbement bien .**

**- Adjugé vendue .**

Elles rièrent et en cadeau de Noel , Luna leur offrit les robes .

_- _**Merci Luna . Sérieusement , ca nous fait très plaisir .**

**- Hermione tu repasseras ?**

**- Bien sur , à chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion .**

Scorpius arriva en compagnie de Javier . Tout deux avaient des bonbons dans les mains .

**- Tiens maman , on n'a pas tout dépensé.** dit Scorpius .

_-_** Parfait , mon ange . Scorpius , je te présente Luna . Luna Weasley .**

**- Par Merlin , qu'il ressemble à son père . Il a ses yeux …** Dit Luna , l'air rêveur revenu sur le visage .

**- Bonjour **lui dit-il timidement .

**- Bonjour Scorpius . Waouh … Ca fait tellement de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vu … Je t'ai connu quand tu étais encore tout bébé .**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bien sur ! Je suis une vieille amie à ta maman .**

Scorpius lui souri alors et regarda timidement sa maman . Elle le prit dans ses bras . Luna était émerveillée .

_-_** Bon , Luna … Tu nous excuse , on doit partir .**

**- Ha bon ?** Dit-elle déçue .

**- Oui , nous avons du pain sur la planche .**

**- Vous reviendrez , Hein ?**

**- Bien sur , je te le promet .**

**- Bon , hé bien, Joyeux Noël !**

**- Joyeux Noel à toi aussi .**

**- A demain , Maria ?**

**- Bien entendu . A demain !**

Elles se firent la bise et la petite troupe repartit . Les femmes avaient un sourire sur les lèvres . Maria avait décroché un travail en secret et Hermione avait revu une vieille amie . Elles rentrèrent de courses et se remirent au travail .

Le soir même , Scorpius avait offert à sa mère un joli collier en forme de cœur . Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux . Les deux garçons avaient eu la même idée et avaient achetés la même chose à leur mère . Le bonheur pour les deux mamans .

Luna rentra le soir au Manoir Malefoy avec un sourire aux lèvres et le paquet dans les mains . Drago l'accueillit avec un sourire et Rose lui sauta dans les bras .

_- _**Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeuse , Luna ?** Demanda Drago .

**- Ha , si tu savais qui j'ai croisé aujourd'hui ! Tiens Rose , c'est pour toi !**

**- C'est de la part de qui ? **demanda Rose , curieuse .

_- _**De la part de ta maman …**

* * *

_Voila , un deuxième chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! _

_N'oubliez pas de lire & de commenter ce que j'écris . Ca va m'aider par la suite ;) _

_Merci !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	12. Les Souvenirs de Drago

Rose regarda Luna d'un drôle d'air puis regarda son père qui avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité , chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis Poudlard .

Rose s'approcha de son père et lui demanda :

**- Papa , tu peux me la lire ? Je ne sais toujours pas lire .**

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui dit Oui de la tête . Luna s'éclipsa discrètement pour laisser un instant de tranquillité et d'intimité à cette moitié de famille brisée .

**«_ Rose , ma belle ,_**

_**Je sais que tu ne dois plus te souvenir de moi . J'ai dû partir , il y'a de ça sept ans .**_

_**Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi et je me doute que tu m'en voudras , toi et ton papa . Saches que même si je suis partie , il n'y a pas un instant où je ne pense à toi . Et , pour ton noel , je t'offre le cadeau qui est présent dans la lettre . J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir un jour . En attendant , Joyeux Noel Rose !**_

_**Dis à toi père que je suis désolée .**_

**_Ta maman ._ »**

Rose prit l'enveloppe et un petit collier glissa dans sa main . Un collier rouge et vert représentant un serpent et un lion relié ensemble . Le serpent avait entouré le lion et le serrait contre lui .

Drago ouvrit les yeux , étonné . Rose le regarda et lui demanda :

_-_** Tu connais ce collier ?**

**- Oui … C'est moi qui l'ai offert à ta maman quand elle était enceinte de vous .**

**- De nous ? De qui nous ?**

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

**- De toi et de ton frère jumeau .**

Rose ouvrit grand les yeux , très surprise .

**- Ta maman est partie il y'a plus de cinq ans avec ton frère .Vous n'aviez que quelques mois quand elle est partie , me laissant une lettre . Elle est partie le soir où Venus est née .**

**- Explique moi , Papa . Pourquoi elle m'envoie ça maintenant ?**

**- Parce qu'elle nous a retrouvé . Elle et ton frère sont en ville . Où ? Je ne sais pas .**

**- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés toi et maman .**

**- Hé bien c'est une longue histoire .**

**- Raconte moi .**

**- D'accord . Hé bien … Tout à commencé quand j'avais onze ans …**

**- T'avais onze ans quand t'as rencontré maman ?**

**- Hé oui .**

**- Continue .**

**- Au départ , c'était pas une grande histoire d'amour . Elle et moi , on se haïssait mutuellement . Juste à cause de son sang … Différent du mien .**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Elle est une fille de moldus et je suis un fils de Sang-pur . Tu comprends , nous deux , ça n'aurait pas pu coller … Du moins , c'est ce que je croyais …Je détestais aussi Luna , Ron , Harry , Ginny … Mais Blaise et Pansy était déjà mes meilleurs amis . C'est grâce à elle si je me suis rapproché d'eux . J'ai découvert que c'était des gens géniaux . Bref …**

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec maman ?**

**- Hé bien , c'était aussi une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout . Elle était la meilleure élève de l'école . J'étais le deuxième . J'adorais la faire enrager . En troisième année , elle m'a collé son poing dans la figure parce que j'étais trop narcissique et méchant . En quatrième année , tu vois , elle s'est métamorphosée pour le bal de Noel … Elle était sublime . Je t'assure . D'ailleurs , je retrouve de ses traits en toi .**

Il caressa le visage de sa fille qui la regardait .

**- Tu as la même masse de cheveux hirsutes . et ondulés .**

**- Elle était blonde ?**

**- Non , elle est brune .**

**- Continue ton histoire papa .**

_-_** Bien …Hum … En cinquième année , elle a créé un gang avec Harry contre Ombrage . C'était une horrible bonne femme qui refusait que l'on apprenne la magie pratique . L'Armée de Dumbledore a vu le jour . Tu sais , cette armée a donné du fil à retordre , à moi et à Ombrage . Ils étaient nombreux et c'est grâce à Cho Chang que l'on a su où ils étaient et qui ils étaient . On a fait une descente un soir , après de nombreuses tentatives . Sans Succès . On ne les a eu que quand ils ont tenté d'entrer en connexion avec Sirius Black , l'oncle de Harry . Elle s'est débattue comme la lionne qu'elle était mais face au gros balourd sans cervelle qu'était Goyle , elle n'avait aucune chance . Elle était menue . Petite . Mais elle avait un sale caractère . Je peux t'assurer qu'elle m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre durant des années . Elle était spéciale aussi . La seule fille qui m'ait beaucoup résisté , avec Luna et Ginny , bien sur . Mais Elle , et elle seule m'intéressait. C'était aussi la seule à me tenir tête , lors de nos disputes , les murs de Poudlard tremblait .**

Il ria sous le souvenir d'une dispute lors de leur septième année . Rose le regarda , amusée . Puis il continua son histoire .

**- Elle a combattu contre les Forces du Mal ,dont je faisais parti , depuis ses onze ans … Un sacré caractère , un courage et de la volonté . Une Griffondor . D'où le rouge sur le collier . Le vert est la couleur des Serpentards . Ma maison . En septième année , notre dernière année , on a été tous les deux nommés Préfets en-chef . La grande surprise . Pansy et elle ne pouvait pas se voir . C'était marrant leur joute verbale . Puis , je ne sais par quel hasard , elles sont devenues amies une fois qu'elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte .**

**- Ca s'est passé comment ?**

**- En fait , c'est encore flou dans ma tête . On était au bal de Noel . Mon dieu qu'elle était belle ce soir là ! On était obligé par la tradition d'être ensemble .**

**- Une tradition ?**

**- Exact . Les Prefets-en-chef doivent ouvrir le bal ensemble . Bref . On dansait ensemble puis Peeves est arrivé .**

**- Peeves ?**

**- Le farceur de Poudlard . Il nous a donné du fil à retordre lui aussi . Il chante des chansons un peu … Comment dire … Paillardes .**

Rose ria à l'idée . Elle s'approcha de Drago et s'installa sur ses genoux .

**- Seule ta mère avait réussi à le dompter . C'était la défenseuse des cas les plus désespérés . J'en ai fait parti , je te l'avoue .**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui . Elle m'a fait changer . Elle a vu mes bons côtés malgré toute la noirceur que je montrais . Elle a fait tomber mon masque . Elle m'a fait changer de camp , rejoindre la bonne cause . La sienne .**

**- Le bon côté ?**

**- Exact .**

Il reprit un peu son souffle et planta son regard dans celui de sa fille .

_-_** Je l'ai mise enceinte , le soir de la Bêtise de Peeves comme on l'appelait dans Poudlard . Elle aurait pu avorter mais elle ne l'a pas fait . Elle a eu le courage de mener cette double grossesse à terme . Malgré le fait qu'on était différent, qu'on se détestait . De nos différences , elle a fait une force . Elle m'a protégé lorsque ses amis ont appris qu'elle était enceinte . Ils me détestaient aussi et je leur rendais bien . Elle a tu mon nom . Petit à petit , je me suis rapproché d'elle . Je crois que le jour où elle a failli mourir , je me suis senti mourir avec elle . Je mourrais de l'intérieur . Mais toi et ton frère vous l'avez sauvé par je-ne-sais-quel-hasard . J'ai sauvé votre mère de la noyade . J'ai eu extrêmement peur pour cette personne que j'ai haï …**  
**Elle était une personne en or . Une fille rare . Peut-être même La fille que j'ai tant attendu . Je crois que mon cœur a failli exploser de bonheur quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait . C'est son amour qui m'a fait traverser des épreuves difficiles . Elle m'a supporté … Elle m'a encouragé . Elle … Ce petit bout de femme ronde comme pas deux . Enceinte . De moi .**

Il partit dans ses pensées et Rose le regardait . Elle accrocha le collier derrière son cou et attendit que son père redescende sur Terre .

Il murmura au bout d'un moment .

**- Je crois que j'ai fait la meilleure chose au monde en la mettant enceinte . Certes , au départ , je ne voulais pas de toi ni de ton frère . Si tu savais … Quand vous êtes arrivés , Par Merlin que j'étais Heureux ! L'Homme le plus heureux du monde . Elle était folle . Complètement folle et elle me rendait fou. Elle a provoqué Voldemort alors qu'elle était enceinte . Elle nous a fait croire qu'elle n'allait pas agir pendant la Guerre . Mais elle a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour laisser tomber celui-là . Elle a tué mon père et de cela , je ne la remercierai jamais assez . Mon père … Ce monstre qui a tué ma mère .**  
**Tu sais , ta grand-mère était une personne spécial . Fragile , douce dans un monde de douleur . Elle soignait mes plaies après les multiples Doloris que je recevais . Mais je ne devais pas pleurer … Non , c'était pour les chochottes .**

Son regard devint gris-acier . Ce regard devenu bleu clair pendant son discours sur Hermione. Son regard reprit cette teinte .

**- Elle et ma mère . Maintenant toi . Vous êtes les femmes de ma vie. Par Merlin , j'aurai pu me damner pour elle . Elle aurait pu envoyer mon âme au diable . Mais elle m'a libéré des griffes de celui-ci . Quand elle est partie … J'étais brisé .**

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis reprit :

**- Je crois que je me serais tué … Si tu n'avais pas été là .**

**- Moi ?** Demanda Rose , surprise .

_- _**Oui toi . Ma petite Rose . Tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage . Je suis resté en vie pour toi . Pour ne pas que tu sois orpheline . Tu es déjà presque orpheline de mère , alors il ne faut pas en rajouter .**

Il marqua un silence et dit :

**- Tu sais quoi Rose ?**

**- Non …**

**- Bah je ne le regrette absolument pas .**

Rose lui fit un baiser sur la joue et lui demanda :

**- Elle était belle , hein maman ?**

**- Oh oui …**

**- Et courageuse ?**

**- Y'en a pas deux comme elle .**

**- Tu crois que je serais comme elle ?**

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

**- Oui . Je pense que tu seras exactement comme elle … En blonde .**

Ils sourièrent et Rose lui demanda alors :

**- Pourquoi je m'appelle Rose ?**

**- Ha … Ca aussi , c'est une longue histoire.**

**- J'ai le temps …**

**- Bien … Tu t'appelles Rose parce qu'au début de notre septième année , on pensait tout les deux que les professeurs avaient montés une machination contre nous en nous forçant à être ensemble dans tous les cours . Là , on était en botanique . On travaillait sur les roses magiques . Et … on va dire qu'il y'a eu un couac …**

**- Un couac ?**

_-_** Oui … Les roses se sont révoltées . Elles nous ont attaqués . Nous , les septièmes années ainsi que les sixième année qui travaillaient aussi dans le parc . Hermione et moi , on a réussi à s'en sortir .**

**- Maman s'appelle Hermione ?**

**- Oui . On s'est chamaillé comme d'habitude mais on a fait des concessions pour s'en sortir .**

**- Waouh … Je veux être comme elle .**

**- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite …**

**- Dis papa …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu as une photo de maman ?**

**- Je te la montrerai après le diner .**

**- D'accord . Papa ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Merci**

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'être là pour moi .**

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui et lui dit :

**- Tu sens ce qui bat là ?**

**- C'est ton cœur ?**

**- Exactement . Saches que je serais toujours là pour toi . Présent ici . Dans ton cœur .**

Après le diner , Rose se brossa les dents et attendit son père , dans son lit . Il arriva et lui tendit une photo d'une jeune femme et d'un jeune homme . Le jeune homme était blond , Hautain et la jeune femme était brune aux cheveux broussailleux . Elle était belle . Ils souriaient . Heureux .

Cette photo a été prise lors du bal de fin d'année .Quelques heures avant son départ .

_-_** Elle est belle …**

**- Oui .**

**- Bonne nuit ma chérie .**

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et il s'apprêtait à sortir quand :

_-_** Papa ?**

**- Oui Rose .**

**- Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

**- Bonne nuit , Rose .**

Elle s'endormit avec la photo sous son oreiller , le collier dans sa main . Le sommeil plein de rêve sur ce couple idyllique et sur son frère … Dont elle ne savait rien …

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_La suite soit demain soit la semaine prochaine ... on verra ;)_

_Please R&R ! _

_Merci _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	13. Le Procès

Le lendemain , Drago Malefoy se réveilla de bonne heure . Il n'avait presque pas dormi , ressassant de vieux souvenirs avec son Hermione . Depuis qu'il l'avait revu , il n'espérait que l'instant où elle lui répondrait à sa question . Pourquoi était-elle partie ? N'étaient-ils pas heureux ensemble ? Il le croyait pourtant .

Il se leva et se prépara . Son Elfe de maison avait sa propre chambre et tout ce qu'il souhaitait . Elle lui avait fait changer de point de vue sur eux … Elle avait changé sa vie de façon irrémédiable . Il soupira et descendit manger un bout avant de partir au travail . Pansy allait passer prendre Rose dans quelques minutes . Luna était à la maison et rien ne s'était arrangé avec Ron . Même si elle gardait espoir , ca ne sera peut-être pas si facile que ça de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal en soi … Mais Môssieur ne veut pas comprendre … Ne veut pas entendre .

Drago se brossa les dents , prit son sac contenant ses dossiers et se dirigea vers la maison de Blaise . Il devait passer le voir avant de s'occuper de l'affaire de Harry .

Il sonna et fut accueillit par une Pansy légèrement occupée . Elle portait un tablier .

**- Hey Pansy ! Il est où ton mari ?**

**- Dans le salon … Entre Dray .**

**- Merci .**

Il s'engagea dans le hall puis passa une porte et découvrit Blaise , assis sur son canapé en train de lire les nouvelles de « La Gazette du Sorcier » .

**- Hey Blaise . Quoi de neuf ?**

**- Rien … Toujours cette Rita Skeeter qui fait des siennes .**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Elle a créé une rubrique stupide nommée « casons-les » . Et sa nouvelle victime n'est autre que ..**

**- Moi ?**

**- Exact … Et le pire n'est pas là .**

**- Où est-il alors ?**

**- Elle a déjà reçu une demi-dizaine de lettres de fans incontestés de l'ancien Prince des Serpentards , tombeur de ces dames .**

**- Elle perd son temps .**

**- Mais tu n'as pas de femmes dans ta vie .**

**- Non , mais j'ai ma petite princesse . C'est elle , la femme de ma vie .**

_Il ne tint pas à en rajouter plus mais son silence en disait long . Pour rompre ce silence devenu lourd , il lut une lettre envoyé au journal à voix haute :_

**- Chere Rita Skeeter , Ce serait une véritable aubaine pour moi d'être avec l'Homme le plus beau de cette planète . Le plus intelligent … Cependant , il a une mioche . Je déteste les mioches . Donc , pour être avec moi , il devra s'en débarrasser . »**

**- Montre sa photo ?**

**- Regarde .**

Blaise lui tendit le journal et on y vit une femme ressemblant fortement à un Top-model . Drago soupira .

_-_** Non seulement elle insulte ma fille mais en plus elle ne met pas sa vraie photo .**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Cette femme , représentée sur le journal , n'est autre que la top australienne Ryanna Liokna .**

**- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas elle ?**

**- Cette Top a elle aussi un enfant .**

**- Oh … Dis moi , t'es bien renseigné ?**

**- Arrête de te faire des illusions , Rose apprécie ce top et regarde chacun de ses défilés à la tv . Une future mannequin , elle aussi .**

**- Elle aurait de qui tenir , hein Dray ?**

**- Exactement .**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis Drago regarda l'heure et dit :

**- Par Merlin , il faut que je me dépèche . Je vais être en retard.**

**- Aujourd'hui est le grand jour .**

**- Oui , l'ouverture des hostilités . Je te laisse .**

Il sortit alors de la pièce , salua Pansy et s'en alla vers le Ministère de La Magie .

Il s'approcha du téléphone moldu , prit le combiné , inséra des pièces moldues à l'endroit créé à cet effet . Une voix féminine résonna alors dans la cabine tandis que cette dernière s'enfonçait sous terre pour enfin arriver dans le Hall d'entrée du Ministère . Une horde de personne se bousculait pour se rendre à différents étages du ministère . Il pensa alors qu'il devrait se rendre d'abord dans le bureau de Harry avant de se rendre à la salle d'audience . Il monta alors quelques étages avant de se retrouver devant le bureau de son ami . Il dut montrer Patte blanche avant que l'on le laisse entrer . Il vit alors Harry , assis devant son bureau , apparement exténué .

_-_** Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? **Demanda alors Drago .

**- Ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis fatigué … Ginny est malade et j'ai peur qu'elle m'ai refilé sa maladie .**

**- Oh , et c'est quoi ?**

**- Un rhume .**

**- Un rhume ? C'est quoi ?**

**- C'est une maladie moldue qui fait que tu es enrhumé . Tu tousses et tu est obligé de te moucher …**

**- Ginny est une sang-pur ! Elle ne peut pas avoir attrapé ton rhume !**

**- Et bah si … Parce qu'elle est humaine avant d'être sang-pur .**

**- Bien …**

Un gros silence s'installa . Harry se moucha et rangea son mouchoir dans sa poche. Ils se levèrent au bout d'un moment et se rendirent ensemble à la salle d'Audience .

Le Magenmagot au grand complet s'était réuni dans la plus grande salle d'audience du Ministère . Harry et Drago étaient du côté gauche de la salle , près des fenêtres par lesquelles ont pouvait voir des flocons de neige enchantés tomber . Evidemment que c'était un enchantement , puisqu'ils sont sous-terre . Là où les moldus ne peuvent pas les trouver .

Le Juge du Magenmagot était situé à une tribune au centre de la pièce , légèrement en hauteur par rapport aux autres .

**- Silence . **Demanda le Juge .

Le silence fut instantané . Deux sièges sont apparus . Un pour Harry et un pour L'accusé . Dès que l'accusé fut installé , deux menotes emprisonnèrent ses poignets et l'empêchèrent de bouger .

_-_** Séance N° 30673 . Juge : Jorge Wolfgang Raùl Limpstick . La défense est composée de Drago Lucius Malefoy , avocat , et Harry James Potter ,Ministre de la Magie .**

**L'accusé est Ross Rodrigue Paul Regenbozgen , Homme d'affaire et de Luc Ross Bloc , avocat .**

Un gros silence suivit la déclaration . Drago regarda l'accusé qui était détendu . Il portait une longue robe de sorcière noire et une capuche était rabattue sur son crane . Le Juge lui ordonna d'enlever sa capuche et on vit un homme chauve , ayant un grand tatouage dans le cou . Une inscription chinoise . Ses yeux Noirs ne contrastaient pas avec l'impression de froideur qui s'échappait de lui .

Le juge continua :

_- _**L'accusé est présent pour de nombreux délits contre le ministre de la magie lui-même .**

**- Ce qui est pure foutaise . **Déclara Maître Bloc .

_- _**Maître Bloc , je ne vous ai pas donné la parole .** Dit froidement le Juge .

Des murmures s'élevèrent des gradins sur la droite de Drago . Les jurés commençaient déjà à émettre des hypothèses

**- Bien … La parole est à la défense .**

Drago prit une profonde inspiration et commença son long discours .

_- _**Mr Regenbozgen n'est pas un inconnu des services du Ministère . Il a déjà été condamné pour de nombreuses récidives en volant de nombreux objets en tout genre sur le Chemin de Traverse de Londres . Ceci est son passé .**  
**Les faits présents sont bien plus grave . Cet Homme** ( Drago le pointe du doigt ) **a pris le risque de faire connaître notre existence aux moldus . Ces mêmes personnes qui , il y'a pas si longtemps , faisaient la chasse aux sorcières . Il a violé la réglementation sur l'utilisation de la Magie en présence des moldus .**

_-_** Objection , votre Honneur … Mon client n'était pas conscient de la présence du moldu derrière la porte .**

**- Objection rejetée . Cela ne change rien à la faute commise .Continuez , Mr Malefoy .**

**- Votre Honneur . Vous , les membres du jury . Cette faute est inadmissible de la part d'un sorcier expérimenté . En conséquence , nous demandons une peine exemplaire pour réprimer l'envie de nous faire connaître .**

**- Merci Mr Malefoy . Mr Bloc , c'est à vous .**

**- Merci , votre Honneur . Mon client n'a commis que le crime de l'ignorance . Il ignorait que le jeune moldu le surveillait derrière la porte . Il a peut-être commis des crimes auparavent mais il a payé pour ses crimes . Les seuls hommes qui n'ont pas payés pour leurs crimes passés sont là bas .**

Sur ces paroles , il pointa Drago et Harry du doigt .

**- Objection votre Honneur , cette attaque est ridicule et n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire qui nous préoccupe .**

**- Objection acceptée . Mr Bloc ,vos paroles n'ont aucun rapport avec l'affaire présente . Reprenez .**

**- Mr Le juge , Croyez vous qu'il aurait fait sciemment de la magie devant un jeune moldu en sachant ce qu'il encourrait ? Pensez vous réellement que cet homme est assez bête pour ignorer les lois en vigueur . Son travail exige un maximum de connaissance en la loi . Quelle idée stupide , je vous l'accorde , de ne pas avoir fermé la porte à clé . Mais faut-il pour cela que nous punissions mon client pour une faute aussi minime ?**

**- Cette faute n'a rien de minime … Elle aurait pû nous compromettre tous autant que nous sommes ! Déclara Drago .**

**- Mr Malefoy . Avez vous des questions à poser à l'accusé ?**

**- Oui , Mr Le Juge .**

**- Allez y .**

Il s'approcha de l'accusé et lui demanda :

**- Que faisiez vous chez ces adolescents moldus ?**

**- Je leur vendais un peu d'alcool .**

**- Vendre de l'alcool a des mineurs … Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que c'est un crime puni par les lois moldues et Sorcières en vigueur depuis 1957 .**

**- Je l'ignorais .**

**- Aviez vous conscience que , ce soir là , ce jeune garçon moldu vous observait ?**

**-Je l'ignorais .**

**- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris de précautions , comme fermer la porte à la façon moldue ?**

**- Parce que je pensais qu'ils étaient partis .**

**- Or , ce n'était pas le cas . Exact ?**

**- Oui …**

**- Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas entendre ce jeune garçon marcher ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Nous avons fait des expertises . Le sol de cette maison était en bois . Le bois , ca craque quand on marchait dessus .**

**- Possible .**

**- Non , pas possible . Certain …**

Drago fit quelques pas alors que la Cour ne le quittait pas des yeux .

Il reprit soudain :

_-_** Mr Regenbozgen , souffrez vous de problèmes d'audition ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Très certainement alors …**

La cours souri à cette réplique .

_-_** Objection . Cette question n'a aucun rapport avec notre affaire .**

**- Objection rejetée . Elle est d'importance capitale .** Déclara le juge , ayant pour effet de faire tasser sur sa chaise l'avocat adversaire .

_-_** Je ne souffre pas de problème d'audition . Juste d'un manque d'attention .**

**- Effectivement , vous ne faites pas attention a beaucoup de chose . Vous n'avez pas fait attention que vous vendiez de l'alcool à des mineurs ni que l'un d'entre eux vous observait par l'ouverture de la porte .**

**- C' était un accident .**

**- Un accident qui aurait pû nous coûter cher .**

Le silence était omniprésent . Tous observait l'échange .

_-_** J'en ai fini , votre honneur .**

**- Mr Bloc , avez-vous des questions à poser à votre client ?**

**- Aucune , Monsieur .** S'entassa l'avocat sur sa chaise .

_-_** Bien … Nous allons délibérer .**

Tous sortirent de la salle d'audience pendant quelques instants .

Le dénommé Bloc arriva au côté de Drago et l'apostropha :

**- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?**

**- De quoi vous parlez ?**

**- La façon dont vous faites votre plaidoyer .**

**- Je fais mon travail . C'est aussi simple que ca .**

**- J'appelle ça de l'acharnement psychologique .**

**- Contrairement à vous , je fais mon travail . L'acharnement psychologique est le même que nous faisons subir à chaque témoin , chaque accusé .**

**- Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode à prendre .**

**- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire quelle méthode je dois utiliser .**

**- C'est quoi votre problème ?**

Le ton montait entre les hommes .

-** Je n'ai aucun problème , mais vous allez en avoir car si j'entends encore une imbécillité de votre bouche sur mon passé ou sur celui de mon client , je vous attaque pour diffamation . Je suis clair ?**

Il ne lui répondit pas mais le fixait d'un regard noir qu'il lui rendait avec grand plaisir .

_-_** Ne me cherchez pas .**

**- Je ne vous cherche pas . Je fais mon travail . Et si mon travail exigeait que je vous torture mentalement , je le ferai . Mon travail aujourd'hui , c'est de vous entasser . Et je dois vous avouer que je le fais avec plaisir .**

**- Espèce de …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Sale enfoiré .**

**- Ah non , prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité . Encore une parole de ce genre et je vous assigne en justice .**

**- Vous n'avez aucune preuve .**

**- J'en ai … Et des dizaines de témoins présents en ce moment même .**

Furieux , l'avocat se détourna et retourna dans la salle d'audience . Drago était d'un calme Olympien et s'approcha de Harry et ce dernier lui dit :

_-_** Tu le connaissais avant ?**

**- Oui. Il travaille dans le cabinet opposé au mien .**

**- Oh … D'accord .**

Un homme sortit et cria dans le couloir :

**_- La Cour va rendre son verdict !_**

Ils ré-entrèrent dans la salle et retournèrent à leur place . Bloc lançait des regards furieux vers Drago qui l'ignorait complètement . Le juge se leva , regarda les deux partis et prit la parole :

**- Bien .La cour a pris sa décision de déclarer unanimement que Mr Regenbozgen est coupable . En conséquence , Mr Regenbozgen devra payer une amende de 300 000 gallions et aura six mois de prison avec sursis à Azkaban . L'audience est levée .**

Harry serra la main à Drago tandis que des cris furieux s'élevaient entre l'avocat et son client . On pouvait entendre que Regenbozgen hurlait que Maître Bloc était un incapable et les noms de hiboux fusaient .

Drago et Harry s'éloignaient quand l'avocat et son client s'approchèrent et dirent :

_-_** On se reverra . La partie n'est pas finie .**

**- La menace est la force des faibles .**

Par sa phrase , Drago leur cloua le bec . Les hommes reprirent leur trajet , laissant Bloc et Regenbozgen en plan . Ils retournèrent chez les Potter où tous attendaient les résultats du procès avec impatience . A peine arrivé , Ginny leur posa la question :

_-_** Alors ?**

**- On a gagné les doigts dans le nez . **Déclara Harry .

Un cri de joie s'éleva du salon et ils racontèrent le procès . Les autres étaient un bon public en faisant des « Oh » , « Haaa » simultanément . A la fin , ils burent une tasse de café et Drago repartit à son bureau . Harry voulut le payer mais Drago refusa .

**- Je ne fais pas payer mes amis .**

Ils se serrèrent la main , et Blaise suivit Drago au cabinet . Une fois sur place , Blaise dit :

_- _**Qu'est ce qui te chiffone ? Tu as gagné , bon sang , souris !**

**- Oui … tu as raison …**

**- Dray …**

**- C'est juste que ce Regenbozgen me dit quelque chose … Il est louche ce type .**

**- Comme tout les criminels , tu veux dire .**

**- Nan … il a quelque chose d'inexplicable comme si il nous cachait quelque chose … je te promet que je chercherai jusqu'à ce que je le sache .**

* * *

_Bonsoir ^^ _

_Un petit chapitre ;) _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce plaidoyer :D_

_Prochain chapitre très vite ! _

_Please R&R ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	14. L'inexplicable connexion

Des rires d'enfants . C'est ce que l'on pouvait entendre . Le Chat étant parti , les souris dansent . Le chat est , en l'occurrence , le Maître . Parti à son procès .

Hermione misait beaucoup d'espoir dans ce procès . Qu'il s'en aille enfin . Qu'ils les laisse vivre leur vie . Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait .

En attendant le verdict , elle préparait le repas alors que Maria s'occuper de laver le linge . Les garçons s'amusaient à se lancer une balle qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la rue . Le soleil brillait timidement , caché derrière de beaux nuages blancs . Tout semblait aller pour le mieux . Une sorte d'aura de tranquilité s'était installée . La neige avait cessé de tomber . Les Spaghettis étaient à présent dans l'eau et la sauce bolognaise chauffait ce qui dégageait une délicate odeur de tomates , qui mettait l'eau à la bouche . Un BAM se fit entendre et elles cherchèrent alors l'objet de ce raffut . Elles sortirent et virent Scorpius , blessé à la jambe . Ne pouvant pas le soigner comme ça , Hermione décida de l'emmener au médecin moldu .La plaie ne saignant pas , cela allait être plus simple pour elle . Elle fabriqua des bêquilles avec des queues pour billard et banda sa jambe avec un vieux chiffon qui trainait . Il ne pleurait pas , il ne criait pas . Un Malefoy pur et dur cachant ses sentiments . C'était dans ses gênes même si cela dérangeait Hermione au plus haut point . Certains détails chez son fils lui rappelaient bien que trop Drago . Et elle devait l'oublier . Il symbolisait l'Utopie , le retour à un passé normal , à une vie normale . Une vie qu'elle savait à présent hors de portée . Malgrès tout , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce procès pourrait lui sauver la vie . A elle et à son fils .

Elle secoua la tête et emmena son fils chez un médecin moldu . Ce dont elle ne s'attendait pas , c'est la distance entre le manoir du Monstre et la ville , où plutôt la réalité loin du cauchemard . C'était surement une simple image mais cette image était fixée dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui la trouvait on-ne-peut-plus-vrai . Elle soupira puis continua son chemin. Son fils ne bronchait toujours pas . La route allait être très longue .

En pleine ville , une jeune fille se tordait de douleur aussi . Mais elle ignorait pourquoi . Sa vue s'était troublée d'elle-même . Elle jouait tranquillement avec Melina à la poupée . Elle s'est mise à pleurer toute seule . D'un coup .

Melina , surprise , la regardait avec incompréhension .

_-_** Bah Rose , qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes et répondit doucement :

**- Je n'en sais rien … Mais j'ai mal .**

**- Attend , je vais chercher maman .**

**- Où est mon papa ?**

**- A son procès .**

**- J'aiiii Maaaaal ! **Cria-elle .

Melina descendit les marches quatre-à-quatre et alla avertir sa mère . Pendant ce temps , elle cherchait à comprendre l'origine de sa douleur . Les larmes ne tarissaient pas . Ses joues étaient à présent rouges de ces larmes qui dévalaient . Pansy monta les marches et arriva rapidement aux côtés de la petite fille . Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et dit :

-** Alors ma belle , qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Tata … Tu ne vas pas me croire mais …** ( Elle se moucha et se calma un peu) **J'en sais rien .**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Oui , ca m'a pris d'un coup .**

**- Ecoute moi , je veux que tu te calmes … Ensuite , je vais te donner une potion pour t'endormir .**

** -Mais , tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi je pleure comme ca ?**

**- Je … hum …**

**- Tata … S'il te plait ?**

La jeune femme craquait littéralement sous le regard de chien battu et sous l'air d'ange déchu de Rose . Une caractéristique de son père & de sa mère . L'intelligence dont elle faisait preuve était aussi un mix . Mais son goût pour la connaissance et sa curiosité maladive la faisait ressembler à sa mère . Pansy descendit vite à la cuisine , sortit une potion de couleur violette de son placard . Elle ouvrit la fiole et , après avoir fouillé son placard et en avoir extrait une poudre de couleur ocre qu'elle a ajouté à cette potion , la fit mijoter rapidement grâce à la magie . Elle monta pour la donner à Rose . Cependant , quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir évanouie sur le sol . Pansy se précipita alors vers la petite inanimée et regarda Melina qui pleurait :

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Je … je ne ssssais pas … J'étais en train de lui parler tranquillement et ...**

Pansy se pencha sur le corps de la petite . Elle respirait fort . Comme si elle était épuisée après avec couru pendant des heures . Elle transpirait abondamment . La fièvre montait . Pansy regarda dehors . La pluie tombait à présent .La petit gémit alors tandis qu'elle blêmissait . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour . Elle saisit la petite et transplana directement à Sainte Mangouste . Une fois là-bas , Rose fut directement prise en charge par Ginny . Son état empirait au fil du temps . Pansy monta alors au sommet de l'hôpital où une volière était . Elle envoya rapidement un message à Drago pour qu'il soit au courant . Elle retourna patienter plus qu'impatiemment après des nouvelles de la petite .

La pluie commença à tomber alors qu'Hermione et Scorpius n'était qu'à la moitié du trajet . La boue était collée au bas de la longue robe déchirée d'Hermione et plein les chaussures du petit Scorpius . Cependant , cela n'empêchait en rien le déterminisme d'Hermione à atteindre un médecin ou au mieux un hôpital . Même la fatigue ne l'arrêtait pas . Arrivé à un point , Scorpius chuta et se fit encore plus mal au point que sa mère du lui servir de béquille , la sienne s'était pliée sous l'effet de la chute . La route fut longue et la pluie tombait encore et toujours , comme si elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter . Quelques longues minutes plus tard où le pauvre dos d'Hermione criait à l'aide sous le poids de son fils , une route en béton se présenta à eux . Soulagée de ce repère urbain en pleine forêt , elle continua sa route sans broncher . Après tout , c'était bien elle qui avait aidé Harry dans sa lutte contre Voldemort . Elle qui lui avait donné de précieux renseignements , elle qui avait fait changer certains serpentards d'Orientation , comme Drago Malefoy , le Prince des Serpentards en personne ... Drago …

Elle plongea dans ses pensées à tel point qu'elle oublia son fils qui poireautait sur une jambe , pendant que sa mère révassait . Scorpius l'avait bien remarqué : sa mère devenait souvent nostalgique . Il n'en connaissait pas les raisons . Sa mère gardait en elle une sorte de jardin secret . Quand elle redescendit sur Terre , elle mit plus d'ardeur à aider son fils à se déplacer plus vite . Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure à une petite auberge où ils s'arrêtèrent . Là , ils apprirent qu'ils s'étaient trompé de chemin et que le médecin de garde n'était qu'à deux heures de marche . Prenant leur courage à deux mains , ils traversèrent à nouveau cette forêt . La nuit était à présent tombée et tout deux avaient faim . Très faim . Soudain , Hermione décida de piocher dans ses dernières réserves magiques pour transplaner avec son fils . Une fois arrivée devant un lieu qu'elle reconnu comme Sainte-Mangouste , Hermione s'effondra . Scorpius était aussi epuisé mais trouva la force , malgrès sa jambe cassée , d'aller demander de l'aide pour sa mère dans le batiment vide . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que le batiment à l'allure miteuse et vide était en fait plein de vie et très bien décoré de l'intérieur ! Il se traîna plus qu'il avança vers le comptoir où un homme jurait ses grands dieux qu'il voulait la chambre de sa fille .

**- Excusez moi… **Commença Scorpius .

_-_** Donnez moi tout de suite le numéro de la chambre de ma fille !**

**- S'il vous plait , Monsieur ?**

**- Pressez vous !** Ordonna l'Homme à la receptionniste , à moitié terrorisée .

_- _**Monsieur ?**

**- Attendez … QUOI ? **Demanda l'homme , légèrement énervé , à Scorpius .

_-_** Maman est pas bien … Elle est tombée et elle ne se réveille plus …**

L'homme resta muet quelques instants en fixant le petit garçon . Quand son regard croisa celui de Scorpius , il eu un déclic .

_-_** Appelez le docteur Potter , s'il vous plait , pour le petit garçon . Je reviens .**

L'homme fit s'asseoir Scorpius sur une chaise roulante et sorti en quatrième vitesse pour se stopper devant le corps inanimé de la jeune femme .

**- Oh Non , ca ne peut pas être elle …**

* * *

_Un chapitre maintenant et surement un autre d'ici demain ;)_

_Please R&R ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	15. L'Hôpital

Drago Malefoy était tout hébété devant le corps de la jeune femme d'une extrême minceur qui était étendu en plein milieu de la rue . Elle saignait de l'arrière du crâne surement à cause de la chute qu'elle a du faire en s'évanouissant . Son état semblait critique . Il la souleva du sol et l'emporta à l'intérieur de Ste Mangouste à la recherche d'une aide quelconque des médecins . Il ouvrit la porte à coup de pied dedans ce qui envoya la porte se fracasser contre le mur derrière . La Standardiste était choquée mais il semblait s'en moquer éperdument . Il hurla à la bonne femme qu'elle fasse venir le docteur Potter d'urgence . Il dû le hurler trois fois à la standardiste pour qu'elle réagisse enfin . Celle-ci se dépêcha d'aller chercher des brancardiers que Drago ignora .

_-_** J'avais demandé le Docteur Potter , pas des brancardiers !**

**- Mais Monsieur ...**

**- Ecoutez moi : Je suis l'un des plus grands avocats de cette ville . Si vous ne faîtes pas votre travail rapidement , nous serons amené à nous revoir très vite mademoiselle . Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez , n'est ce pas ?**

La jeune femme , intimidée , secoua la tête négativement .

_-_** Bien alors … APPELEZ MOI LE DOCTEUR POTTER !**

Elle sursauta face au changement de ton de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle , de plus en plus furieux . Son regard reflétait de la colère , de la panique , de l'inquiétude et une sacré dose de tristesse . Cependant , elle mit rapidement à exécution l'ordre de l'Avocat et partit sans demander son reste s'occuper des autres patients qui patientaient plus ou moins calmement .

Ginny n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard . Son regard croisa celui de Drago et retomba sur la forme qu'il tenait dans ses bras . Un corps . Celui d'une jeune femme … Non … Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête . Elle ne savait plus où elle en était . Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et allèrent directement dans une chambre d'un blanc virginal où un lit correctement fait les attendait . Ginny lui ordonna de la poser sur le lit . Elle sortit sa baguette magique et murmura une formule . Un filet doré recouvra le corps d'Hermione et au bout de quelques secondes , le sort s'arrêta de lui-même . Ginny soupira et se retourna vers Drago , qui était inquiet .

- **Alors ?** Demanda-il .

_- _**Fatigue et début d'anorexie .**

**- Comment ca ?**

**- Il y'a longtemps qu'elle a avalé un repas convenable et elle a dû user ses resources physiques .**

**- En clair ?**

**- Elle n'était pas seule ?**

**- Non , son fils a la jambe cassé .**

**- Son fils … ou le votre ?**

Suite à cette reflexion , Drago resta muet . Bien sur qu'il l'avait reconnu . C'était évident . Ginny le fixait , attendant patiemment une réponse à sa question .

**- Hum … Que peux-on faire contre ça ?**

**- Hein ?** Demanda Ginny , légèrement troublée par le changement de sujet .

_- _**Contre son début d'anorexie .**

**- Lui donner à manger mais pas en grande quantité pour éviter que son estomac ne le refuse .**

**- D'accord … Mais on a un problème .**

**- Lequel ?**

**- On ne sait pas où elle réside . Elle a surement quelqu'un a prévenir .**

**- Moi je sais … **dit une voix dans le couloir .

Tout deux sursautèrent tandis qu'un petit garçon était présent dans le couloir . Sa jambe avait été remise en place en quelques secondes grâce à une potion ayant une couleur ressemblant fortement à de l'eau mais le gout est tout autre . se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte . Il les fixait tout les deux puis son regard se posa sur le corps inanimé .

**- Maman …**

Des larmes venaient noyer l'océan bleu-acier de son regard . Il couru pour tenter de réveiller sa mère . Elle ne respirait presque plus . Il était à présent à côté d'elle . Il poussait légèrement sa mère pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux . Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas , il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour pouvoir mieux la regarder .

Une larme . Deux larmes … Un flot de larmes coulait à présent . Ginny avait quitté la pièce pour aller chercher de quoi nourrir les patients . Drago observait la pièce , les bras ballants . Scorpius se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

**- Elle va s'en sortir maman ?**

**- Je pense . **Dit-il doucement .

_-_** Vous savez , monsieur , maman n'a rien fait de mal .**

**- Je m'en doute .**

**- C'est ma faute , monsieur .**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?**

**- Parce que si j'avais pas fait l'idiot à jouer au foot , je ne me serai pas cassé la cheville . Et ca ne l'aurait pas épuisée …**

Drago s'était approché de Scorpius et avait posé une main sur l'épaule du petit garçon .

**- Ca n'aurait rien changé , tu sais .**

**- Comment vous pouvez le savoir , vous , monsieur ? **Répondit le petit .

Il avait employé un ton si insolent que ca en frôlait l'impolitesse . Drago restait bouche bée face à ce ton qu'il connaissait que trop bien .

**- Ta mère est extrêmement mince . Sais-tu pourquoi ?**

Scorpius le fixa comme si il cherchait à sonder Drago , à décoder la moindre de ses pensées secrètes . Drago se prêta au jeu et Scorpius répondit :

**- Je ne peux pas vous le dire .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il lui ferait du mal .**

**- Qui ?**

**- Un méchant monsieur chez qui on vit .**

**- C'est le monsieur de l'école ?**

**- Oui .**

Scorpius plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche quand il se rendit compte de sa bourde . Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à la secouer .

Drago tenta de le calmer quand Ginny arriva .

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- J'arrive** ,répliqua Drago .

Il sortit de la pièce , laissant Scorpius et Ginny ensemble . Il se pressa d'aller voir sa fille . Dans la chambre de cette dernière était présent Blaise , Pansy et Melina .

_-_** Ma puce , que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**- Je ne sais pas , j'ai eu mal .**

**- A la jambe ?**

**- Oui … Papa , qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

**- Je t'expliquerai . Blaise , il faut que je te parle . Tout de suite !**

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la pièce . Dans le couloir , ils parlèrent :

**- Attend , faut que …**

**- Non , idiot , Hermione Elle est là .**

**- Qui ? La journaliste .**

**- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce …**

**- Scorpius est là aussi .**

**- Oh …**

**- Et il m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant .**

**- Ah et quoi ?**

**- Il a peur d'un monsieur qui est très méchant avec lui et Hermione .**

**- Tu sais qui est cet homme ?**

**- Son nom me dit quelque chose … Lui me dit quelque chose … Appelle Pansy s'il te plait .**

**- D'accord …PANSY !**

**- On crie pas dans un hopital !**

**- Désolé … Je vais la chercher .**

**- Ouai .**

Quelques instants plus tard , Pansy sortit de la chambre , laissant les deux petites filles seules .

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe , Dray ?**

**- Te rappelles-tu de l'homme qui est venu chercher Scorpius la dernière fois à l'école ?**

**- Oui … Son physique .**

**- Va y , détaille le nous .**

**- Bah , il était de taille moyenne , les cheveux noirs , des yeux perçants …**

Drago était crispé par la concentration . Cette description lui disait quelque chose .

Il se promit de trouver qui était cette mystérieuse personne . A la fois si mystérieuse et si … connue . Il retourna voir Scorpius et Ginny . Il devait avoir une longue discussion avec Ginny à propos de la blessure de Rose . Il entra sans frapper et il fut frappé de constater que Scorpius s'était à présent allongé à côté de sa mère toujours dans un état critique . Il avait posé un bras de sa mère autour de sa taille et il semblait dormir profondément .

_-_** Choqué de la façon dont Scorpius t'a parlé tout à l'heure ?**

Drago se retourna , surpris de la présence de Ginny dans la pièce . Elle posait sur lui un regard à la fois moqueur et fatigué . On pouvait sentir la fatigue de ses journées à l'hôpital .

_-_** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Ne mens pas …**

**- D'accord , alors je ne te répondrais pas .**

**- Très bien .**

**- J'ai une question à te poser .**

**- Pose la .**

**- Rose n'est pas blessée . Scorpius l'est . est-il possible qu'une connexion existe ?**

**- Non seulement c'est possible , mais en plus , c'est ce qu'il se passe .**

**- Explique .**

**- Toutes la douleur qu'il a ressenti , Rose l'a ressentie aussi . Pourquoi ? On en sait rien . il y'a une puissante connexion qui est établie entre vos jumeaux .**

Drago était stupéfait de la réponse de Ginny .

_-_** C'est une connexion magique ?**

**- Non , c'est une connexion naturelle . Un lien établi déjà dans le ventre de la mère .**

Un silence suivit ces paroles . Ginny s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

**- Dray …**

**- Oui**

**- Es-tu toujours amoureux d'elle ? Est-elle la personne pour laquelle tu ne refais pas ta vie ?**

Drago s'écarta d'elle pour fixer son air curieux .

_-_** Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Répond !**

**- Hé bien …**

* * *

_Sadique , moi ? _

_Noooon xD Si peu ;) _

_J'aime beaucoup finir comme ca ;) _

_Oubliez pas de R&R , s'il vous plait ;) _

_Merci d'avance ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	16. Colère et Enlèvement

**- Hé bien …** Commença Drago _,_** C'est … Compliqué…**

**- Comment ça , compliqué ?**

**- Bah …**

**- Allons Dray , Qu'est ce qu'il y'a de compliqué ?**

**- Ginny …**

**- Non , mais sérieusement , ça crève les yeux que …**

**- Ginny …**

**- Et puis , vous formiez un si beau couple !**

**- Gin' , écoute …**

**- Je ne comprend pas ce qui t'empêche d'aller la voir…**

**- Tu ne comprends pas !**

**- Alors maintenant , tu lève ton royal postérieur de cette chaise et tu vas lui parler !**

**- Elle dort !**

**- Oh …**

Drago regarda Ginny d'un regard perdu . En effet , lui-même ne savait plus vraiment où il en était . Il n'était pas sorti avec aucune femme parce qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti l'envie . Il avait sa fille et seul cela lui importait . Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'Hermione était là , la plaie de sa soudaine disparition s'était ouverte à nouveau . En partant , elle lui avait ôté sa seule chance de voir son fils grandir . Maintenant qu'elle était revenue , elle a semé le trouve dans sa tête , dans son esprit et dans son cœur .

Ginny , quant à elle , affichait un air victorieux . Depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait à le mettre devant le fait accompli , elle était ravie .

Après un long silence de la part du Blond ,le sourire de Ginny s'éffaça et elle plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami . Celui-ci leva des yeux écarquillés montrant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées .

_-_** Dray , tout va bien ? **S'inquiéta la rouquine .

**- Oui , oui … Hum … Je te laisse , il faut que j'aille à mon cabinet . J'ai encore des affaires à régler . **Dit-il_ . _**A plus tard Gin' !**

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et s'en alla en laissant Ginny clouée de surprise sur place . celle-ci se tourna et vit une femme d'une extrême minceur la regarder avec tristesse et leva sa main non perfusionnée en un signe . La rouquine s'approcha :

**- Il est parti , hein ?**

**- Malheureusement oui , Hermione .**

La jeune femme baissa les yeux , fit demi-tour et entra à nouveau dans sa chambre laissant Ginny à nouveau seule dans le couloir . La jeune femme ferma la porte avec douceur et s'approcha de la fenêtre en entraînant sa perfusion avec elle . Elle fit un petit mouvement et la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant le vent frais du soir faire virevolter sa robe d'hôpital autour d'elle et faisant voler de manière gracieuse ses cheveux . Elle regarda par la fenêtre et s'évada dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente cette étrange sensation …

A des Kilomètres de là : 

_-_** Où sont-ils ?** Demanda une voix agressive .

**- Je … Je ne sais pas …** Bredouilla une voix féminine , effrayée .

VLAN ! Une gifle , puis une deuxième atterrit sur le visage de Maria .

_-_** Je sais que tu le sais , alors RÉPOND MOI SALE VERMINE !**

_-_** Je … je n'en sais rien Maître**_ ._ Répondit Maria d'une voix saccadée due aux gifles .

L'Homme fit les cent pas de long en large . Une fois près de son bureau , il s'installa dans son fauteuil et fit basculer son bureau d'un geste rageur de telle sorte à ce que tout ce qu'il contenait se retrouve au sol , l'encre faisant des tâches monstrueuses et les couleurs se mélangeaient pour donner des couleurs plus ou moins étrange selon les mélanges . Cela étant fait , il quitta la pièce en ordonnant à Maria de tout ranger très rapidement .

Mr Regenbozgen était absolument furieux . Il s'approcha de son bureau secret , là où personne n'avait le droit d'entrer , même pas les elfes de maison pour remettre de l'ordre . Il s'installa à son bureau couleur ocre et saisit sa plus belle plume : une plume d'un aigle royal qu'il avait obtenu lors d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis . Il plongea sa magnifique plume dans une encre couleur argentée et griffona un parchemin puis s'approcha d'un magestueux Grand Duc qui lui tendait sa patte . Il attacha le parchemin et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette magique . L'oiseau prit son envol . Au bout de quelques instants , on ne distinguait plus qu'un petit point noir dans le soleil couchant d'un orange magnifique .

Il ne décolérait pas . Une de ses servantes et pas n'importe laquelle avait disparu dans la nature sans que l'on ne sache où elle se trouve ! Cela pouvait se révéler dangereux pour lui avec tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui … Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite . Il devait à tout prix la retrouver avant qu'elle ne dévoile tout .

Il regarda par la fenêtre et se concentra …

A l'Hôpital : 

Hermione s'accrocha à son appui de fenêtre . Elle se sentait défaillir . Soudain sa vue se troubla . Elle s'evanouie et tomba dans un petit bruit .

Ginny finissait son tour de garde après avoir enchaîné visite sur visite jusqu'à l'arrivée de Drago . Celui-ci était pâle et semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe . Sa fille était sortie quelques heures auparavent et il l'avait ramené chez eux . Il avait l'air perdu et haletait comme si il venait de courir .

**- Drago ! Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Dans quelle chambre est-elle ?**

**- De qui ?**

**- Hermione !**

**- Dans la 216 … pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai entendu une détonation de dehors … Lis-ça et tu comprendras !** Dit-il alors qu'il lançait le journal dans les bras de la médicomage .

Il partit en courant vers la chambre d'Hermione . Il tenta d'entrer comme ça mais la porte semblait bloquée . Il tenta des sortilèges multiples. Tous échouèrent . Il sentit un vent venant de la chambre de la jeune femme .

_-_** Ginny , est-il possible d'ouvrir cette fichue porte ?**

**- Bien sur , mais il faut connaitre le code .**

**- Bien . Entre le alors .**

**- Je ne peux pas … **Répondit Ginny , paniquée .

Drago fit volte face vers elle et la dévisagea avec un air d'incompréhension .

_-_** Comment ça ?**

**- Eh bien … Je ne connais pas le code .**

**- PARDON ?**

**- Drago , je …**

**- Tu es médicomage ici depuis trois ans et tu OSES me dire que tu ne connais pas le code !**

**- Ne t'énerve pas … Je vais le chercher ! **Tenta de le calmer Ginny .

Elle partit tandis qu'il attendait plus ou moins patiemment en faisant le tour du couloir . Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas , il décida de sortir du bâtiment pour espérer trouver une issue pour monter dans sa chambre . Il sortit et regarda aux alentours . Aucun objet n'aurait pû l'aider . La chambre d'Hermione était trop en hauteur .

Il se mit à réfléchir désespérément puis une lueur dans son regard s'alluma .

**- Accio Eclair-de-feu !**

Une détonation suivit les paroles du jeune homme . Puis plus rien . Un grand silence . Un bruit de feuilles mouvant à cause du vent . Un objet fonçant droit sur Drago . Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se stopper qu'il monta dessus . Une fois arrivé en haut , il vit qu'Hermione était toujours là . Elle était allongée par terre , comme morte .

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre plus vite que d'accoutumée et il vérifia que son cœur battait toujours . Un hurlement se fit entendre dans le couloir . Drago se précipita dans le couloir après avoir réussi à débloquer la porte . Il courut vers la chambre qu'il pensait être l'endroit d'où provenait le cri . Un cri d'enfant . Son sang se glaçait quand , au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre , il reconnut la voix . Il se mit à avancer plus vite et pénétra dans la chambre . Il se stoppa brusquement et vit l'homme en Noir saisir Scorpius et sauter par la fenêtre non sans lui avoir adressé un sourire . Un sourire qui le fit frissonner .

L'homme disparut dans la nuit avec un enfant . Son fils . On lui avait enlevé une fois , il ne laisserait personne lui enlever une deuxième , se promit-il en assistant impuissant à l'enlèvement de son fils . Il tomba à Genoux sur le sol et poussa un hurlement de douleur . Ginny arriva et ne pût rien faire pour calmer le père fou de douleur et de rage . Elle laissa Drago se remettre de son état de choc et sorti de la pièce . Elle alla chercher des calmants pour D rago .

Le temps qu'elle revienne , Drago tenait déjà un objet dans les mains …

* * *

_Chapitre très court alors un 2eme arrive ;) _

_Please R & R _


	17. Secrets Bien Gardés

L'état de choc dans lequel était plongé Drago se prolongea quelques heures . Personne n'avait remarqué l'objet contenu dans sa main serrée . Quand il sortit de sa transe , il leva les yeux et était entouré de nombreuses personnes . Cependant , il mit un certain temps avant de réussir à mettre un nom sur les visages . Ginny , Blaise , Pansy et des gens inconnus . Beaucoup de personnes qui le regardaient étrangement . Il ne comprit pas de suite la cause puis , ayant recouvert le fil de ses pensées , il vit qu'il était tombé dans les pommes et qu'il était livide .

Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main droite . Son poing était endolori et il eut un peu de mal à l'ouvrir . Quand il réussit à l'ouvrir , l'objet se trouva tout froissé .

D'un geste , il chassa la foule de curieux qui cherchait à entrevoir l'objet que tenait le blond . Déçus , ils s'éloignèrent dans un mouvement uniforme .

Après que toute la foule fut dispercée , Ginny les mena dans un bureau au fond du couloir . L'endroit était sombre , étroit mais ils tinrent tous dedans . La pièce était éclairée par une petite bougie qui volait au dessus de leur tête . D'un coup de baguette impatient , Blaise fit apparaître des chaises et fit disparaitre les dossiers qui réapparurent quelques instants plus tard dans les casiers prévus à cet effet .

Une table miteuse trônait au centre de la pièce . Ils se resserèrent tous autour de la table et Drago déplia l'enveloppe et essaya de la lisser un maximum avec le plat de la main . Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre .

Drago la lut en premier . Son visage passa du livide au blanc tel un cadavre . Ses cheveux semblèrent tourner au blanc et il sembla perdre de sa superbe . Blaise lui prit la lettre sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

**_« Je Laisserai votre fils en vie en échange de la mère .Je vous contacterai ultérieurement pour l'échange . »_**

Dans l'enveloppe était mis un dessin étrange représentant une tête de Mort flottant dans les airs , comme celle du sortilège Morsmordre . En bas du dessin était écrit :

**_« Never forget »_**. Ne jamais oublier . Tous échangèrent un regard paniqué et se tournèrent vers Drago .

**- Et maintenant ?** Demanda Blaise

**- Et maintenant quoi ? **Lui répondit Drago agacé .

**- On fait quoi ?**

**- On va essayer de découvrir de quel journal provient les coupures qui ont permis de faire cette lettre . **Dit Ginny .

**- Bien … Répartissons nous les tâches …**

**- Ridicule .** Répondit Drago . **Pour trouver la solution , il faut se rendre à la source du problème .**

Après ces paroles , il sortit d'une grande enjambée de la pièce , d'un geste que personne n'aurait pu prévoir . Les autres restèrent ébahis face au changement de comportement de Drago qui , quelques instants auparavant , était d'un calme olympien . Le temps que l'un d'eux réagissent , Drago avait déjà quitté le couloir .

Ce dernier était déjà dans les escaliers . L'ascenseur était trop lent . Il avait besoin de la réponse. Et vite . Très peu de temps après , il se trouvait à l'étage voulu . Il traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide et ne frappa même pas à la porte souhaitée . Il entra directement .

_-_** Hermione . Ca suffit ! Dis moi tout ce que tu sais !**

Cette dernière s'asseya , surprise sur son lit . A côté d'elle un plateau même pas entammé .

**- Je ne peux pas .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est trop long à t'expliquer .**

**- Ca a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle tu es partie ?**

**- Je ne suis pas partie !**

**- Oh non , bien sur que non … Tu as pris Scorpius et tu as pris la poudre d'Escampette .**

**- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ! **S'emporta Hermione

_-_** Je ne demandes pas mieux que de le savoir !**

Drago ferma la porte et s'approcha d'Hermione qui s'entassa dans son lit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle .

_-_** Drago … Je ne peux pas te le dire . Ca y va de ma vie , de la tienne , et de celle des jumeaux .**

**- Pourquoi ? Quel danger plane sur toi , sur ta vie ?**

**- …**

**- Oh je vois ! Même à ça tu ne peux pas …**

Il fit un pas de côté et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce .

**- Drago . Je ne voulais pas …**

Il se figea et fit volte face .

_-_** Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?**

Elle le fixa gravement et répondit d'une petite voix :

**- Partir .**

Il la fixa d'un regard plein de reproche .

**- Pourtant , c'est ce que tu as fait .**

Il quitta la pièce aussitôt , sans laisser à Hermione le temps de comprendre le sens de ses paroles . Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller et les larmes coulèrent toute seule . Elle tourna la tête vers la droite en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau . Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher du lit .

**- Hermione …**

Cette voix lui était si familière . Ca lui faisait mal de l'entendre à nouveau , après cinq ans . Elle n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner qu'une tête rousse la regardait . Elle détourna la tête vers cette jeune femme . Elles se dévisagèrent . Ginny resta là où elle était . Hermione se redressa sur son lit .

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi , Ginny ?**

**- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?**

**- Je ne peux pas le dire .**

**- Même à moi ?**

**- Même à toi . C'est trop dangereux .**

Ginny fit un pas en avant .

**- La seule chose que je peux te dire … c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu partir .**

Ginny la fixa intensément et posa une main sur son ventre . Hermione regarda et ce spectacle la fit sourire . Une larme ravagea son visage à nouveau .

_-_** Il faut que je retrouve mon fils . A tout prix .**

**- Es-tu sure de rien avoir à me dire ? Tu es partie comme ça , lors du bal , il y'a 5 ans en laissant Rose et Drago . Tu as privé ta fille de sa mère . Aujourd'hui encore , elle ignore tant de choses qu'elle voudra savoir ! **

**- Je ne voulais pas …**

**- Explique moi .**

**- Tant que mon fils n'est pas en sécurité , je ne peux rien dire .**

**- Bien … Répond à ma question par oui ou non , ca marche ?**

**- D'accord … **Soupira-elle .

**- Etes vous plusieurs dans ta situation ?**

**- Oui .**

Ginny plaqua sa main sur sa bouche . Les dizaines de draps qui recouvraient Hermione venait de bouger , dévoilant la face squelettique d'Hermione .

**- Mon dieu ! Où sont passée tes rondeurs ? On dirait un squelette !**

**- Je …**

**- Hermione , mange ton plateau !**

**- Je ne peux pas …**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'arrive plus à manger …**

Ginny s'avança et prit le plateau .Elle demanda à Hermione et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une perfusion . Elle avait mixé la nourriture et l'avait placé par magie dans la perfusion .

_-_** On va te faire manger comme ca pendant une semaine .**

**- Ginny ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Merci .**

Elle ne répondit rien , visiblement fâché que Hermione ne lui donne pas la raison pour laquelle elle est partie . Elle sortit de la pièce .

A quelques kilomètres de là : 

**- Stupide Mioche ! Tu vas parler OUI !**

**- …**

**- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix .**

Il sortit sa baguette et en un instant , Scorpius se retrouva tordu au sol . Le Maître le torturait ainsi depuis trois longues heures . Il se sentait plus ses membres mais refusait catégoriquement de dévoiler l'endroit où se trouve sa mère . Cela ne calmait pas le Maître pour autant , de voir le sang couler du corps de ce môme .

**« Aussi têtu que sa mère » **pensa-il «** Apprenons lui à qui il a affaire »** .

Scorpius rampa jusqu'à la porte et il se retrouva piégé . Encore victime de l'Horrible homme qu'il connait depuis tout bébé . Ce monstre … Sans sa mère , il était perdu . Elle qui avait tant enduré … Les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues mais rien ne se passa . Il avait juste hate de retourner avec sa mère . Le sang commençait à couler vraiment fort quand Maria s'interposa et reçut le sort à sa place . Elle tomba sous le choc mais mis son corps en protection pour ce garçon qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième fils . Après que le Maître ai passé ses nerfs par sa baguette magique , il ordonna à Maria d'aller déposer le « Mioche » dans leur chambre de bonne et de revenir après … pour qu'il utilise une autre baguette sur elle … Elle se mit à trembler mais pour leur santé ne pouvait pas refuser .Elle soigna un peu Scorpius et descendit . Ses jambes étaient en coton .Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait lui arriver . Elle entra dans la pièce et le Maître la referma de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait aucun échappatoire . Elle hurla de douleur sur ce qu'il lui infligeait . Une fois qu'il eut fini , elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle . Elle courut se réfugier dans la grange dehors et laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps . Elle avait peur . Peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver . Elle était aussi morte d'inquiétude . Où était Hermione ? Était elle toujours en vie ? Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle . Elle décida qu'il fallait agir . pour cela , elle mit en place un plan qu'elle savait impossible pour l'instant . Il fallait profiter de la prochaine absence du Maître pour mettre son plan à exécution . Elle fouilla dans ses pensées la prochaine date … Dans deux semaines … Il fallait vraiment qu'elle agisse . A n'importe quel prix .

* * *

_Enjoy ;)_

_S'il vous plait , Read and Review [Lisez & Commentez] ;)_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	18. Retour à la Vie Normale pour Hermione

Deux semaines plus tard , Hermione n'avait plus sa perfusion , mais pour manger , c'était toujours difficile . Drago lui rendait toujours visite mais chacune de ses visites se soldaient par un long silence . Elle savait qu'il cherchait les réponses , mais elle n'était pas en mesure de lui apporter . A présent , elle pouvait sortir de l'Hôpital à condition de manger normalement aux trois repas de la journée et de ne pas faire d'exercice physique pour quelque temps . Elle allait emménager chez Drago quelques temps . L'emménagement n'a pas été trop difficile , car elle n'avait aucune affaire avec elle . Drago était froid , distant comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard . Sauf que depuis , tout a changé .

Hermione a emménagé dans la chambre d'ami , juste à côté de la chambre de Luna.

Luna était devenue dépréssive depuis que Ron l'avait quitté . Lui seul s'occupait des enfants . Elle n'en avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis leur altercation .

Hermione s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et frappa doucement . Les reniflements stoppèrent et la porte s'ouvrit . Luna ouvrit la bouche de surprise face à Hermione . Elle la laissa entrer non sans la prendre dans ses bras .

_-_** Par Merlin ! Mione !**

**- Luna !**

Une grande accolade se finit quelques instants plus tard . Luna fit disparaitre sa montagne de mouchoirs usagés en un coup de baguette magique . Elles s'asseyèrent sur le lit .

_-_** Pourquoi pleures-tu Luna ?**

**- Oh … Tu sais , c'est une longue histoire !** Dit cette dernière en reniflant .

_-_** Racontes moi .**

**- D'accord . Ca s'est passé il y'a quelques semaines maintenant . J'étais à ma boutique . Je rangeais les affaires dans les rayons quand un homme blond aux yeux marrons , très charismatique est entré . Je sais que je suis avec Ronald . Il m'a draguée … Par merlin que je regrette …**

**- Reste calme …**

**- Ensuite , après quelques passages , il m'a invité à manger dans un restaurant chic de la ville . J'ai accepté … Il m'avait dit que c'était pour les affaires … Hermione …**

**- Chut , ne pleure plus . Que s'est-il passé exactement ?**

**- Il m'a embrassé là bas …**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Tu connais Ronald …**

**- Oh que Oui … Ne t'en fais pas , il va revenir . Il est juste … borné .**

Luna laissa s'échapper un petit rire . Un rire triste .

**- Tu l'aimes toujours autant hein ?**

**- Plus qu'avant même .**

**- Alors ?**

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te faire belle et aller le voir .**

**- Je …**

Luna fit un bond du lit où elle était et dit :

**- Viens avec moi !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu n'as pas énormément d'affaires . Allons faire du shopping à deux .**

**- Hum … Je ne sais pas …**

**- Allez !**

Luna lui fit son regard de cocker et Hermione se laissa convaincre . Elles descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent vers la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose. Elles trouvèrent un mot sur la table de Drago qui leur disait qu'il était parti au travail . Depuis qu'elle était arrivé , Drago partait à l'Aube et ne revenait qu'à L'aurore . C'était un fantôme . Les filles allèrent sur le Chemin de traverse mais un monde fou les empêchait d'accéder aux meilleures boutiques . Alors elles firent un tour un peu partout et s'amusèrent comme des folles . Hermione pu s'acheter deux-trois bricoles que Luna lui donna de sa boutique .

Une horde de sorcière totalement délurée entrèrent dans la boutique et demandèrent à se faire aider . Luna laissa donc Hermione . Cette dernière décida d'aller faire un tour . Elle s'acheta une glace et fit le tour des boutiques . Elle retourna à Gringotts où elle pû acceder à son coffre fort . Il ne lui restait que peu d'économie mais cela lui suffirait amplement pour se refaire sa garde robe .

Elle rentra vite le soir chez elle et alla se reposer .

Une semaine plus tard , la situation avec Drago était toujours la même … Aucune discussion . Sauf qu'on était dimanche et que c'était le jour où il ne travaillait pas . Même quand il ne travaillait pas , il fuyait Hermione comme la peste . Cette dernière en eu marre , alla le voir dans son bureau .

Elle toqua puis entra . Elle y trouva Drago , caché sous une masse impressionnante de papiers , de dossiers de toutes les couleurs . Il était toujours aussi impeccablement habillé qu'auparavent . Son bureau était grand , à l'image de la réputation de Drago dans le monde des Sorciers .

Elle détailla chaque recoin de la pièce et s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui . D'un coup de baguette magique , il fit disparaitre les dossiers . Il lui fit face et la regarda droit dans les yeux . Cela la destabilisa mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître .

**- Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bah , ca va et toi ?**

**- Arrête .**

**- Quoi ?**

Elle le fixa en s'appuyant sur le bureau de Drago .

_- _**Tu passes ton temps soit dans ton bureau , soit en dehors . Et ta fille ?**

**- Tu ne t'en souciais pas quand tu était Merlin-sait-où pendant cinq ans !**

**- Tu comptes remettre ça longtemps sur le tapis ?**

**- Tu comptes m'engueuler longtemps comme ca ?**

**- Répond à ma question !**

**- Oui ! Je compte en parler longtemps jusqu'à ce que j'ai la réponse à ma question !**

**- Ah oui ! Et si je ne Peux pas te donner la réponse !**

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé de si grave pour que tu sois partie , hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Pourtant tout allait si bien entre nous !**

Drago s'était levé de son siège et lui faisait face à présent .

**- Je … dois m'en aller .**

**- Ah non !**

Il mit son corps en barrage pour éviter qu'elle passe .

**- Ne fuis pas tes problèmes !**

**- Mais je ne fuis pas mes problèmes ! Je te fuis TOI !**

Drago eu un mouvement de recul .

**- Toi et tes questions ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu en cinq ans !**

**- Racontes moi alors !**

**- Je … Ne … Peux … Pas .**

Elle bouscula Drago mais cela n'eu aucun effet sur lui :

**- Tu es d'une minceur à faire peur . Cela faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas mangé de vrai repas ? Tu as des bleus et des contusions sur le corps , que t'a-t'on fait , Hermione ?**

Il s'était encore rapproché , la coinçant contre le mur .Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper . Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux , tellement elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans ses yeux bleu-aciers qui la fixait .

_-_** J'ai une simple et unique question à te poser , Drago .**

**-Pose la .**

** -Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refait ta vie et donner une nouvelle maman à Rose ?**

**- Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?**

Elle ne se sentit plus la force de répondre à cette question . Elle en ignorait la réponse . Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et voulut détourner la tête mais même si elle y arrivait , il verrait les larmes couler de ses yeux .

**- Tu sais , il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à vous deux . A ce que vous deveniez …**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'as empêché de revenir ?**

**- C'est … Compliqué .**

Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien et lui murmura :

**- J'ai tout mon temps . Explique moi .**

La proximité avec Drago la rendait nerveuse . Sentir son souffle contre sa joue et son cou la faisait frissonner . Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche , la porte s'ouvrit sur Luna & Rose .

**- Hé Dray ! T'as pas vu …**

Luna les dévisagea tout les deux , eu un petit sourire et s'adressa à Rose :

_-_** Ha … On l'a trouvée , Rose !**

Un silence gêné s'installa . Rose le brisa involontairement .

**- Papa , tu viens , j'ai faim .**

**- Bien sur ma chérie .**

Il s'éloigna donc d'Hermione qui ne savait plus si elle devait être triste ou être soulagée . Il sortit de la pièce non sans un regard qui signifiait qu'ils auraient à nouveau cette conversation bientôt . Elle sortit de la pièce suivie de Luna et allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione . Luna ferma la porte en vitesse puis sauta sur le lit d'Hermione .

**- Je le savais ! **Dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres .

**- De quoi tu parles**_ ?_ Demanda Hermione qui rangeait ses affaires dans le placard .

**- Arrête de faire l'innocente !**

**- Plait-il ?**

Luna s'approcha de Hermione et lui chuchotta à l'oreille :

_-_** Je savais qu'il te plaisait toujours !**

**- Mais … Pff … n'importe quoi !**

**- Aaaahhh !**

Elle poussa un hurlement exprimant son enthousiasme et sa joie . Depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée , Luna regagnait petit à petit sa bonne humeur .

**- J'ai rien à dire là-dessus .**

**- Hermyyy !**

**- Non ! Pour l'instant , le plus important , c'est de récupérer Scorpius .**

**- Tu n'as même pas songé à te rapprocher du père de tes enfants ?**

**- …**

**- Haaaaa ! Je le savais !**

**- Arrête de crier comme ca , tu vas ameuter toute la maison !**

Hermione lui plaqua une main sur la bouche alors qu'un hibou fit irruption dans la pièce . Elle attrapa le papier qui disait :

**« Rendez vous devant la boutique de Luna à 00h . »**

Hermione cacha le papier à la vue de Luna qui était bien trop contente de savoir qu'il se passait toujours quelque chose entre Drago et Hermione pour s'être rendue compte de quoi que ce soit ! Elle laissa Luna à ses délires et rangea toujours ses affaires . Vu l'écriture , elle n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui lui avait écrit .

Elle descendit pour manger et regarda l'heure : 20h30 . Encore trois heures et demi d'attente avant ce rendez-vous tant attendu . Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Hermione s'agiter . Il savait que quelque chose de bizarre et d'inhabituel chez elle . Et il comptait bien le savoir .

Le temps passait lentement aux yeux de Hermione . Le regard de Drago qui la transperçait depuis un moment , c'était une véritable torture . Elle regarda à nouveau ses yeux . Cependant , elle baissa les yeux aussitôt quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard . Ce manège n'échappa pas à Luna qui observait mais ne disait mot . Elle regarda encore une fois sa montre : 21h30 .

« **_Elle ne doit plus marcher cette montre_ **» pensa Hermione

Elle s'excusa et partit de table pour se rendre dans sa chambre . Elle se brossa les dents et mit une longue cape noire par-dessus ses épaules . Elle regarda une autre horloge . 21h30 . Etrange , étant donné qu'elle était partie , il y'a environ une demi-heure … Elle ne se posa plus de question et s'apprêtait à partir . Elle descendit les escaliers plongé dans le noir étant donné que tous les autres étaient encore dans la salle à manger .

_- _**Tu vas où comme ca ?**

Elle fit volte face vers une lumière qui vient de s'allumer . Drago Malefoy la fixait . Il avait sa fille sur ses genoux .

**- Peu importe . J'ai envie d'une promenade .**

Drago posa sa fille sur le fauteuil et se leva .

**- Mensonge . Tu ne sais pas mentir , Hermione . Même du temps où on était à l'école ensemble !**

**- Ah bon ? Vous avez été à l'école ensemble ? **Demanda Rose , surprise

_-_** Exactement , Rose ,** répondit Hermione . **Si tu veux , demandes à ton père plus de détails !**

**- Oui , papa !**

**- Bien ,je vais tout te raconter .**

**- A tout à l'heure .**

Drago lui lança un regard impuissant alors qu'il reprit sa fille sur ses genoux et lui expliquait toute son enfance . Hermione sortit , heureuse d'avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire de Drago même si elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise .

Elle arriva au croisement du rendez vous et regarda à l'interieur de la boutique de Luna où une grande horloge indiquait 23h30 . Comme ca , les horloges avaient subi un sort d'illusionnisme . Elle se doutait bien à cause de qui les horloges ne marchaient plus . Elle entendit des bruits de pas . Elle n'avait plus sa baguette , alors elle n'avait rien pour se proteger . Soudain , elle entendit :

**- Hermione ? C'est toi ?**

* * *

_Sadique, moi ? Mouhahaha ;) _

_Curieux quant à l'identité de la personne ? ;)_

_Attendez 1 journée & vous le saurez ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	19. Visite Nocturne

Elle se retourna et vit la silhouette s'avancer .

**- Maria !**

**- Hermione ! Dieu merci tu es en vie !**

**- Oui . Comment va Scorpius ?**

**- Il va comme il peut . Sa mère lui manque .**

**- Je ne peux rien faire pour régler ça … **Se désespéra Hermione .

**- Si , il y'a peut-être un moyen .**

Hermione la regarda , visiblement intéressée par l'idée de Maria .

_-_** Ta seule solution est de te rendre au Manoir et avise une fois là-bas .**

**- Tu as probablement raison . Mais comment m'y rendre sans que le Monstre me remarque ?**

Elle se mit à tourner en rond , desespérée . On n'entendait que ses bruits de pas . Maria était immobile et fixait chacun des mouvements d'Hermione .

Soudain , elle se stoppa net et se tourna vers Maria qui l'observait avec curiosité . Un sourire apparut sur son visage .

_-_** Cela se passera lors de l'absence du monstre .**

**- D'accord . Je te contacterai quand il sera absent .**

**- D'accord . Préviens-moi le jour-même . Ca sera plus simple et ça évitera de poser les soupçons de mon entourage . Et du Monstre .**

**- Tu as raison .**

Hermione fit un au-revoir d'un geste de la main puis se retourna et commença à marcher quand Maria l'interpella .

_-_** Hé , attend !**

Elle se retourna et fit face à la jeune esclave qui lui dit :

**- Il faudra que tu viennes seule .**

**- Pourquoi ? **S'étonna Hermione .

_-_** Tu te ferais remarquer aussitôt sinon ! Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu encourres ?**

**- Je ne penses pas que cela soit utile . Merci Maria .**

Cette dernière ne lui répondit que d'un sourire . Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour regagner le Manoir . Hermione quant à elle repris la route pour retourner à la Maison de Drago . Elle y arriva au coup de minuit .

Elle poussa délicatement la porte pour ne pas se faire repérer . La porte se referma sans bruit . Elle voulu se diriger vers l'escalier quand elle entendit un cliquetis . Paniquée , elle saisit le premier objet à sa portée : Un parapluie . Elle n'avait pas de baguette et il faisait un noir d'encre alors elle brassait l'air avec son parapluie tout en avançant précautionneusement . Un nouveau cliquetis se fit entendre , signe que la personne ou la chose qui avait ouvert la porte venait de la refermer . Hermione ne bougeait plus à présent . Le moindre bruit , grincement , éternuement permettrait à l'inconnu de la repérer elle en était consciente . Les bruits de pas recommencèrent . La jeune femme ne perdit pas son sang froid et resta attentive à chaque sonqui se rapprocherait d'elle . Elle n'entendit plus rien et tenta donc d'atteindre les escaliers sans chercher à en savoir plus . Sa soirée avait été assez mouvementé pour ne pas en rajouter . Cependant , elle qui était dans le salon à l'entrée , elle devait encore le traverser dans son integralité . Le tout sans se prendre les pieds dans un tapis ou se cogner à un meuble ce qui se révélait particulièrement difficile . Elle avança puis entra en contact avec une syurface plane : La table du salon . Elle chercha donc un objet plus mou , plus moelleux : Le sofa chose qu'elle trouva aisément .

Soudain , elle se retrouva projetée sur le sofa , écrasée par une masse inconnue . Surement humaine . Elle était étalée de tout son long contre le sofa avec une chose inconnue sur elle . L'inconnu claqua des doigts et des restes de bougies apparurent . Hermione tenta de toucher le visage de l'inconnu et sourit en remarquant que c'était un visage humain , encadré de cheveux dont elle était incapable de voir la couleur .

_-_** Que faites-vous debout à cette heure tardive ?** Demanda Hermione .

**- Je … heu …**

**- Vous ?**

**- Je cherchais un truc .** Répondit l'inconnu d'une voix pas très convaincue .

**- Dans le noir ?** Demanda Hermione , suspicieuse.

**- Exactement . J'aime l'obscurité .**

**- Je suis très avancée grâce à la précision dont vous avez fait preuve . Merci . **Ironisa Hermione .

**- D'accord . J'admet que je ne devrais pas être debout à cette heure . Je ne suis pas une créature nocturne .**

**- Je sais que vous n'êtes ni un fantôme ni une chauve souris .**

**- C'est gentil de le remarquer . **Ironisa à son tour l'inconnu

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire cristallin . L'inconnu suivit .

**- Et vous ? Ce n'est pas une heure pour se promener ?**

**- En effet , je reviens de promenade .**

**- D'accord . Ou étiez vous ?**

**- Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne …**

**- Ne le prenez pas si mal , Par Merlin ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser !**

**- Ce n'est pas grave . **Eluda Hermione .

Un silence pesant s'introduit entre les deux sorciers . Silence qui fut rompu par un léger bruit sourd . L'inconnu sursauta et Hermione le sentit se crisper .

_-_** Je viens de lacher mon arme .**

**- Votre arme ? **S'étonna l'inconnu

_-_** Oui . Mon parapluie .**

**- Vous parlez d'une arme !**

Ils rièrent ensemble de bon cœur . Puis Hermione mit fin à la discussion .

_- _**Qui êtes vous ?**

**- Hum … Je préfère garder mon Anonymat .**

**- Oh … Excusez moi , cher anonyme mais je souhaiterai aller dormir .**

**- Qu'est ce qui vous en empêche ?** S'étonna le mystérieux inconnu

**- Vous êtes allongé sur moi . **Répondit l'ancienne gryffondor , toute génée .

Il sembla remarquer enfin la situation et Hermione se sentit libérée d'un poid , signe que l'inconnu venait de se redresser . Elle monta les escaliers en se méfiant bien de ne pas tomber . Ce qu'elle aurait bien voulu ne pas faire .

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement . Elle se prit le pied avec le tapis du palier . Heureusement pour elle , L'inconnu la rattrapa .

_-_** Ho … Encore vous ?**

**- Bien sur !**

**- Que faites vous donc ?**

**- Je retourne coucher .**

**- Comment cela ce fait que vous n'avez pas votre baguette ?**

**- J'avais pas envie de la prendre . Je m'étais dit que je n'en aurait aucune utilité .**

**- Je vois . Merci .**

Il venait de l'aider à se redresser . Elle s'éloigna et regagna sa chambre .Son premier reflexe fut d'allumer sa lampe pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien perdu en route . Ensuite , elle se faufila dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama et fila dans son lit . Cependant , elle ne trouva pas le sommeil de suite . Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête . Qui était l'inconnu ? Quand pourrait-elle récupérer Scorpius ? Comment va-t'il ? Le Monstre s'est-il aperçu de l'absence de Maria ?

C'est avec toutes ces interrogations qu'elle s'endormit .

* * *

_ Premièrement , je tiens à m'excuser pour la taille des chapitres , _  
_Je ne sais pas les faire plus longs & sans suspense . _

_Ensuite , Vous avez rendez-vous à minuit ( bon , okay, une Heure ) avec moi ;) _

_Bonne nuit à tous ;)_

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	20. La Discussion

Le Lendemain matin , c'est aux alentours de 10heures qu'Hermione daigna se lever . La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut un souvenir . Le souvenir de sa conversation de la veille avec Luna & une personne inconnue vivant dans la maison . Elle se promit de retrouver le nom de la personne avec laquelle elle a parlé .

Cela serait surement chose aisée , se dit-elle , car une voix comme celle-ci ne s'oublie pas . Et puis , elle n'aurait qu'à écouter les autres parler . Ce qui n'est pas une tâche si difficile que ça , tant qu'ils ne parlent pas de quidditch …

Elle se leva et fila directement dans la salle de bain . Elle se regarda dans le miroir . Elle avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux . En effet , elle se contentait de garder le sourire la journée , ce même sourire qui n'était qu'un masque pour cacher sa douleur d'avoir perdu son fils . Son teint était d'une pâleur à faire peur . Elle avait vraiment besoin de voir du soleil , mais ce n'était pas sa priorité .

Aujourd'hui , elle devait parler à Drago seul-à-seul , même si elle savait que Drago lui poserait un tas de question … Elle devait lui parler .

Elle s'habilla et descendit les marches . Elle s'arrêta net dans le palier . Un Elfe de maison était en train de nettoyer la maison .

Hermione , bien trop soucieuse de la cause des Elfes de Maison fit demi-tour et remonta les escaliers en espérant que l'Elfe ne l'ai pas vue .

Cependant , une marche craqua , la dévoilant à l'Elfe qui , à présent , la fixait de ses grands yeux globuleux .

**- Oh … Je ne vous avais pas vu Madame .**

Il s'inclina de façon à ce que son nez touche le sol . Hermione , gênée , le pria de reprendre son travail sans se soucier d'elle . Elle monta jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait le bureau de Drago . Elle tourna la poignet quand :

**- Il n'est pas là .**

Hermione se retourner derechef pour voir Luna en piteux état .

**- Tu as encore pleuré toute la nuit pour lui ?** demanda Hermione .

La réponse était évidente à ses yeux . Depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez Drago , elle avait été mise au courant de toute l'histoire . Chaque nuit , elle entendait Luna pleurer dans la chambre d'en face . Ses reniflements la dévoilaient aux yeux d'Hermione .

**- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le récupérer …**

**- Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé entre toi et l'inconnu ?**

**- Non … **Renifla Luna .

_-_** C'est lui qui t'a embrassée alors pourquoi Ron t'en veut à TOI ?**

**- Je ne sais pas …**

Les sanglots de Luna redoublèrent . Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la berça , comme elle l'a si souvent fait pour Scorpius . A la pensée de Scorpius , les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de les ravaler avant que Luna ne s'en aperçoive .

Luna se dégagea en douceur des bras d'Hermione et la regarda avec des yeux humides de larmes .

**- Hermione . Je l'aime … Aide moi …**

Sur ces paroles , une larme roula le long de sa fine joue .Elle avait perdu pas mal de poids depuis le départ de Ron et de sa fille . Elle avait très mal au cœur . Hermione , ne voulant plus jamais voir souffrir son amie , se décida à l'aider .

Elle-même ne savait vraiment par où commencer . Tout ce qu'elle savait , c'est qu'elle devrait faire vite . Elle ne supportait plus l'état dans lequel était plongé son amie . Elle se décida alors d'agir sans plus se soucier de la discussion qu'elle devait avoir avec Drago , qui continuait inlassablement à l'ignorer .

Elle prit la route vers la maison de Ginny , comme Ron y habitait depuis sa rupture avec Luna . Elle sonna et une Ginny radieuse lui ouvrit la porte . Son sourire s'agrandit en reconnaissant Hermione .

_-_** Hermione ! Ca fait si plaisir de te voir !**

**- A moi aussi , Gin' ! Je viens régler une affaire urgente .**

**- Ha … Entre donc !**

Ginny s'effaça pour laisser passer Hermione . Hermione entra donc et alla s'installer comme lui indiqua Ginny .

_-_** Ginny , où est Ron ?**

**- Il est dans la chambre d'ami . Pourquoi ?**

**- J'aurai besoin de ton aide aussi .**

**- Haa , une mission ? **Demanda Ginny , le regard Brillant .

_-_** En quelque sorte .**

**- Explique moi .**

**- Bien .**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Ginny s'installa sur le siège en face d'Hermione . Elle la fixait avec son regard malicieux . Hermione expliqua :

**- Tu sais , Ginny , cela fait quelques temps que je vis chez Drago .**

**- Oui …**

**- Il y'a Luna aussi . Luna déprime toutes les nuits . Elle a perdu énormément de poids ces dernières semaines . Encore ce matin , elle avait une tête de cadavre . Elle l'aime . Il ne faut pas en douter . Son absence la détruit .**

**- Que compte tu faire ?**

**- Essayer de raisonner ton frère .**

**- C'est pas gagné .**

**- Je sais … Et c'est pour cela que j'aurai besoin de ton aide .** Continua Hermione .

_-_** Je veux bien essayé mais tu connais mon frère aussi bien que moi , Mione …**

**- S'il te plait … **Supplia Hermione .

La jolie rouquine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaira à nouveau , ce que Hermione prit pour un oui . Elle prit alors sa meilleure amie dans ses bras .

**- D'accord , mais à une condition .**

**- Laquelle ?** Demanda Hermione

_-_** Que tu me donnes plus tard la raison pour laquelle tu es partie .**

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de réfléchir . Son secret pouvait être très dangereux si il était dévoilé . Elle fixa Ginny avec un air suspicieux puis lui dit .

**- D'accord . Mais seulement à toi .**

**- Ca marche . Drago est au courant ?**

**- Non . Il me fuit , je dirais .**

**- Normal .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il a eu horriblement mal quand tu es partie . Il lui faut le temps de se mettre dans le crane que tu es revenue par je-ne-sais quel miracle .**

Hermione baissa la tête .

**- Si tu savais …**

**- Je ne demande qu'à savoir .**

**- Je le sais . Et si il savait …**

**- Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

Ginny lui avait posé la question en la fixant droit dans les yeux . Hermione eut le souffle coupé . Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était . Elle n'a plus jamais eu la même vie depuis ce soir funeste . Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait plus vraiment répondre à la question de Ginny car Drago l'évitait comme on évite la peste .

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment … Tout a changé .**

**- Oh … **Dit Ginny , déçue .

Cette dernière se leva et alla s'affairer dans sa cuisine .

**_- Tu reste pour manger ?_**

**_- Non , désolée Gin' !_**

**_- Une prochaine fois ?_**

**_- Promis ._**

Elles se sourirent et Hermione monta les escaliers . Elle tourna à droite et se retrouva dans un long couloir . La maison de Mr Le Ministre de La Magie était très grande , si on pouvait encore appeler cela une maison .

Elle toqua à la porte . Des bruits de pas se firent entendre . Un juron aussi . La poignée se tourna et Ron apparut à la porte . Il avait les cheveux en bataille à tel point qu'il faisait concurrence à Harry . Il était aussi dans un état pitoyable . La séparation ne réussissait ni à l'un , ni à l'autre .

**- Mione ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**- Il faut qu'on parle .** Dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire .

_- _Ah . Entre .

Ron avait l'air penaud . Il ne semblait pas se douter du tout de la raison de la visite d'Hermione . Cette dernière prit place sur le lit de Ron qui vint la rejoindre après avoir fermé la porte .

_- _**De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?**

**- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas le savoir .**

** -Mione , je …**

**- Non , écoute . Aucune excuse n'est suffisante à tes yeux ? Le fait qu'elle se détruise petit à petit pour une erreur qu'elle a commise …**

**- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !**

**- Si , malheureusement , je le sais !**

**- Ah oui , comment ça ?** S'énerva Ron .

_-_** Ecoute . Elle crève d'amour pour toi . Elle en crève !**

**- Et alors ? C'est pas moi qui suis allé embrasser une cliente à ce que je sache !**

**- Ron , raisonne un peu ! Crois-tu vraiment que si c'était le cas , elle serait chez Drago en train de pleurer ?**

**- Tu es vraiment mal placée pour me parler d'amour , non ! C'est pas moi qui ai quitté mon petit ami lors de la soirée où Luna a accouché d'une merveilleuse petite fille et ai pris l'un des deux bébés de manière arbitraire pour revenir 5 ans plus tard et faire la leçon aux autres !**

**- Tu ne connais rien de ce qui m'est arrivé pendant ces 5 ans !**

**- Arrête , ose me dire que tu avais la vie dure , que tu n'es pas partie de ton plein grès !**

**- Je ne peux rien te dire ! **Cria Hermione en séparant chaque mot .

_-_** Dis surtout que tu ne veux pas !**

**- Ron , tu es un abruti ! Il y'a la femme que tu aimes qui crève d'amour pour toi et toi , tu trouves rien de mieux que de me faire la morale !**

**- C'est pas moi qui ai fait cette connerie . Qu'elle en paye les conséquences !**

**- Vous en souffrez tout les deux , ouvre les yeux !**

**- Peut-être mais ...**

**- Tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait le 1er pas , tu bouges pas de ton trou ,c'est ça ?**

**- Hermione …**

**- Réfléchis bien à tout ce que je t'ai dis , je t'attend au Manoir Malefoy . Et Luna aussi .**

Elle sortit de la pièce , laissant Ron penaud comme d'habitude .Elle descendit les escaliers où Ginny lui mit la main sur l'épaule .

**- Je croyais que tout le monde changeait . Pas ton frère .**

Ginny soupira . Elle savait que Hermione avait raison , mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour raisonner son frère qui était aussi borné qu'une horloge .

Hermione rentra chez Drago et ce dernier était toujours absent . Elle se posa sur le canapé et pensa .A Drago , à elle , à un Ron on-ne-peut-plus borné , à une Luna presque anorexique tellement qu'elle en est malade , mais surtout à Scorpius qui devait vivre l'horreur auprès de ce Regenbozgen . Elle en était malade .

Pendant ce temps , Scorpius , était auprès de Javier et Maria et pensait fort à sa mère . Elle lui manquait tellement . Il ne savait même pas si elle était hors de danger par rapport à la dernière fois . Il ignorait où elle se trouvait malgrès ce que pensait le Monstre comme sa mère s'amusait à l'appeler . A un père inconnu .

Une larme coulait de ses yeux . Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir horriblement .

Une grande plaie grandissait sur son front . Le sang en coulait encore .

Le monstre était horrible avec lui .

_**Flashback :**_

**_- Bon , tu vas me dire où est ta mère , oui ou non ?_**

**_- Je pencherais plus pour le non ._**

**_- Le sais-tu seulement ?_**

**_- Non ._**

**_- MENTEUR ! DOLORIS !_**

_Scorpius reçut le sort en pleine poitrine . Il se retrouva éjecté contre le mur . Une blessure dans son dos s'agrandit . Il avait fermé les yeux suite au choc . Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'en face . Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal . il se sentit s'évanouir quand il entendit :_

**_- ARRETEZ !_**

_Il partit à ce moment là ._

**Fin du Flashback .**

Il se sentait terriblement mal et ne demandait qu'à vivre heureux avec sa mère et à retourner à l'école , même si c'était pour supporter la peste de Rose .

Un bruit fit revenir brutalement Hermione du fin-fond de ses pensées . Comme quelqu'un qui tombait . Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva à l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait . Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang …

* * *

_ Coucou ^^ _

_Un mois de retard, je suis impardonnable ! _

_Je ne peux vous poster qu'un chapitre aujourd'hui car je suis très très occupée... _

_Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	21. Acte Désespéré

Devant ses yeux gisait une Luna visiblement sans vie , dans la salle de bain . Des flacons de potions étaient brisés au sol .

Hermione accourut à ses côtés et hurla .

Drago , qui venait d'arriver , monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et accourut auprès d'Hermione . Son visage se décomposa tandis qu'Hermione lui prit son poult.

**- Elle est encore en vie mais plus pour longtemps . **Diagnostiqua Hermione .

_-_** Bien . Prend son autre bras , on va transplaner tout les deux .**

**- D'accord mais il faut qu'on pense mot pour mot la même chose .**

**- Oui , pensons : Hopital Ste Mangouste .**

**- D'accord .**

**- Un … Deux … Trois .**

Ils se concentrèrent et sentirent la terre se dérober sous leurs pieds . Après avoir eu une désagréable sensation qui leur transperçait le corps , ils sentirent leur pieds se reposer sur le sol ferme . Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall . Hermione déposa Luna dans les bras de Drago tandis qu'Hermione était partie chercher une médicomage .

**- Ne nous laisse pas , je t'en prie , Luna .** Murmura Drago .

Hermione revint quelques instants plus tard avec une Ginny qui venait de commencer son service . Elle lui ordonna d'aller installer Luna dans une chambre et d'en sortir . Il s'exécuta et quitta la pièce . Hermione faisait les cent-pas quand une idée lui vint . Drago la regardait depuis quelques minutes déjà lui demanda ce qu'elle avait .

**- Je reviens dans cinq minutes .**

Elle fila près d'une cheminée et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminée présente dans un pot à côté de la cheminée . Elle murmura distinctement l'endroit où elle allait et une flamme verte la fit disparaître de la vue de Drago .

Elle apparut dans la cheminée de la maison de Ginny et Harry .

Harry était justement là , en train de boire une bierraubeurre en lisant Le Chicaneur . Il leva la tête et dit :

**- Bonjour Hermione ! Que nous vaut ta visite ?**

**- Il faut que je vois Ron , tout de suite !**

**- Calme toi , Hermione et explique moi ce qu'il y'a .**

Il avait posé sa bierraubeurre et son journal et paraissait tout à fait apte à écouter sa meilleure amie .

**- Luna a fait une tentative de Suicide . il faut à tout prix que je le prévienne !**

**- OH PAR MERLIN !**

Harry se leva et alla directement vers la cheminée .

-** Il est encore dans sa chambre .**

Il s'évanouit dans la cheminée , ne laissant qu'une montagne de fumée dans la pièce . Du haut de l'escalier , on entendit :

**-Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Harry n'est plus là .**

Des bruits de pas descendirent les escaliers et ce dernier fixa Hermione une fois en bas des escaliers .

_-_**Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe ?**

**-Bah … oui .**

**-Il se passe que ta petite amie a tenté de se suicider il y'a même pas cinq minutes !**

**-Que … Quoi ?**

**-Exactement . Tu as trop tardé .**

**-Que … Qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant ?**

Il posa la question après s'être laissé tombé par terre .

**-Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**-Bien sur !** Dit-il , en levant la tête vers Hermione .

**-ET IL FALLAIT QU'ELLE TENTE DE SE SUICIDER POUR QUE TU REAGISSES !**

**-Hermione … Pardon …**

**-C'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser , Ron ! Mais auprès d'elle !**

**-Mais maintenant , il est trop tard !**

**-Non , il n'est pas encore trop tard . Va la voir avant que ça ne soit le cas !**

Ron se releva et sourit à Hermione qui n'était pas mécontente de le voir enfin s'activer .

**- Hopital Sainte Mangouste , chambre 216 , deuxième étage .**

**-Merci Mione .**

**-Tu me remercieras si elle n'est pas morte . **A-t'elle décrété d'une voix froide .

Hermione et Ron utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour pouvoir s'y rendre . Quand ils arrivèrent , Blaise , Drago et Harry attendaient dans le couloir . Tous tournèrent la tête vers les deux amis qui arrivaient en catastrophe .

**-Alors ? **Demanda Ron .

**-Aucune nouvelle pour le moment**_ ._ Déclara Blaise **. Gin' est en train de lui faire un lavage d'estomac . Elle a voulu se suicider en avalant des tonnes de potions différentes .**

**-Et tout ça , c'est de ma faute !** S'apitoya Ron **. Si seulement …**

**-C'est pas le moment idéal pour ça ! Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tout va aller mieux .**

**-Mais c'est de ma faute ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de risquer de perdre une personne que tu aimes …**

**-Oh que si , je l'ai su , je le sais … **Dit Hermione , le regard dans le vague .

Dans un geste que rien n'a permis de prévoir , Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et la pris dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse enfin pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle a si longtemps retenues . Elle fut la première surprise mais elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte qui la rassurait et qui la replongeait cinq ans plus tôt . Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la jolie brune tandis que Ron continuait à se morfondre .

**-Si elle meurt , ce sera de ma fauuuute ! **Pleura Ron . _J_**'ai été un mauvais petit ami . Un mauvais père . Si elle meurt , je me tue aussi . Ma vie ne sera rien sans elle . Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle . Elle est la femme de ma vie . Si seulement cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas embrassé , si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide de croire qu'elle ai voulu me tromper , si j'avais écouté Hermione … On n'en serait pas là … Par Merlin que je m'en veux .**

**-Ron ,arrête !** Demanda Hermione .

**-Je ne pourrais jamais refaire ma vie avec une autre femme qu'elle . Je vais me tuer si elle meurt .**

Drago desserra un peu son emprise sur Hermione et regardait Ron . Lui et Hermione pensaient la même chose . Mais ces paroles faisaient plus d'impact à Drago qu'à Hermione .

Ces paroles , ce sont celles qu'il avait pensé quelques cinq ans plus tôt , lorsque Hermione l'avait quitté . Et aujourd'hui , elle avait été dans ses bras . Plus rien n'était comme avant , mais il aimait toujours autant sa compagnie . Il l'aimait toujours autant .

Ron pleurait toujours autant et avait sorti sa baguette . Les yeux des personnes présentes s'agrandirent quand Ron commença :

_-_**Avada …**

**BANG !**

Une énorme gifle été arrivée sur la joue de Ron . Tout le monde fixait Ron puis Hermione qui était l'auteur de la gifle . Elle l'avait giflé dans un geste que personne n'a pû prévoir .

- **Mais ça va pas la tête !** Cria Hermione . **Elle n'est pas morte encore et toi , tu la vois déjà comme telle ! Et ta fille , tu y a pensé à ta fille ! Tu la vois devenir orpheline alors qu'elle n'est pas encore capable de se souvenir d'événement important comme ton engueulade avec elle ! T'imagine l'effet dramatique que ça aurait sur elle si , en une journée , elle perdait à la fois son père et sa mère ? Non , tu agis en égoïste ! Pense à Vénus ! Elle n'a rien demandé , elle !**

Hermione avait explosé . Tout ce qu'elle mourrait de lui dire depuis ce matin là sortait de sa bouche comme des balles qui transperçaient le cœur de Ron .

Hermione , en larmes , quitta le couloir . Tous savaient qu'elle avait raison . Mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche . Même Ron était encore sonné de la gifle et de la vérité des paroles d'Hermione ne dit rien . Pansy était arrivé à ce moment là. Au moment de la Giffle . Elle avait demandé à Neville de la remplacer aussitôt . Elle lança un regard à tout le monde et dit :

**-Je vais voir Hermione .**

Personne d'autre ne bougea . Pansy chercha pendant un long moment après Hermione et la trouva dehors en train de pleurer sur un banc dans la cour de l'Hopital . Pansy accourut auprès d'elle . Hermione leva la tête vers elle . Son visage était ravagée de larmes . Pansy la prit dans ses bras .

**-Hermione … Chut , c'est fini … Calme toi_ ._**

Elle était secouée de sanglots . Pansy faisait son possible pour la calmer , en la berçant comme elle le ferait pour Melina et qu'elle avait tant fait pour Rose .

**-Pansy , j'ai peur .**

**-Moi aussi , ma belle , moi aussi .**

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes .

**-Ma belle , si tu veux me parler de quelque chose , dis le moi .**

**-D'accord … Merci Pansy .**

**-De rien . Viens , on va aux nouvelles .**

**-D'accord .**

Elles allèrent dans le couloir où attendaient toujours les garçons . Tous se levèrent quand arrivèrent les filles .

_-_**Ca va , Mione ? **Demanda Blaise avant que Drago n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche .

**-Oui , elle va bien . **Les rassura Pansy **. Et Luna ?**

**-Aucune nouvelle pour l'instant .** Dit Harry .

Ron et Drago n'avait pas ouvert la bouche . Ron était en état comateux . Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Drago regardait par la fenêtre . Hermione prit place à côté de Drago et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre .

Drago , quant à lui , ne regardait pas par la fenêtre . Il regardait Hermione par le reflet de celle-ci . Il fut surpris de voir qu'au bout d'un moment , elle fit la même chose . Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard . Ils s'observaient comme deux inconnus . Après tout ce temps , c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus , malgré tout . Soudain , un détail n'échappa pas à Drago . Hermione touchait son collier . Il connaissait très bien ce collier . C'est lui qui lui avait offert lors de la naissance des jumeaux .

**_Flashback :_**

_Hermione était allongée sur son lit dans l'infirmerie . Les deux bébés étaient en couveuse magique car ils étaient nés prématurément ._

_Il s'allongea à côté d'Hermione et cette dernière s'endormit quelques instants plus tard ._  
_Drago , quand à lui , était au anges . Il aimait et était aimé de son ancienne ennemie qui est à présent la mère de son fils et de sa fille . Ses deux fiertés ._  
_Il s'endormit en quelques instants et se reveilla quelques heures plus tard , à l'Aube tandis qu'il tourna son regard vers Hermione qui semblait encore endormie . Il regard aussi les faux-jumeaux et ces derniers bougeaient . Il s'approcha d'eux et les regarda . La petite fille tendait ses bras vers son père alors que son fils le regardait ._  
_Drago prit alors sa petite fille dans ses bras et se mit à lui parler ._

_- _**Que tu es jolie ... Tu vas être comme ta maman . La plus belle de toute .**

_Il entendit des bruits de pas et deux bras frêles encerclèrent sa taille ._

**- C'est que tu serais un papa Poule .**  
**- Moi ... Mais non ...**  
**- On ne me la fait pas à moi .**  
**- Bon d'accord .**  
**- Retourne te coucher Dray . Tu es blessé en plus .**  
**- A qui la faute ?**

_La main de Drago était couverte de bleu . Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et laissaient entrevoir un torse musclé , mais blessé aussi ._

**- Hum ... Je vais aller me changer , je crois .**  
**- Va y . Je les surveille .**  
**- D'accord ma belle .**

_Il quitta l'infirmerie non sans avoir volé un baiser à Hermione ._

_Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie , il se rendit dans leur chambre . Les Mangemorts avaient mis un foutoir pas possible dans la tour . Drago lança des sorts et les affaires arrachées se recousurent par elles-même et retournèrent dans leur tiroir . Drago prit une chemise blanche simple et chercha dans l'armoire un jean ._

_Il fila sous la douche et se fit beau pour Hermione . Il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau fermé à clef à la façon moldue . Il en sortit une petite boite qu'il cacha dans la poche avant de son jean . Il vérifia que tout était en place , même les berceaux prévus pour les bébés qu'il avait acheté quelques petites semaines auparavant et qu'il avait rétréci dans une malle ._

_Tout était prêt pour accueillir les deux petits anges ._

_Il retourna dans l'infirmerie où l'attendait une Hermione endormie près des couffins . Il s'approcha en douceur de la jeune maman et il l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie . Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un petit sourire . Drago s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui fit semblant de bouder ._

**-Hermione , on a passé l'age de bouder !**

**-Mais tu es trop loin de moi .**

**-Allez viens sur mes genoux .**

_Elle s'approcha de Drago qui avait enlevé en vitesse enlevé la boite de sa poche . Elle vint s'installer sur ses genoux tandis qu'il la fit légèrement se mettre de profil pour qu'il voit son visage . Elle eut un air surpris ._

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ?**

**-Hermione , je …**

**-Tu ?**

**-Tiens .**

_Il lui tendit la boite qu'elle pris avec un air de curiosité avide sur le visage . Elle ouvrit la boite et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise ._

**-Oh Dray , c'est magnifique !**

**-Pas autant que les deux merveilles que tu m'as donné …**

**-Mais tu n'aurais pas dû …**

**-Si , tu le mérite . C'est pour te remercier .**

**-Me remercier de quoi ?**

**-De m'avoir évité de finir ma vie en tant que mangemort . De m'aimer aussi …**

**-Je t'aime mon chéri .**

**-Je t'aime aussi Mione .**

_Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants sous l'œil attendri de l'ancien directeur du château qui faisait semblant de dormir et que seul un long sourire dénonçait ._

_Hermione souleva ses cheveux et Drago lui mis le collier au cou ._

_C'était un magnifique collier en argent où l'on pouvait voir un D et un H qui s'étaient entrecroisés dans un grand cœur ._

**_Fin du Flashback ._**

Drago détourna son regard du collier . Ce temps du bonheur s'était enfui en même temps qu'Hermione . Son regard s'assombrit . Hermione qui continuait à le fixer sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux . Elle détourna sa tête de la vitre quand Ginny sortit de la chambre et dit …

* * *

_ BONJOUUUUR ^^ _

_Un nouveau chapitre pour vous , chers lecteurs ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ _

_Hermione a du caractère et le montre bien :p _

_Un nouveau chapitre très vite ;)_

_Please R&R ;) _

_Merci d'avance ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


	22. La Dispute

**- Elle est hors de danger .**

Un immense soupir de soulagement se fit sentir . Le visage de Drago s'était refermé. Hermione souriait tandis que Ron voulait déjà aller la voir . Ginny le rembarra :

**- Non Ron !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle doit se reposer . D'ici quelques heures , tu pourras lui parler .**

**- Puis-je au moins lui tenir compagnie ?**

**- Va y , Ron . **Dit Ginny , une lueur dans les yeux .

Ce dernier ,affichant un grand sourire , entra dans la chambre tandis que chacun retournait à ses occupations . Hermione profita de ce moment pour prendre Drago à part . Ils rentrèrent tout deux au Manoir Malefoy .

_-_** Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demanda Hermione qui avait décidé d'y aller de bout-en-blanc .

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .** Répondit Froidement Drago .

_- _**Arrête de me prendre pour une buse . Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle .**

Drago la fixa sans sourciller tandis qu'elle faisait de même .

_- _**Explique moi alors .**

Hermione soupira . Bien sur que non , elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu mais il semblait réellement ne pas savoir où elle voulait en venir .

**- Tu m'évites ou quoi ?**

Drago ouvrit des yeux écarquillés . Il était visiblement surpris .

**- Mais … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .**

**- C'est pas en campant sur tes positions qu'on avancera . Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis , vu que tu ne veux même pas avouer si tu m'évites ou pas .**

Hermione avait débité ses paroles sur un ton qui ne laissait à Drago d'autres choix que de répondre .

Au départ , un long silence suivit les paroles de l'ancienne Gryffondor . Drago restait impassible ou tentait de dissimuler une quelconque émotion montrant à Hermione qu'elle avait une raison de penser cela . Cette dernière se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre . Drago la suivait des yeux …

_-_** Tu t'es décidé à me fuir puis à t'enfermer dans ton mutisme une fois que je suis là . Je vois**_ …_

Elle se retourna et fixa l'ex prince des Serpentards . Lui aussi continuait à la fixer .

_-_** Tu viendras me voir quand tu te seras décidé à parler .**

Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit . Ce fut le moment pour Drago d'exploser .

**-Tu t'attendais à quoi , hein ?**

Elle le vit se lever et lui faire face . Elle eut un air d'incompréhension sur le visage .

_-_**Tu t'en vas pendant 5 ans ! 5 longues années en t'enfuyant comme une lâche ! Et là , tu réapparais alors que j'ai enfin réussi à avoir un équilibre avec Rose ! Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je t'accueilles à bras ouverts ?**

Elle était surprise de la colère retenue par Drago durant tout ce temps .

**-Je ne me suis pas enfuie comme une lâche !** Cria Hermione .

**-Ha non , c'est vrai ! Alors comment expliques-tu que je t'ai cherché ce jour là et que je n'ai trouvé qu'une lettre de ta part ?**

Elle eut un air abasourdi .

**- Une lettre ?**

**- Exactement . Tu ne te souviens même pas que tu me l'as écrite … C'est pour dire à quel point ca t'a fait mal de partir …**

**- Je n'ai jamais voulu partir !** Protesta Hermione en coupant Drago .

_-_** Ca devait être trop humiliant de sortir avec un mec comme moi … C'est vrai , je n'étais qu'un mangemort pour toi …**

**- Dray …**

**- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !** Cria Drago , en rage .

Hermione ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction … Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieuse ! Comment osait-il lever le ton sur elle alors qu'il ignorait ses années de calvaire si loin de lui , l'Homme qu'elle aimait , et de sa fille ?

**- C'est faux ! Tout ce que tu racontes est faux !**

Drago la fixa de son regard bleu-acier . Son regard dévoilait à cet instant la tempête dont Drago était victime à l'intérieur de lui-même .

_-_** Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! **Siffla Drago , furieux .

Ces dernières paroles avaient fait l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé loin dans son âme à Hermione . Ce fut les paroles de trop . Elle s'effondra en larmes . Drago quitta la pièce et retourna dans son bureau travailler sur ses dossiers si précieux qui lui avait permis d'oublier sa peine au fil des années . Cette peine qui était de retour .

Il entra dans son bureau et envoya voler tout les dossiers présents sur son bureau .

Une centaines de feuilles se retrouvèrent éparpillées au sol . Drago n'en pouvait plus . Il s'installa sur le siège de son bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Comment pouvait-elle espérer que tout redevienne comme avant si il ne connait même pas les raisons de son départ ?

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si surprise quand il a mentionné la lettre ? C'était à en perdre la tête . Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées .

Hermione , quant à elle , était effondrée au sol en larmes depuis le départ de Drago . Elle était totalement démoralisée et ses paroles lui avaient tant fait mal !

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte . Lolly alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer Ginny .

Elle entra et vit Hermione dans le salon assise par terre et recroquevillée sur elle-même . Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui tendit la main . Hermione leva son visage inondé de larmes pour voir la main tendue de Ginny . Elle l'accepta et par mégarde , sa manche glisse le long de son bras pour laisser apparaitre des bleus et des cicatrices . Ginny eut une expression d'horreur sur le visage .

**- Hermione , qu'est ce que …**

Hermione surprit le visage choqué de Ginny et rabaissa sa manche .

**- Oh , ce n'est rien … **Répondit-elle evasivement .

**- Non , Hermione , ce n'est pas rien …**

**- Chuuut ! Il pourrait nous entendre !**

** -Qui il ?**

**- Drago .**

**- Tu t'es disputée avec lui ?**

** -Oui …**

** -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Il a dit que je ne l'ai jamais aimé parce que « Je me suis enfuie » …**

En parlant , elle avait fléchi deux de ses doigts pour signaler les guillemets . A cet instant là , on sonna à nouveau à la porte . Lolly accueillit Blaise et Pansy .

_-_** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Dray ?**

**- Drago est dans son bureau .**

**- Merci Hermione .**

**- De rien Blaise .**

Blaise monta les escaliers à la recherche de son meilleur ami tandis que Pansy se joint aux deux femmes .

**- Mione , tu as une mine Horrible !**

**- Merci du compliment , Pans' …**

**- Que se passe-t'il ici ?**

**- Il se trouve que Hermione …**

Ginny voulut continuer sa phrase et parler des bleus mais Hermione la coupa .

_-_** Je me suis encore disputée avec Drago .**

**- Ooh . Pour quelles raisons ?**

**- Mon départ précipité … il y'a 5 ans …**

Un grand silence entoura les paroles de l'ancienne gryffondor . Elle dit :

_- _**Ne croyez pas que j'ai vraiment voulu vous abandonner comme ca …**

**- On s'en doute , Mione .** Dirent les filles en chœur .

**_- Si je le pouvais , vous auriez tout sû déjà mais c'est trop dangereux … Je tiens trop à vous pour prendre un tel risque , le risque de vous perdre à nouveau ._**

Pansy et Ginny prirent Hermione dans leur bras . Cette dernière se remit à pleurer .

Elles tentaient de la consoler tandis que Blaise cherchait après Drago .

En effet , ce dernier ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit exact du bureau de Dray dans cette maison tellement grande que l'on l'appelait Manoir . Drago avait le goût de la démesure qu'il gardait de son enfance . Il chercha donc son meilleur ami en l'appelant .Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas .

C'est au bout d'un quart-d'heure de recherche qu'il trouva son meilleur ami , la tête entre ses bras au milieu d'une pièce qui aurait été dévastée par une tornade .

_- _**Dray … Tu t'es disputée avec Mione ?**

Drago leva des yeux perdus vers Blaise .

**- Si elle m'a quitté , il y'a 5 ans , c'est qu'elle ne m'aimait pas non ?**

**- Cela ne veux rien dire , Dray .**

**- Comment ca ?**

**- Elle peut être partie par obligations …**

**- Il y'a 5 ans que je me pose la question …**

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller lui poser à elle ?**

**- Bah …**

**- FILE !**

Drago s'était redressé et se précipitait vers la porte où se trouvait Blaise .

_-_** Merci mon vieux !**

**- Tu perds du temps là !**

Il se pressait dans les escaliers et quand il arriva devant la porte , quelqu'un sonna. Curieux , Drago ouvrit lui-même la porte . Il n'y trouva personne .

Juste un mot :

**_« Le responsable de la « fuite » d'un être cher n'est pas forcément la personne que l'on croit . Signé X_ **» .

Hermione , ayant entendu sonner , se pressa dans le hall et quand elle vit que Drago y était , elle fut gênée . Il la remarqua aussi et un silence s'installa . Blaise toussa et alla rejoindre Ginny et Pansy dans la pièce voisine en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte .

Drago regardait Hermione qui s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux .

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête .

**- Je suis désolé .**

**- Crois moi , c'est pas par manque de volonté que je ne te dis pas ce qui s'est passé …**

**- Je le sais … Mais une question me reste à te poser .**

**- Pose la .**

**- M'as-tu aimé durant cette année où tu as eu Scorpius & Rose de moi ?**

Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds , comme si c'était une aberration qu'il pose cette question .Elle lui prit la main et répondit .

_-_** Bien sur que je t'ai aimé . Comme je n'ai jamais aimé !**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago qui se répercuta en echo sur les lèvres d'Hermione . Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue .

**- J'ai une autre question à te poser …**

**- Dis toujours .**

_- Est-ce que ces 5 années passées loin de moi & de Rose ont-elles changés quelque chose à l'Amour que tu me portais ?_

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Réponse dans le prochain chapitre :) _

_J'espère que celui ci vous a plu ^^  
_

_Please R & R ;)_

_Bonne journée ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	23. Bonheur Par Ici, Malheur Par Là

Hermione resta interdite face à la question si cruciale à ses yeux que Drago lui avait posé . A l'intérieur d'elle-même , un combat faisait rage .

Devait-elle lui dire oui , au risque qu'il lui dise qu'au contraire , il ne l'aimait plus .

Devait-elle lui dire non , et peut-être briser le reste d'une famille qu'ils pourraient être ?

Drago la fixait et attendait impatiemment la réponse . Hermione se décida à parler au bout de quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions .

**- Drago , tu sais …**

**- Non , ne dis rien de plus . J'ai compris . **La coupa Drago .

Il avait le regard orageux des mauvais jours . Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait dire . Elle tenta de parler à nouveau mais Drago la coupa encore une fois . Elle commença à s'énerver , approcha son corps trop maigre de l'Avocat .

Il la fixait de son regard qui montrait une totale incompréhension . Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Elles avaient un délicieux gout sucré , le même qu'il y'a 5 ans .

Drago était surpris de la réaction d'Hermione . Il croyait réellement qu'elle allait lui dire qu'en effet , elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui . Il nageait dans le brouillard le plus profond quand elle s'est approchée de lui . Par Merlin qu'elle est frêle ! Elle est comme une magnifique rose fragile qu'on a peur de la briser en la touchant . Il approfondit alors l'étreinte .

Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle dure une éternité . Une chose la brisa .

La porte du Salon s'était ouverte à la volée montrant Ginny étalée par terre avec au dessus d'elle Pansy écrasée par Blaise . Ils se relevèrent tous et leur firent un sourire d'excuse . Mais ce sourire voulait dire tellement plus !

Hermione sourit doucement et fixa Drago dont la couleur des yeux était à présent Bleu acier , mais un acier très doux . Son regard pétillait de malice .

Il était heureux à présent tout simplement .

-** Tu l'as ta réponse , maintenant !** Souri Hermione .

Drago la fixa à nouveau et il l'embrassa à nouveau en la prenant dans ses bras .

Blaise prit Pansy dans ses bras et ils se regardèrent , attendris .

**- Je me sens pas seule du tout là ! **Ria Ginny .** Dites le , je vais chercher le chandelier !**

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise puis ils rirent . Un pur moment de félicité .

Si seulement ils savaient que , à plusieurs kilomètres de là , la félicité ne régnait pas du tout !

**_CHEZ REGENBOZGEN :_**

Scorpius était affalé dans un coin de la pièce , le nez en sang . Cette fois ci , il lui reprochait sa naissance comme toujours .

_-_** Je ne comprend pas comment ton père a osé salir son sang si pur avec une souillon comme ta mère ! **Rageait Regenbozgen .

**- Ma mère n'est pas une souillon pas plus que vous êtes gentil !**

**- Mais je ne suis pas là pour être gentil avec toi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un de ce Elfes de maison !**

Regenbozgen s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup dans le nez . Scorpius se mit à saigner . Le Monstre s'approcha alors d'un lavabo et se lava les mains .

_- _**Je ne veux pas me salir !**

Scorpius tenait son nez mais ne pleurait pas . Une aptitude qu'il tenait de son père.

_-_** Ton père est devenu un traitre à son sang . Trainer et tomber amoureux d'une Sang-de-bourbe , c'est une honte . Voila pourquoi il a mal tourné !**

**- Ce n'est pas lui qui a mal tourné …**

Le monstre fit volte face.

_-_** Que viens-tu de dire ?**

Scorpius se dressa sur ses jambes d'un enfant de 5 ans et dit :

_-_** Vous êtes un méchant , tout le monde le sait !**

**- Et toi , tu es un abruti !**

Regenbozgen prit Scorpius par les cheveux et le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine .Ce dernier se débattait comme un beau diable . Regenbozgen qui en eu marre qu'il se tortille dans tout les sens tenta de l'assommer . Ce dernier rata son coup . Scorpius profita de l'occasion pour mordre le Monstre et tenta de s'échapper .

Il atteignit la porte d'entrée et voulu l'ouvrir mais Regenbozgen l'avait rattrapé par le pied . Il se débattait comme il pouvait mais du haut de ses 5 ans , il ne faisait pas le poids ! Regenbozgen lui décocha une droite dans sa mâchoire et quelques doloris en Prime .

**- DOLORIS !**

Il se tordait de douleur . Plus il renouvelait le sort plus Scorpius sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps . Il eut le temps d'entendre un « _**ARRETEZ** !_ » suppliant de Maria avant de s'évanouir .

Maria récupéra le petit Scorpius après de longues négociations avec le Monstre . Elle parvint à convaincre le maitre de lui rendre Scorpius en échange de longs travaux pénibles qu'elle effectuerait . Elle porta Scorpius jusqu'à la petite tour dans laquelle ils dormaient . Elle le déposa sur le lit et le soigna .

* * *

_Coucou :) _

_Je ne suis pas venue depuis un moment, université oblige . _

_Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous poster encore un ou deux chapitres :) _

_N'oubliez pas le R&R _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


	24. Dray & Mione raconté à Rose

Quelques jours passèrent après le baiser entre Drago et Hermione . Ils tentaient de rattraper le temps perdu et le couple cherchait le courage d'avouer à Rose qu'elle est leur fille à tout les deux . Un jour , ils trouvèrent ce fameux courage et la cherchèrent .

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre de Rose bras-dessus-bras-dessous , tandis que la petite fille s'amusait à lire pour elle-même les Contes de Beedle le Barde . Elle les regarda d'un air pas plus surprise que ça . Drago s'installa à côté de sa fille tandis que Hermione resta debout à l'entrée de la porte .

_-_** Rose , ma chérie . Il faut que nous parlions .**

Drago avait réussi à attiser l'attention de la petite fille . Elle le fixait à présent avec de grands yeux ronds .

_- _**Qu'est ce qu'il y'a papa ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué , mais Hermione et moi sommes proches . Très proches .**

La petite Rose lâcha son livre et fixa Hermione d'un air mauvais .

**- Il faut que tu comprennes , ma chérie , qu'elle ne te remplacera jamais dans mon cœur …**

**- Me remplacer moi , je ne sais pas mais tu veux remplacer maman !**

Rose avait les larmes aux yeux . Elle les fixait tout les deux avec un regard empli de tristesse et de colère .

_-_** Mais Rose …**

**- Je croyais que Maman était la seule femme que tu n'ai jamais aimée ! Je croyais que tu ...**

**- Rose , écoute moi !**

**- NON ! Je ne veux pas , tu m'entends ?**

La petite quitta la chambre en pleurant .

**- Mais on a même pas encore eu le temps de lui dire …**

Hermione s'approcha de Drago et posa une main sur son épaule .

**- Je crois que je devrais aller lui parler , Dray .**

**- Mais Mione …**

**- Non , j'insiste . Il faut que je rattrape le temps perdu avec elle .**

Drago ne broncha pas quand elle l'embrassa tendrement et qu'elle partit à la recherche de leur fille .

Hermione était partie depuis une demi-heure à la recherche de Rose partout dans la maison . Sans succès . C'est en s'approchant de la Serre qui se trouvait devant la maison qu'elle croisa le chemin de sa fille . Elle arrosait les Roses non magiques . La petite fille ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle .

**- Tu sais , c'est grâce à des roses que j'ai appris à connaître ton père , il y'a de cela six ans .**

Rose se retourna et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux .

**- C'est censé me faire quelque chose ?**

**- La froideur légendaire de ton père est ancrée en toi .**

**- Froideur légendaire ?**

**- Exact . Ton père était l'Homme le plus froid et le plus convoité de tout Poudlard .**

**- Ah bon ?**

Devant le regard médusé de Rose , Hermione souri .

**- Dès notre premier regard , j'ai haïs ton père .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Justement parce qu'il était hautain , froid et , pire que tout , il éprouvait une haine sans limite pour les enfants de moldus devenus sorciers . Des personnes comme moi .**

Rose fit apparaître sur ses lèvres un «** Oh** » silencieux . Rose l'écoutait à présent . Hermione alla s'asseoir sur un banc présent en plein milieu de la serre .

**- Jusqu'à ma septième année , c'était pas la joie avec ton père . On s'insultait , on ne pouvait pas se voir ! En troisième année , j'ai été jusqu'à lui coller une giffle qui , je le crois , l'a marqué à vie .**

Elles rirent ensemble . Hermione continua :

_-_** En septième année , pour mes 17 ans , j'ai été promue préfète en-chef ! Quelle joie pour moi ! Mais c'était avant de découvrir que ton père , qui était l'élève qui me faisait le plus concurrence niveau intelligence et qui était le plus opposé à moi , avait lui aussi été nommé .**

**- Un an de dispute ?**

**- Presque .**

Rose suivait le récit d'Hermione avec un intérêt certain . Cela faisait plaisir à Hermione qui poursuivait son histoire .

**- Au milieu de ma septième année à Poudlard , je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte . Ton père a changé de comportement radicalement avec moi . Même si c'était plus fort que lui de me faire souffrir .**

Hermione avait le regard vague et ses yeux se tournèrent machinalement vers la porte où elle se rendit compte que Drago attendait patiemment , en souriant .

Rose suivit son regard et fit un grand signe à son père . La jeune femme souria .

**- Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ca ?**

**- Tu comprendras quand j'aurai fini mon récit .**

**- D'accord . Continuez alors ?**

**- Bien . Au bout de quelques mois de grossesse , je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas enceinte d'un enfant , mais de deux enfants …**

**- Mais Scorpius est fils unique ?**

**- Non , il ne l'est pas .**

**- Mais … Vous n'avez qu'un enfant .**

**- A Charge ? oui .**

Le visage de Rose passa par différentes expressions : L'étonnement, l'incompréhension , la suspicion et enfin la concentration . Hermione attendait une de ses réactions qui parvint au bout de quelques secondes .

**- Mais , où est l'autre enfant ?**

**- Il est chez son père .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

L'incompréhension était toujours présente dans ses traits .

_-_** Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible pendant ce temps qu'il m'est impossible de te raconter maintenant .**

**- Oh …**

Maintenant , Rose était déçue . Décidément , elle allait de découverte en découverte.

**- Et vous avez gardé contact avec cet enfant ?**

**- Pendant cinq ans , non … Mais là oui .**

**- Ah bon ? Il habite près d'ici ?**

**- Bien sur !**

**- Mais qui est le père de Scorpius et de son frère ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais parlé de frère pour Scorpius .**

**- Alors il a une sœur ?**

**- Oui . Une petite sœur .**

**- Petite sœur ?**

**- Oui, elle est née peu de temps après lui .**

**- Il connait son existence ?**

**- Il sait qu'elle existe car il l'a cotoyé ces derniers temps avant de …**

La voix d'Hermione se cassa et son regard se brouilla . Rose posa sa main sur sa bouche . Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour reprendre ses esprits .

_-_** Vous êtes ma belle mère . Donc Scorpius sera mon demi-frère .**

**- Non .**

**- Comment ca , non ?**

Hermione tourna son regard vers Rose qui était perdue .

_-_** Quand je t'ai dis que j'étais tombée enceinte il y'a six ans maintenant , c'est qu'il y'a une raison .**

Hermione se tordait les mains de nervosité .

**- Ton père t'a toujours elevée seule , non ?**

**- Oui .**

**- Il t'a dit où ta maman était partie ?**

**- Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas .**

**- Et il te disait la vérité .**

**- Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ca ?**

**- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue , tu n'étais qu'un bébé .**

Rose continuait à reflechir , cela se voyait .

_- _**En realité , je connais ta maman .**

Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent de surprise .

_-_** Ha oui ?**

**- Oui . Je la connais même très bien .**

**- Vous pourrez me la présenter ?**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine .**

Rose sembla déçue de la réponse d'Hermione .

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est moi ta maman .**

Rose se tourna vers Hermione si vite qu'elle aurait pu avoir la tête qui tourne .

Elle la fixait comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois .

**- Si vous étiez réellement ma maman , alors donnez moi la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez abandonnée .**

Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça . Elle fixa le rosier pendant un moment .

Rose se mit en colère .

**- Si vous ne savez pas , c'est que vous n'êtes pas ma maman .**

Elle se détourna d'Hermione . Hermione riposta au moment où Rose partit .

_- _**C'est pas que je ne sais pas , ce n'est pas que je t'ai abandonné sciemment …**

Rose se retourna .

**- Je … C'est faux !**

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rose .

**- Rose . Ma chérie .**

**- Non , je ne suis pas votre chérie .**

Rose se retourna vers elle .

**- Depuis que vous m'avez abandonné , vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi . Et ca , c'est pas prêt de changer .**

* * *

_Rose est fâchée . Rien n'est plus normal que ça _

_Je poste encore un chapitre aujourd'hui et le reste quand j'aurai le temps :) _

_R&R please :)_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


	25. Discussion PèreFille

Rose pivota sur elle-même et s'enfuyait dans la maison , laissant Hermione assise toute seule sur le petit banc en plein milieu de la serre . Elle avait la tête baissée et fut rapidement rejointe par Drago . Il s'assit en silence à côté d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras . Hermione releva la tête vers lui . Le fait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras était une nouveauté pour lui . Il prit la parole pour la première fois , brisant le silence .

_- _**Rose comprendra avec le temps .**

**- Oui , mais quand ?** Demanda Hermione .

Le silence qui suivit cette question fut éloquent . En réalité , ils n'en savaient rien ni l'un ni l'autre . Drago se leva , soudain et dit :

_-_** Je vais aller voir après Rose . Il vaut mieux que je lui parle .**

**- D'accord .** Répondit Hermione dans un murmure .

Drago sortit de la serre et entra dans sa maison . De là , il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte de sa fille . un « Va t'en » se fit entendre .

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse . Un sale caractère . Le mélange de deux caractères explosifs . Il ne pouvait en être autrement . Malgrès l'interdiction de sa fille , il entra. Elle était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regardait les nuages .

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête qu'elle devina qui était là .

**- Papa**_ ._ Dit-elle tout simplement .

Drago s'avança vers elle et s'assied à côté d'elle .

_-_** Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? **Demanda Rose en fixant son père .

**- Je … ne voulais pas que tu souffres plus .**

**- Tu m'as dit qu'elle était morte ! Papa , tu te rends compte !**

Rose était vraiment furieuse . Drago ne pouvait que comprendre .

**- A mes yeux , c'est ce qu'elle était . Maintenant , il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité .**

Il fit une pause pour voir si sa fille était prête à savoir cette vérité .

_-_** Ce qui s'est passé il y'a 5 ans , à présent , est encore flou pour moi aussi .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que Rien ne m'avait permis de voir ce qui allait se passer .**

**- Ha bon ? **Demanda Rose qui était toute ouïe à ce que son père lui racontait .

**- Oui . Vous êtes nés , toi et Scorpius , le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres à trépassé .Votre mère a fait preuve de témérité et de beaucoup de courage car elle s'est battue à nos côtés malgré le fait qu'elle vous attendait tout les deux . C'est devenu le plus beau jour de ma vie quand vous êtes nés . On a vécu quelques semaines de bonheur . Du bonheur à l'état pur . J'en ai été privé pendant toute mon enfance et pendant une bonne partie de mon adolescence . Puis est arrivé le soir du bal de promotion qui était pour les septième années le dernier bal de notre scolarité à Poudlard . Elle était sublime dans sa robe. Ca promettait pour être encore une soirée de bonheur puis on aurait commencé notre vie d'adultes en achetant une maison à deux . Une belle maison avec elle , et vous deux qui dormiriez dans votre landau . Bref , la belle vie . On a dansé quelques danses puis on a été appelé par tonton Ron car tata Luna allait accoucher . On s'est précipité pour aller voir . C'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu ta mère de vue . Je suis monté après une bonne heure de recherche voir dans notre tour . un couffin avait disparu et j'y ai retrouvé …**

Drago s'est levé et quitta la pièce quelques instants . Puis il revint avec un petit carton qu'il ouvrit soigneusement . Dedans , on pouvait y trouver des photos d'Hermione enceinte en train de lire au bord du lac Hermione en train de parler à une sirène et plein d'autres photos. Ils semblaient être des clichés volés . Pris en catimini car Hermione ne regardait jamais l'objectif . Les photos étant magiques , Hermione bougeait sur chacune d'elle . Des photos illustrant leur bonheur . De cette boite , Drago en sortit une lettre . La lettre . Celle qui avait bouleversé sa vie à tout jamais.

**- … Cette lettre .**

Rose , qui écoutait et observait son père au fur et à mesure de son récit , eut l'air surprise .

**- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu ce carton dans ta chambre ?**

**- Tu te rappelles qu'il y'a une armoire à laquelle tu as interdiction d'accès ?**

**- Oui .**

**- Le carton était dedans .**

**- Ah …**

Drago lui tendit la lettre et lui dit :

_-_** Lis la .**

Elle s'exécuta . Ses yeux changeait de couleur au fur et à mesure . Ils prirent la couleur gris-orage comme lors de ses mauvais jours où une grande colère était en elle .

**- C'est tout ? Elle ne s'est pas expliquée face à toi ?**

**- Non . Je l'ai revu après pour la première fois à ton école . Lorsque tu te battais avec Scorpius .**

**- Mais avant , elle n'étais pas si mince ?**

**- Non . Il a du lui arriver quelque chose en route . Je n'en sais pas plus que toi .**

Rose avait encore quelque chose à dire . Il le voyait bien . Mais il attendait qu'elle formule la question à voix haute , même si grâce à la legimencie , il savait déjà de quelle nature elle serait .

**- Papa ?** demanda timidement Rose

**- Oui , ma chérie ?**

**- Pourquoi tu m'as caché l'existence de mon frère ?**

**- Avant de te répondre , il faut que tu saches que le départ de ta mère avec Scorpius a laissé un grand vide dans ma vie . Il ne passait pas un jour sans que je pense à eux . Tu sais , Scorpius me manquait et me manque horriblement encore aujourd'hui . Mais disons que je m'occupais l'esprit pour ne pas avoir à penser .**

**- C'est pour ça que tu passes tout ton temps dans ton bureau ?**

**- Oui , ma chérie . Oui …**

**- Mais !**

L'orage que prévoyait les yeux de Rose allait éclater .

_-_** Mais moi , je me suis demandé pourquoi tu étais tout le temps dans ton bureau ! J'ai cru que c'était parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal . Tu aurais pu me le dire !**

Drago ne bronchait pas . Auparavant , il se serait énervé sur la personne qui aurait osé le rabrouer . Mais aujourd'hui , il ne fit rien . Rose continuait son sermon .

_- _**… J'ai réellement cru que tu ne m'aimais plus .**

La voix de Rose s'était cassée suite à ces derniers mots . Drago s'approcha encore plus d'elle et prit dans ses bras sa fille qui pleurait à présent .

**- Il faut que tu saches , Rose , que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer . J'étais absent souvent … Je le regrette . Non , tu n'as rien fait de mal …**

**- Alors ,pourquoi tu l'as faite revenir maintenant ?**

**- Qui donc ?**

**- Maman . Pourquoi est-elle revenue maintenant et pas avant ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Je veux savoir !**

**- Rose , si je connaissais la réponse à ta question , je te le dirai mais je l'ignore . Mais je suis presque persuadée qu'elle n'est pas partie de son plein gré .**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?**

**- Elle a eu l'air surprise quand j'ai parlé de la lettre . Comme si elle avait oublié son existence ou …**

Il se coupa net . Il venait de réfléchir . Il se leva brusquement .

_-_** Il faut que je parle à ta maman … Tu m'excuses , Rose ?**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père était déjà sorti de la chambre . Elle soupira et regarda à nouveau dans le carton que son père avait laissé dans sa chambre . Elle regardait chacune des photos comme si elles allaient lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau .

Sur une des photos , elle voyait sa mère lire un livre qu'elle identifia comme Orgueil & Préjugé . Son ventre était déjà bien rond . Elle avait l'air mi-rêveuse , mi contrariée . Elle caressait son ventre en lisant . La photo magique semblait permettre à Rose de vivre ce moment comme si elle y était . Avec sa mère , quelques années plus tôt . Elle aurait aimé , pouvoir y être . En y réfléchissant , elle était présente . Dans ce ventre qu'Hermione caressait avec beaucoup de tendresse .

Elle prit une autre photo . Hermione avait le ventre plutôt plat pour une fille enceinte . Sur cette photo , elle voyait ses tantes Ginny et Luna parler activement avec Hermione . Elles ne devaient pas être enceinte depuis longtemps ou pas encore enceinte du tout . Rose ne savait pas .

Toutes les photos montraient une Hermione au fil de sa grossesse . Une photo montrait Hermione pour la première fois en compagnie de sa marraine , Pansy . Elles souriaient et marchaient toutes les deux dans un grand parc . Surement le parc de Poudlard .

Rose continuait de feuilleter chacunes des photos . Soudain ,elle tomba sur une photo de Hermione et Drago , penché au dessus de deux berceaux . Surement elle et son frère . Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur . Hermione les regardait avec tendresse et amour et Drago l'enlaçait . On aurait dit la parfaite petite famille : Les parents qui ont l'air vraiment amoureux et les enfants en bas age qui sont sages … Enfin , du point de vue de la photo !

Rose se demandait si sa mère l'avait abandonnée délibérément et si elle lui avait dit toute la vérité lors de leur discussion deux petites heures auparavent . Elle se posait beaucoup de questions depuis toujours au sujet de sa mère .

Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau présente , elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle tente de se rapprocher d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . C'est sur cet état d'esprit qu'elle continua de regarder les photos qu'il y'avait dans le carton secret de son père .

Drago , lui , était parti à la rechercher d'Hermione . Il avait eu une idée soudaine . Si elle n'était pas partie de son plein gré , qui l'avait obligée ? Et cette lettre , l'avait-elle vraiment écrite de son plein gré ou l'avait-on forcé à l'écrire ? Ou alors … L'avait-elle seulement écrite ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Drago et restaient pour l'instant sans réponse . C'est justement à la recherche de celle qui pourrait l'éclairer qu'il allait . Il fit le tour de sa maison , monta les escaliers . Il chercha partout où il était susceptible de la trouver . Dans la serre , dans sa chambre , dans la salle de bain puis il partit en direction de l'Hopital où Luna était .

**- Vous avez vu Hermione ?** demanda Drago sans aucune cérémonie .

_-_** Bah … Oui , elle est repartie il y'a cinq minutes .**

**- Ah . **Dit Drago , légèrement déçu de l'avoir manquée de si peu .

**- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous viviez tout les deux ensemble ? **Demanda Ron .

**- Oui …**

**- Et tout se passe très très très bien entre eux ! **Dit Luna avec un clin d'œil entendu .

**- Hum . Je vais vous laisser les amoureux !**

**- D'accord ! A plus tard Dray ! **Dit joyeusement Luna .

Cette dernière avait récupéré des couleurs et devait sortir dans la semaine si tout allait bien . Elle était rayonnante à côté de Ron . Venus était chez Ginny le temps qu'il fallait et elle faisait les quatre-cent coups avec les jumeaux Weasley qui leur en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs .

Drago fit alors demi-tour , sortant de l'hopital et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu pour transplaner . Il se décida à rentrer chez lui après avoir fait les maisons de Ginny & Harry où Hermione n'était pas venue depuis un moment . Puis , il passa chez Blaise et Pansy qui ne l'avait pas vue non plus . Une fois chez lui , il entendit le feu dans la cheminée crépiter . Ce fut le détail qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille . Par des températures pareilles , ils n'avaient pas besoin d'allumer un feu . A part pour …

Drago devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude et s'approcha du feu . Un bout de papier était resté . Un morceau de parchemin arraché où il était écrit :

**_« C'est l'Heure . »_**

* * *

_De l'action vous attend dans le prochain chapitre :) _

_Juste pour indication, j'ai déja écris 48 chapitres & la fiction n'est pas finie mais touche à sa fin :)_

_Vous savez à quoi vous attendre à présent :) _

_Et je tiens à tous vous remercier pour le nombre de reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur La Bêtise de Peeves & sur  5 Ans Plus Tard ou le Destin d'Hermione. _

_Je les lis tous et à chaque fois, vous illuminez mes journées . Merci ^^ _

_Bon courage avec les cours ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


	26. Drago Mène L'Enquète

Drago ramassa le bout de papier et le lut plusieurs fois comme si chaque mot cachait un sens différent à chaque fois . Il pointa sa baguette dessus et dit :

**- Révèle tout tes secrets !**

Rien ne se passa . Il en fut déçu . Hermione était introuvable et Rose … Rose ?

Drago paniqua tandis qu'il montait les escaliers à toute allure en hurlant après Rose . Soudain , il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une petite tête brune avec des yeux bleu-acier qui le fixait . Il poussa un soupir de soulagement . Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'entendit lui demander :

**- Papa , elle est où maman ?**

Il ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction . Il ne put répondre qu'un faible :

**- Je l'ignore .**

Ils descendirent les escaliers et transplanèrent ensemble chez Pansy & Blaise où il demanda une réunion d'urgence de toutes les personnes de la « Famille » . Ainsi , Ron , Luna , Ginny et Harry débarquèrent en plusieurs PLOP retentissant . Tous s'installèrent à la table présente non loin de la cheminée et Ron commença :

- Expliquez nous pourquoi vous nous avez appelés …

**- Hermione a disparu .**

**- QUOIII !** S'exclama Luna dans un hoquet d'horreur .

**- Oui . J'ignore où elle est .**

**- Mais … Elle n'a pas laissé d'indice ?**

Drago réfléchit alors . Avait-elle laissé l'indice ou quelqu'un l'a fait à sa place ?

**- Si . Tiens , regarde ce papier** .

Ron saisit le papier et le fit passer autour de la table .

**- C'est l'heure … C'est l'heure … Mais l'heure de quoi ?** Demanda Harry .

**- Je l'ignore mais une chose est sure .**

**-Quoi ?**

**- Il va falloir que je mène une enquète .**

**- Une enquète ?** S'étonna Luna

**- Oui , sur son passé .**

**- Mais tu connais déjà tout ce que tu as à savoir sur son passé , étant donné que tu en fais parti !** S'exclama Ron .

-** Non , il ne sait pas tout …** Reflechit Blaise .

**- Ha bon ? Et qu'es ce qu'il ne sait pas ?**

**- Pourquoi elle est partie il y'a presque 6 ans .** Dit Drago , comme étranger à son propre corps .

Un silence s'imposa . Un long silence gênait comme si l'information révélée depuis peu éveillait les soupçons .

**- Comment ca , tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie ?** Demanda Ginny

**- Bah non …** Répondit Drago , se sentant soudain penaud .

**- Tu ne lui as jamais posé la question ?**

**- Bien sur que si ,** répondit Drago agacé ,** mais elle a toujours refusé de me le dire .**

**- Oh …** Répondit Ginny soudain confuse .

Tous se fixaient à présent . Tous sentaient le malaise s'imposer de plus en plus . Mais ce fut Blaise qui fut le premier à le briser :

**- Drago . Si tu as besoin d'aide pour la retrouver , je suis là .**

**- Nous aussi dirent les autres en chœur .**

Drago eu un sourire timide mais sincère quand il les remercia . Il les écouta tenter de monter un plan farfelu d'une oreille distraite . Non … Il pensait à ces dernieres années où sa vie avait pris un tournant radical . Tout en lui avait changé … ou presque . Seul son physique n'avait pas vraiment changé à part qu'il était un peu plus grand . Son mental avait changé du tout au tout : Il parlait à des moldus dans la rue , il ne les insultait pas . Même sa fille les respectait . Souvent des passants disaient qu'elle était très bien élevée et qu'il pouvait être fière d'elle . Même si ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux pour être fier d'elle .

**- Drago … DRAGO !** Cria Pansy .

**- Hum ?** Répondit-il simplement .

**- Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on te parle . Tu ne nous entends pas ?**

**- Oh … Désolé … Tu disais quoi ?**

**- Hé bien , on se demandait si tu avais des indices sur son passé .**

Il réfléchit quelques instants . En effet , il en avait . Mais devait-il en parler devant eux ou mener sa propre petite enquète ? Il se décida à l'option la plus efficace à ses yeux .

**- Aucun malheureusement .**

Les autres crurent son piteux mensonge . Drago en fut soulagé . Il s'était pourtant imaginé que Pansy et Blaise ne l'auraient pas cru et pourtant ,ils le crurent . Il ressentit de la culpabilité de leur mentir ainsi mais il n'avait pas trop le choix .

Il devait à présent retrouver les indices . C'est ainsi qu'il se hâta de quitter la petite réunion d'urgence , prétextant avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire , pour se rendre chez lui .

Au bout de quelques instants de transplanage , il arriva chez lui . Il monta directement à l'étage dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Hermione . Il eut la surprise de voir qu'aucun objet n'avait changé de place , comme si elle avait été prise par surprise . Ou comme si elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir pour un long moment … Juste quelques heures . Il observa chaque détail de sa chambre , comme si un pli de drap pouvait représenter un indice potentiel . Il avait laissé Rose chez Pansy , donc il était tranquille et savait sa fille en sécurité .

Soudain , il se stoppa net et ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés . « Par Merlin , que je suis stupide ! Les messages ! » . Il dévala les escaliers quatre-à-quatre et arriva dans le salon . Il rechercha le dernier papier en date et le retrouva dans sa poche . Il partit alors à la recherche des autres papiers laissés par ce Mr X .

Il retourna son salon pour les retrouver coincés entre deux coussins de son fauteuil préféré . Il les relut tous et tous semblaient venir de la même origine .

-** Peut-être qu'Hermione avait un lien avec lui ?** Se dit Drago .

Il se décida à surveiller chaque trait de stylo fait sur ses papiers . Sans succès . L'écriture de Mr X était on-ne-peut-plus normale . Ce n'était pas une écriture soignée avec de belles cursives . L'écriture n'était pas féminine donc , Drago en déduisit que la personne qui l'avait écrit était un homme .

Mais suite à un doute , il demanda à Lolly d'écrire un mot . Même si c'était un elfe de sexe feminin , il voulait avoir la certitude que l'écriture était humaine .

Quand il compara les écritures , il eut un choc .L'écriture était identique .

Il se tourna alors vers Lolly qui attendait patiemment que son maître lui dise de partir .

**- Lolly ?**

**- Oui , Maître ?** Demanda-elle dans une révérence .

**- Est-ce que tu as envoyé ses messages ?** demanda-il .

Il montra les messages à Lolly qui le fixa d'un air stupéfait .

**- Non , Maître . Ce n'est pas moi .**

**- Alors , as-tu vu qui aurait pu déposer ses messages ?**

Lolly se tordait les mains , comme si elle subissait soudain un stress énorme .

**- Lolly ?**

Le ton de Drago se faisait plus dur , plus insistant tandis que Lolly se murait dans son silence .

**- Lolly , REPOND !**

**- Maître … il faut que vous sachiez que …**

Elle marqua une pause tandis que ses yeux cherchaient surement une alternative pour éviter la conversation .

**- Oh … La cheminée est sale . Il faut que je la nettoie , maître !**

Elle se précipita vers la cheminée et commenca à le récurer . Drago , profondément agacé , sortit sa baguette et marmonna un simple « Récurvite » et la cheminée redevint propre , au grand damne de Lolly . Elle leva alors de grands yeux humides vers Drago qui posa une main sur son épaule .

**- Lolly , s'il te plait . C'est très urgent , tu comprends ?**

**- Maître , j'ai promis de ne pas le dire .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que …**

**- Dis moi juste si quelque chose m'a échappé , alors ?**

**- Oui , maître .**

**- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Regardez bien ce papier . La personne s'était servie de ce papier pour écrire autre chose . Cela se voit . Alors il suffit juste de …**

Elle ne dit plus rien , mais prit le papier et à son toucher , le papier s'allongea et un petit signe apparut au bas de la page .

**- Merci Lolly .**

Drago était tellement content qu'il fit un baiser sur la joue de Lolly . Il savait alors où il devait se rendre . Il prit à peine le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue qu'il transplanait déjà vers un endroit qui lui était plus que familier , à la rencontre de Mr X .

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _

_Oui, je suis partie longtemps, je suis désolée !_

_Je viens vous poster au moins ce chapitre ... Après, on verra :) _

_Je posterais plus régulièrement. J'essaierai ^^_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	27. Monsieur X

Il arriva devant une imposante grille qui lui bloquait le passage . Il la poussa donc et entra dans cet endroit qu'il avait tant traversé pendant sept ans ! Là où il avait vécu ses meilleures années : Poudlard . Le message le renvoyait à Poudlard .

Drago se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt . Quelqu'un avait surement assisté à toute la scène ! C'était tellement évident qu'il se trouvait stupide à présent . Il traversa le grand parc désert à cette heure de la journée et arriva vers la porte massive qui menait au Grand Hall . Il pénétra ainsi dans le château mais le Hall lui-même lui rappelait des souvenirs : La septième année et la bataille finale … Les contractions d'Hermione … Oh , Hermione ! L'ancien Serpentard qui s'était arrêté pour plonger à nouveau dans ses souvenirs se remit en marche . Cependant , il n'aperçut pas qu'il était suivi . En effet , après avoir traversé deux couloirs sans succès , il croisa quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait plus trouver en ces lieux .

Dobby se trouvait à présent devant lui . Drago montra des yeux écarquillés ,signe de sa surprise .

**- Oh . Monsieur Malefoy .**

Il s'inclina tellement bas que son nez toucha le sol .

**- Dobby ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

**- C'est ici que je travaille , Monsieur .**

**- Ah bon ? Alors tu dois savoir qui a écrit ce mot , Dobby ?**

Drago montra les mots à Dobby qui eut un petit sourire , rendant son visage d'Elfe de maison encore plus ridé et encore moins attrayant .

**- Bien sur , monsieur ! C'est moi qui l'ai écrit !**

**- Mais tu l'as écrit sous ordre de quelqu'un ?**

**- Oui , Monsieur .**

**- Dobby , pourrais-tu me conduire vers la personne qui t'as demandé de l'écrire ?**

**- Bien , Monsieur .**

Ils se mirent en route , traversant beaucoup de couloirs . Chacun rappelant un souvenir particulier à Drago , celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte que Dobby s'était arrêté .

**- Et bien , Dobby ?** S'enquit Drago.

**- Monsieur … Veuillez m'excuser , il faut que je m'occupe de quelque chose avant .**

**- Eh bien , fais donc .**

**- Merci Monsieur .**

Dobby entra dans la petite salle et disparu de la vue de Drago . Piqué par sa curiosité , il entra et vit Dobby tenter de nettoyer un mur tagué à l'aide d'une bombe de peinture moldue . Sur ce mur , on pouvait voir écrit :

« **_Rusard est tellement débile_**

**_Qu'il nous prend pour des gobilles_**

**_Mais il verra ce qui se passera_**

**_Quand sa chatte disparaitra_ **»

Il sourit à la lecture de ce tague .

**- Encore un coup de Peeves ?**

**- Oui , Monsieur . Ce n'est pas son coup d'éssai , cette semaine .**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui . Venez voir .**

Dobby emmena Drago dans un couloir adjacent . Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur tagué comme le précédent ,mais qui ne s'attaquait pas à Rusard , cette fois , mais au professeur Binns :

**_« Le vieux Binns est tout rabougri_**

**_Pas étonnant qu'il ai si peu d'amis_**

**_Ses cours sont tellement ennuyeux_**

**_Que même lui s'endort en les dictant ! »_**

Il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser que c'était Peeves aussi car Drago entendit son rire suraigu provenir de deux couloirs supérieurs . Dobby conduisit Drago jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la statue menant au bureau de la directrice actuelle , Madame MacGonagall . C'est dans un regard plein d'incompréhension qu'il activa la statue grâce au mot de passe que Dobby lui avait fourni . La statue se mouva alors et il s'empressa de gravir les escaliers puis frappa à la porte . N'obtenant aucune réponse , il se décida à entrer .

La salle n'avait pas changé , depuis ces cinq années où il avait été convoqué en ce lieu . Les mêmes objets trônaient sur les meubles , les portraits des directeurs qui parlaient entre eux ou qui dormaient , Certains ronflaient même , le choixpeau tout rapiécé au centre de la pièce . Chaque objet était à sa place initiale comme si ils étaient destinés à cette place précise. Une chose cependant attira son attention : Un tableau vide . Celui de Dumbledore . Il s'approcha alors du fameux tableau pour vérifier . Quand il se retourna , alors un léger toussotement vint attirer son attention . Dumbledore , absent quelques instants auparavent , était présent dans son tableau avec son air malicieux de tout les jours . Cet air qui vous donne l'impression qu'il en sait plus que vous sur tout les sujets possibles et imaginables . « **_Et c'est surement le cas_** » se dit Drago .

**- Professeur ?**

**- Haaa , Drago ! J'attendais justement ta visite .**

**- Ha bon ?** Dit Drago qui ne put cacher sa surprise .

**- En effet .**

**- Alors vous savez les raisons pour lesquelles je suis là .** Demanda l'ancien Serpentard en s'approcha du tableau .

**- Bien entendu . La disparition soudaine de Mademoiselle Granger et de votre fils il y'a maintenant presque six ans .**

**- Que savez vous à propos de ca ?**

**- Beaucoup de choses …**

**- Alors savez vous pourquoi elle est partie ?**

**- Elle n'est pas partie , Drago . Du moins pas de son plein grès .**

**- Que voulez vous dire ?**

**- Elle a été enlevée , Monsieur Malefoy .**

La surprise fut de taille pour l'ancien Serpentard qui se traita mentalement d'imbécile .

**- Ne vous a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas partir ?**

**- Bien sur que si … Mais j'ai été trop stupide pour l'écouter .**

**- C'est bien que vous le remarquiez , Monsieur Malefoy .**

**- Mais … Par qui ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Une question à la fois , s'il vous plait !**

**- Désolé .**

A présent , Drago se sentait comme un élève fautif d'avoir commis une faute grave , comme si il avait triché ou autre . Mais il cherchait furieusement qui aurait pu vouloir enlever Hermione . La liste était longue , mais peu d'entre eux auraient eu le courage de le faire . Il était perdu dans ses pensées au point qu'il n' entendait plus le Sage lui parler .

**- Monsieur Malefoy ?**

**- Hum … Désolé, Professeur . Vous disiez ?**

**- Vous connaissez la personne qui l'a enlevé.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui . Très bien même . Je ne dirai pas que c'était un de vos proches mais une connaissance .**

**- Un ancien élève de Poudlard ?**

**- Non . Mais un ami de votre père .**

Le silence s'installa tandis que Drago cherchait dans sa mémoire un ami quelconque de son père qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à Hermione . Là encore , la liste des possibles suspects s'allongeait .

**- Le Pourquoi est évident , ne pensez vous pas ? Dit Dumbledore d'une voix entendue .**

**- Bien évidemment , Professeur .**

Il réfléchit quelques instants et brisa le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant .

**- Professeur ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour m'avouer cela ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que vous ne m'avez rien demandé . Vous vous êtes enfermé dans votre bulle avec votre fille , pour la protéger , je présume . Mais j'ai vu des choses et je ne suis pas le seul .**

**- Ha bon ? Qui d'autre ?**

**- Peeves .**

**- Ah … Encore lui !**

**- Hé oui , c'est un esprit de Poudlard . Aussi indiscipliné qu'il est , il a très bien pu tout voir .**

**- Merci Professeur !**

Drago se retourna et commença à se précipiter vers les escaliers quand Le portrait l'interpella .

**- Monsieur Malefoy ! Retrouvez vite l'élue de votre cœur . Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un hochement de tête très vif puis souria à la vue de cet ancien serpentard qui maintenant cherchait à sauver la femme de ses rêves , une ancienne griffondor , fille de moldue qui plus est . C'est à ces pensées là que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard et surement le meilleur que l'école ai connu s'assoupit .

Drago dévalait les escaliers à présent , comme frappé par la foudre . Ca devenait vital . Il devait retrouver Peeves pour découvrir le nom de la personne .

Il retrouva Peeves quelques instants plus tard , renversant les armoires d'une salle de classe vide .

**- Peeves !**

**- Ahh mais c'est le petit Drakichou !**

**- Peeves , que sait-tu de l'enlèvement d'Hermione ?** Demanda-il ignorant le surnom dont l'avait affublé l'esprit farceur .

**- Je sais que c'est l'un des meilleurs amis de ton père qui l'a enlevé . Pour se venger de toi & du fait qu'ils pensaient qu'elle t'avait ensorcelé .**

Soudain , Peeves reprit son visage farceur et dit :

**- Vous êtes tous des abrutis dans la famille ou il y'a des exceptions ?**

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction de la porte du Grand Hall . Il devait faire vite . Maintenant , ce n'était plus une question de mois , de jour , d'Année . C'est une question d'heures , de minutes et peut-être même de seconde .

C'est alors qu'une fois que la grille d'entrée de Poudlard fut passée , Drago transplana chez Blaise . Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre et il comptait la retrouver , avant que ce ne soit trop tard . 

* * *

**BONSOIR ! :) **

**Un nouveau petit chapitre 3 jours après l'autre :)**

**Je fais des progrès :) **

** dites moi ce que vous en pensez SERIEUSEMENT , s'il vous plait ? :) **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	28. Here We Go Again

Hermione était encore dans la serre . Elle attendait un quelconque signe lui prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu . Elle se sentait horriblement mal à cause de la disparition de son fils et attendait avec impatience l'appel de Maria . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son fils même quand elle souriait . Le sourire est la meilleure arme pour cacher sa douleur . Et de ce point de vue là , elle s'en sortait bien . Elle regardait les roses et un détail du décor lui rappela cette nuit funeste . Où elle avait tout perdu . Absolument tout : Sa liberté , l'Homme qu'elle aimait ( et qu'elle aime toujours ) , Sa fille …

Elle ne pouvait que comprendre la réaction de Rose quand elle a appris la nouvelle . Si elle avait pu , elle serait restée avec eux . Ils auraient formés une famille . Peut-être pas une famille parfaite mais une famille quand même . Ce dont il l'avait privée . Et ce dont il continue de la priver . Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que son engagement dans la lutte contre le mal irait si loin . Jusqu'à lui faire perdre le semblant de bonheur qu'elle avait réussi à construire autour d'elle .

Elle se décida alors de rentrer dans la maison , parfois que Drago et Rose auraient fini de parler et seraient descendu . Elle traversa le Hall et arriva dans le salon . La cheminée se mit à émettre un drôle de couinement . Les flammes devinrent vertes et s'agrandirent dans un petit tourbillon et éjecta un petit objet qui tomba plein de cendre sur le beau tapis orientale de Drago . Elle toussota un peu et ouvrit les fenêtres pour ne pas laisser l'odeur de la fumée s'imprégner dans la pièce . Elle prit le petit papier qu'elle dépoussiera d'un passage de main sur le papier . Elle pu y lire un simple : « **_C'est l'heure_** » .

Son cœur fit un saut périlleux et elle dut relire le papier une bonne dizaine de fois pour vraiment en comprendre le sens . Elle se dépêcha de refermer les fenêtres et partit en vitesse en passant par la porte . Elle referma la porte précautionneusement et une fois dehors , elle transplana .

Hermione arriva devant une grande grille . Elle la poussa doucement car elle se mit à grincer . Il commençait à faire noir . Le soleil s'était caché derrière de gros nuages noirs . Le jardin était sombre . Elle se déplaca derrière de gros blocs de buissons taillés à la perfection . Elle entendit le gravier craquer sous les pas d'une autre personne étant donné qu'elle était immobile . Elle entendit un craquement sonore et la personne sembla transplaner . Cependant , un faisceau de lumière se mit à scruter les jardins comme si quelqu'un venait de s'introduire dans la propriété pour voler le Monstre . Etant donné que le faisceau se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle , Hermione se cacha derrière une Statue représentant Athéna . Le faisceau s'éloigna d'elle puis elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement . Elle se rapprocha petit à petit de l'entrée du Manoir et au bout d'une demi-heure , elle atteint enfin cette porte .

Elle donna trois petits coup sec comme il avait été convenu auparavent et Maria lui ouvrit la porte . Son visage se fendit en un large sourire . Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras .

**- Tu es folle d'être venue !**

**- Je ne pouvais plus passer un seul moment en pensant à ce que vous vivez . Il fallait que je vous sorte d' ici !**

Elles se séparèrent et Hermione demanda :

**- Où est Scorpius ?**

**- Au cachot .**

**- Je vais aller le rejoindre .**

**- Fais attention à toi .**

**- Merci , Maria .**

Hermione passa un long couloir très surveillé . Des dizaines de petites caméras étaient installées un peu partout tout le long du couloir . Hermione en était parfaitement consciente . C'est pourquoi elle avait pris de la bombe noire pour recouvrir chaque petite caméra . Elle se rendrait alors invisible à toute surveillance. Elle traversa alors le couloir sans encombre . Elle arriva devant une grande grille fermée à clé . Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça . Elle fit alors demi tour et partit vers la cuisine . Elle arriva éssouflée vers la cuisine étant donné qu'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre . Elle ouvrit tout les tirroirs afin de trouver un objet suffisament fin pour pouvoir ouvrir le cadenas . Finalement , elle opta pour prendre un couteau de boucherie . Elle alla donc vers le salon et trouva un tournevis trainant sur une table . Elle se dirigea alors à nouveau vers la grille fermée du cachot . Elle tenta d'ouvrir la serrure avec le tournevis mais étant donné qu'elle perdait patience , elle donna un coup sec à l'aide du couteau de boucherie qui fendit à moitié le cadenas . Elle répéta l'action à plusieurs reprises et le cadena céda . Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la grille après l'avoir débarassée de la chaîne . Elle put alors acceder à un long couloir sombre et plutôt glacial . Une fois au bout du couloir , elle vit une grande porte gardée par un troll . Hermione ne put cacher sa surprise . Décidément , il était mieux gardé qu'aurait pu l'être tout son or ! Elle se décida à lancer un vase contre le mur . Le troll s'élança contre le mur et se cogna contre une statue qui traînait dans le couloir . Il se trouva tout étourdi . Elle en profita alors pour passer la porte et arriva dans une grande pièce . Elle était emplie de toiles d'araignée par centaines , des espèces d'araignées peut-être pas encore répertoriées devaient se mélanger . Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson .

Elle prit alors son couteau de cuisine et entreprit la périlleuse tâche d'enlever un maximum de toile d'araignée . Elle fixa alors son regard sur un détail de la pièce . Une petite fenêtre . Elle était toute sale mais laissait filtrer un fin filet de lumière . Ce fin filet de lumière éclairait un point particulier de la pièce . Un point qui , en le fixant longtemps , bougeait . Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort .

Un petit être était recroquevillé au fond de cette pièce . Surement déjà piqué de partout . Il bougeait à peine et semblait à peine capable de respirer . Elle dut faire un éffort monstre pour ne pas courrir vers lui . Sinon , elle se serait retrouvée empêtrée dans les différentes toiles et cela ne l'aurait pas plus avancée . Elle se décida alors de finir son travail vite , mais de le faire bien . Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard , elle put enfin courrir vers son fils . Quand elle le toucha , elle retira aussitôt sa main . Il était brûlant . Son corps était recouvert de coupures , bleus , et plaies en tout genre . Il était faible , très faible . Si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux pour regarder la personne qui lui caressait doucement le front . Il ne put pas voir les larmes monter aux yeux et couler le long des joues de sa mère . Il se sentit soulever un peu dans les airs , blotti contre quelque chose de chaud .

Hermione fit le chemin dans le sens inverse et croisa à nouveau le Troll toujours un peu sonné . Comme disait une célèbre citation sorcière : Rien n'est plus bête qu'un troll . Hermione remercia à ce moment précis le troll d'être aussi stupide . Si il ne l'avait pas été , elle ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir son fils dans ses bras . Elle se dépêcha et entendit d'un coup une voix l'appeler :

**- Hermione ?**

**- Oui , Maria ?**

**- Viens , s'il te plait .**

**- J'arrive .**

Elle s'approcha alors de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix . Elle poussa la porte qui la séparait à présent de cette voix . Cependant , elle alla au centre de la pièce /et s'approcha de Maria qui lui tournait le dos et qui observait la bibliothèque du Monstre avec un manque d'interet non feint . Elle entendit un petit bruit la forçant à tourner sa tête vers l'arrière .

Elle regrettait presque d'avoir tourné la tête à cause de ce qu'elle vit à cet instant …

* * *

**Bonjour & JOYEUX NOEL ! **

**Voila, mon cadeau à moi pour vous, c'est 2 chapitres :) **

**Je m'excuse d'avance, ils ne sont pas joyeux du tout . **

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! **

**Merry Christmas to everyone ! :) **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	29. Bienvenue dans l'Antre de l'Horreur

Elle se figea quand elle vit Maria derrière elle . Elle était baillonnée et était était piégée dans des cordes spéciales : celles d'un Filet Du Diable . Elle la fixait avec un regard terrifié mais Hermione resta comme pétrifiée .

**- Impressionnant , non ?**

Hermione fixait à présent la Maria d'un air mauvais . La Maria laissa échapper un rire à en glacer le sang .

**- Polynectar .** Conclut la Maria . **Mais ça , tu connais déjà .**

**- Exactement .**

La Maria s'approchait à présent d'Hermione qui était sur la défensive .

Elle eut un mauvais rictus :

**- Tu me frapperais, moi Maria ?**

**- Tu n'es pas Maria .**

**- Ha bon ? Qui suis-je alors ?**

Hermione continuait à la fixer d'un air très méchant . A présent , Scorpius était emprisonné dans un filet du Diable .

**- Va le sauver . Tu en meurs d'envie .**

**Elle émit un rire suraigüe .**

**- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te tourner le dos ?**

**- Oui , je le crois .**

Hermione restait méfiante . Elle la fixait vraiment méchamment . Cependant , cela ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effet intimidant . La baguette pointée sur Hermione , la fausse Maria la fixait avec un air de satisfaction sur le visage .

-** J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps , si tu savais … Pouvoir te voir souffrir sous mes yeux comme j'ai souffert à cause de ton chéri . Il n'avait pas le droit . Je vais attendre qu'il arrive pour te tuer . Mais avant , je compte faire les choses bien …**

Elle se mit à tourner autour d'Hermione telle un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie . Hermione ne bougeait pas , réfléchissant à cent à l'heure après une solution lui permettant de sortir de ce trépas au plus vite .

**- Tu te demandes surement qui je suis ? Tu le verras par toi- même … En attendant l'arrivée de ce dernier …**

Elle fit un léger mouvement du poignet et Hermione se retrouva attachée dans un coin de la pièce . Des lianes telles des petits serpents l'attachaient solidement . Elle tenta de se délier mais sa peau se coupa sous les lianes .

**- Ooh , pas la peine de te débattre ! Tu ne pourras pas en sortir . C'est un petit sort que j'ai appris en Asie . Les sorciers asiatiques s'en servent pour tuer très lentement les criminels et autres parasites … Comme toi .** Conclua t'elle finalement avec un sourire .

Un sourire dont la seule réponse d'Hermione fut un regard noir . La fausse Maria se comportait comme un enfant à la veille de Noël : Elle trépignait d'impatience . Elle emporta Hermione avec elle et la bâillona avec précaution , pour éviter que la fougueuse lionne la morde . Elle la traîna dans plusieurs pièces , faisant exprès de la cogner contre chaque meubles et murs que le trajet importait . Un long filet de sang coulait et Hermione se débattait comme un diable . Elle voulait vraiment s'en sortir et sortir son fils et Maria de cette galère . Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans une pièce sombre , semblable à un cachot et La pseudo-Maria lâcha Hermione avec aucune délicatesse . Elle referma la porte et Hermione put toujours entendre ce rire qui ne manquait jamais de lui glacer le sang . Elle se tortillait comme elle pouvait tandis que la personne s'attaquait à présent à Maria . Hermione était toute étourdie mais elle réfléchissait autant qu'elle le pouvait pour se sortir de ce trépas .

Si seulement Drago était là ! Cependant , elle n'avait aucun espoir concernant ce dernier … Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa mission et puis il pourrait recommencer sa vie tranquille si elle mourrait … Hermione se gifla mentalement d'avoir des pensées pareilles . Elle n' allait pas laisser à cette chose la satisfaction de la tuer .Elle se redressa comme elle put et regarda partout autour d'elle . Les nœuds étaient tellement serrés qu'elle ne sentait presque plus ses poignets . Sa lèvre était coupée et légèrement gonflée . Cependant , il en fallait plus que ca pour l'achever . Le sang était mélangé à ses cheveux et une migraine horrible la tenait à présent .Elle regardait partout autour d'elle et tout ce qu'elle voyait était peut-être inutile . Elle ne pouvait hurler pour s'en sortir . Soudain , son regard se posa sur une petite fenêtre dont la vitre était à moitié explosée . Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina . Qui dit vitre explosée dit morceaux de verre . Hermione rassembla le reste de ses forces et se traina jusqu'à cette fenêtre . Elle tenta de se lever à plusieurs reprises mais ses jambes ne supportaient pas son propre poids et elle tomba à plusieurs reprises . Elle fit une petite pause , ferma les yeux et autorisa quelques larmes à couler le long de sa joue . Des larmes de souffrance et de tristesse . Par Merlin , qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour que cela lui arrive ? Elle connaissait la réponse : Elle avait choisi son camp . Elle était toujours persuadée que c'était le meilleur des deux . Elle reprit sa respiration profondément et se leva d'une traite .

Elle savait que ses jambes ne la supporterait pas longtemps alors elle monta sur un objet qui ressemblait fortement à une caisse d'où s'échappait une odeur nauséabonde et tourna le dos à la vitre et leva ses mains le plus haut possible . Elle recommenca cette opération à plusieurs reprises et dans un soupir de soulagement , elle sentit les cordes céder face au verre . Elle se retourna et massa ses poignets endoloris . Ils étaient par endroit rouge sang et à d'autre endroits ils étaient violets . Elle prit alors un petit objet qu'elle considérait comme inutile dans une pièce pareille : Un ceintre . Elle lança le ceintre dans la vitre et ce qu'il restait de cette dernière vola en éclat . Elle prit un morceau de verre à pleine main (en se coupant bien sur ) et coupa les derniers liens qui la tenaient prisonnière . Une fois libérée , elle réveilla ses membres endoloris en s'étirant un peu . Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre . Alors elle prit la caisse à pleine main et avec la force qu'elle avait encore , elle la jeta dans la porte . Cela fit un vacarme à en réveiller toute une maison Cela attisa la curiosité de son ennemie qui vint ouvrir la porte . A ce moment là , Hermione lui lança la caisse à la figure et sortit en vitesse de la pièce . Elle se dépêcha de remonter les escaliers et de retourner à la pièce où était Maria , toujours piégée dans le filet du diable . Hermione prit un poignard qui traînait dans le coin et entreprit de couper le lien à la main … Sans succès . Alors elle monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre du Monstre . Elle retourna les armoires et les multiples recoins de cette pièce et trouva enfin son bonheur . Elle redescendit alors les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et s'approcha de Maria . Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle . Elle tressaillit tandis qu'Hermione murmura :

**- Lumus Solem !**

Le filet du diable se mit à se mouvoir . Il fondit à vu d'œil et libéra Maria .

Cette dernière sauta dans les bras d'Hermione :

**- ¡ Gracias ! ¡ Muchas Gracias !**

**- Maria , écoute moi …**

**- ¡ No sé como decirte gracias !**

**- Maria , fais ce que je te dis pour me remercier . Tu m'écoutes , hein ?**

**- Oui .**

**- On n'a plus une minute à perdre .**

**- Je t'écoute .**

**- Bien . Va à l'étage . Libère Scorpius , va chercher Javier et sortez de cette maison . Allez à Sainte Mangouste à Londres et demandez Ginny Weasley .**

**- Elle me connait , il n'y aura aucun problème .**

**- Mais … Hermione …**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- Comment je peux sortir d' ici ?**

**- Il y'a une sortie , par derrière . Emprunte là avec eux . Je m'occupe de ton clone .**

**- Hermione …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose …**

Un boum gigantesque se fit entendre . La porte sembla exploser sous le choc . Hermione et Maria reculèrent . Devant leur yeux arriva un monstre . Un œil était devenu rouge sang et l'autre gardait sa couleur d'origine . Une partie seulement du visage coulait à présent aux pieds de cette chose . On voyait à présent d'énormes veines ressortir de façon choquante . Hermione en était persuadée , cette chose ne pouvait pas être humaine . Elle était toujours debout tandis que son visage commençait à se couvrir d'une épaisse masse brune . Ses deux yeux étaient à présent rouge . Cette chose avait un regard à glacer le sang .

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça . La chose s'approcha d'Hermione et la saisit par le cou . Elle la claqua contre le mur et Hermione retint un gémissement .

**- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser gagner aussi facilement ?**

Elle émit un rire suraigüe . Son regard était effrayant , ses yeux globuleux faisaient penser à un fou-furieux . Son expression de visage ne montrait qu'une haine certaine et un certain manque d'humanité dans ses traits .

**- Tu n'es qu'une garce . Et c'est moi qui te crèverais !**

Hermione se débattit et réussi à s'échapper de l'emprise de cette chose maléfique . Une lutte acharnée commença . Hermione la menaçait à l'aide de la baguette magique et hurla :

**- Sectusempra !**

La chose se tordit de douleur tandis que son visage continuait à fondre .

Hermione profita d'un moment d'inatention de la chose pour dire à Maria :

**- Maria ! Va y … MAINTENANT !**

Maria commença à partir alors la chose tira le tapis vers elle et Maria tomba . Elle s'étala de tout son long .

**- Ca , tu vas le regretter !**

Hermione lança à nouveau le sort de sectusempra . Le sang de la chose coulait . Cependant , le sang n'était pas d'une couleur normale . Il était noir . Vraiment noir .

La fausse Maria eu un rictus .

**- Effrayant , non ?**

Hermione la regardait à présent avec d'énormes yeux . Son teint avait pâli .

Elle avait à présent la certitude que cette chose n'avait plus rien d'Humain .

**- Qui êtes vous ?**

**- Toujours la même question … change de disque .**

**- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu la réponse .**

La chose fixait la courageuse Griffondor .

**- C'est quoi cette manie que vous avez tous à vouloir mettre un nom sur une personne ?**

**- C'est quoi cet entêtement à vouloir nous cacher ton identité ? Tu en as honte ?**

**- Serait-ce de la provocation ?**

**- C'est possible .**

Maria profita de ce moment pour se sauver et suivre le plan d'Hermione .

**- Tu n'iras pas très loin ,fillette …** murmura La chose .

**- Menace ?**

**- Réalité .**

Hermione continuait à pointer la baguette sur elle . La chose était trop faible pour bouger ou se lever . Maria revint sur ses pas .

**- Je ne t'ai pas dis , Mione …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Regenbozgen n'était qu'un pion aussi dans cette histoire .**

La nouvelle fit un choc à Hermione . Elle fut légèrement déconcertée tandis que Maria s'en allait . La jeune griffondor fixait la chose avec un regard lointain .

**- Surprise , surprise .**

Hermione lui lança un vrai regard noir .

**- T'es encore en vie , toi !**

**- Oh que oui . Pour ton plus grand malheur .**

La chose se redressa d'un bond et sauta à la gorge d'Hermione qui lâcha sa baguette de surprise . La chose tentait de l'étrangler . A présent ,elle ne ressemblait plus à Maria . Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien . Elle s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge d'Hermione quand cette chose fut mystérieusement enlevée et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur voisin . Hermione tomba sur le sol d'une manière plutôt violente . On entendit un craquement provenant des os de cette dernière . Elle regarda la personne qui l'avait sauvée . Un homme d'une assez grande taille aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc et des yeux bleu-acier se plongèrent dans les siens . Hermione se sentit soulever .

**- Drago !**

Hermione sauta aussi bien qu'elle le put dans ses bras .

**- Mais comment tu as su que j'étais là ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire , je t'expliquerai quand on rentrera …**

**- Si vous rentrez ..**

Tous deux se tournèrent vers cette voix grave . Une personne était apparue à la porte . Une très grande personne très poilue .

**- Oh , pas lui ! Murmura Hermione .**

**- Comme on se retrouve …**

**- Pour notre plus grand malheur . T'es pas à Azkaban toi ?**

**- Tais toi , le traitre de ton sang ! Ton heure va sonner**

**- Bien sur … Et dans combien de temps ? Je n'ai pas ma montre sur moi …**

La chose s'approcha d'eux et gifla Drago .

**- Joue pas au plus malin avec nous . Cela ne te fera pas éviter ton destin .**

**- Oh , mais je ne compte pas l'éviter .**

La chose se tourna vers la personne poilue .

**- Fenrir , comme on se retrouve ! Ca fait si plaisir de te voir !**

**- A moi aussi , ne t'en fais pas . Alors comme ca , tu as réussi à les piéger . Bravo !**

**- J'en ai piégé une et l'autre est venu naturellement .**

**- Je vois . Tu veux que je m'occupe duquel des deux en premier ?**

**- Hum … Du garçon .**

**- Bien .**

Fenrir Greyback s'approcha de Drago mais ne s'attendit pas à recevoir une chaise dans le dos . Le coup le fit tomber à genoux . Drago sortit sa baguette et lança le sort pour le stupéfixer . Etrangement , il balaya le sort d'un bras . Il sortit ses canines de loup garou d'une traite et tenta de mordre Drago . Cependant , il ne s'attendait pas à mordre un bout de bois à la place .

Hermione , quant à elle , était aux griffes avec la chose . Le sang coulait autant d'un côté que de l'autre . La bataille des deux côtés faisait rage . La chose tenait toujours sa baguette mais Hermione avait saisi un petit poignard avec lequel par moment , elle transperçait le bras de la chose . Hermione était affaiblie , ses vêtements étaient déchirés et le sang coulait par endroit mais elle était toujours debout , face à son ennemie . Hermione entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et soudain , quelque chose d'assez lourd fut balancé dans la pièce . Hermione transperça le ventre de la chose et se retourna pour voir ce qui fut lancé de la sorte dans la pièce . Quel ne fut pas sa surprise et son effroi quand elle reconnu le corps comme étant celui de Maria !

Hermione lacha le poignard sous le choc et s'approcha lentement du corps sans vie de celle qui fut sa compagne de calvaire pendant cinq ans . Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés , posa ses mains tremblantes sur ce corps devenu froid . Avec douceur , elle lui ferma les yeux et vit la plaie protubérante au niveau de son cœur . Elle avait dû se débattre face à son agresseur . Les larmes coulèrent avec douceur sur les joues rougies par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas exploser de colère . Elle se recula alors du corps et son regard devint noir . Elle fonca alors sur la chose et lui administra une gifle monumentale , que l'on pouvait facilement comparer à celle qu'elle avait donné à Millicent à l'époque . La chose vacilla sous le choc et tomba sur son derrière .Hermione ramassa le poignard et voulu la tuer . Cependant , elle tremblait tellement de rage et d'amertume qu'elle ne parvint qu'à la poignarder au bas-ventre .

**- T'avais pas le droit !** Hurla Hermione , comme une folle .

Hermione pleurait en hurlant . Cela lui donnait un air terrifiant sur le visage . Drago s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules . Cependant , il les enleva vite quand il vit Greyback s'approcher du corps sans vie de la jeune espagnole qui avait déjà tant souffert . Les plaies saignaient encore abondament et Fenrir sortait les crocs . Drago s'approcha de lui et lui lança le premier objet qu'il trouva à la tête : Un vase . Les éclats de verre volaient un peu partout et coupaient le loup-garou . Ce dernier , pris d'un élan de rage , fondit sur Drago et tenta de le mordre . Cependant , il se fit rentrer dedans par une Hermione plus que furieuse . Elle l'ejecta jusqu'au mur le plus proche tandis que la chose fondait un peu plus à chaque minute . Soudain , elle reprit une forme humaine , plus ou moins humaine . Elle avait un œil rouge et l'autre était noir . Elle semblait humaine mais son visage montrait quelque chose d'inhumain . Car la chose était une personne . Une femme .

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma sur le coup .

**- Bonjour , Granger** **!**

La voix de cette personne ressemblait a un aboiement de chiot . Son trait lui donnait un air hystérique . Elle pointa du doigt le corps mutilé de Maria et dit d'un ton banal :

**- Arf … Elle méritait son sort . Il ne faut jamais se frotter à moi , sinon on trouve la mort .**

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit . Elle serra les poings mais s'empêcha de lui dire ce qu' elle pensait à cet instant .

**- Millicent … Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu OSES me demander pourquoi ?**

La rage déformait à présent ses traits . Un homme entra à présent . Un homme assez grand . Le prétendu Regenbozgen . Il contourna le corps de Maria en lui jetant un regard méprisant . Alors , Millicent prit une profonde inspiration .

**- Pour Toi , il m'a laissé tomber . Moi et le bébé .Bien sur que le bébé n'était pas de lui . Et le seigneur des ténèbres l'a tué . Il me l'a pris … Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser tomber . Surtout pour une Sang-de-Bourbe . Apparement , il voulait assumer son erreur …**

Elle faisait les cent-pas dans la pièce et tous l'écoutaient . A présent , elle se tourna vers Drago .

**- Tu savais très bien et tu le sais toujours . L'Amour , ca n'existe pas . C'est juste une bêtise pour laisser l'autre prendre le pouvoir sur toi et te détruire chaque jour plus …**

Sa voix s'était cassée .

**- C'est faux , Millicent , et tu le sais très bien . Tu aimais cet être qui grandissait en toi . Tu l'aimais peut-être même plus que ta vie .**

Millicent tournait le dos à Drago et maintenant lui faisait face .

**- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur et la souffrance que j'ai enduré . A cause de Toi , Dray . Alors je voulais te le faire payer … En te prenant la chose qui t'étais le plus cher ! Elle ! Celle qui avait causé tout ces soucis ! C'est à cause d'Elle que tu t'es éloigné de moi … Et donc à cause d'elle que j'ai perdu ce bébé . Cet être qui aurait pu grandir en moi . Mais on me l'a interdit . On m'a privé de la seule parcelle de bonheur qu'il restait dans tout mon être . A Cause d'ELLE !**

Elle hurla ces derniers mots . Greyback s'approcha alors d'Hermione et la gifla . Drago se placa devant elle et se prit la gifle à sa place . Alors Hermione sauta tel un animal sur Millicent .

**- Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire subir cela à mon FILS !**

Elle la martelait de coup de poing . Cependant , Millicent se débattait . Alors Hermione lui donna un violent coup de poing au crane qui eu pour effet de l'assomer .

L'ancienne gryffondor se releva et vit à temps Regenbozgen qui tentait de se sauver . Elle puisa dans ses ressources et vint lui barrer la route .

**- Vous n'irez nulle part !**

**- N'en sois pas si sure !**

**- Regyyyy !** Miaula Millicent .

**- Ouai , soeurette , j'arrive .**

Il accourut auprès de sa sœur qui venait de reprendre ses esprits . Hermione ,quant à elle , comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qui se tramait . Millicent s'était servie de son frère pour faire le sale travail à sa place .

Drago , lui , était dans un combat corps et âme contre Greyback . Il avait de nombreuses plaies dues aux griffes du Loup-garou mais aucune morsure , heureusement . Il avait l'avantage pour l'instant sur son ennemi qui était , lui aussi , vraiment blessé . Aucun des deux ne laissait passer un espoir de victoire et la moindre faiblesse de l'ennemi servait comme une arme pour l'autre .

Soudain , il fut possible à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités . Hermione recommençait à se battre contre Millicent tandis que Regenbozgen l'aidait . Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas , malgrès ce qu'ils avaient entendu . Hermione envoya Regenbozgen dans le mur . Il fut sérieusement sonné . La porte s'ouvrit dans un bang sonore . Tous sursautèrent et Drago et Hermione furent ravis de constater que Blaise , Ron et Harry étaient arrivé accompagnés de nombreux Aurors . Hermione lança un regard interrogatif à Drago qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule .

**- Millicent Bulstrode , Fenrir Greyback et Arthur Regenbozgen , vous êtes mis en état d'arrestation pour enlèvement de personne et récemment … Pour meurtre .**

Millicent émit un rire suraîgue .

**- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez .**

**- Bien sur que si , nous avons tout un dossier à charge contre vous .**

Millicent fixait Hermione vraiment méchamment . Ces dernieres n'avaient pas stoppé leur combat pour autant .

**- Puisque mon bébé est mort , je n'ai plus rien à Perdre …**

Dans un mouvement que rien ne permit à présager , Millicent sortit un poignard et l'enfonça dans le ventre d'Hermione . Elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur . Au bout d'un moment , elle relacha Hermione dont l'abdomen continuait à saigner abondament . Le poignard était toujours enfoncé et le sang coulait par litre . Hermione s'effondra au sol .

**- J'ai échappé à la mort le soir où Le Seigneur des Tenèbres a disparu . Mais toi , tu n'y échapperas pas !**

L'ancienne griffondor était toujours consciente pour le moment . Elle fut secouée de convulsions de plus en plus violentes .

Les Aurors s'emparèrent alors des trois criminels et les emmenèrent de force à Azkaban . Hermione perdait son sang au sol . Dans un dernier mouvement , elle s'approcha alors du corps de Maria et lui saisit la main .

Drago tomba à genoux devant Hermione , celle qu'il aimait et qui allait peut-être mourir . Il la transporta d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste .

Hermione trouva la force de dire une phrase :

**- ¡ Adios , Maria !**

Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience sans savoir si , un jour , elle en sortirait …

* * *

**Merry Christmas ! :) :) **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxx**

**Myin ahla**


	30. Faibles Espoirs Mais Espoirs Quand Même

Cela faisait des jours qu'il attendait . Il n'en dormait presque plus . Il ne savait rien , mais il voulait savoir . C'était vital pour lui .

Cela faisait des jours , peut-être des semaines qu'il attendait son réveil . Les médecins ne lui disaient rien , même Ginny ne disait rien . Et cela le rendait fou . Il mangeait toujours , mais en très faible quantité . Il avait confié sa fille à Pansy qui en prenait soin et qui passait tout les jours lui dire bonjour .

Il avait aussi été blessé lors des combats mais les plaies étaient plutôt superficielles. Alors il attendait . Impatiemment .

Chaque jour depuis quelques semaines , il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre d'Hermione , attendant son reveil . Blaise et les autres passaient leur dire bonjour et prendre des nouvelles d'elle tout les jours . Ce silence le tuait .

Un jour , Blaise forca Drago à quitter la chambre . Mais cette sortie ne fut pas un plaisir pour Drago qui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même . Alors Blaise abandonna l'idée de vouloir le faire sortir de la chambre d'Hermione . Il était redevenu ce qu'il était quand Hermione était partie . Cette fois , on ne savait pas si Hermione était partie ou pas . On la voyait physiquement . Elle était sacrément amochée mais pour le moment , elle était toujours en vie . Des dizaines de tuyaux magiques qui se remplissaient seuls aux alentours de midi et de dix-neuf heures pour alimenter la jeune femme . Drago s'approcha alors du lit d'hopital , s'asseya sur le rebord et doucement , il passa sa main sur le visage d'Hermione . Il passa lentement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione puis , avec une douceur infinie glissa sa main dans celle inanimée de sa belle gryffondor. Ginny arriva alors dans la pièce et dit :

**-Drago ! Tu es encore là !**

**- Oh … Euh … oui .**

**- Mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi !**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille quand je ne serais pas là . Je veux la voir ouvrir ses yeux . Je veux la voir sourire encore . Comme elle le faisait avant . Je veux la voir rougir en me regardant .**

Ginny s'avanca alors lentement vers Drago . Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui annonca :

**- Tu auras très peu de chance de la voir sourire , de rougir ou encore de la voir ouvrir les yeux …**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là , Ginny ?**

**- Son état se dégrade , de plus en plus chaque jour . Si cela continue …**

Sur ces phrases , ils devinrent extrèmement pâles . La voix tremblante , elle continua :

**- Elle a perdu trop de sang … et trop d'énergie . Ses plaies cicatrisent difficilement et elle est dans un coma très profond . Elle a très peu de chance de s'en sortir !**

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps , le regard de Drago devint humide . Il avait à présent des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues .

**- Je refuse … Elle ne peut pas … Pas maintenant …**

**- Elle ne l'a pas choisi , Dray …**

**- JE LE SAIS QU'ELLE NE L'A PAS CHOISI ! JE LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT !**

**- Dray , baisse d'un ton , on est dans un hôpital !**

**- Je ne peux pas … Je ne veux pas ! Pas déjà !**

**- Dray , je suis désolée !**

**- Mais il y'a une chance qu'elle survive ?**

**- Oui , une minuscule .**

**- Une probabilité ?**

**- Une chance sur cent .**

**- Alors cette chance , ce sera elle .**

**- Dray … Refais ta vie , tu as deux enfants …**

**- Je ne peux pas refaire ma vie . C'est elle , ma vie . Maintenant que je sais tout … Je refuse que le destin me la vole encore une fois .**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée … C'est une fille bien et je veux y croire aussi …**

**- Qu' est ce qui t'en empêche ?**

**- Les probabilités , Drago , les Probabilités .**

**- Ce ne sont que des nombres .**

**- Peut-être mais ces nombres représentent des gens .**

**- Puisqu'il y'a une chance , je resterai . Car je suis convaincu que cette personne , ce sera elle .**

Ginny baissa les yeux . Elle pleurait aussi mais faisait son possible pour le cacher . Elle aussi voulait y croire mais ce serait lui faire encore plus mal .Elle arriva dans le couloir où elle croisa Harry , Pansy et Blaise .

**- Des nouvelles d'Hermione ?** Demanda Blaise .

**- Elle va mourir …**

**- Oh mon dieu !**S'exclama Pansy .

**- Elle n'a que de très faible chance de s'en sortir . Une sur cent . Mais il y croit … Il espère encore !**

Harry prit une Ginny en larme dans ses bras .

**- Il est entêté !** Dit ce dernier .

**- Non … Il est juste amoureux . Fou amoureux .** déclara Pansy .

Tous se tournèrent alors vers un Drago qui tenait la main d'Hermione et qui ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes . Il le savait . Alors les autres le laissèrent en paix , peut-être pour ses derniers moments avec sa belle .

Dans un autre service de l'Hôpital , une petite fille marchait à l'aveuglette . Elle avait réussi à semer sa tante afin de pouvoir se promener dans l'Hôpital . Son père lui disait tout le temps qu'elle avait l'intelligence de sa mère …Et son caractère , ce qui n'était pas forcément un avantage , selon lui . Elle s'en moquait . Elle traversait les couloirs , à la recherche d'une personne précise . Quand elle arriva devant une porte marron , elle la poussa sans toquer , contrairement à ce que son père lui avait appris . Elle vit un petit garçon blond allongé sur un lit d'un blanc immaculé . Il ne pouvait manger que du liquide pour l'instant . Elle referma la porte derrière elle , poussant le petit garçon à la regarder . Les mêmes yeux . Elle s'approcha du lit tandis que le garçon se mit en position assise sur son lit avec bien du mal . Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et lui ne la quittait pas du regard . Elle se tordait les poignets dans tout les sens de gêne et de stress .

**- Salut Scorpius ,** commenca Rose .** Je … euh … voulais te voir . Comment tu vas ?**

**- Je vais bien ,** répondit ce dernier , surpris .

**- Oh … Tu as encore du mal à parler alors je te dis ce que j'ai à te dire et je m'en vais … Je vais te laisser te reposer , hein ? Mais avant , il faut que je te parle .**

**- Tu veux t'asseoir** ? Demanda poliment Scorpius .

La jeune fille fut déconcertée par une telle gentillesse .

**- Hum … Oui , d'accord .** Accepta Rose avec un sourire .

Elle s'installa sur le lit , en tailleur face à son frère .

**- Voila . Je n'ai jamais été très gentille avec toi , surtout quand je t'ai rencontré . Mais crois moi , j'ignorais … Enfin , non … Je savais que j'avais un frère et une mère … Je m'en doutais que j'avais une mère , même si papa m'avait caché ton existence et le fait que maman est toujours en vie . J'ai apporté ça …**

Elle sortit un petit gâteau de sa poche : Un petit bout de Forêt Noire . Le regard du petit garçon se mit à pétiller . Elle lui tendit alors .

**- Tiens , c'est pour toi . Tata Pansy m'a dit que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup et que c'était à cause de toi que j'allais pas bien . Alors pour que tu sois plus fort …**

Elle tendit son bras vers son frère et ce dernier lui prit le gâteau des mains .

**- Merci .** Lui souria-t'il .

**- De rien .**

Cependant , le petit garçon observa le gateau puis sa sœur simultanément . Dans un geste que sa sœur n'aurait jamais pu prédire , il cassa le gâteau en deux .

**- Avec maman , on cassait toujours un bout de gâteau à deux , quand on en avait un . Alors tiens .**

Le regard de Rose se mit à pétiller à son tour , comme celui de son frère . Elle s'approcha un peu plus de son frère et lui prit le bout de gâteau . Ils le mangèrent tout les deux en parlant .

Le soir commençait à tomber à présent . Pansy était perdue à présent . Elle était partie faire un petit tour pour trouver quelque chose à boire et elle avait perdu Rose ! Elle croisa Ginny dans le couloir . Cette dernière , voyant l'état de panique dans lequel était plongé son amie , s'arrêta en route .

**- Que se passe t'il donc ?**

**- J'ai perdu Rose …**

**- Tu as QUOI ?**

**- Oh … Je sais !**

**- Mais comment as-tu fais pour perdre une petite fille de presque six ans ?**

**- Ca , je ne sais pas … Elle était derrière moi et soudain ,plus rien !**

**- Ooh ! J'ai du temps libre … Il faut la retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit . Sinon , il faudra prévenir Dray …**

**- Ooh , il va me tuer !**

**- Allez, en route !**

Elles partirent toutes les deux à la recherche de la petite fille . En cours de Route , elles recrutèrent Blaise qui avait laissé Drago seul avec Hermione . Ils partirent à trois à la recherche d'une petite fille de bientôt six ans .

Ils fouillèrent tous les étages possibles . Ils allèrent demander à tout le monde dans les couloirs si ils avaient vu une petite fille brune aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleu-acier . Personne ne l'avait aperçu .

Pansy stressait de plus en plus . La petite étant introuvable , elle paniquait . L'avait-on enlevée ? Il ne manquait plus que ca .

Les plus folles idées traversaient son esprit tourmenté . Déjà qu'Hermione était sur le point de mourir mais si elle lui disait que sa fille avait disparu , il en mourrait à coup sur !

Le temps passait et le soleil était couché à présent . Pansy devait se rendre à l'évidence . La petite avait disparu . Elle se décida alors d'aller prévenir Drago que sa fille avait disparu . Elle en tremblait de peur pour la petite .

Elle arriva devant la chambre d'Hermione . Drago était assis sur une chaise à côté de l'ancienne gryffondor . Il somnolait .

**- Dray … il faut que je te parle .**

**- Pansy … Oh … oui , va y ?**

**- J'ai … perdu ta fille .**

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'ai perdu Rose .**

Il mit quelques instants à réaliser . Cela se lut sur son visage qui passa d'une étrange acceptation , comme si elle lui avait dit qu'elle retournait chez elle , à une étrange curiosité montrant qu'il commençait à comprendre puis il est devenu pâle et la colère le fit rougir un peu . Pansy , quant à elle , s'approchait encore plus de la porte . Drago se leva tel une furie et alla faire le tour de l'Hôpital sans dire un mot à Pansy , à part de temps en temps des reproches . Pansy s'applatissait à chaque fois , renouvellant ses excuses mais il n'en avait cure .

Ils cherchèrent partout jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent par enchantement devant la chambre de Scorpius .

Par instinct , Drago ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il y vit le rassura .

Rose était allongée à côté de Scorpius . Ils dormaient tout les deux . Cependant , ce n'était pas là que le regard de Drago s'était posé . Mais sur leur deux mains jointes .

Drago se retint à la porte et Pansy eut le regard qui pétilla .

**- Ce sont des jumeaux , Dray … pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à venir ici ?**

**- Je ne sais pas … Leur connexion était si forte , tu te souviens ?**

**- Oui , je me souviens .**

**- Je crois qu'elle existe encore plus , maintenant .**

**- Je le pense aussi .**

**- Il vaut mieux ne pas les séparer .**

**- Tu as raison …**

**- Je passerai les revoir demain matin . Leur mère a besoin de moi .**

**- Dray ?**

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle .

**- J'espère aussi qu'Hermione reviendra parmi nous .**

Drago lui sourit faiblement mais on voyait toute la grattitude qu'il ressentait pour Pansy dans son regard . Elle le prit dans ses bras et le raccompagna à sa chambre . En route , ils prévinrent des infirmiers que deux jumeaux étaient réunis et qu'il ne fallait pas les séparer .

Pansy repartit dormir chez elle , avec son mari et sa fille . Dray , quant à lui , était avec sa famille à l'hôpital . Il s'empara de la main d'Hermione avec douceur et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

**Bonne année 2012 à tous ! :) **

**Pour bien démarrer l'année, j'ai décidé de poster quelques chapitres :) **

**J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla**


	31. Le Choc

Plusieurs jours passèrent encore . L'état d'Hermione se stabilisait . Drago quittait de temps en temps sa chambre pour faire connaissance avec ce fils qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître auparavent . Scorpius allait bientôt pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital alors il profitait du fait que les Médicomages le laissaient à nouveau se promener dans le couloir avec la surveillance d'un adulte pour aller rendre une visite à sa mère , en compagnie de son père et de sa jumelle . Elle respirait faiblement . Sa respiration ressemblait parfois à un râle . Drago suivait un « rite » : Il s'approchait d'elle , l'embrassait doucement sur le front et lui prenait la main d'un air protecteur . Les enfants s'installaient sur le lit , chacun d'un côté et tous patientaient dans un silence presque religieux , avec pour seul bruit la respiration d'Hermione . De temps en temps , des amis faisaient irruption dans la pièce mais respectaient le silence ambiant . Pour parler , ils sortaient dans le couloir . Il n'osait pas quitter la pièce . Un jour ,Ginny lui posa la question :

**- Mais pourquoi restes-tu toujours dans la chambre ? Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas ?**

**- Je hais l'extérieur , tout ce qui nous entoure hors de cet hôpital . Son souvenir est partout . Cela me hante …** ( Les yeux de Drago s'embuèrent ) .** Si tu savais comme elle me manque . Je n'ai qu'une hate : Savoir si elle va s'en sortir ou pas .**

**- Et … Si elle ne s'en sortait pas ?** Suggéra Ginny .

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux , alors , et dit :

**- Alors je n'aurai aucune raison de continuer de vivre . Le dehors me dégoute à présent . Tous ces gens heureux , souriant à tout va . J'en ai fait parti l'espace d'un petit mois . Ca a été le mois le plus merveilleux de ma vie … Malgrès tout … Ces gens qui vivent sans se soucier de se demander si la personne qu'il croise dans la vie et si , dans l'endroit où ils s'extasient en couple , il y'a une personne qui n'a pas leur chance et qui ne l'aura jamais plus … Parce que le bonheur sans elle , cela n'existe pas …**

Ginny n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus . Les paroles de Drago en disaient beaucoup .Ce qui parlait le plus , c'est son attitude et le silence qui entourait Hermione . Tout n'était que crainte . La crainte d'un homme de perdre la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé . La seule qui a réussi à le sortir des Ténèbres où il s'était plongé et à illuminer sa vie . Elle sortit en silence de cette pièce un peu trop calme à son goût et retourna travailler , sans que les paroles de Drago ne quittent ses pensées .

Le 11 Août au soir , Drago et les enfants durent quitter la chambre d'Hermione pour se rendre chez Harry et Ginny . En effet , ce soir là , ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Ginny . Drago avait enfilé une tenue décontracté et avait fait vêtir Rose d'une magnifique robe bleue océan . Il avait plus de mal avec Scorpius . Ginny , Pansy et Luna avaient eu la gentillesse d'acheter des vêtements à Scorpius mais le malheureux nageait dedans tellement il avait manqué de tout pendant cinq ans . Ils arrivèrent là bas vers dix-huit heures trente . L'ambiance était festive . De la musique sorcière s'élevait des airs sans la présence d'aucune enceinte pour diffuser le son . Il se propageait dans la pièce comme de l'air . Ginny était vêtue élégemment d'une robe verte en soie . Elle lui allait comme un gant . Harry avait revêtu son plus beau smoking . Drago se rendit compte avec gêne qu'il était le seul à s'être habillé « normalement » . Ginny le prit longtemps dans ses bras et Harry lui serra vigoureusement la main . Ginny demanda à Rose et Scorpius d'aller s'amuser avec les autres enfants déjà présents . Drago , lui , rejoignit la table des adultes où tous étaient déjà en train de boire l'apéritif . Tous discutaient joyeusement . Drago prenait part aux discussions de temps à autre mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal … Bien que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'était plus dans son assiette , cela inquiétait toujours ses amis qui se demandaient si un jour , il se remettrait en forme . Scorpius et Rose s'approchèrent alors de leur père et lui firent un calin . Un geste aussi inattendu que plaisant . Il leur répondit d'une étreinte maladroite .

Le repas commenca . Ginny s'était surpassée : Une dinde farcie avec des haricots verts . Tous étaient à table , l'ambiance était soudain plus joyeuse . Luna se leva et demanda le silence , ce qu'elle obtint sans grande difficulté . Elle se tordit les mains de stress et chercha le regard réconfortant et encourageant de la part de Ron , qu'elle eut un peu de mal à obtenir .

**- Voila … J'ai demandé à prendre la parole car j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous apprendre …**

Tous se tournèrent avec attention vers elle , même les enfants . La curiosité brillait dans les regards . Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit en un souffle :

**- Je suis enceinte .**

Il y'eu un long silence presque étourdissant durant lequel le couple redoutait la réponse de ses amis . La première réaction fut celle de Ginny et de Pansy qui prirent la future maman dans leur bras . Les mecs serrèrent aussi la mère dans leur bras et firent une accolade à Ron , rouge de fierté . Cela furait horriblement avec ses cheveux mais il rayonnait de bonheur .

L'ambiance s'améliora encore même si Drago , à la suite de cette annonce , avait ressenti comme un pincement au cœur . Au fond , il restait un peu pessimiste . Peut-être que lui n'aurait plus cette chance de voir Hermione enceinte … Sa Hermione . Son regard se voila et il prit rapidement congé . Il laissa ses enfants avec ceux de Pansy et Ginny accepta de garder Scorpius tandis que Pansy s'occuperait de Rose . Il avait pris la décision de marcher , pour reflechir . Elle lui manquait horriblement . Son cœur battait si fort … Maintenant , il lui paraissait presque mort . Il regarda son propre reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin . Ce qu'il vit lui fit peur . Il ne reconnu pas l'homme mince avec le teint blafard et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux .Il avait une allure débraillée et des chaussettes dépareillées . Une longue barbe pendait du visage de cet homme au regard bleu délavé . Il ne se reconnut pas . Il eut un choc . Il se stoppa net et fixa cette personne qui le fixait également . Il resta un moment à se contempler comme ca . Soudain , il se mit à courrir . Courrir . Il se laissait guider par ses pas . Ses pas le menèrent après environ trente minutes de marche à sa propre maison . Il ouvrit la porte et monta les escaliers très rapidement . Il se doucha en vitesse et se rasa .Il ne supportait pas son reflet dans le miroir . Il ouvrit son placard et ce qu'il vit ne le satisfit pas . Il fit le grand tri dans ses affaires , se mit à repasser , à ranger et à laver toute la maison à l'aide de la magie . Il sortit de sa maison après environ une heure et demi de préparation . Il était habillé décontracté mais ressemblait plus à un être humain qu'à un fantôme à présent . Il avait repris quelques couleurs . Il passa dans son jardin et eu une idée . Il s'arrêta net et fit demi tour . Il s'approcha du rosier et coupa la plus belle rose rouge de l'arbre . Il la maintint entre deux doigts pour éviter de se piquer et se rendit à pied à l'Hôpital . Il passa la porte d'entrée vers minuit . Il monta dans l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il arrive à son étage . Il arriva dans le couloir désert et éclairé de Sainte Mangouste . Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et entra . Cependant , ce qu'il vit le laissa cloué dans l'entrée de la pièce . Le lit d'Hermione ainsi que cette dernière avait disparu …

* * *

**Et de deux ! **

**Mais comme on dit " Jamais deux Sans Trois " . **

**Le 3eme chapitre arrive :) **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	32. Faux Sens & Surprise

Drago était complètement paniqué . Hermione avait encore disparu . Il regardait partout . Il fouilla dans la pièce , bien qu'elle fut relativement petite . Il chercha toutes les pièces du couloir . Il croisa deux medicomages à qui il posa la question :

**- Excusez moi , Savez vous où est Hermione Granger , la patiente de cette salle ?**

**- Désolée mais avant de pouvoir la voir , vous allez devoir un moment … Je suis désolée .**

Les yeux de Drago s'emplirent de larmes . Cette fois , c'était fini . Il s'éloigna des femmes qui le regardaient avec tristesse . Il retourna dans la chambre d'Hermione pour pouvoir déverser toutes les larmes qu'il contenait depuis si longtemps . Lui qui avait tant espéré la revoir sourire , le regarder … Il avait même espéré la revoir se mettre en colère après lui . Le temps s'écoulait et le lit vide revint plus tard dans la nuit . Drago était resté dans la chambre , chérissant l'endroit où la mère de ses enfants avaient vécus ses derniers jours . Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il s'était endormi . Les larmes ne s'étaient taries que tard dans la nuit , au moment où le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de ses rayons . Quand l'ancien serpentard se reveilla , il eut la surprise de découvrir le lit vide mais il eut la surprise amère de voir que les draps avaient été changé . Il tournait comme un lion en cage . Les larmes ne coulaient plus à présent mais leurs traces restaient sur sa joue et entâchaient aussi son charisme indéniable . Il semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe . Cependant , il se forca quand même à aller à l'épicerie du coin pour s'acheter de quoi manger en vitesse avant de retourner dans la chambre . Il traîna dans les petits parcs qui étaient proche de Sainte Mangouste . L'air était tiède et le mois d'Août était très doux par rapport au mois de juillet qui fut rude . Il regardait une petite mare présente au fond du parc . Il s'approcha encore plus près de cette eau qui l'hypnotisait . En voyant cette eau , il se souvint d'un moment de sa vie où il avait eu tellement peur de perdre Hermione , même si il ne se l'aurait jamais avoué … Durant la septième année , alors qu'elle était enceinte …

_FLASHBACK :_

_« Ils courrurent vers le lac , bousculant des personnes au passage ._

_Une fois à côté du stade de quidditch où l'équipe de Poufsouffle s'entrainait , ils s'arrêtèrent un instant . Quand ils tendirent l'oreille , ils entendirent des éclats de voix ._

_Les deux fois étaient reconnaissables . Hermione et Pansy ._

_Soudain , des cris étouffés , des bruits de lutte ainsi que des jurons ._

_Ils étaient immobiles quand soudain , plus un bruit . Le dernier bruit qu'on entendit était celui de quelqu'un qui plongeait dans l'eau ._

_Ce dernier bruit alarma le petit groupe qui s'approcha le plus rapidement possible du Lac . Ils y trouvèrent une Pansy avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux . Leur regard passa alors du lac à Pansy . Ginny poussa une exclamation horrifiée ._

_Le regard de Drago devint encore plus noir qu'avant et ce dernier plongea dans le lac tout habillé à la recherche d'Hermione dans ces profondeurs tièdes à cette époque de l'année ._

_Blaise s'était penché sur le bord du lac et cherchait après les Prefets-en-chef à travers l'eau d'un bleu profond ._

_Pansy se débattait tandis que les garçons la ligotaient en se retenant de la gifler de toutes leurs forces . Les filles étaient inquiétes et en larmes ._

_Le beau blond était encore sous l'eau à la recherche d'Hermione . Soudain , il sentit quelque chose bouger près de lui . Il tourna la tête et vit une sirène ._

_En regardant de plus près , c'était LA sirène . Celle du bal de la St Valentin ._

_Elle lui faisait des signes , comme pour lui montrer quelque chose ._

_Drago commençait à être à court de souffle , mais il suivit la sirène ._

_Elle le conduisit directement vers le corps d'Hermione et lui tendit . Drago s'approcha de la sirène et ( SMMAAAAAAAACK ) lui fit un baiser sur la joue . Cette dernière rougit et Drago tint Hermione de son bras droit tandis qu'il se battait pour rester éveillé ._

_Il n'avait plus de souffle mais il était déterminé ._

_Déterminé à sortir de ce lac et à la sauver . A les sauver . Il regarda Hermione qui était inconsciente et il nagea aussi rapidement que possible ._

_Au bout d'une cinquantaine de coup de bras , Drago sortit la tête de l'eau et posa Hermione sur le bord . Il remonta à l'aide de Blaise , prit Hermione dans ses bras et courut vers l'infirmerie . Elle était lourde et lui était fatigué mais il ne la laisserait certainement pas tomber . Il l'avait déjà à peu près fait , il ne le referait pas une deuxième fois . Hors de question . Le petit groupe , quand à lui , suivait tant bien que mal Drago dans sa course vers l'infirmerie . Blaise tenait Pansy mais d'après lui , quelque chose clochait . Il ne se doutait pas encore de ce qui clochait mais il comptait bien le découvrir . Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie d'un méchant coup de pied et déposa Hermione doucement sur le lit le plus proche . Il se rendit auprès de l'infirmière qui le jaugeait d'un œil mauvais . Elle s'approcha rapidement du lit d'Hermione et lança un sort pour que l'eau sorte des poumons d'Hermione . Elle tira le rideau le temps qu'elle intervienne sur la pauvre Prefete-en-chef ._

_Les autres arrivèrent aussi mais furent tous mis dehors . Drago était trempé mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier . Ginny s'approcha de lui et dit :_

**_- Drago , va te sécher ._**

**_- Pas besoin ._**

**_- Tu veux vraiment que Mione se réveille et ait une vision de toi tout trempé ?_**

**_- C'est peut-être un fantasme ._**

_Ginny lui colla un méchant coup de poing sur le bras . Il fit une grimace et regarda Ginny qui souriait ._

**_- D'accord … Je reviens ._**

**_- Je préfère ça ._**

_Et il partit. "_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier . Il pouvait encore ressentir les picotements de l'eau froide sur sa peau . Il ressentait encore la joie mêlée de panique qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait retrouvé Hermione sous l'eau … Et la joie encore plus grande lorsque celle-ci s'était réveillé . Par Merlin qu'il avait été stupide ! Ils avaient perdu tant de temps … Lui en lui tournant autour et elle … Non , elle avait été parfaite . Elle avait déjà tenté de le remettre dans le droit chemin mais lui ne pensait pas pouvoir y arriver et lâchait prise en la blessant . La décevant aussi … Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait regretter à présent que c'était fini … Pour toujours . Il avait si mal . Il aurait pensé qu'après avoir manqué de la perdre plusieurs fois , la vie l'aurait laissé tranquille . Mais non . Elle lui a arraché la femme de sa vie , le laissant seul avec deux enfants de presque six ans . Les larmes retrouvèrent comme par enchantement leur chemin sur les joues de Drago . Lui qui pensait s'être endurci assez pour ne plus souffrir .Il avait , encore une fois , tort . Après avoir passé une demi-heure , emietté un sandwich et donné un aux oiseaux et après en a donné un à un mendiant , il reprit la route vers l'Hôpital tel un condamné à mort se rendant à son execution . Il arriva devant la porte d'un bâtiment à l'allure délabré . Il vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages et entra en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui . Il entra dans une pièce sobrement décorée avec des affiches magiques de medicomages qui souriaient en montrant des enfants guéris qui souriaient eux aussi . Drago eut la soudaine envie d'arracher ses posters mais il se contint et retourna dans la chambre de sa défunte petite amie . Il s'installa sur le fauteuil installé à côté du lit vide et il reflechissait à toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire , de dire … Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de lui montrer un monde meilleur … Il aurait voulu tenter d'éffacer les horreurs présentes dans sa mémoire pour ne garder que les bons souvenirs … Il mit sa tête entre ses mains .

Cependant une ombre s'approchant le força à lever les yeux . Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place . Deux medicomages aidaient une personne à marcher . Cette personne était très mince . Elle marchait avec énormément de difficulté , comme si elle ne supportait pas son propre poid . Elle était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait , c'est-à-dire tenter de rester debout sans tomber . Drago , en la voyant , ouvrit grand la bouche …Cette personne releva les yeux en voyant une paire de chaussures un peu sale devant ses pieds . Ses yeux se fondirent dans ceux de Drago . Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et son regard se mit à pétiller . Il se leva et se pinça même pour tenter de sortir de ce rêve qui lui semblait trop vrai . Les deux médicomages accompagnant la patiente dirent :

**- Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous ne nous avez pas laissés finir hier ! Je voulais vous dire que Mlle Granger était partie passer des radios et se faire opérer d'un problème bénin qui aurait pu être plus grave si il n'avait pas été décelé à temps .**

Drago les regarda et son visage s'illumina en croisant les yeux d'Hermione à nouveau . Qu'est ce que cela lui avait manqué ! Il prit Hermione dans ses bras , après que les médicomages aient quitté la pièce pour leur laisser une intimité , se sentant soudain de trop .

**- Qu'est ce que tu m'as manquée !** Murmura Drago tandis qu'il collait son front à celui de la jeune femme .

**- Toi aussi … C'était long ce temps sans toi .**

**- Mais j'ai toujours été là … Et je le serai toujours .**

Ils s'embrassèrent alors . Comme pour rattraper le temps perdu . Drago aida Hermione à s'allonger dans son lit , se replaca sur le fauteuil et lui caressa tendrement le front . Elle s'endormit ainsi , paisiblement . Elle savait qu'elle avait un ange qui veillait sur elle , un ange qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer … Lui .

* * *

**Et voila, c'est tout ... pour le moment :) **

**N'oubliez pas que vos petites reviews font toujours très plaisirs :) **

**Bonne soirée & Bonne année 2012 , qu'elle soit remplie de bonheur pour vous , mes chers lecteurs ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	33. Petit Instant de Répit

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines qu'Hermione était à l'hopital et Rose et Scorpius avaient repris les cours. Hermione allait bientôt pouvoir sortir de l'hopital et elle avait décidé d'adopter Javier . Ce dernier allait prendre des cours d'anglais pour parler avec tous le monde . Drago avait été d'accord avec la décision d'Hermione même si il craignait que de voir ce petit garçon qui a vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle ne la fasse plonger dans une dépression profonde . Cependant , il s'était résolu à laisser les choses aller selon les souhaits de sa belle . Hermione était toujours très mince mais beaucoup moins . Elle mange peu car trop manger pourrait la rendre malade , alors elle y va progressivement . Les medicomages étaient confiants quant à la vitesse de rétablissement d'Hermione .

Drago allait beaucoup mieux aussi . Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés à nouveau …

Sa vie avait repris un sens désormais .

Ses amis lui rendaient souvent visite et restaient parfois plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien . Même si les conversations étaient souvent futiles , cela faisait un bien fou à Hermione qui souriait à présent .

Une fois les amis partis , souvent tard le soir , Drago devait laisser Hermione seule car il devait souvent aller au bureau s'occuper du dossier d'Hermione et de ses autres clients . Alors ,comme à son habitude , il l'embrassait sur le front et lui caressait la joue avec le dos de sa main , puis s'éloignait doucement comme à regret sans la quitter des yeux . Cela faisait souvent sourire la jeune femme qui le suivait du regard . Une fois qu'il eu atteint la porte , il lui tournait le dos et continuait à avancer . Il devait alors passer à travers un long couloir souvent vide à cette heure avancée . Il avait renoncé à prendre l'ascenseur car ce dernier était toujours en panne. Il descendait alors un grand escalier en colimaçon qui le menait à l'entrée de l'Hopital . Il saluait alors l'hotesse d'accueil qui semblait totalement sous son charme : A plusieurs reprises , elle avait tenté de lui glisser son numéro . Les tentatives de Drago pour le décourager échouaient inexorablement .Alors il la laissait faire , sans s'en soucier plus que ca .

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit . Il frissonna : En ce mois de novembre plutôt glacial , il fallait donc faire attention . Il se concentra , vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et transplanait. Il atterit devant une grille verte qui cachait un magnifique jardin et une serre . Un grand Rosier aux roses de toutes les couleurs s'élevait au milieu du jardin , rendant le paysage encore plus magnifique . Drago s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit . Il traversa le hall non sans saluer Lolly et fila prendre une douche . Il sortit environ dix minutes plus tard et prit son costume et sa cravate pour se rendre au bureau . Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir de sa maison pour transplaner . Il arriva au bureau et salua sa secrétaire . Une grande pile de dossiers l'attendaient encore mais il enleva les dossiers d'un revers de la main . Tous les dossiers s'emmélèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils touchaient le sol .

Drago soupira , sortit sa baguette et tous les documents reprirent une place initiale assez rapidement .

Il attrapa un dossier et l'ouvrit . C'était le dossier contre Regenbozgen . Il le relut .

Il était certain d'avoir assez de preuves pour le faire tomber pour assassinat mais pas pour enlèvement . Il avait déjà passé de nombreuses heures à lire et à relire chaque passage de ce dossier . Il ne voulait laisser aucune chance à ce monstre de s'en sortir . Il plongea à nouveau dans les méandres de cette affaire qui lui avait gâché cinq années qui auraient pu être les plus belles de sa vie .

Il était tellement préoccupé par ce qu'il lisait qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Blaise dans la pièce que lorsque ce dernier lui retira le dossier des mains .

**- Ah bah enfin !** S'indigna Blaise .

Drago sursauta . Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Blaise le coupa net .

**- Peut-importe . Tu sais quelle heure il est ?**

**- Celle de t'acheter un gousset ?**

**- Ha Ha … Non . Il est cinq heures moins le quart .**

**- Et alors ?**

**- T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?**

Il fixait Drago à présent d'un regard intense . Le regard de ce dernier montrait qu'il ignorait de quoi il parlait à cet instant précis . Blaise soupira , se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main droite et lui dit d'une manière exaspérée :

-** C'est l'heure que tu ailles chercher les enfants !**

La réaction de Drago ne se fit pas attendre . Il bondit sur sa veste , s'empara de ses clefs , et transplana encore plus vite que son ombre . Blaise était resté en plan .

Comme pour lui-même , il dit : « **Mais de rien , mon vieux !** » , haussa les épaules et retourna dans son bureau .

Il arriva devant cette allée qu'il avait tant traversé qu'il en connaissait ses moindres détails . Chaque caillou , chaque pavé difforme de ce trottoir , chaque morceau de Chewing Gum collé sur le sol . Tout , il savait tout . Il marchait vite tout en donnant l'impression qu'il faisait un petit jogging , même si , si on l'observait de plus près , on pouvait lire dans son regard un sorte d'inquiétude et de colère . Il dénoua sa cravate qui l'étrangleait un peu et enleva un bouton de sa chemise . Il arriva devant la petite école quand soudain , il remarqua quelque chose qui le frappa .

En effet , son instinct lui disait de se méfier . Le lieu paraissait vide à cette heure de la journée . Il s'approcha doucement en tirant sa baguette de sa poche . Une fois arrivé derrière la petite grille verte rouillée , il la poussa délicatement . Elle grinça un peu , juste de quoi le faire repérer aux alentours . Soudain , il remarqua une petite lumière allumée dans une salle tout au fond . Mais il vit aussi qu'une tête cagoulée regardait par la fenêtre à cet instant précis . Drago eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière un petit mur en brique rouge , couleur qu'on avait du mal à distinguer à cette heure tardive où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et murmura :

**- Oh merde .**

* * *

**Nouveau pc donc je peux à nouveau poster :D  
Désolée pour la longue absence '  
Je vais me rattraper !**

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :D

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Myinahla **


	34. Avant Le Retour Des Ennuis

Drago eut une expression terrorisée . Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il y'aurait quelqu'un à cette heure avancée pour une école . Il tenta alors de se rapprocher . Petit pas par petit pas , il se rapprochait discretement de la fenêtre pour savoir qui était cette personne masquée . Il voyait encore des parents qui patientaient devant la grille . Aucun n'avait l'air de se soucier du retard de son enfant . Il ne put s'approcher de la fenêtre sans se faire repérer alors il décida de retrousser chemin .

Il se mêla à la foule et s'approcha d'une mère au hasard .

**- Que faîtes-vous encore ici ?**

**- J'attends que mon enfant sorte .**

**- Mais … Vous savez qu'il est cinq heures et quart ?**

**- Bien sûr .**

**- Habituellement , ne sont-ils pas déjà sorti ?**

**- Bien sur que si .**

**- Pourquoi ne vous vous approchez pas ?**

**- Parce que …**

Elle eut un air hébété . Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se frotta le crâne .

**- Je n'en sais rien .** Déclara-t'elle , l'air gêné sur le visage .

**- Oh … Merci , Madame .**

Drago s'éloigna discretement de la femme qui était retournée dans sa contemplation du vide . Elle était étrange . Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette école et il comptait bien le découvrir . Il se rendit chez Blaise , où Pansy était surement déjà .

Il frappa doucement à la porte et Pansy , vêtue d'un tablier vert pomme et de gants opaques , lui ouvrit la porte .

**- Pansy !**

**- Drago ? Que se passe t'il ?**

**- Tu n'es pas censée aller chercher Melina à l'école ?**

**- Pas avant quatre heures et demi , Drago .**

**- Mais il est cinq heures et quart !**

**- Non , Drago . Regarde !**

Elle pointa du doigt l'horloge qui trônait au sommet de l'armoire qui était dans le hall . Cette horloge affichait bien cinq heures et quart mais Pansy ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte .

Drago secoua la tête d'un air négatif et dit :

**- Mais oui , suis-je bête ! Désolé Pans' !**

Il fit demi-tour et se décida à retourner à l'hôpital où Hermione l'attendait sagement . Elle lui fit un énorme sourire en le voyant arriver quand soudain , elle fronça les sourcils .

**- Tu as encore oublié les enfants , Drago !**

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement .

**- Tu vois quelle heure , sur cette horloge ?**

**- Cinq heures vingt à présent , pourquoi ?**

**- C'est étrange …**

**- Explique moi .**

Drago se rapprocha alors du lit , s'asseya en douceur à côté d'elle et commença .

**- Tous prétendent qu'il n'est pas l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants .**

**- Es-tu allé près de l'école ?**

**- Oui . J'ai même questionné une mère présente devant . Elle aussi prétend comme les autres .**

**- Mais …**

Hermione eut une sorte d'illumination , dans le regard . L'ancien serpentard , à présent , la dévisageait avec curiosité .

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- Mais c'est évident !**

**- Qu'est ce qui est évident ?**

Elle prit un air exaspéré , le même air qu'elle prenait lorsque Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas où elle voulait en venir .

**- Éclaire moi, je ne comprends pas .**

**- La plupart des parents sont sous l'effet d'un sort .**

**- Un sort ? Quel sort ?**

**- Ca … C'est à nous de le découvrir .**

**- A nous ? Ah non , Hermione !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Non , toi , Hermione , tu restes sagement dans ton lit d'hopital .**

**- Hors de question !**

**- Hermione !** La menaça-t'il .

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester clouée dans ce lit pendant que toi , tu vas sauver les enfants !**

**- Calme toi , c'est peut-être une erreur du Service Magique de Régulation du Temps !**

**- A mon avis , cela ne l'est pas .**

Drago la regardait dubitatif , comme si il attendait qu'elle justifie son idée .

**- Réfléchis un peu , Drago ! Nous sommes encore capable de voir la véritable heure tandis que les autres , eux , sont encore dans une forme de passé .**

**- Mais , dans ce cas , pourquoi eux et pas nous ?**

**- Ca , c'est à toi de le découvrir , mon cher !**

Le jeune homme tourna les talons non sans un baiser sur le front de la belle et s'en alla . Il transplana vers le Ministère et entra dans celui-ci . Son premier reflexe fut de voir que la grande Horloge qui siégeait dans le Hall déraillait complétement . Les aiguilles tournaient sans cesse , sans s'arrêter , comme si le temps avait été déréglé . Drago se rendit alors le plus vite possible au 9eme étage où le Service Magique de Régulation du Temps siégeait . Il traversa le couloir sombre . Cependant , ce couloir avait une particularité : Les murs étaient ornés d'horloge , chacunes à une heure différente pour représenter les coins du monde . Cependant , cette fois-ci , toutes les horloges étaient détraquées . Drago se hâta puis s'arrêta au fond du couloir . Il savait parfaitement où il allait pour être déjà venu des dizaines de fois .

Il poussa la porte de droite à l'intersection du couloir avec un autre couloir , celui du Bureau Magique des Transports . Il ne frappa pas , ne jugeant pas cela utile et entra .

L'interieur ressemblait fort à un studio d'enregistrement . Devant lui se trouvait une palette de bouton qui régulaient les heures mondiales . Cependant , il remarqua qu'aucun bouton n'était convenablement positionné . Il s'approcha alors du tableau de commande quand il remarqua quelque chose . Une ombre lointaine se mouvait . Drago s'éloigna alors et se plaça dans un recoin sombre , afin que l'ombre qui était une personne ne le remarque pas . La chose gémissait . C'était une personne . Blessée .

Drago quitta alors son coin sombre pour s'approcher de l'ombre . C'était un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année qui venait de se faire agresser . Il portait une marque de strangulation et son corps était couvert de bleu . L'ancien Serpentard était incapable de dire si cet homme était encore en vie ou pas . Une chose s'en alla à ce moment là . Un serpent . Drago saisit le corps de l'homme et transplana jusqu'à l'Hopital . Une fois sur place , la secretaire , totalement terrifiée , alla chercher un médicomage qualifié pour s'occuper du corps . Pendant ce temps , Drago , qui n'avait vraiment pas la patience de tenir ce corps une seconde de plus , alla le déposer sur un brancard magique qui conduisit le corps directement dans un couloir parallèle . Surement le bloc opératoire . Drago se retourna et vit la secretaire arriver , toute essouflée , derrière son comptoir . Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux d'un air fier et reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était .

Cependant , un détail retint l'attention de Drago . Un morceau de papier laissé sur le sol . Il le saisit et l'ouvrit .

«**_ Ce n'est pas qu'un avertissement . Des innocents mourront ce soir_** »

C'était écrit avec une encre rouge-sang . L'encre brillait encore , signe que ce mot avait été écrit très récemment . Peut-être même que ce n'était pas de l'encre normale …

Drago pâlit encore plus à cette pensée . Cependant , il ne lâcha pas ce mot qu'il alla montrer à Hermione .

Cette dernière l'attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée . A la lecture du mot , le teint d'Hermione changea plusieurs fois de couleurs . Il passa du rose pâle au blanc puis au vert puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent .

**- Dis moi qu'ils n'oseraient pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas . Ils sont capables de tout !** Répondit Hermione .

**- Mais c'est odieux !** s'indigna Drago .

**- Je le sais !**

**- Je dois y aller , de toute urgence . Et je ne peux compter sur les autres qui sont dans un piteux état . Et il y'a l'heure à remettre en place .**

**- Je vais t'aider .**

Hermione se redressa . Elle enleva les draps et enfila ses pantoufles .

- Mais Hermione , c'est insensé !

Elle alla vers l'armoire et prit des habits noirs . Un jean et un maillot noir . Elle s'habilla devant Drago qui était médusé .

**- Hermione ! c'est hors de question !** Reprit Drago .

Elle s'attacha les cheveux et répondit du tac-au-tac :

**- Mais tu sais , Drago , je ne te demandes pas ton avis !**

**- Mais …**

**- Quoi que tu dises , je ne changerai pas d'avis . Active toi ! Tu ne vas pas les sauver en restant en plan !**

**- Mais … oh puis zut ! On se retrouve à 22h à la maison ?** dit Drago , acceptant sa défaite .

**- Ca marche . Si tu as un problème , envoie moi un message par baguette interposé .**

**- D'accord . Je t'aime mon amour .**

**- Moi aussi , je t'aime .**

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent tout deux , chacun dans leur sens respectif , non sans un regard pour l'autre . Hermione devait s'assurer que personne ne l'avait remarqué et pour cela , elle utilisa un stratagème : Dans son lit était mis un hollogramme de chair et de sang d'elle-même . Une parfaite illusion . Personne ne se rendrait compte que ce n'est pas elle … Sauf si la personne a dans l'idée de vouloir lui parler . Elle s'étonnerait de son manque de réactivité et s'approcherait . Et donc découvrirait qu'elle n'est pas . Hermione espérait sincèrement que personne n'est dans l'idée de s'approcher . Elle partit alors en direction du ministère de la Magie .

Drago , quand à lui , se rendait vers l'école . Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il se devait de le vérifier . Il s'approcha de l'école à cet instant précis et regarda sa montre . Il était six heures quarante . Les élèves étaient partis normalement à cette heure ci . Il avançait d'un pas rapide vers l'école quand soudain , il sentit sa baguette vibrer . Il la saisit et reçut l'appel :

**- Allo ?** C'est Ginny . **L'homme que tu nous as amené , tout à l'heure . Il est mort , il y'a quelques minutes , suite à ses blessures .**

**- Oh …**

**- Je suis désolée , Dray .**

**- Alors c'est un meurtre . Et quelqu'un s'apprête à en faire un autre , ce soir .**

**- Dray , de quoi tu parles ?**

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit un bruit , comme une explosion . Il accourut vers le lieu de provenance du bruit . Il s'arrêta net en découvrant le lieu de - provenance de la détonnation : L'Ecole .

* * *

**Je compte poster le suivant très vite :D **  
**Ne vous en faîtes pas :D **

**Bonne lecture :D **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	35. La Prise d'Otage

Suite à la détonation , Drago courut vers l'école . Il commençait à faire sombre et soudain , il trébucha . Quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer . Il sentit la chose bouger … Il regarda alors ses pieds et se rendit compte qu'un Serpent était en train de s'enrouler autour de ses jambes , l'empêchant alors d'avancer . Lors de sa chute , sa baguette était tombé à quelques mètres de lui , le laissant presque sans défense . Drago tenta d'envoyer un message à Hermione , en bon occlumens , mais il n'y parvint pas .

Soudain ,des bruits de pas dans le gravier se firent entendre . Il leva la tête et son expression changea . Une voix dit :

**- Tiens , tiens … Monsieur Malefoy . Comme on se retrouve !**

On ne pouvait que deviner le sourire que la personne avait sur les lèvres .

**- Permettez ?**

La personne s'abaissa et prit la baguette de Drago .

**- Rendez la moi … S'il vous plait .**

Drago s'était fait violence pour dire le «**_ S'il vous plait_** » . Il fit une grimace , car le Serpent commençait à le serrer un peu trop fort à son goût .

Il entendit un rire , puis , il sentit une pierre se heurter violemment à son crane . Il toucha son crane et regarda sa main . Du Sang . Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de partir profondément dans les Ténèbres .

Elle continuait de marcher . Elle marchait le plus vite possible , parfois qu'elle serait poursuivie . Elle tenta de se retourner … Très mauvaise idée ! En effet , elle éviter le sort d'immobilisation comme elle pu et se remit à courir . Malgré tout , marcher à pied nus , c'était pas le top pour courir à cause des cailloux , des morceaux de verres qui traînaient partout dans certaines rues . Elle se dépêcha , se sentant toujours suivie et alla se cacher dans l'ombre d'une ruelle sombre . Très sombre . Hermione se tenait les côtes . Il y'avait longtemps qu'elle avait couru si vite. Elle en profita pour se saisir de sa baguette et elle voulut traverser la ruelle pour se rendre de l'autre côté . Cependant quelque chose l'en empêcha .

**- Bonjour Mademoiselle !**

Elle se trouvait en face d'un grand baraqué d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix , dans le style Biker . Elle tenta de reculer , surprise de cette rencontre incongrue .

**- On est perdue ?**

Plus elle reculait , plus il tentait de la coller .

**- Allons n'ayez pas peur .**

**- Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur** , répondit Hermione , des éclairs dans le regard , **c'est juste que j'ai mieux à faire que de subir votre tentative minable de drague .**

Il émit un rire étrange . Le genre de rire ridicule à côté de sa carrure . Il commençait sérieusement à énerver Hermione .

**- Allez , ma belle , laisse moi te faire plaisir … Et me faire plaisir aussi !**

**- La seule chose qui me ferait plaisir , c'est que vous me fichiez la paix . Votre plaisir , je m'en balance** ! Répondit Hermione d'un ton méchant .

**- Wow , la tigresse , range les griffes … Juste quelques minutes de plaisir … Hum …**

Plus il parlait , plus il se collait à elle … Elle était à présent coincée contre le mur . Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle le mordit . Il la gifla alors , et elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de genou bien placé . L'homme se tordit de douleur et tomba à genou . Hermione en profita pour s'en aller et entendit un « Sale Trainée ! » au loin , provenant de l'homme qui , elle en était sure , n'allait plus lui causer de problème . Elle avança telle une fugitive vers la cabine téléphonique rouge brique et , une fois dedans , elle vérifia que personne ne la surveillait et composa le numéro du ministère de la magie . Elle eu à peine le temps de raccrocher le combiné que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds . Elle arriva dans ce Hall qu'elle connaissait si bien , à cause de sa petite visite en cinquième année . Elle décida d'emprunter l'ascenseur mais elle se dit que rester enfermée dans un ascenseur avec des gens qui ne cesseraient de la reluquer comme si elle sortait d'un asile à cause de son accoutrement, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution , alors elle décida de se rendre au neuvième étage à pieds . Elle commença son ascension . Elle était dans un état de fatigue avancé mais elle devait le faire . Elle arriva alors au 9eme étage et marcha dans le couloir .

Elle entendit un bruit étrange provenant d'une pièce fermée . Elle colla son oreille à la porte et entendit :

**- Bande d'incapables !** Tonna une voix à la fois forte et effrayante .

**- Mais … Nous ne pouvions pas deviner qu'elle allait se sauver !**

**- Normal , puisque vous vous partagez un cerveau pour trois ! Avec nos acolytes en prison … Argh ! Courrez me la retrouver !**

**- Ouui , chef** ! Dirent en chœur les autres d'une voix tremblante .

Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités et elle se cacha dans la seule zone d'ombre du bâtiment . De là , l'un des mecs la bouscula et s'excusa . Le deuxième se retourna et lui demanda à qui il s'excusait . Il lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien . De là , les deux se figèrent et se regardèrent . Hermione en profita pour se faufiler dans la salle des horloges mondiales . Elle réfléchissait par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur les horloges magiques . Elle tenta d'appuyer sur un bouton et remarqua que le temps n'était pas revenu à la normale , rien n'avait marché . Puis elle eu le déclic . Elle descendit quelques étages plus bas et traversa ce couloir en courant . Elle bouscula deux-trois personnes au passage qui la regardèrent d'un air très mauvais . Elle arriva devant le bureau voulu et frappa . Une voix féminine qui lui était inconnue lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer , ce qu'elle fit . Elle se trouva face à une sorcière avec une masse de cheveux impressionnante qui était en train de mâcher un chewing gum tout en se limant les ongles .

**- C'est pourquoi ?** Lui dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse .

**- Hum … bonjour . Je souhaiterai parler à Harry Potter .**

**- Impossible , il est en réunion .** Lui répondit la femme sans jamais la regarder .

**- Je suis une amie et c'est très urgent !**

**- Ecoutez , je me fiche que vous soyez son amie , sa femme , son avocate ou encore sa grand-mère , j'ai pour ordre de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte …**

Hermione ne comptait pas se laisser abattre comme ça . Elle fit volte face et arracha la lime à ongle des mains de la secrétaire qui râlait .

**- Je parie que le Ministre de la Magie , alias Harry Potter , sera ravi de savoir que vous préférez vous limer les ongles plutôt que de remplir ces dossiers importants .**

La secrétaire leva la tête de surprise et croisa le regard déterminé d'Hermione .

**- Madame , je fais mon travail !**

**- Ah bon ? J'ignorais que le Ministère de la Magie abritait des salons de beauté … Ah , c'est logique , puisqu'il ne le fait pas !**

**- Madame , sortez !**

Hermione sortit alors mais se promit de faire un rapport détaillé à Harry de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec sa secrétaire . Elle partit à la recherche de la salle de réunion dans laquelle se trouvait Harry . Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse son apparition . Elle s'approcha alors de lui .

**- Harry !**

**- Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Je te cherchais , figure toi !**

**- Mais attends … Tu n'es pas sensée être à l'hôpital ?**

**- Oui … Sensée , Harry , sensée ! Il y'a plus important à régler …**

**- Comme quoi ?** L'interrompit Harry .

**- Hum … Pas dans le couloir , allons dans ton bureau .**

**- D'accord … Mais qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ?**

**- Tu verras . C'est grave … Très grave .**

**- Ah .**

Ils avancèrent tous les deux et avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau , Hermione interrompit Harry et lui dit :

**- Tu devrais trouver une secrétaire plus qualifiée .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle est agréable comme une porte de prison et le reste , tu le découvriras assez vite …**

Il ouvrit la porte et vit la secrétaire encore en train de se limer les ongles . Elle avait posé ses talons de quinze centimètres sur le bureau .

**- Margaret , vous semblez très concentrée , dîtes moi .**

Cette dernière sursauta et pâlit en voyant Hermione et Harry ensemble .

**- Monsieur , je …**

**- Mes dossiers … Vous ne les avez pas encore fait ?**

**- Euh … Si monsieur !**

**- Vous vous moquez de moi ?** Rugit Harry .** Rien n'est fait et cela aurait dû être fait depuis au moins dix jours !**

La jeune secrétaire commençait à trembler et on devinait son teint encore plus pâle , sauf que son maquillage étalé en de nombreuses couches sur son visage le cachait bien . Elle fit une moue séductrice qui n'eu pour effet que de le rendre encore plus furieux . Il continua :

**- Je ne supporte plus votre manque de travail ! Vous passez plus de temps à vous préoccuper de votre physique que de travailler ! De plus , j'ai entendu dire par mon amie ici-présente** ( il désigna Hermione du doigt . La fille lui lança un regard noir qui l'aurait tuée si cela avait été un Avada Kedavra )** que vous étiez désagréable avec les personnes venant pour me voir .**

**- Mais Monsieur …**

**- Stop , préparez vos affaires , Margaret , VOUS ÊTES VIREE !**

Les dernières paroles de Harry tétanisa la dénommée Margaret qui commença à pleurer à chaude larme . Son mascara coulait le long de sa joue . Elle était devenue affreusement laide .

**- Monsieur le Ministre , s'il vous plait …**

**- Vous trouverez bien un emploi chez le boucher du coin .**

**- Le boucher ?** dit-elle avec une moue dégoutée .

**- Oui . Le boucher . A moins que vous préféreriez plutôt aller chez le poissonnier ?**

**- Laissez tomber . De toute manière , aucun travail ne peut être aussi ennuyant que celui-ci .**

**- Si , il y'en a ,** l'interrompit Hermione . **Croyez moi .**

**- Retentez votre chance . Peut-être qu'on vous embauchera comme femme de ménage ici ?**

Elle reprit quelques affaires puis disparut . Harry soupira et dit :

**- Me voila sans secretaire** .

Hermione eu un sourire d'excuse .

**- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire , toi ? Comme la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas là où tu devrais être ?** Demanda Harry .

**- Oh … Hum …**

Elle s'approcha de la porte et la ferma soigneusement . Harry prit place sur un siège et Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle .

**- Voila . En fait , j'ai un gros problème . Et seul toi peut m'aider .**

**- Explique moi tout .**

**- Il y'a une grosse défaillance au service de la régulation du temps . Dehors , tous croient qu'il est , à présent , trois heures et demi … et l'homme chargé de réguler cela est mort tout à l'heure …**

**- Mort ?**

**- Assasiné serait plus le bon mot .**

**- Ah … Un assassinat ? Dans le ministère ?**

**- Cela ne serait pas le premier** . Dit Hermione , dans un ton de sous-entendu .

**- Oui . Hum . Que faire ?**

**- Commençons d'abord à aller régler ce souci .**

**- Bien . Mais qui mettre à ce poste ?**

**- Hum … Je ne sais pas … Le remplaçant ?**

**- Il est en congé .**

**- Alors quelqu'un qui ne fait rien .**

**- Bonne idée .**

Il se rendit alors , en compagnie d'Hermione , au service . Harry toucha une dizaine de boutons différents jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un réparateur du service magique . Il lança un petit sort et tira un levier et le temps revint à la normale . Il se tourna vers Harry .

**- Monsieur , votre problème est résolu .**

**- Monsieur , vous venez de monter en grade !** Lui annonça Harry , ravi .

**- Ha bon ?**

**- Oui , vous êtes maintenant réguleur de temps . C'est moins d'heure de travail et un salaire plus conséquent . Qu'en dites vous ?**

**- Je veux , mon neveu … Hum … Je veux dire , merci ! Merci beaucoup .**

**- Vous commencez dès maintenant .**

**- D'accord .**

Harry lui serra la main et l'homme changea comme par magie de costume . Il se tourna vers Hermione et ils retournèrent dans son bureau .

**- Hermione . J'ai le pressentiment que tu me caches quelque chose .**

**- Hum …**

**- Racontes moi .**

**- Il y'a un truc bizarre qui se passe à l'école .**

**- L'école où nos enfants sont scolarisés ?**

**- Exactement .**

**- Explique .**

**- Voila , Drago a repéré quelque chose d'anormal . Et j'ai rendez vous avec lui pour un topo dans … Peu de temps .**

**- Je viens avec toi .**

**- Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie est inquiet ?**

**- Oui , et avant d'être le Ministre de la Magie , je suis un père . Alors cela me concerne énormément .**

**- Bien , Harry .**

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux et arrivèrent à la maison de Drago . Ils franchirent le jardin et Hermione ouvrit la porte avec une clé magique ( Drago ayant sécurisé la porte contre les Alohamora et contre toutes les tentatives de vol possible ) . Elle fit le tour de la maison . Elle ne le trouva pas .

**- Il est là ?** S'enquit Harry .

**- Non .**

**- Où peut-il être ?**

Hermione réfléchit et un éclair passa dans son regard .

** -Il est surement à l'école !**

Ils sortirent en vitesse et transplanèrent jusqu'à l'école . Ils regardèrent et s'avancèrent un peu . La nuit était arrivée à présent .

** - Hermione , y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire ?**

**- Oui … Il se peut que l'affaire du ministère et celle-ci soient liées .**

**- D'accord .**

Ils s'avancèrent et Hermione tira dans un caillou . Elle le ramassa et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir du sang sur ce caillou . Elle regarda où elle marchait : Une flaque de sang . Une petite mais c'était du sang quand même . Elle pâlit encore un peu plus et se tourna vers Harry .

**- Appelle du Renfort . Je crois qu'on en aura besoin . Et appelle ta femme .**

**- Pour lui dire que tu t'es enfuie de l'hôpital ?**

**- Non … Oui … Enfin , pas que ca ! Il y'a un blessé . Peut-être même plus …**

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine . Elle tenta tant bien que mal de le réprimer mais Harry le vit et s'approcha d'elle . Il lui passa une main dans le dos et se mit à le frictionner maladroitement . Même si ce geste était maladroit , il mit du baume au cœur d'Hermione . Elle eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que Maria avait l'habitude de faire pareil quand elle n'allait pas bien . Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui murmura :

**- Merci , Harry .**

**- C'est normal Mione ! Je vais prévenir tout ce monde . Ne fais pas de bêtises !**

**- Ne t'en fais pas !** Lui sourit-elle .

Harry disparut après lui avoir adressé un sourire . Hermione prit une profonde inspiration puis tenta de se rapprocher de l'école .

A l'interieur , un homme était assis sur le bureau . Pansy tentait de calmer les enfants un peu affolés par l'arrivée si soudaine des hommes cagoulés . La plupart avait un air apeuré . Tous , même . L'un des hommes était installé au bureau de Pansy . Il s'était assis et mangeait une pomme avec les pieds sur le bureau . Le deuxième tourne en rond . Certains élèves la regardent tourner en rond . Cette situation aurait pû être comique si elle n'avait pas été telle qu'elle est : Une prise d'otage . Scorpius , lui , regardait partout autour de lui . Il n'était pas apeuré ni curieux . Il se contentait de regarder . Il savait sa sœur à côté de lui . Elle ne tremblait pas non plus . Elle ne pleurait pas non plus . Tous les deux fixaient les malfaiteurs dans un même mouvement de tête . Javier était juste derrière . Il tremblait . Les malfaiteurs observaient chaque élève avec un interet non dissimulé .

L'un d'eux commença :

**- Et c'est ca , la progeniture des « Héros » . Pitoyable !**

Ils rirent tous les deux d'un rire gras et franchement désagréable . Pansy serra son poing mais ne pouvait rien faire . Elle devait rester impassible , en espérant que son avocat de mari se rende compte de son absence et qu'il fasse quelque chose . Neville était blessé dans la pièce d'à côté , mais Pansy savait qu'il n'était pas le seul blessé mais qui d'autre pouvait l'être ? Elle tenait la main tremblante de certains de ses élèves et l'homme à la pomme les effrayait . Soudain , il lança la pomme parmis les enfants , qui sursautèrent de peur . Ils avaient tous un regard apeuré .

L'homme à la pomme s'approcha alors de la foule des enfants et s'arrêta devant les trois Malefoy ( Javier allait en devenir un ) . Il sourit en montrant ses dents tellement jaune qu'elles viraient par endroit au noir . Ils firent une grimace en réponse .

**- Les deux enfants Malefoy réunis … Quel portrait touchant !**

**- Ugh !** Dit Rose , dégoutée . **Vous êtes trop pauvre pour vous brosser les dents ? Vive l'odeur , vu d'ici** .

Les enfants se mirent à rire malgrè le tragique de la situation .

**- Rose Malefoy . Savant mélange de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger . Mais crois tu que ta mère t'aime ?**( Il émit un rire effrayant )** Bien sur que non ! Sinon , pourquoi t'aurait-elle abandonnée quand tu étais encore une larve ?**

**- Pour votre information , Monsieur , sachez qu'une larve est un animal et que je suis un être humain …**

**- Et de plus , continua Scorpius , je sais que maman ne l'a pas abandonnée !**

Il se tourna vers Scorpius .

**- Ha bon ? Tu sais quelque chose toi ?**

**- Oui . Maman m'a tout dit .**

**- Que t'as-elle dit , immonde pourriture ?**

**- Beaucoup de choses !**

**- Sois plus précis .**

**- Non** . Répondit simplement Scorpius .

**- Non** . Répéta l'Homme , incrédule . **Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**- Un bras droit de Regenbozgen .**

**- Bien vu . Et qui est Regenbozgen ?**

**- Un monstre !**

Le regard de Scorpius devint orageux . Sa sœur le sentit et lui saisit délicatement la main . Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire . L'Homme s'approcha d'eux et s'apprêta à les giffler quand un bruit se fit entendre . Il stoppa son geste en un mouvement et un homme arriva . Il tenait Hermione . Les yeux des enfants s'ouvrirent grand .

**- Tiens , voila qui il manquait . Mademoiselle Granger . Lache là , abruti .**

L'autre acolyte lacha Hermione . Les enfants s'approchèrent d'elle .

**- Qu'as-tu fais de Drago , Salop !**

**- Oh ,déjà , tu te calmes ! Tu n'es qu'une impure . Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi .**

**- Je suis peut-être impure , à tes yeux , mais je vaux tellement mieux que toi .**

**- Ah oui ?** Demanda-t'il interessé .

**- Oui .**

Elle lui lançait un regard de défi .

**- Maintenant , dis moi où est Drago !**

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard et lui montrait alors que toutes les tentatives d'intimidation qu'il pouvait faire ne l'impressionnait pas .

**- Je vais faire mieux que te dire où il est .**

Il se tourna vers son acolyte .

**- Va chercher Drago !**

Il s'exécuta alors . Quelques instants plus tard , l'Homme revint alors , accompagné d'un homme inconscient . Drago . Hermione pâlit d'un coup et les enfants voulurent s'approcher de lui . Hermione les en empêcha . Elle se tourna méchamment vers l'Homme .

**- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? !**

**- Une simple morsure de serpent et un coup sec à l'arrière du crâne . Vraiment pas solide comme mec …**

Hermione sortit sa baguette discretement et lança un sortilège informulé . L'homme avait dû le voir venir , et le sort finit dans la fenêtre .

**- Tu sais très bien ce que je peux te faire , Hermione .**

**- Salop !** Hurla-t'elle .

Il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort sur l'étagère derrière Pansy . Hermione lança alors un sort pour contrer pour que les enfants aient le temps de se sauver puis laissa l'étagère s'éffondrer . Les élèves hurlèrent , apeurés . Hermione , elle , ne put éviter un sort qu'elle reçut dans le dos par le deuxième homme . Elle tomba sur les genoux mais se releva vite . Là , un évènement surnaturel arriva . Les jumeaux avaient fermés les yeux et se donnaient la main . Le tonnère commença et les deux hommes furent soudain pétrifiés . Un troisième homme arriva et lança un sort sur une deuxième étagère qui s'effondra sur les élèves . Un hurlement se fit entendre puis plus rien . Le silence . Hermione tenta tant bien que mal d'extraire les enfants de sous l'étagère tandis que Pansy se battait corps et âme contre le malfaiteur non pétrifié . Les sorts volaient partout . Hermione fit sortir certains élèves et soudain , les forces armées du Ministre arrivèrent . Les médicomages arrivèrent presque simultanément . Certains élèves dûrent être emmenés . Les parents morts d'inquiétude suivaient les véhicules . Des journalistes étaient présents .

Hermione dût repartir à l'Hopital , et les enfants durent tous aller à l'Hopital . Trois véhicules de l'Hopital durent passer . Drago fut , lui aussi , emmené . Blaise patientait aussi devant l'école . Il prit sa femme dans ses bras .

Scorpius , Javier et Rose furent emmené par Ginny ,venue spécialement pour eux , à l'hopital . Cependant , alors qu'Hermione montait dans l'ambulance .

Après un long trajet , tous arrivèrent dans l'Hopital . Drago fut emmené directement aux urgences , pour extraire le venin de son corps . Javier attendait patiemment aussi , avec les jumeaux . Quand tous furent occupés , un homme entra dans l'Hopital , tapa doucement à l'épaule de Javier et une fois que ce dernier s'était retourné , il le poignarda au cœur . Hermione arriva tandis que Javier s'effondrait . Elle pétrifia l'Homme et la police magique vint arrêter l'Homme .

Hermione tomba à genou et hurlait de toutes ces forces . Ginny vint , alertée par le cri . Elle eut un regard effrayé et retint Hermione , carrément effondrée . Les médicomages emmenèrent Javier en quatrième vitesse .

Hermione attendit de nombreuses minutes qui lui paraissaient les plus longues de sa vie . L'Homme de sa vie et son enfant étaient entre la vie et la mort .

Ginny arriva doucement et dit :

**- Drago est sauvé .**

**- Et Javier ?**

Ginny marqua un instant de pause .

**- Hermione …**

**- Ginny , ne me dis pas que …**

Sa voix s'était brisée .

**- Ses souffrances sont apaisées . C'est fini , Hermione .**

Hermione tomba à genou sur le sol , inconsolable . Ginny s'asseya sur le sol et fit tout son possible pour la calmer . En vain .

En ce jour , un nouveau petit ange avait rejoint le ciel . Javier . A peine cinq ans .

La vie est injuste : Son histoire l'avait prouvée . 

* * *

**Chapitre posté . **  
**Donnez moi vos avis :D**

**Prochain chapitre très vite :D **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	36. Dépression & Promesse

La police magique avait réussi à rattraper les tueurs et les preneurs d'otages. Cependant, cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La mort de Javier l'avait profondément touchée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Drago ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et elle pleurait nuit et jour. Lolly prenait soin des enfants qui, eux, n'avaient pas accès à la chambre de leur mère. La porte était fermée à double tour et aucun son n'échappait de la chambre, depuis plusieurs jours. Aucune lumière ne filtrait.

Les enfants posaient beaucoup de questions à Lolly qui répondait toujours de façon évasive. Alors ils se contentaient de jouer, en cessant de poser ces questions qui leur trottaient dans la tête.

Environ une semaine plus tard, Ginny , s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Hermione , se décida à venir chez les Malefoy . Elle fut surprise de voir le Hall si peu éclairé. Habituellement, le Hall était l'endroit le plus éclairé de la maison. Or, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Lolly était dehors à faire profiter du soleil aux enfants. Elle secoua alors la tête et appela Hermione au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait les marches. Aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et la vit assise par terre en train de pleurer. Les rideaux étaient fermés et aucun rayon de soleil ne perçait dans la pièce. Ginny se précipita sur son amie.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, ma belle ?**

**- J'ai échoué.** Gémit-elle.

**- Tu as échoué ?**

**- Oui …**

Elle renifla et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. La jeune femme rousse la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

**- Explique-moi.**

Hermione leva les yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur délavée tellement qu'elle avait pleuré.

**- Il y'a deux ans …**

**_Flashback :_**

_Hermione courrait dans le manoir. Le Maître était furieux et cherchait à la battre. Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas mais elle courrait quand même , juste parce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de lui voler un gâteau au chocolat complet qu'elle avait alors recommencé à l'identique mais en mettant du cyanure dedans ._

_Elle sema le maître et alla donner le gâteau à Maria qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Hermione était essoufflée d'avoir tant couru._

**_- Où as-tu eu ça ?_**

**_- A ton avis ?_**

**_- T'as pas osé ?_**

**_- Bah tu vois bien que si._**

_A cette période, Maria était alité, un drap de coton sur le corps. Le Maître l'avait frappée trop fort et cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir debout sans souffrir. Ses traits semblaient vieillis, elle faisait tellement plus qu'une femme de vingt-trois ans. Hermione porta un bout de gâteau jusqu'à la bouche de cette dernière qui le savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé._

**_- Merci._**

**_- Ton dos va mieux ?_**

_**- Bof … Ca dépend des moments.** Grimaça la jeune Espagnole._

**_- Ca va durer combien de temps ?_**

**_- Selon les Elfes de maison, cela peut durer encore une semaine. Il me faudrait une robe qui maintienne bien le dos._**

**_- Bien. Je m'arrangerai pour te trouver ça._**

**_- T'es sure ?_**

**_- Oui. Tu me donneras ton argent et j'irai._**

**_- Bien sur que si !_**

_Hermione contourna le lit sur lequel Maria était étendue. Elle souleva une trappe au sol et prit une petite bourse. Elle le porta de façon à ce que Maria puisse la sentir._

**_- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_**

**_- C'est ce que ce salop nous doit depuis tout ce temps. T'en a plus besoin que moi._**

**_- Il y'a combien ?_**

**_- Largement assez._**

**_- Ca ne me donne pas un nombre précis._**

**_- Je ne connais pas le nombre précis._**

**_- Comment as-tu réussi à obtenir autant ?_**

**_- Tu sais, quand je vais faire les courses pour lui …_**

**_- Oui ?_**

**_- Bah je remplace ses vraies pièces par des pièces en chocolats de Scorpius ._**

_Maria partit dans un fou-rire qui était agrémenté de grimace._

**_- Me fais pas rire, ca me fait mal !_**

**_- Oh, désolée !_**

**_- C'est rien._**

_Malgré la douleur, elle continuait à rire. Soudain, elle saisit la main d'Hermione qui s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux._

**_- Promet moi quelque chose._**

**_- Tout ce que tu veux._**

**_- Promet moi que tu t'occuperas de Javier comme si c'était ton fils si par malheur, je venais à mourir._**

**_- Mais enfin, Maria …_**

**_- Promet le moi, je t'en prie, Hermione._**

**_- Mais pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?_**

**_- J'ai peur d'y rester et je ne veux pas que mon fils reste sans famille si je mourrais._**

**_- Je te le promets._**

**_- Merci Hermione._**

_**Fin du Flashback**_

**- La semaine suivante, elle eut sa robe à corset pour maintenir son dos droit. Il lui avait brisé un os de sa colonne vertébrale. Voila pourquoi je te dis que je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse.**

**- Mais enfin, Hermione, tu ne pouvais rien faire !**

**- Si, on peut toujours faire quelque chose !**

**- Non, pas dans ce cas là ! Hermione, c'est tombé sur Javier comme ca aurait pû tomber sur n'importe quel enfant !**

**- Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant …**

Sa voix s'était brisée et les larmes qui s'étaient taries coulèrent à nouveau. Ginny secoua Hermione.

**- Est-ce que tu as pensé un seul instant à tes enfants, dehors, qui s'inquiètent de ne plus voir leur maman sortir de sa chambre ? Est-ce que tu t'es dit qu'ils imaginaient le pire des scénarios ? Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils avaient besoin de toi, après l'épreuve que eux aussi, ils ont vécu ?**

**- Mais sans Drago , qui ne se réveille pas … Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?**

**- Mais MERDE ! T'es une mère, une femme ! Tu as survécu pendant cinq ans sans lui. Sans nous. Seule avec Scorpius , Maria et Javier . Aujourd'hui, tu as la chance de pouvoir revoir ta fille que tu n'avais pas vue depuis cinq ans. Tu t'imagines ? Cinq ans sans sa mère. Et là, tu fais quoi ? Tu te morfonds pour cet enfant qui n'est même pas le tien …**

**- C'était tout comme …**

**- Hermione !**

**- Lui et Scorpius ont été élevés ensemble ! Ils étaient comme des frères.**

**- Rose n'avait personne d'autre que son père. Elle a grandi seule avec son père, en pensant que sa mère l'avait abandonné…**

Hermione restait silencieuse. Les traits furieux de Ginny l'avaient choquée et elle l'écoutait alors.

**- Tu sais ce que tu fais là ? Non ? Bah je vais te le dire, moi . Tu les abandonnes à nouveau.**

**- Non …**

**- Oh que si ! Tu restes enfermée, Drago est dans le coma … Ils sont abandonnés ces petits !**

**- Oh …**

**- Oui, Hermione. Tu les abandonne là. Tu ne trouves pas que tu as mieux à faire que pleurer pour Javier et Maria ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils aimeraient te voir pleurer maintenant ?**

**- Non …**

**- En effet, ils auraient voulu que tu te battes. Que tu te battes pour eux. Que tu profites de la chance que la vie t'ait offerte. Une seconde chance. Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de te bouger de là d'aller prendre une douche, de te faire belle, et de sortir t'occuper de tes enfants, car eux aussi ont besoin de toi.**

Ginny était à présent essoufflée. Elle avait parlé d'une traite. Elle était comme une mère qui grondait son enfant parce qu'il avait fait une connerie. Hermione la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme si elle était terrifiée à présent. Ginny tendit la main vers elle et lui dit d'une voix plus douce :

**- On est là, nous. Ne l'oublie pas. On ne t'abandonne pas.**

Hermione se redressa alors et plongea dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait tant manqué pendant ces cinq ans. Ginny ouvrit le rideau et les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent aussitôt dans la pièce. Hermione ferma ses yeux : Pendant deux semaines, elle n'avait pas vu les rayons du soleil. Puis, peu de temps après, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Ginny l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle prit un bon bain, en sortit quand elle eut les mains toutes ridées. Sa meilleure amie lui avait sorti une belle robe aux couleurs vives. Elle était blanche avec des petites fleurs rouges. Hermione l'enfila puis elle eut la surprise de voir sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir toute seule. Derrière elle se trouvait deux enfants de six ans qui la fixaient avec un regard inquiet. Elle leur fit un sourire, s'abaissa et écarta grand ses bras alors que les jumeaux la prirent dans leur petits bras.

**- Maman, on avait cru que tu nous avais laissé … Ne nous laisse plus jamais.**

**- Jamais plus, mes anges.**

**- Promis ?** Demanda une Rose au regard embué.

**- Je te le promets.**

La petite fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Scorpius fit de même. Ginny assistait à la scène, attendrie. Elle regarda l'heure et fut contrainte de partir, à cause de son emploi du temps. Hermione se redressa et prit la main de ses petits anges qu'elle emmena en promenade. Elle remercia chaleureusement Lolly de s'être occupée de ses enfants en lui offrant un nouveau tablier. Lolly lui fit un joli sourire timide et alla la ranger dans la pièce qui lui était réservée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de Londres et achetés des glaces à l'Italienne saveur Yaourt Nature, elle décida d'aller à l'hôpital avec ses enfants. Or, à cette heure, Sainte Mangouste était presque vide. Ils traversèrent ensemble les couloirs et arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Drago .Alors qu'elle voulut poser la main sur la serrure, cette dernière bougea d'elle-même. Hermione sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait à présent.

**- Hermione !**

* * *

**Un long silence impardonnable.  
Je suis désolée '  
Je vais poster un ou deux autres chapitres aujourd'hui ...  
La fiction est finie d'être tapée depuis le 2 Mai ^^  
Elle fait 52 chapitres :D**

**Enjoy'**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Myinahla**


	37. Souvenirs Souvenirs

Hermione sauta dans les bras de cette personne. Une amie. Pansy.

-** Par Merlin, Hermione, cela faisait si longtemps !**

**- Je sais. Dépression … Mais Ginny m'a ouvert les yeux et … Me voila.** Finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

**- Ah Ginny , qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans elle ?**

Elle acquiesça. Elle sourit en y pensant. Ginny avait toujours été là pour elle. Que ce soit en deuxième année, en troisième ou après lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère puis quand elle avait appris que Drago était le père de ses enfants. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber et pour une raison indépendante de sa volonté, elle l'avait laissé tomber.

Si seulement on pouvait retourner en arrière et effacer cette journée de sa vie. Cette soirée … Là où tout a basculé.

**- Hermione … HO, HERMIONE !**

Hermione la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds .Pansy la regarda d'un air inquiet.

**- Tu étais partie loin …**

**- Oh, excuse-moi, je pensais juste …**

**- A quoi pensais-tu ?**

**- A cette soirée là. Il y'a cinq ans.**

**- Ah …**

Pansy s'asseyait à côté d'Hermione qui était assise sur un siège près du lit où était allongé Drago Malefoy . Elle tendit sa main et saisit celle de son amie.

**- Tu sais, Hermione, jamais auparavant, je n'aurai pensé que nous deviendrons amies. Jamais.**

**- Pareil. En même temps, tu m'en as fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres !**

**- Oh oui, je me souviens.**

_**Flashback**_

_« Ils passèrent la porte et furent comme pétrifiés à la vue des autres préfets …_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient assez sympa mais ceux de Serpentards …_

_Des vrais cons !_

**_- Qui a eu l'idée de choisir, Mr SuperEgo & son bouledogue ? _**_Chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione._

**_- Aucune idée … Dumbledore avait du forcer sur la bouteille ce soir là . _**_Dit Hermione à voix haute._

**_- C'est sûr, pour mettre Weasmoche et la Sang-De-Bourbe je-sais-tout en préfet, il a du boire beaucoup. _**_Dit Malefoy._

**_- Alors Malefoy, on a acheté un chien ? _**_Demanda Hermione, se moquant visiblement de lui._

**_- Qu'est ce que t'as à la ramener, Sale Sang-De-Bourbe ? L'une des filles les plus moches de l'école a été nommée préfète. .._**

**_- C'est bien, tu as remarqué aussi que tu étais moche ! _**_répondit calmement Ron._

**_- Weasmoche, t'en mêle pas!_**

**_- Tu lui parle pas comme ça, le clébard !_**_ siffla Hermione._

**_- Jpréfère être un clébard qu'une sale chienne._**

**_- Tu te rends compte du non-sens de ce que tu viens de dire ? _**_souria Notre Lionne Favorite._

**_- Tu nous dois du respect, Granger, du respect. _**_S'énerva Malefoy._

**_- Ha bon ? Du respect à une bande d'incapable ! Plutôt mourir!_**

**_- Comme tu veux ! _**_Cria Parkinson._**_ »_**

_**Fin du Flashback**_

**- Oh, ça, oui, je me souviens !** Ria Hermione

**- La tête de MacGo quand elle est arrivée !**

**- Oh oui** ! (Soudain, elle perdit un peu de son sourire) **Dis … Tu crois qu'on pourra aller lui rendre visite, à MacGo ? Revoir Poudlard et tout ?**

**- Bien sur !**

Elle regagna un peu de sourire.

**- Je pense que nous ne nous serions jamais parlé comme ca si je ne t'avais pas trouvée en larmes …**

**- Ah oui …**

_**Flashback :**_

_Hermione avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors. Elle n'avait pas encore mis au courant Harry et Ron pour sa situation et n'en pouvait plus de se taire. Elle avait pour objectif de trouver les garçons puis d'aller leur dire en face._

_Elle avait commencé à marcher avec un regard déterminé quand elle entendit des pleurs. Pas des grands sanglots. Des petits pleurs discrets._

_Elle tourna sa tête vers l'endroit d'où venaient les sanglots. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir Pansy Parkinson dans un coin sombre en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes._

_Hermione n'écouta pas sa raison et alla la voir._

_Elle s'approcha et fit savoir sa présence en lui tendant un mouchoir._

_Pansy releva la tête et la regarda un instant puis murmura un « **Merci** » qui fit sourire Hermione. Jamais un serpentard ne lui avait dit Merci. La Griffondor pensait que ce mot ne leur avait pas été appris._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

**- Tout ca parce que mes parents voulaient que j'avorte …**

**- Tu penses souvent à ta vie si tu n'avais pas eu ton enfant ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et ?**

**- Je pense que j'ai pris la meilleure solution qui soit en gardant. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans ma fille, mon mari …**

**- Quand je pense que tu passais ton temps à courir après Drago .**

**- Oui.** Souria Pansy.

**- Alors que l'homme de ta vie se trouvait à côté de lui tout ce temps.**

Pansy regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

**- Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy serait l'homme de ta vie ?**

Hermione tourna la tête et regarda Drago qui était plongée dans son coma.

**- Et surtout que ton regard refléterait les sentiments que tu as à son égard ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu l'aimes toujours, malgré le temps que vous avez été séparé.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu sais, lui ne t'a jamais remplacée.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. On a tenté mais … Sans succès.**

**- Comment ça ? Jamais, Jamais ?**

**- Jamais. A chaque fois, il prétendait que tu reviendrais, que Rose avait besoin de lui et qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. La Seule et Unique.**

Elle regarda Drago d'un air attendri.

**- Il a beaucoup changé en un an.** Continua Pansy. **Tu l'as changé. Et rien que pour ça, je dois te dire merci.**

**- Me remercie pas pour ca !**

**- Si !** Elle sourit. **Je n'aurai jamais cru voir Drago devenir un être humain.**

**- Il était si froid, si méchant … Mais tu sais le pire ?** Demanda Hermione

**- Non ?**

**- C'est que je ne me souviens pas de notre première nuit ensemble !**

Elles partirent dans un fou-rire. Hermione était pensive.

**- Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas non plus de la première nuit avec Blaise mais les suivantes étaient magiques.**

**- Dis, tu n'as pas pensé à avoir un autre enfant ?**

**- Oh … Tu sais, si cela doit venir, alors ca viendra. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas pour maintenant …**

**- Ah.**

**- Mais j'en aurai d'autres. Et toi ?**

**- Si Drago veut bien daigner sortir de son coma, peut-être pourrons-nous envisager de faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur aux jumeaux.**

**- Si et seulement si …**

**- Oui. Je ne veux pas d'un autre homme dans ma vie. Il est le seul et l'unique à mes yeux, et cela ne changera pas. Ces cinq ans me l'ont prouvé.**

**- Hermione ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu comptes nous dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- C'est vrai ?** Demanda Pansy, le regard pétillant d'espoir et d'appréhension.

**- Oui … Mais pas maintenant …**

**- Ah …** Dit-elle, déçue.

**- Promis, je te le raconterai !**

Elle sourit à son amie. Soudain, on entendit un faible coup contre la porte et Luna apparut, son ventre commençait à devenir très rond et très visible.

**- Coucou Luna !**

**- Oh, Hermione ! On est venu …** (Elle soupira)** … Je suis venue chercher des nouvelles de Drago … Comment va-t'il ?**

**- Oh … Aucun mouvement. Il est stable mais on ne sait pas quand il sortira de son coma … S'il en sort.**

Suite à cette phrase, les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent et elle détourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Soudain, elle dit d'une voix cassée mais pleine de certitude.

**- Il reviendra … J'en suis certaine. Il ne peut pas nous laisser tomber, les enfants et moi. Je refuse de le laisser partir.**

Un long silence suivit les paroles. Puis, Pansy changea de sujet.

**- Dis, Luna, t'en es à combien de mois ?**

**- Le bébé est d'août et nous sommes en Décembre … J'en suis à environ 4 mois.**

**- Waouh** ! S'extasia Hermione.

**- Vous vous souvenez quand on leur a annoncé qu'on était enceinte ?**

**- Personnellement, non, puisque quelqu'un s'est chargé de le faire pour moi …** S'énerva Pansy.

**- Oh moi non, mais je me souviens bien de sa réaction.**

_**Flashback**_

_« Une fois arrivé dans son couloir, il cria le nom de la jolie griffondor qui surgit d'un coin du couloir._

_Il la prit par l'épaule et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide._

_**- Tu es …**_

_**- Je suis?** Demanda Hermione._

_**- Tu es enceinte?**_

_Un silence s'installa et Hermione fuyait son regard._

_**- Granger, Répond!**_

_**- Mais qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?**_

_**- Mais Granger, c'est qui le père ?**_

_**- A ton avis!**_

_Encore un silence mais pendant ce silence, Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux ! A son avis, qui était le père ? Elle n'est pas une pute ! Elle n'a couché qu'une fois … Une seule._

_**- Oh Par merlin ... Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?**_

_**- J'ai essayé de te le dire !**_

_**- Et comment?** Explosa Drago._

_**- Le chou , les roses …**_

_Il fit un silence. Et lui qui croyait à une blague, le voila servit._

_Il reprit:_

_**- Et … Tu comptes le garder ?**_

_**- Je … Je pense bien, oui.**_

_**- Ca remonte au bal, hein ?**_

_Le ton était calme. Le calme après la tempête. Hermione hocha la tête et le silence se fit. Hermione sortit de la pièce, tandis que Drago était parti dans ses pensées._

_**- Une chose est sure, Malefoy …**_

_Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

_**- Mon choix, je vais le faire. Avec ou sans toi. "**_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

**- Et toi Luna ?**

**- Oh, cet idiot heureux ne voulait pas de l'enfant … Tout comme Harry. Et maintenant, il n'arrête pas de me couver, comme si j'étais malade. C'est notre deuxième enfant quand même !**

Elles rirent encore plus fort. Ce rire dû alerter les infirmiers du coin car quelques instants plus tard, une tête rousse apparut dans la chambre.

**- Ginny !**

**-Vous en faîtes du raffut !**

**- Excuse-nous. On parle du passé.**

**- Ah bon ? Nostalgique ?**

**- Un peu. Là, on parlait de la réaction des mecs quand on leur a appris qu'on était enceinte. Tu te souviens ?**

**- Bien sur que je me souviens, Pansy ! Harry avait tellement mal réagi que j'ai cru qu'il allait me quitter à tout jamais …**

**_Flashback :_**

_« Dans la tour des Griffondor , Ginny réfléchissait à comment l'annoncer à Harry . C'est vrai que c'est une nouvelle étonnante et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils en parlent ensemble. Elle le sentait. Elle devra attendre qu'ils soient seuls tout les deux, sans un Ron pot de colle qui devra d'ailleurs parler à Luna … Un frisson parcourut son dos._

_Elle attendit cinq minutes puis s'assoupit sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, mais fut réveillée en douceur par son prince charmant. Il était penché sur elle avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa et lui demanda de s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il s'exécuta. Elle vérifia que la salle commune était vide puis commença._

**_- Harry … Tu vois … J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._**

**_- Oui, je t'écoute._**

**_- Bien … Euh … Comment te le dire …_**

**_- T'es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu as été malade ces derniers jours._**

**_- Oui … C'est justement à propos de ça …_**

**_- Qu'est qu'il y'a ? Qu'est ce que …_**

**_- Arrête de m'interrompre Harry, sinon je n'y arriverai pas !_**

**_- D'accord . Désolé!_**

**_- Bien … Je ne suis pas bien depuis une semaine … Mais … J'ai appris tout à l'heure ce qu'il m'arrivait …_**

_Harry pâlit et demanda d'une voix tremblante._

**_- Tu as un cancer ? Mais Mione aussi n'était pas bien._**

**_- Pour elle, tu l'apprendras de sa bouche … Mais pour moi …_**

_Elle fit une pause tandis qu'Harry la regardait et ne semblait pas comprendre._

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis :_

**_- Je me lance … Je suis enceinte._**

_Il y'eu un silence très lourd durant lequel Ginny attendit la réponse de Harry. Ce dernier était tétanisait suite à la nouvelle. Il se leva au bout d'un moment et partit._

_Ginny voulu le suivre mais Harry lui dit : **« Je suis trop jeune, Gin', trop jeune.** ». "_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

**- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre présence me gêne, mais je dois soigner le patient, donc si vous pouviez sortir de la pièce juste quelques minutes.** Demanda Ginny .

**- Ginny , toujours aussi sérieuse !** Dit Luna, d'une voix chantante.

**- Oui mais là, vous ne m'aidez pas. Allez Oust !**

Toutes se levèrent et allèrent attendre dans le couloir. Elles continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent un hurlement de la part de Ginny .

Elles échangèrent un regard et Pansy ouvrit la porte en quatrième vitesse.

Elles virent alors Ginny qui pointait quelque chose du doigt. Toutes suivirent son doigt pour découvrir avec stupeur …


	38. Découvertes Intrigantes

Toutes suivirent son doigt pour découvrir avec stupeur les enfants qui étaient à genoux sous le lit et qui tentait de sortir de là à cause de l'hurlement de Ginny . Scorpius s'était même cogné le crâne de peur. Ginny était à genoux et les regardait avec les yeux ronds. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Pansy et Luna se regardèrent. Décidément, ces enfants feront les quatre-cents coups !

**- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes sous le lit ?**

**- Bah on avait vu quelque chose maman, on voulait juste savoir ce que c'était.**

**- Ah … Et c'était quoi ?**

Rose retourna sous le lit et saisit quelque chose. Elle en ressortit tout net et donna sa trouvaille à Hermione.

**- Une Seringue ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'une seringue fait sous son lit.**

**- Je ne sais pas,** répondit Ginny .** Je vais l'analyser.**

Elle prit la seringue et prononça la formule : «** Révèle tout tes secrets** » . La seringue sembla se remplir d'un drôle de liquide verdâtre. Tous ouvrirent grand les yeux.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Demanda Pansy.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione qui comprit vite et qui dit :

-** Va chercher Blaise. Luna, va à l'entrée et demande à ce que l'accès à la sortie soit refusé à tout le monde.**

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** S'énerva Pansy.

Hermione changea de couleur. Comment se pouvait-ce ? Pansy se décida enfin à transplaner et à alerter son mari qui déposa Melina chez Ron et qui arriva en quatrième vitesse. Il était tout essoufflé.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Regarde.** Dit Ginny .

Elle lui tendit la seringue qu'il prit avec précaution. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda tour à tour Hermione et Ginny .

**- C'est ce que je pense ?**

**- Ca dépend à quoi tu penses …** Dit évasivement Hermione.

**- Un poison ?**

**- Pas vraiment**. Répondit Hermione. **C'est une potion qui plonge la personne dans un coma pour une durée incertaine.**

**- Tu crois que Drago s'est réveillé ?**

**- Possible.** Soupira Ginny , un air énigmatique scotché sur le visage .

**- Mais quand ?**

Une question sans réponse. Tous se regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Soudain, Ginny leva la tête et dit :

**- Je crois bien qu'on a un moyen de le savoir.**

**- Ah bon ? Lequel ?** Demanda Blaise.

Elle pointa un tableau d'une femme allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle était dans le plâtre. Elle dormait à présent, en ayant sa jambe en l'air. Elle devait s'être cassé la jambe de manière moldue.

-** Elle ?** Demanda Hermione, Incrédule.

-** Exactement.**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a vu quelque chose ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Elle dort souvent.** Dit Ginny.

**- Bon. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Essayons.** Répondit Hermione, soudain très motivée.

**- Bien.**

Hermione s'approcha du tableau encore plus près. Soudain, elle émit un gros ronflement. Blaise, Pansy et Ginny sursautèrent. Hermione soupira et dit :

**- Tu ronfles trop fort pour que cela paraisse vrai.**

La femme du tableau se mit soudain à se mouvoir. Elle se redressa et regarda Hermione.

**- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?**

**- La preuve, tu es déjà réveillée … A supposer si tu dormais vraiment …** Dit la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux.

La femme sembla bouder.

**- Bon. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec un tableau boudeur. Alors, je vais te le demander une fois. Une seule. Alors écoute-moi bien. Qu'as-tu vu et entendu durant ces derniers jours ?**

**- Je suis obligée de répondre ?**

**- Non, bien sur que non. Mais si tu ne réponds pas, je ferais en sorte à ce que le ministre de la magie t'envoie dans un musée miteux au fin fond de l'Alaska, c'est clair ?**

Elle se mit à bouder de plus belle puis elle prit un air résigné. Hermione fit un geste à Blaise pour qu'il enregistre tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle commença à parler d'une voix railleuse.

**- Si on peut même plus rigoler … Bon. Je me lance … Il s'est réveillé, y'a trois jours environ.**

**- 3 JOURS !**

**- Oui. Il était tard, en plein milieu de la nuit. Je suis désolée, je suis incapable de te dire qui a fait ça. Je dormais aussi mais j'ai été réveillé.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui, cet abruti (parce que c'était un mec) a percuté le lit. Il a poussé un gémissement. Ca a réveillé le jeune homme du lit qui s'est redressé. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre, il était piégé par la sorte de morphine que l'infirmière aux cheveux rouges lui a donné.**

**- Une infirmière aux cheveux rouges ?**

**- Oui.**

Tous se tournèrent vers Ginny et lui demandèrent.

**- Tu la connais ?**

**- Non, il n'y a pas d'infirmière aux cheveux rouges dans cet hôpital !**

**- Oh ! Tu es certaine ?**

**- Oui. Absolument sure.**

**- Bien, j'ai un petit travail à faire là, je crois** . Dit Blaise.

**- Attendez. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas fini de nous livrer ses secrets** ! Dit Luna.

Tous regardèrent alors le portrait de la malade qui les fixait, avide de curiosité.

**- En effet, je n'ai pas fini. Cette personne a laissé un objet tomber …**

**- La seringue.** La coupa Pansy.

**- Pas seulement ! Au bruit, il devrait être à côté du lit.**

Hermione partit alors du côté gauche du lit. Rien. Blaise se chargea du côté droit du lit. Rien non plus.

**- Y'a-t-il eu un bruit quelconque pouvant indiquer ce qu'était cet objet ?**

**- Bah … Il devait être léger.**

**- Un petit objet alors. Cherchons.**

Ils continuèrent leur investigation jusqu'à ce que Hermione remarque un petit filament sortir du lit. Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit et tira dessus. Elle fit alors tomber un petit médaillon rond de couleur rouge, et dans celui-ci était coincée une mèche de cheveux rouge. Le médaillon représentait un cœur avec un serpent enroulé autour. Le cœur était rouge cuivre et le serpent était vert.

Elle montra sa trouvaille aux autres, stupéfaits. Puis Luna prit la parole.

**- Excusez moi euh …**

**- Je suppose que c'est à moi que tu t'adresses.**

**- Exactement. Savez-vous autre chose ? L'avez-vous entendu dire quelque chose ?**

**- Attendez que je réfléchisse …** (elle plia son bras et se tint le menton. Elle plissa un œil. Puis soudain, elle rouvrit cet œil. )** En effet. Je me souviens que lorsqu'elle est venue pour piquer Monsieur, elle a dit quelque chose du genre : « Vengeance, Vengeance ».**

**- Oh !** Dit Hermione. **C'est forcément quelqu'un qui venait chez le monstre.**

**- Oui. Bon, je vais faire mon travail .**Dit Blaise

Après avoir lancé un regard plein d'affection à sa femme, ce dernier disparut dans un tourbillon. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

**- Toi , reste là . Luna , accompagne les enfants chez toi . Ils y retrouveront Melina .**

**- Attendez !** Dit Scorpius.

**- Quoi, mon chéri ?**

**- Une femme aux cheveux rouges, hein ?**

**- Oui. pourquoi ?**

**- Je me souviens en avoir vu une.**

**- Quand ça ?**

**- Il y'a bien un an. Elle venait souvent voir ce … et ils parlaient ensemble. Je les écoutais.**

**- Ils parlaient de quoi ?**

**- D'un monde nouveau et d'un certain Vol … Vol …**

**- Voldemort ?**

**- C'est ca !**

Hermione s'accroupit face à son fils et lui fit un énorme et tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle prit la main de Rose et leur dit à tous les deux :

**- Suivez tante Luna. Vous allez chez elle jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher.**

**- D'accord. Tu reviens vite, hein ?** Demanda Rose, hésitante.

**- Bien sur. Et je compte sur ton frère pour veiller sur toi.**

Elle leur fit à tous deux un grand calin puis les laissa partir avec Luna.

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy.

**- Reste là et monte la garde. Au moindre problème, envoie-moi un signal, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

**- Je vais retrouver cette dame aux cheveux rouges et crois moi, elle va entendre parler de moi.**

**- Mais comment tu vas faire pour avoir plus d'informations sur elle ?**

L'ancienne Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Drago , qui était allongé tel un endormi .

**- Hermione.** Dit Pansy d'un ton fort.

**- Il me faut son souvenir. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je lui rendrais après.**

**- Tu peux faire ça ?**

**-Tu me sous-estime ?**

**- T'as raison. Allez, file.**

Hermione eut un sourire vainqueur puis s'approcha de Drago puis pointa sa baguette sur la tempe de ce dernier. Un filament sortit de sa tête et elle conserva ce filament dans un sachet spécial. Ginny retourna à son travail. Hermione salua Pansy et s'en alla. Elle sortit normalement de l'hôpital et se rendit chez elle. Elle s'enferma dans le bureau de Drago . Elle resta plantée derrière la porte tant ce bureau contenait l'odeur de celui qu'elle aime. Cependant, elle se resaisit vite et prit la bassine située près de la fenêtre qui donnait une belle vue sur le jardin rempli de roses et de fleurs colorées en tout genre. Elle vit même une rose bleue, comme celle qui l'avait attaquée à Poudlard en septième année.

Elle déposa le filament dans la bassine après avoir contemplé le jardin et elle pencha sa tête dans le récipient. Elle vit alors ce qui s'était passé ce soir là :

_**FLASHBACK **_

Drago ouvrit un œil puis deux. Une sorte de voile recouvrait ses yeux. Il tourna la tête et regarda sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls quelques rayons de lune traversaient la fenêtre. Il devait être tard, car les étoiles ne brillaient plus de la même intensité. La nuit était très noire. Pas un bruit dehors, ni dans les couloirs. Du moins, jusqu'à cet instant précis où on pouvait déceler un bruit de talons qui claquent contre le carrelage. La porte s'entrouvrit et il eut le temps de voir une femme au visage fin et aux cheveux rouges flamboyants qui rentrait dans la pièce. Elle dit :

**- Drago, comme on se retrouve !**

Il était trop dans les vapes pour répondre et la femme émit un genre de gémissement qui devait être un rire. Elle s'approcha de lui, sortit la seringue et avant de piquer Drago, elle dit :

**- La vengeance contre les traîtres de Lord Voldemort ! Tu vas souffrir !**

Elle le piqua. Elle vit Drago tenter de résister puis ses yeux se retourner et se fermer. La femme émit encore une fois son rire puis sortit de la chambre. Puis plus rien.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Hermione se tint la tête en la sortant du récipient. Une chose est sure : ce visage était familier. Mais qui était-elle ?

Pour le savoir, elle ne voyait qu'une seule alternative : Se rendre au Manoir du monstre encore, pour la dernière fois .

* * *

**Ha Ha :D **  
**Avouez; vous êtes curieux de savoir la suite ? :D **  
**Je la posterais surement demain, on verra.**

**Bon dimanche ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla**


	39. La Liste

Une allée sombre, la nuit même. Pas un chat dans l'allée. Il était tard. Très tard.

Soudain, des bruits de talons qui claquent sur le sol dans un mouvement régulier se font entendre tout près, puis une silhouette de noir vêtue s'avança dans la ruelle. L'allée était vraiment très peu éclairée mais on pouvait quand même remarquer sa chevelure car elle était vraiment d'une couleur vive et très peu habituelle. Elle était Rouge. Rouge comme les flammes .Rouge d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle était assez élancée et très mince. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée, près d'une benne et frappa à trois reprises sur le couvercle et se mit à siffler un air qui ressemblait à « _Une souris verte qui courrait dans l'herbe_ … ». Le couvercle s'ouvrit et un homme d'une petite taille à l'air aigri ouvrit le couvercle.

**- Ah… C'est toi …**

**- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?** Répondit-elle d'une voix agacée.

**- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, petite insolente** ! Maugréa-t'il. Tu pourrais vite le regretter.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui dit d'un air impatient :

**- Bon, tu me laisses entrer ? Il faut que j'aille lui parler.**

**- Hum… Je ne sais pas…**

- A moins que tu préfères que je lui dévoile ton petit secret…

-** Tu ne passes pas.**

Elle le dévisagea puis changea radicalement d'idée et soupira.

**- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix…Il sera ravi d'apprendre ce que tu fais dans son bureau lorsqu'il est absent et ce que tu dis de lui. Tes imitations ne sont même pas ressemblantes. Je me demande si tu aurais le courage de les faire devant lui…**

Le visage du nain vira au rouge tomate et il la fusilla du regard.

**- Comment sais-tu…**

**- J'ai mes sources. Alors, Jovi, t'as changé d'avis ?**

**- Passe mais à une condition.**

**- Tu te crois en position de négocier ?**

Elle émit un rictus et le bouscula pour passer. Elle se ravisa au moment de passer devant lui et sortit sa main de sa poche et lui tapa fort sur la tête au point qu'on entendit les os de son cou craquer et sa tête se rabattre sur elle-même. Elle eut un sourire goguenard et passa devant lui, dans la benne.

En réalité, cette benne cachait un escalier qui menait à une porte. Elle ouvrit cette porte et se retrouva dans un endroit très sombre, avec des vitres cassées et de très faibles entrées de lumière . Les gens présents la dévisageaient de méfiance. Elle ne leur prêta pas attention plus que ça. Elle avança vers le couloir le plus proche, qui était presque totalement plongé dans le noir. Elle détourna son regard d'une tête de sanglier empaillée qui la fixait. Cela lui fichait la chair de poule à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dans ce couloir. Elle arriva devant une porte gardée par deux gorilles et elle dû leur montrer sa main où trônait une bague assorti d'un rubis. Ils hochèrent la tête et ouvrirent la porte. Elle avança prudemment dans la pièce et attendit quelques instants. Elle regardait un homme qui fixait par la fenêtre.

**- Te voila enfin ! Cela fait un moment que je t'attendais.**

**- Oui, Monsieur.**

**- As-tu fais ce que je t'avais demandé ?**

**- Bien sur, Monsieur.**

**- Bien. Assied toi.**

**- Merci, Monsieur.**

Elle s'avança de quelques pas et s'installa dans le siège le plus proche. L'homme lui fit face alors , de l'autre côté du bureau.

**- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que deux de nos meilleurs agents sont en prison.**

**- Je le sais, Monsieur…**

**- NE ME COUPE PAS !**

**- Désolée, Monsieur …**

Elle s'enfonça dans le siège. Il reprit :

**- Bien. je vais donc devoir trouver de nouveaux éléments pour notre unité contre ceux qui ont fait couler notre Maître vénéré.**

**- Vous … Vous voulez que je m'en charge ?**

**- Tu es très maligne ma petite. En effet. Mais attention, ne recrute que des anciens serpentards et quoi qu'il arrive, ne donne jamais nos plans à personne, compris ? Même sous la torture.**

**- Oui, Monsieur.**

**- Bien … Au fait, encore une chose…**

Elle qui s'était levée de son siège et qui s'apprêtait à repartir se retourna.

**- Si ton aide continue à être aussi précieuse, il se pourrait que tu obtiennes un avancement… une promotion, si tu préfères.**

Elle s'inclina légèrement en avant et dit « Merci Monsieur » avant de partir vraiment. Elle se faisait appeler Mademoiselle A. En effet, elle ne devait pas être reconnue. Depuis la mort de sa jumelle un an auparavant, elle avait besoin de se venger. C'était la meilleure méthode qu'elle avait trouvé. Tuer un patient de l'hôpital, ce même hôpital où sa sœur est morte. Et pas n'importe quel patient : Drago Malefoy. Mais pour pouvoir le tuer complètement, il fallait qu'elle passe à la vitesse supérieure et qu'elle s'attaque directement au nerf du problème : Hermione Granger.

Mais avant tout, elle tenait à se rendre sur la tombe de sa sœur bien aimée. Elle se pressa alors et une fois sortie du repère, elle transplana.

**_Plus loin, chez les Malefoys ._**

Hermione ne dormait pas. Elle faisait les cent-pas en se posant inlassablement les mêmes questions : Pourquoi l'avoir simplement plongé dans le coma ? Cette personne avait la possibilité de le tuer. Peut-être que cela cachait quelque chose.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le noir avait envahi le ciel mais les roses paraissaient encore plus belles grâce à la lumière de la Lune. Les enfants dormaient à l'étage. Elle alluma alors la lampe pour se changer les idées et prit un livre d'image de Poudlard. Il contenait des photos magiques de ces 7 années dans ce château. Elle regarda alors chaque photo et se dit qu'elle devait alors réfléchir. Cette femme aux cheveux rouges... Elle appela alors Pansy.

**- Allo ?**

**- Pansy ?**

**- Hermione, c'est toi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais t'es folle ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu à 4h du matin ?**

**- Hé bien, figure toi que je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose.**

**- Ah Bon** ? (on entendait clairement que cette annonce l'avait clairement réveillée) **Raconte.**

**- Bien. Peux-tu passer à la maison ?**

**- Quand ? Maintenant ?**

**- Ca serait bien.**

Elle soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

**- D'accord.**

**- A tout de suite.**

Hermione raccrocha et compta dix secondes. Pansy apparut dans son salon à ce moment là. Elle alluma la lampe et s'approcha de son amie.

**- Alors ?**

**- Bien, avance.**

Elle lui montra le livre.

**- Tu as lu le livre … Et ?**

**- Et bien, j'ai réfléchis. Beaucoup réfléchis. Et je pensais qu'on pourrait dresser une liste.**

**- Une liste ?**

**- Une liste des ennemis potentiels.**

**- Ah … Mais tu peux compter tous les serpentards …**

**- Attends, je note.**

Elle sortit une plume, de l'encre noire et un parchemin.

**- Les Serpentards… Et ?**

**- Les personnes qui peuvent avoir fait ça à Drago peuvent aussi être nos ennemis aussi, Hermione.**

**- Bien. Qui te détestait, Pansy ?**

**- Tout le monde.**

**- Ca m'avance pas beaucoup. Tu as des noms ?**

**- Pas en particulier.**

**- Bon …**

Pendant le restant de la nuit, elles continuèrent la liste. Heureusement que le lendemain était un samedi, sinon, elles n'auraient pas pu continuer. Elles rayèrent des noms de la liste. Beaucoup. Mais la liste restait quand même très conséquente.

**- Bon, notre liste contient des anciens serpentards , des gens du travail … **Dit Pansy .** Qui d'autres ?**

Hermione se tenait la tête dans ses mains. Elle réfléchissait. Soudain, elle redressa sa tête.

**- Et si la personne cherchée n'était pas « normale » ?**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Et si cette personne avait un don particulier ?**

**- Particulier ? Excuse moi, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?**

**- Si cette personne était Métamorphomage. Tu crois qu'on peut en avoir une liste ?**

**- Peut-être… Si Blaise accepte de la faire.**

**- Tu pourras lui demander ?** Demanda Hermione.

**- Bien sur.**

**- Bon, je vais à l'hôpital pour me renseigner.**

**- D'accord, je vais demander à Blaise. A tout à l'heure.**

Elles se saluèrent et partirent chacune leur tour. Elle demanda à Lolly si elle voulait bien s'occuper des enfants, ce qu'elle fit. Hermione arriva devant la vieille boutique mais n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser la voie moldue. Elle transplana pour atterrir en plein milieu du Hall d'entrée. Elle s'avança vers la personne chargée de l'accueil et demanda après Ginny . Elle alla au troisième étage et la trouva dans une salle.

**- Ginny !**

**- Hermione ? Que se passe-t'il ?** Paniqua Ginny.

**- J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui. Aurais-tu une liste des patients qui pourraient en avoir après nous ?**

**- Ah … je peux te la faire le plus vite possible.**

**- Merci.**

**- En attendant, tu peux aller voir te fera du bien.**

**- D'accord.**

Elle alla dans la chambre de Drago mais au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, Pansy transplana à ses côtés.

**- J'ai l'accord de Blaise. Viens, on va au Ministère.**

**- En route !**

Elle referma la porte et se rendit au ministère. Là bas, les gens n'étaient pas aussi coopératifs. La secrétaire refusa de les laisser entrer mais elles croisèrent Harry qui les accueillit toutes les deux dans son bureau.

**- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?**

**- Voila, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Drago a été victime d'un coup monté.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Quelqu'un a versé dans ses veines une potion pour le laisser dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée.**

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

**- Qui a bien pu faire ca ?**

**- C'est ce que nous cherchons. Et justement, nous avons besoin de ton aide.**

**- Expliquez-moi.**

**- Voila. Nous aurions besoin de la liste des Metamorphomages recensés.**

**- Tu penses que la personne est métamorphomage ?**

**- En effet, un rouge aussi flamboyant, ce ne peut être que cela.**

**- Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il vous la faut quand ?**

**- Hum … Maintenant, ca nous arrangerait.** Dit Pansy.

**- MAINTENANT ?**

**- Euh … oui …** Répondit timidement Hermione.

Le Ministre de la Magie soupira. Décidément, elle ne perdait pas le nord !

**- Je vais faire ce que je peux. Je vous l'apporte le plus vite possible.**

**- Ah, merci Harry.**

Hermione s'était levée et avait embrassé Harry sur la joue. Elles lui sourirent et partirent. Pansy rentra chez elle tandis qu'Hermione retourna à l'hôpital voir Drago. Elle arriva devant sa chambre, poussa la porte. Cependant, ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place … 

* * *

_**Désolée pour tout ce temps entre les chapitres '  
****Le prochain arrive demain ^^**_


	40. Le Piège

Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place. En effet, face à elle se trouvait la femme aux cheveux rouges. Elle avait une seringue remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre. Elle était proche de Drago toujours plongé dans son coma. Elle avait suspendu son geste en voyant Hermione rentrer. La scène semblait s'être figée elle-même, comme le temps en suspend. Elles se fixaient, tentant de savoir quand l'une d'elle oserait faire un geste. Cette scène étrange dura cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tente de s'approcher. La femme aux cheveux rouges la stoppa d'un mouvement de la main.

**- Avance et je le fais pour de vrai.**

**- Bien. Je n'avance pas.**

**- Bien.**

Elles continuèrent à se jauger. Puis la femme aux cheveux rouges reprit la parole.

**- Je n'aurai jamais pensé te revoir, Hermione. Apparemment, Ross n'a pas bien fait son travail.**

Hermione hocha la tête d'incompréhension.

**- Pourquoi… Vous me connaissez?**

**- Bien sur que oui. Même mieux que ce que tu penses !**

**- Pourquoi faire cela ?**

**- Parce que c'est ma destinée.**

**- Ce n'est pas une destinée de tuer les gens !**

**- Peut-être pas la tienne, mais la mienne. Alors maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé.**

**- NON ! Cria Hermione. C'est Hors de question que je te laisse tuer Drago.**

**- Pourquoi cela ? Tu te crois de taille contre moi ?**

Elles se défiaient à présent du regard. Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, elles se seraient entretuées.

**- Tu me sous-estimes, décidément.** Répondit froidement Hermione.

**- Je ne pense pas. Après cinq ans d'enfermement, tu serais plus forte que moi ? Ha Ha !**

**- Décidément, je me répète, tu me sous-estimes. Parfois la colère décuple les forces.**

**- Parfois, même tout le temps, la colère ne change rien aux faits.**

**- La colère peut tout changer justement.**

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ?** Lui demanda la fille aux cheveux rouges.

**- Sous l'effet de la colère, on fait des choses qu'on peut regretter.**

**- Je ne regrette rien.**

**- En es-tu certaine?**

**- Oui.**

Elle semblait hésiter. Hermione en profita pour lui sauter dessus et tenter de lui voler la seringue mortelle. Cependant, l'autre femme ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser ce qu'entreprenait la Lionne et tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas lâcher prise.

-** Donne-moi ça, sale Garce !** S'écria la jeune femme qui maintenait fermement prise.

**- Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer !**

**- Je DOIS le tuer. Telle est ma mission.**

**- Désolée de te décevoir mais tu vas devoir échouer.**

**- Oh non, je n'échouerai pas !**

**- Si, car je ne compte pas te laisser lui voler sa vie.**

**- Hermione, lâche cette seringue !**

**- HORS DE QUESTION ! Toi, lâche cette seringue TOUT DE SUITE !**

La femme aux cheveux rouges se mit à hurler. Hermione lui mordit le poignet et elle ne lâchait pas prise.

**- Aïe ! LACHE MOI !**

**- Non.**

**- C'est pas possible d'être aussi pot de colle.**

Hermione continuait à la mordre même si le sang commençait à lui couler dans la bouche, en ayant un arrière gout métallique. C'était franchement répugnant mais que ne fait-on pas pour sauver l'homme qu'on aime ? Hermione, elle, était prête à tout. Absolument tout. Son ennemie continuait à crier de douleur et Hermione espérait bien que quelqu'un entendrait ce cri et viendrait à sa rescousse. Soudain, la femme aux cheveux rouges lâcha prise et partit en courant. Hermione eut un petit temps de réaction puis partit à ses trousses. Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs puis plus rien. Un chariot passa et Hermione ne vit plus la femme aux cheveux rouges. Elle soupira de désespoir puis réalisa un détail. Elle demanda à la personne qui poussait le chariot de s'arrêter et souleva le drap qui le couvrait. La femme sortit de là-dessous et partit en courant, Hermione la collant de près. A un croisement de deux couloirs, elle la perdit de vue. Puis elle réalisa que cette femme aurait très bien pu entrer dans une chambre et donc qu'elle allait lui fausser compagnie plus vite que prévu. La jeune Lionne ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance de piéger la femme qui voulait tuer Drago alors elle élabora une stratégie. Elle alla se planquer dans un coin et lança un sort qui imita le bruit de pas qui partait à l'opposé et qui montait les escaliers. La femme, qui crut à la supercherie, se mit en route et eu la surprise de tomber sur Hermione qui lui envoya une droite qui la fit tomber dans les pommes. La jeune maman se frotta les mains et appela Ginny qui l'aida à cacher le corps endormi de la jeune femme. Elle appela Blaise et Pansy puis se mirent à l'attacher à une chaise à l'aide de Filet du Diable. Elles avaient choisis un lieu sombre et caché du grand public. C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Blaise, plus précisément derrière sa bibliothèque qui fonctionnait sur le principe qu'un livre servait de levier pour que la bibliothèque coulisse et qu'ils accèdent à un endroit aussi sombre que la salle des clés de Poudlard. Personne, à part Blaise et Drago, ne connaissait l'existence de la pièce. Ils patientaient tout trois en parlant à voix basse quand elle reprit connaissance.

**- Enfin réveillée ! C'est pas trop tôt !**

**- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Cracha la jeune femme.**

**- Du calme, tigresse. On ne veut pas grand-chose… Juste le nom de ton patron.**

**- Pas question.**

**- Allons.**

Ginny, elle, n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Elle observait la prisonnière. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle était incapable de dire qui à cet instant précis. Blaise continuait à la cuisiner et Hermione, elle, était assise en retrait, dans une partie sombre. Elle réfléchissait. Soudain, elle prit la parole.

**- Très bien. Alors donne-nous l'antidote.**

**- Hors de question!**

**- C'est ça où on te torture.**

**- Torturez-moi alors. Mais je ne vous dirai rien.**

**- Comme tu veux. Blaise. Va-y.**

Blaise se tourna vers Hermione et ses lèvres formèrent les mots** « Mais tu es devenue folle ! »** . Elle soupira et sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage de la jeune femme et dit :

**- Sectu…**

**- ARRÊTE ! Okay… Je vais parler…**

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Elle suspendit son geste et reprit place sur sa chaise. Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et dit :

**- Je sais qui tu es.**

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent.

**- Bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à devenir comme ça ?** Dit-elle avec un air dégouté sur le visage.

**- Un évènement se passe et tout ton univers bascule.**

**- Ginny …Tu nous expliques**. Demanda Pansy

**- Après qu'elle nous a dit le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire.**

La jeune femme soupira. Elle était vraiment pitoyable, coincée dans ce Filet du Diable, et prise au piège par Hermione Granger. Elle n'aurait jamais dû la sous-estimer. A présent, elle regrettait mais elle commença à parler.

**- Bien. Puisque je n'ai plus d'autres alternatives…**

**- Attends…**

Blaise sortit une plume à papote spéciale investigation policière et un bloc note.

**- Va-y.**

**- Que voulez-vous savoir?**

**- Tout. Répondit Pansy.**

**- Commence par le début. Comment es-tu tombé là dedans ?**

**- Il n'y a pas une autre question plus importante**, La coupa Hermione.

**- Laquelle?**

**- Commençons par le commencement. Qui es-tu ?**

La piégée émit un petit rire.

**- Tu ne m'as pas reconnue. Sérieusement?**

Hermione se sentit penaude. Elle avait conscience qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose. Mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de se souvenir de l'identité de cette femme qui lui causait tant d'ennuis. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup.

**- Pour l'instant non…**

**- Sérieusement?**

**- Puisque je te le dis !** Répondit Hermione, agacée.

La piégée avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

**- Ce qui est plutôt dommage puisqu'on a été dans la même classe pendant sept ans.**

**- SEPT ANS!**

**- Ginny, tu m'as reconnue, toi.**

**- Oui, bien sur! Mais tu n'avais pas cette couleur de cheveux avant.**

**- Non. C'est une perruque adhésive.** Sourit la prisonnière.

**- Enlève-là. Peut-être que je me souviendrais de toi.**

**- Bien. Alors délie-moi les poignets.**

Elle soupira et se déplaça pour lui détacher les poignets. Ce regard lui était familier, très familier. Hermione resta figée pendant quelques secondes quand elle rencontra ce regard.

**- C'est vrai que tu me rappelles quelqu'un…** Avoua Hermione.

**- C'est vrai ?** Dit-elle moqueusement.

Elle lui dénoua les poings et cette dernière fit doucement glisser sa perruque. Tous sauf Ginny ouvrirent grand la bouche. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Pourquoi elle ? 

* * *

_**Curieux de savoir qui elle est ? **_

_**Réponse d'ici demain =D **_

_**Vos Hypothèses ? **_


	41. Découvertes

Devant eux se tenait Lavande Brown. Hermione resta en état de choc. Ginny, quant à elle, n'était pas surprise. Lavande fixait Hermione d'un air mauvais. Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard. Décidément, la journée allait être pleine de surprise.

**- Toi !** Dit Hermione en la pointant du doigt.

**- Moi ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?**

Hermione relança le sort pour lui lier les poignets, s'approcha d'elle et la gifla. La tête de Lavande dodelina sous la force qu'avait employée Hermione.

**- Répond à la question posée**. Ordonna Hermione sur un ton menaçant.

**- Tu n'es pas en situation de discuter.** Remarqua Blaise. **Alors pour ton bien, réponds à ses questions.**

**- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?**

**- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix.** Dit Pansy qui sortait de l'ombre.

La femme aux cheveux rouges s'esclaffa. La jeune Griffondor qui lui faisait face prit une profonde inspiration, et reprit de plus belle.

**- Qui est ton patron?**

**- Tu ne le connais pas.**

**- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question là. Je veux une réponse claire.**

**- C'est inutile.**

**- Réponds.**

Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même puis pris une profonde inspiration.

**- Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix…**

Elle la fixa aussi d'un air mauvais et sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur Lavande et celle-ci tressaillit.

Les autres personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle. Ginny tenta d'un air suppliant.

**- Hermione…Réfléchis…Ne fais pas ça.**

**- Elle ne mérite pas mieux !**

**- Mais toi si ! Tu as Rose, Scorpius et Drago quand il va se réveiller. Que penseraient tes enfants s'ils avaient une mère tortionnaire ou meurtrière ? Tu as pensé à eux?**

**- Vous le méritiez…**

Tous se tournèrent vers Lavande. Elle avait un regard vraiment mauvais, et elle eut un rictus.

**- Vous avez tué notre Maître. Vous deviez payer. C'est un traître. Il doit payer pour sa traitrise.**

**- Alors c'est ca ? Tu es l'une des leurs** ? Dit Pansy, un air dégouté sur le visage.

**- Arrête. Tu en étais aussi.**

**- Oui, mais j'ai quitté à temps.**

- Toi aussi tu aurais payé… Chaque chose en son temps. Tu n'es pas celle qui a tué le plus de mangemorts. Elle, oui. Dit Lavande en pointant Hermione. Or Ross a échoué. Il devait la faire mourir par n'importe quel moyen. Apparemment, la charogne, c'est solide.

Hermione lui recolla une gifle. Lavande voulut lui cracher à la figure mais Ginny prit un morceau de ruban adhésif et lui scotcha la bouche.

**- Donc elle fait partie des Mangemorts. Délie-lui la bouche.**

**- T'es sure?**

**- Oui, je pense qu'on peut tirer plus d'informations d'elle que ça.**

**- Bien…**

Ginny s'avança vers elle et tira un coup sec sur le morceau qui bloquait la bouche de Lavande.

**- Continue.**

**- Plutôt mourir.**

**- Puisque tu le prends comme ça…**

Tous fixèrent Hermione. Décidément, elle était prête à tout pour la faire parler. Ils ne pouvaient que comprendre. Après ces années, elle était toujours profondément liée à Drago et le fait qu'on s'attaque à lui, c'était le pire crime pour elle qu'on puisse faire. Elle avait ses morts à venger.

**- AVADA KED…**

Lavande eut un mouvement de recul qui fit que sa chaise se retourna et tomba. Hermione eut un sourire de satisfaction.

**- Alors ?**

**- D'accord… Mais range ta baguette…**

**- A une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Dis nous TOUT, je dis bien TOUT ce qu'on veut savoir.**

**- Pas question.**

**- Alors le marché ne tient pas.**

**- Quel marché ? Je ne peux rien négocier.**

**- Si. Tu peux négocier ta peine… Lorsqu'on t'aura livrée.**

**- Me Livrer ?** Lavande pâlit.

-** Bien sur. Tentative de meurtre envers la personne de Drago Malefoy.** Dit Blaise. **Crois-moi, on peut te faire couler.**

**- Marché conclu.**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Hermione prit un siège et s'installa juste en face d'elle. La chaise était retournée et elle était assise à califourchon.

**- Je me lance. Posez vos questions.**

**- Bien. Je préfère entendre ça.** Dit Hermione.** D'abord, qui est ton maître ?**

**- Tu ne me balanceras pas ?**

**- Tu te crois en position de négocier ?**

**- Bon… D'accord. Il se fait surnommer The Dark Lord.**

**- Et son vrai prénom?**

**- Je ne Sais pas.**

**- Où peut-on le trouver ?** Demanda Blaise.

**- Sa planque est dans une petite allée pas loin de la Tamise. Sur les Docks.**

**- Comment fait-on pour y entrer ?**

**- Créez un double de moi. De voix & de coupe. Avec la perruque bien sur.**

**- Ils connaissent ton apparence ?**

**- Le garde n'a jamais vu mon visage. Donc ca ne sera pas compliqué. Je porte toujours une longue cape noire.**

Ils échangèrent un regard. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione.

**- Hermione,** dit Blaise, **tu es mince. Tu es une Gryffondor donc tu as du courage et du cran. Tu nous l'as déjà prouvé. Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles.**

**- Moi?** Dit Hermione, Surprise.

**- Oui. Toi.**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Hermione. Fais ça pour Drago, et pour tous ceux qui sont susceptible d'être les prochaines victimes ainsi que les victimes de ce grand Sadique.**

**- Bon… D'accord.**

Ils se retournèrent vers Lavande et continuèrent l'interrogatoire.

**- Bien. Nous irons. Mais avant ça, j'ai une question. Pourquoi ?** Demanda Ginny.

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi as-tu rejoins son camp ?**

**- Pour elle…**

**- Elle ?**

**- Pour ma sœur.**

**- Ta sœur ?**

**- Oui. Ma jumelle.**

**- Tu avais une jumelle ? Elle était où toutes ces années ?**

**- Elle était à Beauxbâtons.**

**- Elle n'est pas venue en quatrième année lors de la coupe des 3 Sorciers ? Enfin, quatre à cette période ?**

**- Non. Elle n'a pas voulu. Au lieu de cela, elle est restée à l'école. On parlait tout les jours grâce à la technologie moldue : Le portable.**

**- Mais raconte-nous tout. Pourquoi avoir rejoint le Lord ?**

**- Eh bien… Remettons les choses dans l'ordre. C'était il y'a maintenant quatre ans, après la chute du Lord.**

_**FLASHBACK : **_

Lavande se promenait dans le château à la recherche de réseau. Elle marchait quand les autres lui sont rentrés dedans. Les autres ? Drago, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny. Ils courraient en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle continua son chemin quand enfin, elle trouva un endroit où il y'avait un peu de réseau. Elle sentit son portable vibrer. Un simple message qui la bouleversa.

«**_ Help._** »

Lavande ne réfléchit pas beaucoup et prit la décision de transplaner après être sortie de Poudlard en courant malgré sa robe assez longue qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et ses talons hauts qu'elle avait alors enlevé. Ses pieds étaient sales à présent mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se sentit tourbillonner et atterrit dans une ruelle sombre de Londres. Elle s'approcha alors de sa sœur qui était entourée d'une bande de délinquant qui la menaçait avec des poignards. Or, elle ne semblait pas avoir sa baguette sur elle.

**- Déshabille-toi, lui hurlait l'un d'eux.**

**- Laissez-la tranquille** ! Cria Lavande.

Ils se détournèrent tous de la fille pour se tourner vers Lavande. Ils eurent un sourire pervers qui fit frissonner Lavande. Ils s'approchaient alors d'elle qui les menaçait avec sa baguette et soudain l'un d'eux fixa à la fois Lavande et sa sœur.

**- Voyez-vous ça… Des jumelles… Encore plus intéressant…**

**- Lâchez ma sœur. TOUT DE SUITE !**

**- Tu crois pouvoir nous faire quoi avec ton bâton ?**

**- Bien plus mal que vous ne le pensez.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils tentèrent de lui prendre la baguette mais un sort sortit de la baguette. Ils se retrouvèrent tous éjectés à quelques pas de là où ils étaient. Lavande reprit ses esprits et hurla à sa sœur:

**- Ambre, fuis!**

La dénommée Ambre se leva et partit en courant. Cependant, elle trébucha et tomba un peu plus loin. Lavande se releva en vitesse et accourut auprès de sa sœur, qui s'était blessée au genou en tombant. Elle l'aida à se relever et elles partirent en vitesse avant que les autres ne les poursuivent. Elles avancèrent une rue ou deux plus loin, arrivèrent dans un bâtiment désinfecté apparemment vide. Elles y entrèrent dans l'espoir d'échapper aux agresseurs d'Ambre.

**- Ambre ! Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Merci… Ambre tremblait tellement que c'est la seule chose qu'elle put articuler.**

**- Ecoute, on va attendre un peu et on se rend à la maison, d'accord ?**

**- Oui… Tu pourras transplaner ?**

**- Bien sur. Comment ça se fait que tu étais dans cette ruelle sombre, en plus sans ta baguette pour te protéger ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire… Je t'expliquerai tout à la maison.**

Elles patientaient depuis près de dix minutes quand les agresseurs revinrent. Lavande paniqua et chargea sa sœur sur son dos. Elle lança une de ses chaussures à talons qui blessa le bras de l'un des hommes, qui devint alors furieux et partit à leur poursuite. Lavande monta les escaliers en courant et une fois à un endroit où elles pourraient transplaner sans être vues et alors être en sécurité. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur ces idiots qui les poursuivaient sans cesse. Elle cacha sa sœur dans une armoire et se battit avec eux. Elle n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, alors elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure et pétrifia l'un d'eux. Un d'entre eux s'approcha de l'armoire et malgré les tentatives désespérées d'Ambre, elle fut kidnappée. L'un des hommes l'assomma avec une brique qui passait dans le coin.

Puis le trou noir…

Quand elle se réveilla, sa sœur n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle était seule allongée sur ce matelas troué et pourri qui empestait l'herbe pour chat. Elle cherchait partout sa sœur. Le sang avait coagulé dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Soudain, elle entendit hurler. Ambre. Elle tenta de se lever mais ils l'avaient enchaînés à la paroi du lit et s'étaient emparés de sa baguette pour qu'elle soit sans défense. Elle se débattait comme un diable avec ses chaînes mais n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Un des hommes dut entendre les bruits que la chaîne faisait et s'avança vers elle et lui dit :

**- C'est vrai, toi aussi, tu veux assister au spectacle.**

Il la détacha du lit mais la traîna, alors qu'elle était enchaînée jusqu'à une grande pièce sombre où elle découvrit sa sœur au milieu de tous ces monstres qui semblaient bien apprécier le spectacle. Elle était comme attachée à une chaise de torture, ses vêtements ensanglantés et le visage transpirant. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois lorsque l'un d'eux lui piqua la main avec un couteau. Elle avait des plaies sur tout le corps. A chaque nouvelle personne, une plaie était faite. Tout son corps saignait à présent. Lavande hurla. Sa sœur la regarda alors d'un regard suppliant. L'un d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ouvrit à nouveau une des multiples plaies qu'elle avait déjà au ventre. Ambre pleurait mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Soudain, l'un d'eux arriva, se plaça près du corps d'Ambre et lui dit :

**- Une dernière prière?**

**- Laissez ma sœur tranquille.**

**- Dis lui au revoir, alors.**

Ambre ne lâcha pas sa sœur du regard et elle murmura « Je t'aime, Lavande » quand l'ultime poignard transperça sa peau au niveau du cœur. Ambre changea alors de couleur, ses yeux devinrent petit à petit sans vie. Sa tête s'affaissa et un dernier soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Lavande resta en état de choc pendant quelques minutes, puis ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Elle hurla sa douleur, sa peine, elle hurla à s'arracher les cordes vocales, à briser son cœur. Les larmes coulèrent à flot. Les hommes se tournèrent vers elle et vinrent la placer à côté de sa sœur pour lui faire subir le même sort… La seule chose dont elle se souvient, c'est d'avoir enlacé la main sans vie de sa jumelle.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Lavande pleura lors du récit. Ginny aussi pleurait. Hermione était touchée aussi. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient émues. Même la plume à papote pleurait sur la feuille.

**- Ensuite, j'ai été recueillie dans cet autre endroit sombre. Un elfe de maison venait soigner mes plaies multiples et m'expliqua que ses maîtres m'avaient trouvée assommée aux côtés de ma sœur morte. Alors ils me proposèrent de les rejoindre pour venger la mort de ma sœur. Ils me permirent de retrouver les salops qui ont fait ça à Ambre… A moi aussi. Je leur ai fait subir le même sort à tous. J'ai tué leur chef en dernier. C'était jouissif même si je trouve qu'ils sont morts rapidement. Puis au final, je suis devenue tueuse à gage.**

Son regard était empli de haine.

**- J'ai été engagée pour tuer Drago Malefoy. Parce qu'il méritait de mourir, lui.**

**- Personne ne mérite de mourir. Sauf les monstres.** Dit Hermione.

**- Il a fait tellement de mal … Son père a fait tellement de mal autour de lui. C'était un traître, tout comme Drago l'est.**

**- Drago est devenu un traître à cause de moi. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de me tuer, moi ?**

**- Ross devait s'en charger. Or, il a échoué. Mais je ne te tuerai pas.**

**- Même si tu le voulais, tu ne le pourrais pas.**

**- Je sais.**

Lavande regarda alors Hermione droit dans les yeux et dit :

**- C'était mon rôle. Maintenant…**

**- Donne-moi l'antidote.**

**- Quoi?**

**- L'antidote. Donne-moi l'antidote du poison.**

**- Regarde dans ma poche arrière.**

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle trouva un bout de papier qu'elle donna à Ginny qui partit alors pour administrer l'antidote à Drago.

Blaise détacha Lavande et ils partirent tous deux, avec les aveux, à la police Sorcière. Avant qu'elle parte, Blaise dit à Lavande:

**- Je pense que tu auras une réduction de peine, mais n'espère pas être innocentée.**

**- Je n'espérais pas ça.**

**- Au revoir Lavande.** Dirent Hermione, et Pansy en chœur.

Lavande leur fit un mouvement de poignet pour dire au revoir. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Hermione se tourna vers Pansy et dit :

**- Maintenant, c'est mon tour de me venger.**

* * *

**Surpris ?  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait pleurer avec cette histoire ...**

**Prochain chapitre très rapidement :D**  
**Surement demain soir ou vendredi :D**

**Vos avis ?**


	42. Vengeance

Hermione était rentrée chez elle. Elle était assise sur son lit et réfléchissait. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, et n'hésitait pas un seul instant à le faire. Par esprit de vengeance. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se leva et alla se regarder dans le miroir. Elle était vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds. Elle espérait vraiment que l'opération allait fonctionner. D'après ce que Lavande avait dit, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème… Normalement. Elle s'observa alors : D'une minceur soulignée par ses vêtements noirs, elle avait mis des chaussures à Talons de telle sorte à ce qu'on l'entende marcher car la ruelle est très calme. Elle posa un voile noir et se retourna quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans sa chambre. Pansy.

**- Tu es nerveuse ?**

**- Un peu.** Avoua Hermione.

**- Qu'est ce qui te rend si nerveuse ?**

**- J'ai peur de rater ma cible.**

Pansy resta interdite face aux paroles de la jeune maman.

**- Tu ne la rateras pas, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Mais si je me rate, c'est foutu.**

**- Tout ira bien pour nous. Tiens, au passage, on a fouillé Lavande et elle avait cette bague sur elle. Porte-la. On ne sait jamais.**

Elle lui tendit la fameuse bague et Hermione la mit puis ne put s'empêcher de sauter au coup de l'ancienne Serpentard qui lui rendit son étreinte. Hermione la première se dégagea.

**- Tout va bien se passer. Mais au cas où, je serai là.**

**- Ginny est en train de guérir Drago, n'est ce pas?**

**- Oui. Allez, c'est l'heure.**

Elles se regardèrent puis Hermione sortit avant Pansy qui ferma la porte. Elles regardèrent le ciel puis elles transplanèrent ensemble.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'allée sombre. Hermione se tourna vers Pansy.

**- Si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, je t'envoie un patronus. Ca marche ?**

**- Ca marche.**

Hermione se retourna et avança le long de l'allée. Elle se planta devant le garde qui dit :

**- Le maître est furieux. Tu n'es pas revenue hier. Tu devais lui faire un rapport.**

**- Le maître n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je mène toujours mes missions à terme.**

Hermione avait utilisé un sort pour modifier sa voix pour qu'elle ressemble à celle de Lavande. C'est pourquoi le garde n'y vit que du feu.

**- Qu'est ce que tu faisais, tout ce temps ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

**- Ah quel sale caractère !**

**- Bon, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi. Je vais voir le maître.**

**- As-tu oublié la règle sacrée ?**

**- Mais enfin, c'est absurde, tu me connais, idiot !**

**- Je m'en moque. Montre-la-moi.**

Hermione soupira. Elle se doutait qu'il parlait de la bague. Elle tendit la main pour qu'il la voie. Il eut un sourire bizarre, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose puis il la laissa passer. Elle passa devant lui sans même un regard.

Elle pénétra l'endroit très sombre qui la fit frissonner. L'endroit était glacial, seuls quelques idiots traînaient près du bar. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à la porte mentionnée par Lavande. Oui, avant de partir vers la planque des malfrats, Hermione était allée voir Lavande pour plus de précision. En échange de cette aide, elle allait recevoir une réduction de peine. Elle montra patte-blanche puis ils la laissèrent entrer dans le bureau. Elle eut un sourire goguenard puis entra.

**- Mademoiselle A, quel plaisir de te revoir.**

**- Maître.**

Elle s'inclina bien que ce geste la répugnait au plus haut point.

Le fauteuil se retourna, faisant voir le visage du maître. Un homme relativement jeune, qui avait le visage plein de cicatrices. Il ne lui disait cependant rien.

**- Tu n'es pas revenue, hier. Comment se passe la mission ?**

**- A merveille, maître.**

**- Tu as réussi à tuer le traître.**

Hermione serra du poing à l'entendre parler de Drago comme ça.

**- Hélas non. Il y'a eu un léger contretemps.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- La Granger s'est interposée.**

**- Ah, celle-là, dommage que Ross n'a pas su la maîtriser. Puisqu'il est un incapable, je vais m'en charger.**

**- Bien, maître.**

**- Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour le tuer, sinon, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver.**

**- Bien, maître.**

Le Dark Lord la fixa un instant.

**- Encore une chose.**

**- Oui, maître ?**

**- J'exige que tu reviennes tous les soirs me faire un résumé.**

**- Oh… Ca va poser un léger problème…**

Dans le couloir, on entendait des bruits de bagarre. Le Lord demanda à ses deux gardes du corps d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait d'un claquement de doigt. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.

**- Comment ça ?**

Elle émit un rire goguenard et dit dans un rire effrayant.

**- Parce que je ne suis pas Miss A.**

Il écarquilla grand les yeux.

**- Qui es-tu ?**

**- N'as-tu pas une petite idée ?**

**- Mais…**

Il la fixa encore plus, comme s'il la passait au rayon X.

**- Ce n'est pas possible.**

**- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ?**

**- Ce n'est pas toi.**

**- Qui penses-tu que je suis ?**

**- Millicent.**

**- Perdu.**

**- Enlève ton voile. IMMEDIATEMENT.**

**- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Les ordres, ici, c'est moi qui les donne.**

Cela lui cloua le bec. Il sortit alors sa baguette mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Hermione put apercevoir une lueur de terreur traverser son regard. Il cherchait visiblement à qui il avait affaire.

**- Toujours aucune idée sur mon identité ?**

**- Qui êtes vous ?**

**- Toujours la même litanie. Mon identité importe peu.**

Hermione commença à s'approcher. Elle portait elle-aussi une perruque rouge pour donner l'illusion. Il s'enfonçait dans sa chaise à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

**- La vraie question est : Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Comme vous l'avez dit : Mon identité importe peu.**

**- Oh. Pas de souci. Une goutte de véritasérum et je saurais jusqu'au moindre de vos petits secrets. Cependant, ce n'est pas une perspective très amusante.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?**

Le ton de sa voix trahissait à présent une grande panique. Hermione se pencha sur lui et lui dit :

**- Alors ? On fait moins le fier, hein ? Pour tuer, on sait l'ouvrir, sa bouche. Mais pour être tué, ça, non.**

**- Vous voulez me tuer ?**

**- Non… Enfin oui… Mais j'aimerai passer par une étape intermédiaire.**

Il ne voyait absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. Il la fixait comme pour espérer deviner ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Or, plus il réfléchissait, plus il pâlissait. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le rire démoniaque qu'avait Hermione.

**- Une… Une… Etape intermédiaire ?**

**- Exactement. Te tuer sans une étape intermédiaire serait une mort bien trop douce à mon goût. Oui, tu ne mérites pas une mort douce… Oh non. Bien sur que non. La mort est une fin. La fin de la souffrance. Toi, tu n'as même pas encore goûté à la souffrance.**

Les bruits de bagarre n'avaient pas encore cessés. Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer mentalement.

**- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Dis-moi ton nom.**

**- Non.**

**- Non ? Bien, j'ai peut-être une méthode pour te faire parler.**

Elle sortit sa baguette, la regarda et regarda l'air effrayé de l'homme.

**- Dark Lord, c'est ça ? Tu m'as l'air bien trouillard pour un Dark Lord. Oui. Un petit bonhomme chétif.**

**- Vous avez des airs de Bellatrix Lestrange…**

Hermione se stoppa net et se redressa. Elle mit sa main à son menton comme un signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

**- Que penses-tu de Bellatrix Lestrange ?**

**- Elle est la pire crainte des moldus et des non-adhérents à la cause du Maître.**

**- Dans ce cas là, considère-moi comme ton pire cauchemar.**

La jeune griffondor s'amusa à tourner autour de lui. Elle le ligota et décala le bureau afin que le fauteuil retenant le Dark Lord soit au centre de la pièce.

**- Bon, assez ri. Quel est ton vrai nom ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, sale sorcière !**

**- Bien vu, je suis une sorcière. Es-tu bête au point de ne pas connaître ton propre prénom ?**

**- …**

**- Reprenons. Ton vrai nom … VITE !**

**- …**

**- Bien… Puisque tu ne sembles pas te souvenir, laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire.**

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui administra une énorme gifle.

**- Nouvelle tentative : Es-tu le grand manitou ou tu as un supérieur ?**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi …**

**- Moi, je vois très bien. Crache le morceau.**

**- Même pas en rêve.**

Une nouvelle gifle siffla à son oreille, encore plus forte que la précédente. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de gifles en tout genre, Hermione monta la violence d'un cran.

**- Puisque tu te refuses à coopérer, je n'ai pas d'autre choix…**

**- Tue-moi.**

**- Pas question. La mort ne ferait que te soulager. C'est trop d'honneur pour une ordure comme toi.**

Elle lui colla un coup de poing qui lui explosa la lèvre inférieure. Le sang coulait. Hermione, elle, s'éclatait.

**- Je suis déçue.**

**- Déçue de me voir saigner.**

- Pas du tout. Je suis déçue de voir que ton sang a la même couleur que le mien. Je le pensais noir. Noir comme ton cœur. Noir comme la colère que tu laisses à la famille de tes victimes. Noir. Mais vois-tu, je ne te tuerais pas. Car je ne veux pas devenir une ordure comme toi.

**- Que comptez-vous faire, alors ?**

**- Moi ? Oh, je ne sais pas encore. Le jeu ne fait que commencer.**

Elle lui colla un nouveau coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Les batailles dehors étaient finies. Hermione souhaitait vraiment que Pansy aie gagné. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune femme qu'Hermione connaissait très bien qui, elle aussi, portait un voile mais avait une perruque bleu fluo vint lui prendre le poignet.

**- Arrête. On va faire un joli paquet cadeau. Est-il assez blessé à ton goût ?**

**- Non, pas encore.**

**- Continue, je t'en prie.**

Pansy se colla dans le chambrant de la porte et observa Hermione faire passer sa rage par ses poings. Quand elle en eu fini, l'homme était inconscient.

**- As-tu su lui soutirer des informations ?**

**- Aucune, à part qu'il préfère mourir que d'être torturé et que c'est un trouillard.**

**- Bien. Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Elles se réunirent autour du corps inanimé et l'emmenèrent dans le bureau de Blaise où ce dernier attendait patiemment. Pansy s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baiser langoureux et Hermione lui remit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il était couvert de bleus et Blaise dit enfin :

**- Dray est réveillé. Va le voir.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. File ! Je me charge de celui-ci.**

**- Merci !**

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient de joie. Elle se pressait vers l'hôpital quand elle se souvint de la façon dont elle était vêtue. Elle s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour, direction la villa. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas fermée… 

* * *

_**Et voila :D **_  
_**Un autre chapitre :D **_  
_**Que pensez vous qu'il soit en train de se passer ? Hermione devient-elle folle ou avait-elle vraiment fermé la porte ? **_  
_**A demain ^^ **_


	43. Mauvaise Rencontre

Hermione se stoppa net. En effet, elle était absolument certaine d'avoir fermé la porte de la villa avant de partir… Elle fronça des sourcils et elle se colla contre le mur en attendant que quelqu'un se manifeste. Soudain, un cri. Un cri de terreur. Son sang se glaça et sans réfléchir, elle entra en vitesse chez elle. La porte avait été fracturée manuellement, tous les meubles renversés, toutes sortes d'affaires trainaient par terre : Des photos, des vidéos, des papiers, des vêtements, des jouets… Elle entra dans la salle à manger. Les dégâts étaient considérables. Elle envoya un message d'urgence à Blaise et Pansy, puis se mit à chercher la personne qui avait poussé le cri. La table avait été renversée et on pouvait entendre des pleurs. Elle s'approcha alors doucement pour voir Rosie qui pleurait doucement dans les bras de Scorpius qui faisait son possible pour la calmer. On pouvait voir une longue trace de sang sur le sol. Il répétait comme une litanie : « C'est fini, Rosie, c'est fini ». Cependant, la trace de sang ne provenait pas des enfants…

Hermione se précipita auprès d'eux et les prit dans ses bras.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Maman …** Commença Scorpius.

**- On est arrivé au mauvais moment …** Continua Rose entre ses sanglots.

**- Mais vous n'étiez pas avec tata Luna ?**

**- Si …**

**- Où est-elle ?**

**- Elle est à l'étage. Elle s'est battue avec les hommes…**

La jeune maman se redressa très vite et monta à l'étage. La marque de sang était continue, comme si la personne à qui ce sang appartenait avait été traîné sur plusieurs mètres. Elle se résolut à la suivre. Elle trouva Luna qui emmenait à présent les hommes chez les Aurors après les avoir tous stupéfixés puis retourna à son objectif principal : La trace. Cette trace monta jusqu'au grenier de la demeure. Elle ouvrit la trappe qui menait au grenier, monta l'échelle et continua à voir la trace de sang. Le velux laissait entrer les rayons d'un soleil radieux. Ce dernier était ouvert et le sang continuait et des traces de doigt étaient présentes sur le carreau du Velux. Elle prit une caisse en bois qui traînait dans le coin puis l'escalada pour atterrir sur le toit. Une légère brise la fit frissonner puis elle continua son escalade. Elle marchait prudemment en tentant de garder l'équilibre quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement sec et perdit l'équilibre. Elle glissa le long des tuiles du toit et faillit tomber du toit si elle ne s'était pas accrochée à la gouttière. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le gravier devant chez elle et entendit les enfants crier en chœur : MAMAN !

Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en bas puis sentit sa main glisser. Elle se rattrapa avec l'autre puis se maintint avec les deux. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour se remonter seule alors elle souhaitait à tout prix que Merlin lui vienne à l'aide. Soudain, un pied se mit à écraser sa main. Elle se retint pour crier de douleur et leva la tête tandis qu'elle continuait à s'accrocher.

**- Lâche prise, tu ne tiendras plus longtemps. Epargne-moi une peine inutile.**

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

La personne émit un rire cristallin qui fit frissonner Hermione.

**- Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Et après tout, peu importe. Je m'appelle Lucy, Lucy Lestrange.**

**- Lestrange ? Comme Bellatrix ?**

- Exactement. C'est ma mère. Je suis ici pour achever sa tâche. Celle de te tuer, Hermione Jane Granger.

**- Si Bellatrix est ta mère, qui est ton père ?**

**- Je crois que tu devineras bien toute seule…**

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

**- C'est bien, je crois que tu as compris… Maintenant que tu sais tout ça. Dis leur adieu. A tes chers bambins.**

Lucy enfonça son talon aiguille dans la main d'Hermione qui hurla de douleur. Une de ses mains lâcha. Elle s'empara de sa baguette et lança un sort qui déstabilisa la fille de Bellatrix. Elle lança un autre sort pour se remettre sur le toit. Sa main gauche était profondément blessée alors qu'elle se relevait avec difficulté. La dénommé Lucy tenta de faire comme un saut de l'ange mais Hermione la rattrapa par la cheville et la balança contre une paroi du toit. Lucy retourna son visage couvert de sang et d'entailles vers l'ancienne Griffondor qui la menaçait avec sa baguette.

**- Les enfants, retournez à l'intérieur et envoyez vite un message à Tontons Harry & Ron en leur disant de venir au plus vite.**

**- Mais maman …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- On ne sait pas encore écrire…** Répondit Rose.

**- Oh… Appelez-les alors ! VITE !**

Des bruits de pas précipités dans le gravier annonçaient à Hermione que ses enfants l'avaient écoutée.

**- Oh, que c'est touchant**. Dit Lucy. **Tu crois vraiment qu'ils arriveront à temps pour te sauver ? C'est beau de croire encore au Père Noël !**

**- C'est ce que tu crois.**

**- Allons, nous savons toutes les deux comment ça va finir. Alors ne rends pas la tâche plus compliquée encore.**

**- Va en ENFER, Sale Garce !**

**- Dans ce cas là, je t'y emmène avec moi.**

Une bataille de sort commença. Lucy savait pertinemment qu'Hermione tentait de gagner du temps mais chacun de leurs sorts ricochaient les uns sur les autres. De temps à autre, un sort touchait l'une ou l'autre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de combat, Lucy réussit à désarmer Hermione.

**- Alors on fait moins la maligne, hein ?**

**- Tu le feras aussi dans quelques secondes.**

**- Hein ?**

Hermione lui lança une sorte d'explosif à la figure qui détourna l'attention de Lucy puis jeta un caillou dans sa main qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher sa baguette, cette dernière roula jusque dans la gouttière puis tomba du toit. Lucy se jeta alors sur Hermione en tentant de la faire tomber du toit. Elles se battaient à coup de poings, de pieds, de genoux. Hermione avait l'avantage sur Lucy à présent et toutes les deux étaient allongées sur le toit en pente. A présent, elles roulaient à nouveau sur le toit en pente et Lucy prit l'avantage. Elles se battaient comme deux beaux diables. La gouttière commençait à lâcher alors que les filles s'étaient relevées et se battaient à Manu Militari. Chaque coup faisait couler chaque fois plus de sang des deux côtés.  
Hermione, à présent, avait la main qui saignait, des griffes partout sur le corps, la lèvre inférieure explosée des bleus partout et surement une côte cassée tandis qu'on pouvait aisément voir l'œil au beurre noir, le visage griffé, boursoufflé, les jambes couvertes de bleus, et toutes les deux avaient des vêtements déchirés.

Soudain, un bruit semblable à un « plop » se fit entendre et deux personnes transplanèrent sur le toit. Lucy a profité de l'inattention d'Hermione pour s'approcher du bord.

**- On se retrouvera et ce jour-là, ce sera toi contre moi. Seulement. Et là, j'accomplirai ma vengeance.**

Elle se retourna et sauta du toit. Hermione accourut pour voir alors qu'à la seconde même où Lucy était dans les airs, elle disparut dans une épaisse fumée voilette foncée.

Harry et Ron accoururent vers Hermione.

**- Ca va, Hermione ?** Demanda Ron.

**- Ron, tu le vois bien, non ? Elle est blessée de partout et vient d'affronter une fille qui ressemble fortement à quelqu'un qu'on connait… Mais en effet, elle va bien.** Ironisa Harry.

**- C'est pas le moment. Ron, porte les enfants à Luna, ils doivent être sous le choc.**

**- Ils n'ont pas assisté à toute la scène, hein ?** Demanda Harry, inquiet.

**- C'est possible qu'ils aient assistés à la partie la plus violente. Conduis moi à l'hôpital, s'il te plait.**

**- Bien. On se rejoint là-bas tout à l'heure, Ron.**

**- Ca marche.**

Ron partit rejoindre les enfants, en grommelant que c'était toujours lui qui se tapait le sale boulot. « S'il savait » pensa Hermione. Harry soutenait Hermione du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette dernière n'avait plus beaucoup de force après la journée éprouvante qu'elle venait de passer.

**- Harry.** Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

**- Economise ton énergie, on est bientôt arrivé.**

**- Blaise a su soutirer quelque chose au Dark Lord ?**

**- Bah rien que tu ne saches déjà…**

**- Il a utilisé quelle méthode ?**

**- Violence légale.***

**- Ca existe, ça ?**

**- Oui, il forçait l'autre à le frapper pour lui rendre des coups pires. Comme chez les moldus, cette loi s'applique ici.**

**- Et ?**

**- Bah…** Harry reprit une inspiration et ajouta…** Je crois bien que tu risques de le croiser.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Bah il est aussi à l'hôpital. On a eu ses aveux, donc on peut l'envoyer à Azkaban en attendant son procès.**

**- C'est génial !**

**- Oui, Mione. Mais le plus dur est à venir.**

**- Harry.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Il faut que je te dise…**

**- Me dire quoi ?**

**- Cette fille est la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange…**

**- Ah, il me semblait bien qu'elle me disait quelque chose.** La coupa Harry.

**- Et de Voldemort.**

Harry se stoppa net.

**- Tu as dit quoi, là ?**

**- Ces deux monstres ont enfantés d'un autre monstre. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas aussi puissante que son géniteur.**

**- Si c'est vraiment la fille de Voldemort, alors attends-toi au pire.**

**- Je sais.**

Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital. Harry appela sa femme qui libéra un lit à côté de celui de Drago pour elle.

**- Pour cette semaine, tu restes là, Mione. Il te faut des tas de potions différentes et le mélange de chaque potion ensemble peut être mortel, alors nous devons attendre que tu ingères une pour t'en donner une autre.**

**- D'accord mais Ginny …**

**- Drago va bien. Il dort.**

Elle s'approcha de la porte avec Harry et dit :

**- Interdiction formelle de te lever. Si tu dois aller aux toilettes, appelle-moi.**

Hermione bouda un peu mais acquiesça. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Hermione ferme les yeux pour des vallées plus sereines. 

* * *

***Dans ma tête, violence légale, c'est un peu de la Légitime défense mais c'est lui qui provoque l'autre pour qu'il le cogne.**

**Désolée, je n'ai rien posté hier. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ^^ **  
**Alors, surpris ? **  
**A plus tard ! **

**Myinahla **


	44. HS IMPORTANT

**_Petit message à mes lecteurs._**

Voila, je suis une « Habituée » des plagiats. Oui, je me fais plagier.  
Ca fait**_ 5 fois en 2 ans et demi._ **Y'en a marre.  
S'il vous plait, si vous voyez ma fiction ailleurs que sur** x-myini-stories-x** sur** Skyrock** et **ICI**, s'il vous plait, dites le moi et signalez les.  
_**Donnez moi le site par MP ou par review**_, je regarde aux deux.  
Ca peut paraître ridicule à certains, mais c'est extrèmement important pour moi.

Merci d'avance

Myinahla, la _ SEULE _auteur de ces fictions.

**_Autre Message à mes Lecteurs : _**

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews si nombreuses. Elles me font chaud au coeur.  
Honnêtement, elles illuminent mes journées et me font sourire quand je suis triste.  
Je sais que vous me lisez d'un peu partout sur la planète, et je suis très surprise dans le bon sens du terme.  
J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Je ferai mon possible pour m'améliorer encore plus dans le future.

Merci du fond du coeur.

Myinahla


	45. Réunion de Crise & Découvertes

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain, elle mit du temps à se souvenir qu'elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital mais quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens et entreprit de se lever jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur elle. Elle se stoppa, intriguée, puis leva lentement le regard jusqu'au propriétaire de cette main. Son cœur rata un battement.

**- Enfin réveillée ?**

**- Parle pour toi,** lui répondit Hermione en se redressant.

**- Alors, que s'est-il passé d'interessant en mon absence ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas parler de ce qui t'es arrivé comme tu parlerais d'un voyage d'affaire, Drago, enfin !**

**- Tu évites le sujet ?**

**- Non. Je n'ai aucune raison.**

**- Alors raconte-moi tes trouvailles.**

**- Bien.**

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, sans omettre aucun détail. Drago l'écoutait très attentivement. Quand elle eut fini son récit, Drago se leva et dit :

**- Bon, on a du pain sur la planche.**

**- Comment ça, ON ? Tu viens tout juste de te remettre.**

**- Oui, mais je peux sortir et ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste là, les bras croisés à vous regarder. C'est mal me connaître que de croire ça.**

Hermione soupira tandis que Drago s'en allait non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la belle.

Drago savait qu'il avait énormément de retard sur son travail. Il devait donc vite y retourner mais fit un petit détour par sa maison qu'il trouva en piteux état. La maison était telle qu'Hermione l'avait laissée après sa bagarre. Drago fit attention et pénétra dans sa demeure où il y vit le chaos. Il monta à l'étage et alla à son bureau. Ce dernier était tout retourné. Les dossiers traînaient par terre. Tout était sans dessus-dessous.  
Drago s'en alla alors vers son bureau et eut la surprise de voir Blaise debout face au vitrail qui était juste derrière le bureau de Drago.

**- Je savais que tu viendrais, espèce de bourreau de travail.**

**- Blaise ! Raconte moi tout !**

Blaise se lança dans la longue liste des éléments qu'ils avaient à présent.

**- Cette Lucy, elle est répertoriée dans la liste des sorciers dangereux ?**

**- Non, elle est inconnue au bataillon.**

**- Je vais faire un petit détour par le ministère, je crois …**

Blaise ne put rien ajouter de plus que Drago était déjà parti.

**- Pff, celui là, alors !**

Il partit alors à son tour.

Ginny veillait sur Hermione comme on veillerait sur un enfant pas sage. Elle lui lançait des regards sévères à tout bout de champ. Hermione en avait marre et voulait partir mais avec Ginny, c'était mission impossible.

**- Ginny ?**

**- NON !**

Hermione se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Ginny savait parfaitement ce qu'avait sa meilleure amie derrière la tête.

**- Mais…** Tenta Hermione.

**- Hermione,** commença Ginny d'un ton doucereux,** non, c'est non .**

Elle s'adressait à présent à sa meilleure amie comme on s'adresserait à un enfant de trois ans qui veut désobéir et qui insiste. Ginny se retourna soudain et lui dit :

**- Cette Lucy pourrait bien rôder dans les parages comme l'a fait Lavande. Nous ferions mieux de te surveiller.**

**- Mais tu n'as pas compris, Ginny. C'est pas seulement après moi qu'elle en a. Mais aussi après tous ceux qui ont lutté contre Voldemort, contre les enfants de moldus, les sang-mêlés…**

**- Donc nous sommes tous en danger.**

**- Exactement.**

A cet instant précis, Drago déboula de nulle part.

**- Hermione, réunion de crise.**

Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Cette Lucy… On en a appris plus sur elle.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Eh bien figure toi qu'elle ne résidait pas ici, auparavent.**

**- Où, alors ?**

**- Elle a fait des études de sorcelleries dans une école le plus au nord de l'Alaska.**

**- Dans l'Alaska , ca explique son côté glacial.** Tenta de plaisanter Pansy.

Cependant, sa blague fit un bide. Tous réfléchissaient.

**- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller se renseigner sur cette école ?**

**- C'est fait.** Déclara Blaise.

**- Ah ?**

**- Cette école, c'est le Dumstrang pour les filles. Chaque fille reçoit une éducation de fer. Elles sont éduquées à coup de Doloris, et j'en passe.**

**- Ah… Ca m'est que trop familier ,** dit Drago .

Hermione lui saisit la main instinctivement. Drago la regarda d'un air surpris mais resserra l'étreinte de sa main dans la sienne.

**- C'est une école pour petit monstre en fait ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Où veux-tu en venir, Pansy, avec ton « école de petit monstre » ?**

**- Ca veut dire que Lucy n'est peut-être pas la seule que l'on devrait craindre. Elle pourrait toujours avoir contact avec ses anciennes camarades qui devaient elles-aussi vénérer Voldemort.**

**- Si elle est comme son père, elle est la chef de file. Donc, nous ferions mieux de les rechercher… Toutes.**

Tous approuvèrent l'idé partit dans le bureau d'Harry pour lui demander de faire cette recherche tandis que Blaise retournait à son lieu de travail. Pansy, elle, retournait à l'école . Neville la remplaçait dans des moments comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago revint et dit encore une fois « Reunion de crise » . Les autres arrivèrent instantanément, comme si Réunion de Crise était leur mot de passe.

**- J'ai du nouveau. Regardez par vous-même.**

Drago tendit une liasse de papier où figuraient les noms de toutes celles qui avaient été dans la même école.

**- Ne remarquez vous pas quelque chose ?**

Hermione parcoura rapidement le papier des yeux puis leva les yeux.

**- La plupart d'entre-elles sont déjà à Azkaban…**

**- On fait fausse route ?**

**- Non. Il y'a un autre détail plus flagrant.**

**- Mis à part qu'il y'en a certaines qui sont mortes, d'autres sont à Azkaban … Je vois pas.** Dit Pansy .

**- Certaines sont portées disparues.**

Tous ouvrirent grand les yeux.

**- Tu penses que Lucy a déjà commencé à réunir ses troupes ?** Demanda Ginny.

- C'est probable.

- Mais où peuvent-elles bien se réunir ? Demanda Ron.

**- Je ne sais pas…** Admit Drago.

**- Je vais mettre tous les Aurors sur le coup.**

**- Merci Harry.**

Seule Hermione était restée silencieuse. Son visage était pâle.

**- Maintenant, il est temps que vous sachiez ce qu'il m'est arrivé.**

Tous se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle racontait son histoire . Les filles ouvraient grand leur bouche à certains passages, Luna dût s'asseoir à plusieurs reprises. A la fin du récit, les filles ne purent s'empêcher de prendre Hermione dans leur bras, presque jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

Les garçons, eux, réfléchissaient encore et encore. Ils avaient beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, ils ne trouvaient pas.

Hermione reprit alors la parole :

**- Je ne vous ai pas raconté ça maintenant pour rien.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda Drago, l'air intrigué.

**- Là où on m'a emmené, j'ai remarqué qu'il y'avait beaucoup de maisons closes. Comme aux XIXeme siècle en Europe.**

**- Tu penses que … ?**

**- J'en suis sure.**

Tous s'écartèrent un peu puis Drago demanda :

**- Quand est-ce que tu peux sortir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.** Dit Hermione avec un regard coulant vers Ginny.

Ginny fit semblant de réfléchir en évitant ce fameux regard et répondit simplement :

**- Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger pour qu'elle sorte dans la soirée.**

**- Bien,** répondit Blaise.** Alors rendez vous chez moi dès qu'elle sort.**

**- D'accord.**

Tous repartirent à leur occupation individuelle. Décidément, cette soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos… 

* * *

**Oh mon dieu ! **  
**Je suis désolée ! Je m'étais trompée dans l'ordre des chapitres ' **  
**Vous avez été spoilés pour la suite '**  
**Pourquoi je m'en rends compte que maintenant ? Aish '**  
**Sincèrement désolée "' **


	46. L'Ecole des Monstres

Comme Ginny l'avait dit, Hermione put sortir plus tôt grâce à un mélange absolument répugnant de potion et un traitement spécial. Cette dernière s'empressa alors de sortir de l'hôpital puis se rendit chez Blaise qui dit juste : « Réunion De Crise » et tous arrivèrent en même temps, même Harry pourtant très occupé avec son emploi du temps de ministre. Tous se rassemblèrent autour d'une table ronde. Ils devaient mettre au point leur stratégie.

_**- Bon, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre**_. Dit Drago._** Est-ce que nous avons l'appui du ministère ?**_

_**- Oui**_ répondit simplement Harry.

_**- Parfait. Rien ne doit foirer, cette fois-ci ! Quand je dis rien, c'est rien de chez rien. Il y'a eu assez de morts dans notre camps pour l'instant.**_

_**- Tu as parfaitement raison. Mais comment éviter ça ?**_

_**- En étant plus prudent, à présent. Nous avons deux atouts majeurs de notre côté : La loi**_ (Il pointe Harry, Drago et Blaise)_** et l'intelligence** _(Il pointe Hermione). Dit Ron.

Luna et Drago eurent la même réaction : Celle de la jalousie. Drago se rapprocha énormément d'Hermione tandis que Luna le frappa sur le front.

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Refais-lui un seul regard comme celui que tu viens de lui lancer et c'est le divorce assuré, Monsieur Ronald Weasley**_. Menaça Luna.

Drago capta l'attention de Ron et embrassa fougueusement Hermione.

_**- Ronald Weasley, elle est MIENNE. C'est clair ?**_

_**- Oui, Oui.**_ Bredouilla Ron qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

_**- Bon, les couples, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment opportun pour ce genre de discussion.**_ Les reprit Blaise.

_**- Tu as raison. Nous pouvons la battre…**_

_**- En espérant qu'elle soit là-bas.**_

_**- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle n'y soit pas.**_

_**- Si. Une. Et elle est majeure.**_

_**- Laquelle, Hermione ?**_ demanda Harry.

**_- Elle doit s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne. C'est peut-être encore un piège qu'elle nous tend …_**

**_- Tu la crois vraiment maligne à ce point ?_** Dit Ron.

**_- Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi…_ **Répondit Hermione sur un ton philosophique.

_**- Surtout quand ce dernier est la progéniture du plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps et d'une hystérique.** _Réfléchit Drago.

_**- Oui… Exact.**_

_**- Bon. Nous nous répartissons en paire de deux.**_

_**- Par couple ?**_

_**- Par souci d'équité, oui… Bien que ca ne soit pas équitable de mettre les deux personnes les plus intelligentes ensembles … Et les deux plus tête-en-l'air aussi…**_

Les deux couples concernés, c'est-à-dire Hermione & Drago et Ron & Luna lancèrent un regard mauvais à Blaise qui se tût aussitôt.

_**- Mais ils ont des aptitudes aussi.**_ Les défendit Harry. _**Ils nous ont tous deux aidés pour vaincre Voldemort. Donc ils sont aussi capables que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.**_

_**- Merci Harry.**_

_**- Plus de temps à perdre. Les enfants sont chez Drago avec Lolly .C'est parti. Tenez vous la main et on compte jusqu'à 3.**_

_**- 1 ! 2 ! 3 !**_

Leurs pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol soudain, et ils se retrouvèrent aspirés comme dans une autre dimension. Ils se sentirent comme si leur estomac s'était retourné violemment. Soudain, tout est fini. Ils s'écrasent au sol. Harry fut le premier à se relever rapidement suivi par les autres. L'endroit était glacial. Le blizzard empêchait de voir très loin. Ils avaient déjà du mal à se voit eux-mêmes, ce qui rendait les choses compliquées. Ils formèrent alors une chaîne pour ne pas se perdre en route les uns les autres puis avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse qui ressemblait plus à un château gothique qu'à une école. Autour du château se trouvaient des sortes de tranchées remplies d'eaux et de ces endroits sortaient des bruits étranges et assez effrayant. Luna resserra la main de Ron un peu plus comme pour se rassurer. Le pont qui menait au château était en bois et paraissait assez vieux. Certaines planches ne semblaient pas solides du tout et le groupe s'arrêta avant le pont.

_**- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**_ Demanda Harry.

_**- On n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour reculer. Allons-Y !** _Dit Pansy

Tous acquiescèrent.

_**- Cependant, ce pont ne semble pas très solide.**_ Remarqua Hermione. _**Il faudrait le tester avant.**_

Tous se regardaient pour savoir qui devrait se lancer en premier pour le test. Hermione soupira puis lança un sort où un bloc de ciment apparut. A l'aide du sort de lévitation, elle parvint à le faire traverser tout le pont jusqu'à ce que…

_**- Oh non !**_

_**- Le pont !**_

_**- COURREZ !**_

Tous ceux qui s'apprêtaient à aller sur le pont s'écartèrent car celui-ci s'effondra d'un coup, sans prévenir. Harry faillit y passer car il était le plus loin sur le pont. Par chance, tous se décalèrent à temps. Ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres puis Harry dit :

_**- On fait quoi, maintenant ?**_

_**- Je croyais qu'on réservait ce type de question à Ron** _? Demanda Ginny.

Ron lui lança un magnifique regard noir.

_**- Tu as oublié que tu es un sorcier ?**_

_**- Ha oui, c'est vrai …** _Dit Harry, soudain hébété.

Ils sortirent tous leur baguette et lancèrent un sort qui fit apparaître un pont en brique qui avait l'air très solide. Hermione refit le test qui se déroula sans aucune anicroche. Tous s'engagèrent le pont quand soudain, Harry, la tête de file, se stoppa.

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas. Une force m'empêche d'avancer…**_

Tous derrière se stoppèrent à leur tour. Hermione se tourna vers Drago .

_**- Quoi ?** _Demanda ce dernier, interloqué.

_**- C'est de la magie noire.**_

_**- Et alors ?**_

_**- Et alors ? Tu en connais un rayon en magie noire !**_

_**- Ah non, Hermione, ne compte pas sur moi !**_

Tous regardèrent Drago d'un air désespéré. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Blaise et Pansy.

_**- Et vous-deux, vous pouvez nous aider ?**_

_**- Il faut que Drago accepte aussi. Il faut être trois.**_

_**- Hors de question. Je me suis promis d'arrêter avec ça !**_

_**- Drago,**_ commença Hermione, **_fais juste une petite exception._**

**_- Même moi, je ferais comme si je ne voyais rien._ **Dit Harry.

_**- Je pensais en avoir fini avec ça !**_

_-** Tu en auras fini quand on aura réussi à vaincre Lucy et ses monstres.**_

_**- Drago.**_ Reprit Hermione.**_ Il faut vraiment qu'il y'ai d'autre victime pour que tu te décide d'agir ?_**

Drago regarda Hermione l'air complètement interloqué par la voix qu'avait emprunté Hermione. Elle était à la fois emplie de colère et de tristesse. Le Prince des Serpentards soupira puis sortit sa baguette. Les autres anciens Serpentards en firent de même et tous lancèrent un sort. Une détonation se fit entendre et tous reculèrent alors. Un nuage de fumée leur couvrit la vue. Peut après, quand le nuage se dissipa, Ron tenta :

_**- Ca a marché ?**_

_**- Je pense.**_ Répondit Blaise._** Harry ? Avance pour voir.**_

_**- D'accord.**_

Ginny cessa de s'agripper à son mari puis le regarda s'avancer. Harry redouta mais rien ne se passa. Il leur fit signe d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une grande cour remplie d'herbe magique qui n'inspirait absolument pas confiance. Hermione lança alors son fameux Lumus Solem et tout fondit en un éclair. Ils avancèrent vers une porte grise rouillée tout en traversant une cour remplie de statue des plus joyeuses : L'une représentait le massacre des moldus, une autre montrait une tête d'Elfe qui léchait les pieds d'un homme qui avait l'air mauvais. Une vingtaine de Statues dans ce style s'étalaient sur tout le chemin. Ron toucha la porte mais reçut une décharge électrique qui l'expulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Luna et les autres accoururent à ses côtés.

_**- La porte est piégée.**_

Harry s'approcha de la porte et l'observa.

_**- Je connais ce type de porte.**_

_**- Ah ?**_ Demanda Hermione, surprise.

_**- Avec Dumbledore, on en avait rencontré une comme ça, dans notre quête des Horcruxes.**_

_**- Que faut-il faire pour qu'elle s'ouvre ?**_

_**- Donner du sang.**_

Cette déclaration lança un froid sur l'assemblée. Donner son sang ?

_**- Il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue. Bon, on élimine Luna. Tu es enceinte, tu ne peux pas. Ron va tomber dans les pommes…**_ Commença Harry.

_**- Je me dévoue.**_ Le coupa Hermione.

Tous la regardèrent, surpris.

**_- Il faut que ça s'arrête._**

Elle s'avança vers la porte, fit apparaitre une lame de cutter et se fit une petite entaille au poignet. Cependant, en remontant sa manche, elle laissa apparaitre ses autres plaies diverses causées par Regenbozgen. Luna laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Hermione s'en rendit compte et cacha son bras à l'aide de sa manche.

_**- Ce bras,**_ commença Hermione, _**est la marque d'un passé qui doit cesser à tout prix.**_

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Le sang gouttait dans un petit vase. Elle devait le remplir pour que la porte s'ouvre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut chose faite. Ginny fit apparaître un pansement et le posa sur le poignet d'Hermione qui la remercia avec un sourire. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans le château, se demandant encore quel genre de Mystères et d'énigmes pouvaient encore les attendre. Comme ils s'en doutaient, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Le Hall était sombre, comme le serait une église. Très peu de lumière filtrait des carreaux très sales et des bougies flottaient, mais elles diffusaient une lumière noire. Ron fit un pas en avant, quand une sirène retentit. Une voix crillarde criait à présent :

**_« INTRUS ! INTRUS ! A L'ATTAQUE ! »_**

Aussitôt, un nuage bleu électrique apparut et des dizaines de professeurs apparurent. Ils avaient tous l'air effrayants avec leur yeux exorbités, leur dentition très mal formée, leur cheveux hirsutes comme si ils avaient mis leur doigt dans une prise électrique. Hermione se demanda même si ils étaient tous humains. Soudain, le temps sembla s'être stoppé. Plus personne ne bougeait. Les deux camps se dévisageaient. Puis dans un mouvement que rien ne pouvait prévoir, la foule se coupa en deux et une femme grande, élancée aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs hirsutes s'avança. Elle émit un rictus en voyant la troupe qui s'était introduit dans le château.

_**- Tiens. Ca faisait longtemps !**_

_**- Lucy.**_

_**- Je dois admettre que je suis surprise. Votre rapidité d'action et votre stupidité vous ont menés ici plus vite que prévu.**_

_**- La stupidité est dans ton camp, Lucy. La preuve a été faite par la mort de ton très cher père!**_

Lucy lança un regard noir. Elle inspecta du regard les visages des présents.

**_- Waouh. Je dois être quelqu'un d'important pour que le ministre de la magie se déplace en personne._** Dit-elle avec ironie.

**_- J'ai fait tomber personnellement ton père. Te faire tomber ne devrait pas être trop compliqué._ **Répondit Harry, du tac au tac.

**- Tu as de l'espoir. La mort de mon père était accidentelle. Si ce vieux machin n'avait pas été en possession de la baguette de sureau…**

**- Cela n'aurait rien changé. Dumbledore est mort dignement. Tué par Rogue à sa demande. Quoi, tu l'ignorais ?**

**- Bien sur que non ! Bon, assez bavardé.**

Elle se mit devant la foule, les pointa du doigt et cria :**_ - A L'ATTAQUE !_**

La masse fondit sur le groupe d'Harry. Ils n'eurent pas forcément le temps de sortir leur baguette qu'ils se faisaient déjà agresser. La loi du Talion s'appliquait à cet instant précis (NdA : Œil Pour Œil, Dent pour Dent, Plaie pour Plaie, Déchirure pour Déchirure). Hermione se battait A Manu Militari contre Lucy encore, tandis que Luna était aux prises de deux choses qui ressemblaient à un mélange d'Elfe et de Dragon. Pansy s'attaquait à quatre membres du fan-club de Voldemort et Blaise en faisait autant. Drago, quant à lui, faisait s'effondrer des objets comme le lustre, et autre sur le maximum d'ennemi, ce qui agrandissait la chance de réussir du groupe d'Hermione considérablement.

Hermione était couverte de sang mais la plus blessée des deux était Lucy. La jeune femme se jeta sur son ennemie qui s'écrasa au sol. Hermione lui saisit les cheveux et lui collait des coups de poings dans la figure jusqu'à entendre un petit crac qui annonça que le nez de Lucy était cassé. Plusieurs des plaies d'Hermione s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau. Soudain, l'ancienne Griffondor se retrouva éjectée. Lucy reprit une place dominante au dessus d'elle puis la bloqua au sol à l'aide de son propre corps.

**- Quoi, tu crois vraiment être de taille contre moi ? Me fait pas rire !**

Elle émit un rictus encore plus effrayant que le premier. Comme pour bien marquer son côté sadique, elle déposa un baiser bien baveux sur la joue d'Hermione qui répondit en lui collant un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Elle se plia de douleur et lâcha les bras de sa victime. Ce fut une erreur de sa part car la première réaction de sa victime fut de lui coller une énorme gifle dans la figure. Elle fut déséquilibrée puis tomba à côté d'Hermione qui en profita pour se relever et la menacer à coup de baguette. Lucy, une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits tenta de transplaner, c'est sans compter sur Hermione qui lui agrippa le pied.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle virent les deux personnes disparaître avec inquiétude. C'est ce moment précis qu'ont choisi les aurors pour arriver. Les batailles continuent de plus belles. Les blessés se font ressentir dans les deux camps. Drago se battait avec le second leader du clan, à présent. Tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans les parages se retrouvaient projetés entre eux deux, parfois même des personnes qui se battaient. C'est ainsi que ce leader eu la brillante idée de prendre Luna en otage. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Ron qui, prit d'une folie Jackie Chan, lui a administré un magnifique coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Ce Leader s'est effondré au sol, assommé. Il fut immédiatement emporté à Azkaban. Petit à petit, la salle se vidait. Les ennemis finissaient soit morts, soit emprisonné. Cependant, la vraie victoire ne se jouait pas de ce côté.

Hermione eut la surprise de découvrir, peu de temps après avoir agrippé la jambe de Lucy, qu'elle était arrivée dans un terrain vague. Lucy se redressa aussi sec et tenta de menacer sa rivale avec la baguette.

_**- A cause de toi … J'ai tout perdu. TOUT !**_

_**- Comment ça, à cause de moi ?**_

_**- Oui. Tu as ruiné ma vie ! Totalement mise en morceau !**_

Lucy avait à présent un regard de démente.

_**- Je t'ai ruiné la vie alors que je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée ?**_

Puisque toi, petite écervelée, tu ne comprends pas, je vais t'expliquer.

_FLASHBACK : _

_Une petite fille était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec une poupée gothique. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts, comme elle d'ailleurs. Le ciel était d'un beau bleu et la petite fille s'amusait beaucoup. _

_- Ma chérie ? Descends, s'il te plait. _

_- Oui, maman._

_La petite fille descendit les escaliers et rejoint sa mère qui l'attendait au pied des escaliers. Elle lui demanda de la suivre et se rendit au salon où Voldemort l'attendait ainsi que deux autres personnes. _

_- Lucy. Approche. Ordonna Voldemort. _

_La petite fille s'exécuta et alla aux côtés de son père. _

_- Voici Lucius Malefoy et son fils, Drago. _

_Lucy, alors âgée de 9 ans, s'inclina et croisa le regard bleu-acier de Drago. _

_- Tu le vois bien, ce petit garçon ? _

_- Oui, père. _

_- Plus tard, il sera tien. _

_Lucius prit un air à la fois fier et gêné. _

_- N'est ce pas, Lucius ? _

_- Absolument cher maître. Ils marieront surement Pansy avec Blaise ou un autre petit sang-pur. _

_- Je l'espère bien ainsi. _

_Voldemort regarda encore sa petite fille qui ne lâchait pas Drago des yeux tandis que lui était perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. _

_- N'est-elle pas magnifique ?_

_- Assurément, Maître. _

_La petite fille s'avança timidement vers Drago et l'entraîna dans le jardin où ils s'amusèrent avec des flaques d'eau. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK _

**_- Ce jour là, je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Follement et inconditionnellement._**

Les yeux de Lucy brillaient de tristesse à présent puis redevinrent noir d'encre.

_**- Puis il est allé à Poudlard et il t'a rencontré. Il parlait souvent de toi, il disait à son père à quel point tu l'exaspérais. J'avais des doutes. Je lui envoyais des cadeaux à Noël, à la Saint-Valentin… Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Jusqu'à ce jour funeste où j'ai appris qu'il quittait les rangs de mon père à cause de toi. De toi et de tes mioches.**_

Lucy tournait à présent autour d'Hermione comme un vautour tourne autour de sa proie.

_**- Le soir où tu as tué ma mère, et mon père, je me suis jurée de me venger…**_

Sa voix se brisa. Une larme perla du coin de son œil.

_**- Il était mien … MIEN, TU ENTENDS ?**_

Lucy eut un air de démente quelques instants plus tard, leva sa baguette et l'abaissa vers Hermione qui était toujours à terre.

_**- Il est mien. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Tu n'es qu'un caillou dans ma chaussure. Dont je vais me débarrasser.**_

Elle s'apprêta à lancer le sort de la mort quand Hermione se redressa et se jeta sur elle, lui faisant perdre sa baguette. Elle la gifla, tandis que Lucy la mordait.

_**- Tu mords une Sang De Bourbe ? Fais attention, mon sang est sale.**_

_**- Tu salis déjà mon monde, une crasse de plus ne me fait plus rien.**_

Elles se battaient de manière moldue quand Hermione utilisa l'expélliarmus qui envoya voler Lucy. Lucy saignait abondamment à présent. La Griffondor la pointait de sa baguette.

_**- A cause de TA vengeance, tu sais tout ce que j'ai raté, subi, enduré ? As-tu seulement une idée de la souffrance par laquelle je suis passée juste pour une promesse que ton père, ce monstre, t'a faite ?**_

Hermione s'avanca et lui colla un poing dans la figure. Il lui sembla entendre sa mâchoire craquer.

_**- J'ai raté les cinq premières années de ma fille. Ma Fille, celle que Drago m'a donnée. J'ai raté ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son premier Noël, son premier anniversaire, sa première rentrée… J'ai tout raté !**_

Hermione frappait de plus en plus fort à chaque chose qu'elle énonçait.

_**- A cause de toi, Scorpius n'a pas eu un vrai premier anniversaire, ni de Noël. J'ai cru à plusieurs reprises que j'allais le perdre, Lui ! Tous ces coups, toutes ces plaies, ces déchirures, les larmes du soir lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas, tous ces hivers passés à greloter de froid… Une vie sans père. Un père qui n'a cessé de l'aimer. Jamais.**_

Hermione pleurait de rage, à présent. Lucy affichait un sourire satisfait malgré les coups qui pleuvait sur elle.

_**- Tu n'as pas seulement brisé ma vie, ni celle de Drago. Mais tu as aussi brisé la vie d'innocentes personnes. As-tu déjà goûté à l'enfer, Lucy ?**_

Lucy ne répondit pas. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, du sang s'en écoulait.

_**- Je l'ai vécu chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque journée pendant ces cinq dernières années. Maintenant, c'est ton tour.**_

Les filles se battaient corps et Ame. Chaque coup rendait l'une plus faible, l'autre plus forte. Au bout d'une demi-heure de combat, elles étaient ex-aequo. Le sang coulait des deux côtés et Hermione se posait des questions quant à son aptitude à continuer le combat. Son adversaire était coriace mais elle aussi fatiguait. Alors que Lucy s'approchait pour la frapper, Hermione lui fit un croche pied. Lucy se rétama et Hermione sortit sa baguette. Elle pointait son adversaire de sa baguette tandis que Lucy lança un sort sur Hermione qui roula quelques mètres plus loin. Lucy n'hésitait pas à lancer des sorts interdits, chose qu'Hermione se refusait.

_**- Aucun sort interdit ? Ose me dire que tu n'en connais pas.**_

_**- J'en connais.**_

_**- Alors pourquoi tu n'en utilises pas ?**_

_**- Parce que je refuse de m'abaisser à ton niveau.**_

Lucy tenta l'Avada Kedavra qui n'atteignit pas sa cible. Hermione se contentait de l'envoyer traîner. Plus Hermione désarma Lucy et la bloqua avec un sortilège. Ses jambes et ses bras ne répondaient plus. L'ancienne Griffondor semblait hésiter.

_**- Tue moi, va-y ! Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?**_

**_- Ma dignité. Tu ne serais pas jugée pour tous les crimes et les meurtres que tu as commis. Tous ce que tu mérites, c'est de mourir, c'est vrai. Mais pas aussi facilement. Tu n'es pas encore arrivée en enfer. Je me ferai une joie de t'y mener._**

Hermione s'acharna sur elle quand le sort de blocage se défit. Lucy et elles se battaient telles des lionnes qui se battaient jusqu'à la mort pour un mâle. C'était à peu près la raison pour laquelle elles se battaient : Un mec. Mais pas n'importe lequel : Drago Malefoy, Ancien tombeur et Ancien Prince des Serpentards qui avait à présent rejoint le camp du bien.

_**- Tu crois vraiment que Drago restera à tes côtés pour toujours ? Sans vouloir aller voir ailleurs ? Allons, le choixpeau ne l'a pas envoyé à Serpentard pour rien. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Je suis certaine qu'il est déjà allé voir ailleurs.**_

_**- Ta tentative minable pour me déstabiliser est vraiment ratée. Tu es pathétique.**_

Hermione la frappa encore et encore. Leurs corps étaient couverts de sang, de bleu, de plaies en tout genre. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'abandonneraient. Jamais.

Tout à coup, un plop retentit. Lucy se laissa déstabiliser et Hermione en profita pour porter le coup fatal. Lucy tomba immédiatement dans les pommes. Hermione se retourna pour voir l'origine du pop et découvrit une armée d'Aurors qui la regardait.

_**- Embarquez-la.**_

Ils s'exécutèrent mais Lucy, revenant soudain à elle par le toucher glacial des Aurors se redressa et tenta de s'échapper. Hermione lui bloqua le passage.

_**- Tu n'as pas encore goûté à l'enfer, mais ne t'en fais pas, il t'attend à présent. Dis bonjour au Diable pour moi, Lucifer.**_

_**- Crève en enfer !**_

_**- Désolée, mais il n'y pas de place en Enfer pour moi. Amuse-toi bien à Azkaban !**_

Les Aurors commençaient à emmener Lucy quand Hermione leur demanda de s'arrêter. Elle s'avança vers Lucy et dit :

_**- Je savais bien que ton prénom Lucy cachait des choses. Tu portes si bien ton prénom, Lucifer. Maintenant, dégage !**_

Hermione lui cracha du sang à la figure puis les aurors emmenèrent Lucifer, alias Lucy, rejoindre ses acolytes à Azkaban. La courageuse Griffondor transplana jusqu'au château transformé alors en champs de bataille et en ruine. Certains murs s'étaient effondrés. On comptait les morts par dizaine, dans les deux camps. Heureusement, aucun des protagonistes de la bataille n'était mort. Tous était saufs bien que blessés.

La troupe Harry, Ron, Drago, Blaise, Ginny, Luna et Pansy n'attendait qu'une chose depuis un petit moment : Savoir qui d'Hermione ou de Lucy avait vaincu l'autre. Quelle ne fut pas leur joie de voir Hermione revenir, chancelante mais vivante. Drago se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa très fort. Le bien avait triomphé sur les forces du mal, une fois encore. Tout à coup, Luna se mit à dire :

_**- Oops…**_

Et c'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour s'évanouir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

**Je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux .. Désolée ! '  
Relisez le chapitre précédent, s'il vous plait '**


	47. Heureux Evènement et Instant de Vérité

Tous s'étaient tournés vers Luna dont le visage était passé d'un blanc soutenu à du rouge en l'espace de quelques secondes. A ses pieds, une flaque d'eau.

**- Vite, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !** Dit Pansy.

**- Viiite, je ne veux pas accoucher ici !** geignit Luna.

**- Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps d'arriver à Sainte Mangouste… Ton bébé est pressé.** S'inquiéta Ginny.

**- Plus qu'à transplaner !**

**- Oui, mais où ?**

**- Allons chez moi,** proposa Ginny.** J'ai tout ce qu'il faut !**

**- Bien… Mais tu crois qu'elle supportera le transplanage ?** Demanda Harry.

-** A condition qu'on transplane assez vite, avant que le bébé n'ait le temps de sortir un membre… Sinon, ça pourrait être catastrophique.**

**- Allons-y !**

Drago porta Hermione qui s'était évanouie à cause de la fatigue et des multiples coups qu'elle avait reçus lors de sa bataille. Le transplanage se déroula sans aucun problème. Une fois chez Ginny, tout se déroula très vite : ils montèrent une Luna trempée de transpiration, qui hurlait de douleur tandis que Drago déposa avec délicatesse Hermione dans le canapé puis monta les rejoindre. Cependant, Ginny leur claqua la porte au nez, ne laissant que Ron entrer dans la chambre. Certains allèrent s'installer dans la salle à manger très spacieuse de Monsieur le Ministre en attendant. Certains comme Harry et Blaise étaient tranquillement assis, complètement lessivé par la bataille qu'ils venaient de mener et de gagner alors que Pansy tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Drago, quant à lui, entreprit de soigner les plaies d'Hermione pendant qu'elle profitait d'un sommeil bien mérité. Chaque petite plaie était très difficile à soigner, étant donné qu'Hermione bougeait de temps en temps dans son sommeil. De plus, il fallait parfois recoudre et mettre de l'alcool pour désinfecter : En effet, il préférait soigner les blessures causées de façon moldue par la méthode moldue. Les autres plaies se soignaient à coup de baguette magique et de potion aux couleurs plus que répugnantes. Ce fut après que Drago eut soigné les dernières plaies d'Hermione, soit à peu près trois quart d'heure après qu'ils aient tous atterris chez Harry que Ginny descendit les escaliers. A ce moment précis, Harry et Blaise se levèrent dans un mouvement uniforme tandis que Pansy arrêta de faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

**- C'est un petit garçon. Blond !**

La pièce partit dans un éclat de rire tandis qu'Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Drago se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard d'une douceur infinie alors qu'elle lui adressa un regard à moitié endormi. Il leva une main vers Hermione puis lui caressa la joue tendrement. Elle caressa doucement la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait avec son pouce lorsqu'elle lui eut prise.

**- Au fait,** demanda Drago, quel est le prénom de l'enfant ?

- Ho… Euh… Je n'ai pas pensé à leur demander. Avoua Ginny, un air honteux sur le visage.

Cet air fit décupler l'éclat de rire présent dans la pièce. Ginny pivota sur elle-même dans l'intention d'aller leur demander mais le bras d'Harry la stoppa net. Elle fut surprise de la vitesse à laquelle son mari s'était approché d'elle pour la retenir.

**- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux les laisser tous les deux… Pardon, tous les trois ? Profiter de cet instant en tant que parents.**

**- Hum… Tu as raison.**

Pansy, quant à elle, se tourna vers Hermione.

**- Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails.**

**- Savoir quoi ?**

**- Comment as-tu fait pour battre ce morceau de diable ?**

**- Ah, ça ! Je vous raconte.**

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire … Ou presque. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Puis elle conclua par un :

**- Et vous ?**

Ils lui racontèrent. Tous avaient la tête d'enfants fiers d'avoir réussi à faire du coloriage sans dépasser les lignes. Hermione eut un léger sourire. Puis la discussion dévia sur quelque chose de plus joyeux : Le Quidditch. Même Monsieur le Premier Ministre y mettait du cœur.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles qu'avaient dites Lucifer. Elle détourna sa tête et son sourire s'effaça, chose que Drago nota.

**- Hermione, viens avec moi, on va aller faire un tour dans le jardin.**

**- D'accord.**

Drago saisit la main de la femme qu'il aimait et ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le jardin. C'était un splendide jardin, riche en couleur. Des arbres faisaient des coins d'ombres, il y'avait un coin d'herbe où traînait une balançoire. Un peu plus loin, il y'avait un petit pont où coulait une rivière artificielle remplie de poissons très colorés. Après le pont, une barrière de roses, de jonquilles et de tulipes de toutes les couleurs se dressaient sur leur chemin et faisaient un passage vers une balancelle. Tout deux s'installèrent en silence. Ce silence ne fut rompu que par Drago, à la fois inquiet et curieux.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ?**

**- J'ai… Euh… Eu une discussion avec Lucy.** Répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.

**- Ah. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

**- Tout.**

**- Tout quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**

Elle se leva comme pour mettre une distance entre eux. Il la suivait des yeux, abasourdi.

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

Elle fit volte face vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Les mots eurent du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

**- La raison pour laquelle elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait … C'est toi.**

**- Moi ? Dit Drago, encore plus étonné et abasourdi qu'avant. Comment ça, moi ?**

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être abasourdie.

**- Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

**- Hermione, sois claire et précise, s'il te plait !**

Drago s'était levé et lui faisait à présent face.

**- Elle m'a dit… Qu'elle t'avait rencontré il y'a quelques années et que …**

Elle avait toujours du mal à trouver ses mots et elle fuyait le regard de Drago.

-** Que tu lui étais promis en même temps que tu étais promis à Pansy…** Continua Hermione.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Exactement. Et que tout ce que … Elle avait fait, c'était juste pour … Toi, pour t'avoir pour elle…**

**- Mais elle est malade !** Dit Drago, révolté.

Cependant, Hermione continuait à fuir son regard et à vouloir maintenir une distance avec elle. D'une voix amère, elle lui demanda :

**- Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas au courant.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et la saisit par le bras puis l'attira vers lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance face au beau blond.

**- Hermione.**

Il la força à le regarder ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée.

**- Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi. Que toi qui compte pour moi. Que toi que j'aime. Ces années passées sans toi m'ont rendu fou. Complètement fou. Je pensais te voir sur chaque visage, à chaque coin de rue, sur chaque article de journal … Ces années sans toi m'ont prouvé qu'il m'avait fallu un an pour t'aimer alors que je t'ai haïe pendant 6 ans. Et encore maintenant, mon amour pour toi est resté intact, malgré les épreuves. Il n'y a que toi… Que toi…**

Drago avait dit tout ça d'une traite. Il porta sa main dans sa poche intérieure sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. Hermione était hypnotisée par les yeux de Drago mais elle exprima un air de surprise quand elle se rendit compte de ce que le beau blond avait l'intention de faire . Elle retint son souffle.

**- Hermione, tu es la seule et l'unique qui compte à mes yeux. Tu es la femme de ma vie et la mère de mes deux anges. Quand tu es réapparue, je me suis senti revivre.**

Il posa un genou au sol et dit :

**- S'il te plait, sois mienne.**

Hermione sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Drago se redressa et Hermione lui donna le baiser le plus langoureux et le plus amoureux qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

**- Oui, un million de fois oui, Drago Malefoy. Je suis tienne depuis le début.**

Les yeux des amoureux pétillèrent de bonheur tandis qu'il passait la bague au doigt d'Hermione. Soudain, une clameur se fit entendre. Des sifflets se firent entendre et des cris. Un feu d'artifice sortit de nulle part se fit voir . Les amoureux se tournèrent vers la maison et virent alors tous leurs amis, soit par la fenêtre d'en haut pour Luna et Ron, soit par la terrasse pour les autres qui avaient sorti cotillons , chapeau de fête et qui les sifflaient de joie. La fête dura jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Ce jour là fut certainement l'un des plus heureux de leur vie . Ce n'était cependant qu'un moment de joie qui ne pouvait balayer leur passé ni leur cacher l'avenir qui les attendait de pied ferme et qui, lui, n'était pas forcément des plus joyeux …

* * *

**Je tiens à m'excuser encore et encore de ma bourde ' **  
**Mais voyons le côté positif : Vous aurez 3 chapitres à lire -PAN- **  
**J'ai décidé de continuer à poster mes fics car ne pas les poster, c'est pénaliser mes gentils lecteurs 3 **  
**Et quant aux plagieurs, qu'ils recommencent, ils auront affaire à moi ! -et à mes lecteurs- **

**A très vite pour la suite alors 3 **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	48. Petite Journée Chez Les Weasley

Quelques jours ont passés depuis que Luna avait mis au monde son fils. Elle ne cessait de s'extasier face à ce petit être et chaque crise de larme mettait la maison en garde-à-vous. Les parents battaient des records de vitesse tandis que la petite Venus s'énervait. Elle ne supportait pas de ne plus être au centre de l'attention de ses parents. Elle jalousait ce petit être dont les moindres gazouillis faisaient soupirer ses parents de bonheur.  
Ce jour-là, la visite des amis de la famille changea un peu le quotidien de la petite Venus. Hermione sonna à la porte. Luna l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, qui s'élargit à la vue des jumeaux qui l'accompagnaient.

**- Quelle agréable surprise ! Entrez !**

Elle se décala pour laisser ses amis pénétrer dans la maison. Elle invita les enfants à rejoindre Venus dans le salon tandis que les deux femmes parleraient dans la salle-à-manger qui faisait cuisine. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à un comptoir en marbre qui donnait sur la cuisine.

**- Tu es seule avec tes enfants ?**  
**- Oui. Monsieur est retourné au travail.** Soupira Hermione.  
**- Déjà ? Il ne perd décidément pas de temps.**  
**- Et ton mari ?**  
**- Il fait une sieste avec son fils.**

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle prononça « Son fils ». Elle avait gardé cet air rêveur qui la caractérisait tant à Poudlard. Elle rayonnait et Hermione lui enviait un peu cette joie. Un sourire vint s'afficher sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Griffondor. Luna prit sa baguette magique en main puis fit apparaître du thé avec des petits biscuits.

-** Comment ça va, toi et Drago, depuis sa demande ?**  
**- Très très bien.** Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire sur le visage.  
-** Le mariage est pour quand ?**  
**- Il veut le faire après le procès.**  
**- Ah...**

La déception pointait dans la voix de l'ancienne Serdaigle.

-** C'est justement au sujet du mariage que je suis venue te voir.**  
**- Ah ? Raconte-moi tout.**  
**- Alors voila.**

Hermione posa sa tasse de thé fumante et regarda Luna droit dans les yeux.

**- J'aurai besoin de tes services.**  
**- Pour ?**  
**- La robe de mariée.**

Le regard de Luna s'illumina encore.

**- Alors là, tu as sonné à la bonne porte.**  
**- Quand es-tu libre ?**  
**- Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Samedi prochain ?**  
**- Parfait.**

Les jeunes femmes se sourirent. Une bonne entente continuait à se tisser malgré la longue absence d'Hermione. Les jeunes femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que des cris se fassent entendre et un vacarme monstre provint de l'étage. Luna soupira et déclara à Hermione qu'elle allait devoir l'attendre quelques instants. Cette dernière hocha de la tête, lui assurant que cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. En l'attendant, Hermione regarda sa bague de fiançailles. Drago l'avait emmené chez le bijoutier la veille.

_**Flashback :**_

**_- _Viens avec moi.**_ Déclara Drago._  
**- Où ça ? Pourquoi ?**  
**- Suis-moi, c'est tout.**  
**- D'accord.**

_Ce dernier avait laissé les enfants aux soins de Ginny qui avait pris une journée de repos. Il prit la main d'Hermione, lui donna son blouson et sans plus d'explication, l'entraîna hors de la maison. Elle ne se doutait de rien tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans les rues de Londres. Les quartiers défilaient devant les yeux d'une Hermione un peu perdue. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une vitrine qui brillait de mille feux. Dans cette vitrine reposait des bijoux en or, en argent, avec des diamants. Hermione ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle se tourna vers Drago et ce dernier prit la parole._

**- Puisque tu vas être mienne à tout jamais, autant choisir un bijou qui mette ta beauté en valeur.**

_Hermione rougit face à la réplique de son fiancé. Il lui vola un baiser puis ils entrèrent dans la boutique, surement une des plus chères de Londres. La jeune femme était émerveillée face à tant de beauté. Chaque bijou brillait plus que l'autre et leur prix, à ses yeux, semblaient exorbitants. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas gêner Drago le moins du monde. Au contraire. Il entraîna Hermione avec lui vers les bagues. Encore là une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Chaque bague avait une forme particulière. Drago continua à marcher tandis qu'Hermione s'était stoppée au bout de quelques minutes de recherche._  
_Son fiancé le remarqua puis alla à sa suite. Elle lui dit alors, dans un souffle._

-** C'est elle que je veux.**

_Elle désigna alors une bague en or ornée d'un petit diamant qui avait la particularité d'être sculpté en forme de rose._

**_- _Celle-là ?**  
**- Oui.**_ Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire._

_Drago lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'il indiquait au vendeur la bague d'Hermione. Drago, quant à lui, avait repéré une magnifique chevalière en or, elle aussi, avec les deux initiales D&H emmêlées. Quand ils arrivèrent en caisse, Hermione faillit faire une crise cardiaque suite au nombre de zéro indiqué sur le ticket de caisse. Drago sortit sa carte de crédit tout sourire et embrassa avec amour Hermione qui lui rendit bien._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Hermione tourna sa bague dans ses doigts. D'ici quelques temps, elle devra se débarrasser du vieil anneau que Drago lui avait offert il y'a bientôt six ans afin de porter la magnifique bague en forme de rose qui montrerait son appartenance totale à son ancien ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Elle soupira et se dit soudain qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. L'anniversaire de ses enfants approchait à grand pas, et c'était le premier anniversaire qu'ils passeraient en famille. Elle devait marquer le coup.  
Hermione était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait ni Luna ni Ron qui tentaient en vain de capter son attention.

**- Hermione ?!** S'inquiéta Luna.  
**- Désolée, tu me parlais ?**  
**- Oui. On te demandait si tout allait bien.**  
**- Bien sur !**  
**- Tu étais tellement absorbée par tes pensées...**  
**- Je pensais que bientôt, nous fêterons le sixième anniversaire des jumeaux.**  
**- Ah oui, c'est bientôt ! J'avais oublié !** S'excusa Ron.  
**- Ne t'en fais pas, je viens seulement d'y penser. Mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi leur acheter ! Je ne connais pas vraiment les goûts de Rose...**  
**- Mais tu connais ceux de Scorpius ! Alors achète le cadeau de Scorpius et laisse Drago choisir celui de Rose.** Proposa Ron.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel puis dit :

**- J'ai une meilleure solution. Va faire un tour avec les enfants et si tu vois qu'ils s'arrêtent dans une boutique, suis-les. Mais ne leur achète pas devant eux ! Il faut garder la surprise !**  
**- Tu as raison !** S'exclama Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. **Luna, tu es un génie !**  
**- Je sais, je sais...**

En disant cela, Luna joua avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui étaient bouclés, à présent. Sur ces paroles, Hermione prit rapidement congé de ses amis avec ses enfants et suivit le conseil de Luna. Au bout de quelques heures, ils rentrèrent chez eux, un peu exténués de leur journée passée dehors. Hermione leur avait payé le restaurant le midi et une glace à quatre heures. Quand les enfants montèrent à l'étage, Hermione partit rejoindre Lolly avec qui elle conversa un peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte d'entrée claqua et Drago apparut. Il allait au travail à pied quand il avait le temps et revenait à pied. Hermione l'avait vraiment changé, en effet. Il embrassa sa future femme mais il semblait plutôt contrarié. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, sachant déjà que Drago lui dirait tout en temps et en heure.  
C'est à la fin du repas, quand les enfants furent couchés, que Drago prit la parole.

**- Je suis allé interroger Lucifer, aujourd'hui.**  
**- Ha ?**  
**- C'est étrange que je ne me souvienne pas d'elle alors qu'elle se souvient de moi parfaitement...**

Drago semblait soucieux.

**- Peut-être que ta mère a modifié tes souvenirs. Elle ne voulait que ton bien.**

Hermione avait dit ça sur un ton très doux et l'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux vers elle. Il se leva et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

**- Décidément, elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer me marier avec elle alors que je vais épouser la plus belle et la plus intelligente femme du monde.**

Hermione piqua un fard qu'elle tenta de cacher mais Drago le vit très bien. Il la força à le regarder et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qui dérapa rapidement. Le fiancé porta sa promise comme une princesse pour rejoindre leur chambre insonorisé, où ils passèrent une des nuits les plus torrides de leur vie.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se levèrent, Lolly les accueillit chaleureusement. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner tranquillement quand un hibou arriva par la fenêtre. Hermione se leva pour aller la chercher et donna du Miamhibou à l'animal pour le remercier. Ce dernier hulula joyeusement puis repartit.  
Hermione pâlit à la vue de l'enveloppe. Son fiancé s'approcha d'elle discrètement et lu au dessus de son épaule :

_« Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,_  
_Manoir Malefoy,_  
_Londres. »_

L'écriture était soignée. En haut à droite, on pouvait y voir l'emblème du Ministère de la Magie...

* * *

**Bonjouuuuur ^^ **  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ **  
**On retourne dans les choses sérieuses après cette légère pause ^^ **  
**A très vite **

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues :) **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	49. Dans Leur Bulle

C'est les mains tremblantes qu'Hermione ouvrit la lettre. Celle-ci se mit à se mouvoir en quelques secondes, faisant sursauter Hermione qui n'était toujours pas habituée à cet effet magique. La lettre se déclama toute seule, d'une voix assez dure mais féminine.

_« Mademoiselle,_

_Le ministère en la présence de Mr Harry Potter, Ministre de la Magie, vous convoque au tribunal ce Mardi 21 Juillet à 9h30 dans la Salle d'audience n°212. Nous recueillerons votre témoignage concernant l'affaire Lucifer Lestrange. Auparavant, vous devrez vous rendre à l'accueil du Ministère de la Magie afin de déposer votre baguette pour éviter tout débordement pendant l'audience._

_Sur ce, veuillez agréer Mademoiselle, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Vénus LaLuna,_

_Directrice du département de la Justice Magique. »_

Hermione s'asseyait tandis que la lettre se posait tranquillement sur la table. Drago la regardait d'un air inquiet.

**- Ca va aller ?** Demanda-t'il, alors qu'il prenait la main de sa jolie fiancée dans la sienne.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Soudain, elle tourna un regard rempli de larmes et Drago, sans réfléchir, la prit dans ses bras. Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de Drago. Ses larmes coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter. Elle parvint à murmurer aux bouts de quelques minutes :

**- Depuis le temps…**

**- Depuis le temps ?**

**- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça… Ce procès… Tout ça… que tout cela ne soit pas arrivé en vain…**

Un sanglot coupa sa voix. Son fiancé se mit à caresser tendrement son dos, inconsciemment. Cela fit un bien fou à la jeune femme qui alla dormir peu de temps après. Drago, quant à lui, était à son bureau en train de travailler sur le dossier. Il avait réuni assez de preuve pour faire couler Lucifer et son clan. Il comptait leur faire payer toutes ses années de souffrances, de galères, toutes les larmes, tous les cris, tout ce qu'Hermione avait raté dans sa vie, pour leur vie commune, de la vie de leur fille… Et ce que lui avait raté de la vie de Scorpius : Son commencement. Repenser à ça lui brisait le cœur mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Doucement, il referma son dossier, le lia puis éteignit les lampes de son bureau et sortit. Il monta à l'étage et alla dans la chambre où sa fiancée était, endormie, sereine. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, l'observant. Il eut un petit sourire doux envers la femme qu'il aimait. *_Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle_* pensait Drago à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il se savait chanceux d'avoir réussi à obtenir son cœur même si tout n'était pas gagné d'avance, et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre dès le départ. Il toucha sa mâchoire au souvenir du coup de poing qu'elle lui avait infligé lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année.

_*C'est vrai, je me comportais comme un vrai salop*_

Il leva la main et la porta délicatement sur la joue d'Hermione. Il se mit à lui caresser la joue avec une douceur infinie. Elle sourit dans son sommeil tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais dit :

**- A quoi tu penses, chéri ?**

Le cœur de Drago fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle l'avait toujours appelé Dray, Drago, Malefoy mais jamais Chéri. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle entourait le torse musclé du beau blond de ses bras frêles, l'obligeant à se coller à elle. Il lui vola un baiser et lui dit :

**- Je pense à toi, aux enfants … A nous. A la famille que nous serons officiellement quand tu seras ma femme.**

Un sourire encore plus grand naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancienne griffondor. Elle lui répondit d'une voix encore endormie.

**- Tu sais, nous sommes déjà une famille.**

**- Nous le serons officiellement quand je serais tien et quand tu seras mienne du point de vue de la loi.**

**- Mais du point de vue des sentiments, je suis tienne depuis déjà six ans.**

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione et sentit le sourire de la belle sur ses lèvres. Il entoura sa taille de guêpe de ses bras alors que sa tête se posa sur le torse du beau blond. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago dans les yeux.

**- Ton cœur bat vite !**

**- Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais à chaque fois que je te vois, que je pense à toi, que je te touche…**

Elle reposa doucement et comme bercée par les battements du cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle s'endormit. Drago ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre aux pays de Morphée.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils furent réveillés par le bruit d'une porte qui grinça, laissant entrer un filet de lumière dans la pièce. Puis des murmures et des bruits de pas. Soudain, plus de poids sur le lit et deux paires de lèvres vinrent se poser sur la joue de leurs parents. Hermione fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, Drago étant une marmotte, et tenta de se dégager en douceur des bras de son homme. Ce fut d'ailleurs cela qui réveilla l'ancien Prince des Serpentards. Il ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième avant de découvrir une paire d'yeux bleu-acier qui le fixait. Il souri et accueillit Scorpius dans ses bras. Alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur dans le lit, chacun des enfants vinrent s'asseoir entre les jambes de leurs parents, le dos contre le torse du parent. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une entrée timide se fit voir. Lolly entra, s'inclinant tellement que son nez toucha le sol, puis s'approcha du lit en déposant un plateau rempli de croissants, pains au chocolat et autres viennoiseries. Ils remercièrent tous Lolly qui rougit et repartit travailler.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, dans une ambiance détendue et où le rire des enfants régnait lorsqu'Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago qui acquiesça. Ils s'abaissèrent d'un même mouvement, semblant chercher quelque chose sous le lit et se redressèrent quelques instants plus tard en tenant un cadeau assez volumineux chacun dans leur bras.

**- « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »**

Les enfants sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Ils semblaient surpris à la vue des cadeaux.

**- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que nous avions oublié votre anniversaire ?** Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

**- Ben… Heu…**

Les enfants échangèrent un regard équivoque. Drago soupira.

**- C'est la première fois que nous fêtons votre anniversaire en tant que famille. Et vous pensiez vraiment que nous allions oublier ?**

**- Vous avez changé nos vies, les enfants.** Dit Drago. **Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.**

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et continua :

**- Si j'ai fais le choix de vous garder, il y'a de cela un peu plus de six ans, c'est que je savais que vous alliez m'apporter énormément de joie. TOUS… LES … DEUX !**

Elle accentua sa dernière phrase en tapant du doigt le nez de Scorpius et de Rose tour à tour, ce qui les fit grimacer un peu tandis que Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-** Mais ce que j'ignorais,** continua l'ancienne Griffondor,** c'est que vous alliez m'aider à atteindre une troisième personne qui, je l'ignorais aussi, me rendrais heureuse chaque jour.**

Elle échangea un sourire tendre avec Drago qui déclara soudain aux enfants.

**- Et si on ouvrait vos cadeaux après avoir mangé le gâteau.**

**- Le gâteau ? Quel gâteau ?**

**- Allez voir Lolly, elle vous le montrera.**

Ni Une Ni Deux, les enfants sautèrent du lit et partirent voir Lolly en criant son nom dans les escaliers. Hermione échangea un regard amoureux avec Drago et celui-ci dit :

**- Je te rends heureuse ? Vraiment ?**

**- Très heureuse, Monsieur Malefoy.** Souri Hermione.

Ce dernier entoura la taille de la jolie griffondor et l'attira contre lui. Cette dernière s'allongea et Drago positionna son visage au dessus de celui de la jeune maman.

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais belle ?**

**- Hum… Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas**. Ria la belle femme.

**- Et est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir ?**

**- Non plus.**

A chaque phrase de Drago, le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandissait. Son visage rayonnait.

**- Hermione ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je t'aime**.

Le ton sur lequel Drago lui avait dit et la sincérité qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de son fiancé la toucha. Elle passa une main derrière la nuque du beau blond, le faisant tomber sur elle et lui donna un baiser fougueux. Ce baiser valait tous les « Je t'aime » du monde aux yeux de Drago. A la fin du baiser, Hermione lui déclara :

**- Je t'aime à la folie. J'ai tellement hâte de devenir Madame Malefoy pour montrer au monde entier que tu es le seul et l'unique qui compte, et qui comptera pour moi.**

Un magnifique sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago qui embrassa sa future femme avec une douceur infinie. Soudain, deux cris séparèrent les deux amants. Les enfants les réclamaient en bas. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse puis vinrent rejoindre les jumeaux en face d'une magnifique Forêt Noire. Les enfants ouvrirent le cadeau après avoir mangé le gâteau et eurent la surprise de découvrir chacun un jeu de quidditch pour Scorpius et un jeu sur la mode pour Rose. Ils étreignirent tellement fort leurs parents qu'ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils allaient mourir de bonheur… Et de manque d'air. La journée s'annonçait bien : Les parents s'amusèrent avec les enfants. Hermione laissa Rose se servir d'elle comme d'un mannequin alors que cette dernière fouillait l'armoire de sa mère. Drago et Scorpius s'amusaient comme des petits fous au quidditch. La journée s'acheva sur un fou rire et tous rejoignirent leur lit respectif. Des dimanches comme ceux-là, ils en redemandaient volontiers.

Le lendemain, Hermione sortit avec Luna pour choisir sa robe de mariée. Luna était comme surexcitée à l'idée d'aider la future mariée à trouver chaussure à son pied, tellement que l'ancienne Griffondor avait du mal à tenir la cadence. Elle la traînait de boutique en boutique, ne trouvant jamais la perle rare qu'elle cherchait. Epuisée, Hermione supplia Luna pour pouvoir aller s'acheter une glace. Le soleil tapait fort et la chaleur était là. La nouvelle maman sembla bouder quelques instants puis céda sous le regard de cocker que son amie lui réservait. Elles allèrent chez « Mister Cool » comme il voulait que l'on l'appelle. Il avait repris l'affaire de Florian Fortarôme il y'avait quelques années et ses glaces étaient un véritable délice pour les sens. Elles savouraient leur glace quand Hermione eut l'idée du siècle. Elle se stoppa net et son amie, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, continua à avancer. Puis chercha partout du regard la jeune femme puis revint à sa hauteur.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- J'ai eu une idée.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Pourquoi TU ne me ferais pas ma robe de mariée ?**

**- MOI ?**

Luna sembla s'étouffer avec le bout de glace qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Hermione était sérieuse.

** - Ah bon ? ** Demanda Luna, étonnée.

**- Oui. Rose est passionnée par la mode et tout ce qui l'entoure. Vois tous les détails avec elle.**

**- Mais elle a six ans !**

**- Et alors ? La passion n'a pas d'âge ! Et puis, elle pourra voir si ça lui plait vraiment. Et toi aussi.**

Cette dernière phrase cloua le bec de Luna. Elle soupira et rendit les armes sous le sourire triomphant de la future mariée. Le soir même, elle soumit l'idée à sa fille qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Oui, décidément, elle en voulait toujours des journées comme ça. Mais elle savait que l'issue du procès serait déterminante pour son avenir, leur avenir. C'est avec la pensée du procès qui approchait qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de son futur mari.

* * *

**Coucou ^^ **  
**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long ^^ **  
**Et vous saurez ENFIN pourquoi Hermione est partie ^^ **

**Vous avez hâte ? ^^**

**A très vite ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	50. L'Heure de Vérité

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla avec une boule dans l'estomac. Aujourd'hui était le jour qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps… plus exactement, depuis 6 ans. 6 ans de torture derrière elle. Elle observa le calendrier posé sur sa table de nuit et fut parcourue d'un frisson. La jeune femme s'échappa délicatement de l'étreinte de l'homme de sa vie, encore profondément endormi, puis se leva. Ses jambes avaient à peine la force de la soutenir, tant elles tremblaient d'appréhension. Et si le procès ne tournait pas en sa faveur ? Et si …

Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et lui donnait un mal de crâne pas possible. Elle descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la salle à manger dans l'intention de déjeuner mais une fois en face de deux croissants et d'une tasse de thé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait plutôt envie de vomir. Elle alla le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte. «** Mione chérie, c'est toi ? Tout va bien ?** » . Mince.. Drago. L'ancienne Griffondor prit une profonde inspiration et lui répondit d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

**- Tout va bien… C'est le stress.**

**- Ah,** répondit-il d'une voix peu convaincue.** Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Déverrouille la porte, s'il te plait.**

Après un soupir, elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte et défit le loquet. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Drago au visage inquiet. Il lui tendit un verre rempli d'eau qu'Hermione prit de bonne grâce. Elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses mains qui tremblaient tellement fort qu'elle avait peur de lâcher le verre. Le beau blond le remarqua et l'aida. Puis il lui prit le verre des mains, le déposa sur le lavabo et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait tellement mais son emprise sur elle la réconfortait énormément. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sépara de l'ancien Serpentard et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait rassurant. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front puis la laissa pour aller se préparer. Elle se prépara à son tour puis alla réveiller les enfants en douceur. Les voir fit disparaître son stress. Tout deux étaient d'assez bonne corpulence, et semblaient en bonne santé. Cependant, des cicatrices étaient visibles sur certaines parties du corps de Scorpius, chose qu'elle remarqua quand elle l'aida à s'habiller. Cela renforça sa détermination à se venger de ceux qui avaient tenté de détruire son bonheur et celui de son entourage.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Drago vint la voir et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de disparaître vers le Ministère. Elle se chargea d'emmener les enfants à l'école puis partit à son tour vers le ministère, non sans avoir pris une profonde inspiration au préalable.

Elle arriva devant une cabine téléphonique qui, aux yeux de moldus, aurait pu paraître complètement banale. Pour elle, son avenir dépendait complètement de cette cabine téléphonique. Savoir si ces monstres seraient punis pour lui avoir volé des années de vie, de bonheur… Et laissé tant d'empreintes indélébiles dans son esprit et dans celui de son fils. Elle ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner… Non pas qu'elle en ai l'envie d'ailleurs. Elle décrocha le combiné et tapa le code en vérifiant que personne ne la surveillait. Soudain, le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Tout se passait tellement vite. En quelques instants, elle était dans le hall du ministère qui était bondé de personnes allant et venant d'un peu partout. Un brouhaha incessant résonnait et Hermione fut pendant un instant surprise de voir autant de gens avec l'air aussi sérieux qui parlaient de futilités. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre. 9h. Bon, elle avait encore une demi-heure avant le début du procès. Elle commençait déjà à trembler d'anticipation. Comme un pantin, elle se rendit à l'accueil où quelqu'un attendait déjà devant elle. La personne se tourna soudain vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Pansy ! Mais … Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Qu'est ce que je fais là, à ton avis ?**

**- Mais, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?**

**- Non. J'ai pris ma journée. Neville s'occupe de tout aujourd'hui.**

Plus elle parlait, plus Pansy serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière était partagée entre deux émotions : La gratitude envers Pansy de toujours la soutenir et aussi l'envie qu'elle desserre l'étreinte. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer tant la force non-soupçonnée de son amie se révélait à cet instant précis. Par chance, cette dernière cessa son étreinte et laissa Hermione se rendre au comptoir pour déposer sa baguette et faire la vérification d'identité.

**- Bonjour et bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

La femme qui devait bien avoir cinquante ans parlait comme un automate. Une voix presque ennuyée. Elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux pour regarder Hermione.

**- Hum … Bonjour… je suis là en tant que témoin et l'une des victimes lors du procès Lucifer Lestrange contre le Ministère Public.**

**- Et vous êtes ?** Demanda la femme, en notant sans porter un grand intérêt à son interlocutrice.

**- Hermione Jane Granger.**

Soudain, elle daigna lever la tête et croiser le regard d'Hermione. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

**- Alors vous êtes la fameuse Hermione Granger. Celle qui a disparu il y'a 6 ans…**

**- Oui, c'est moi …** Répondit la jeune femme, gênée.

**- Vous savez, Monsieur le Ministre a remué Ciel-Et-Terre pour vous retrouver à l'époque. Il était même aidé des personnes les plus influentes de la ville !**

**- Ah bon ?** Dit Hermione, qui semblait montrer un peu d'intérêt au blablatage de la secrétaire.

**- Oui… Bref… Votre baguette, s'il vous plait.**

Hermione lui tendit la baguette et vit son interlocutrice la ranger dans un placard comme si il s'agissait d'un simple crayon. Elle eut un air légèrement choqué sur le visage qui s'effaça quand la femme leva à nouveau la tête vers elle.

**- Vous pourrez venir la rechercher après le procès. Je vous demanderai juste de laisser votre empreinte sur ce papier … Ici … Bien. Signez ici et vous pourrez y aller.**

Elle s'exécuta et partit aussitôt après en compagnie de Pansy vers l'ascenseur. Elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais à y aller. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées quand elle sentit Pansy la traîner hors de l'ascenseur. L'étage était bondé de personnes qui faisaient un brouhaha du tonnerre. Elle se sentit faible d'un coup. La lumière dansait autour d'elle, l'éblouissait. Elle porta la main sur son front et se sentit tomber quand elle sentit deux bras l'encercler par la taille. Une tête se posa sur son épaule, sentant les cheveux de la jeune femme. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage : Drago. Elle se tourna vers lui sans se libérer et croisa son regard bleu-acier. Son sourire se répercuta sur le visage sérieux de l'avocat. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et furent rapidement rejoints par Blaise et le ministre de la Magie, Harry. Les deux posèrent une main sur l'épaule du couple.

**- Comment tu te sens, Mione ?** Demanda Harry, soucieux.

**- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux.**

**- Tu es malade ?**

**- J'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas frais. C'est pas grave, ca va passer.**

Pour les convaincre, elle leur fit un sourire, mais aucun ne fut convaincu.

**- Alors, Dray, prêt à leur faire mordre la poussière ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt, Blaise**. Répondit Drago avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Drago déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione avant de se détacher d'elle et de partir vers la Salle. Elle devait attendre devant la salle, elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas accès à ce qui se disait dans la salle et cela la rendait folle.

Une demi-heure était passée, toujours personne ne l'avait appelée. Elle avait une énorme boule au ventre et semblait avoir des difficultés à émettre le moindre son. Soudain, un homme tout de noir vêtu vint vers elle et lui demanda de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva dans la salle d'audience.

La différence de lumière l'éblouit en premier lieu, le couloir étant assez sombre. Sa gorge devint sèche. Dans les gradins se trouvaient des dizaines… non… Des centaines de gens qui avaient le regard braqué sur elle. Elle laissa traîner son regard dans les tribunes et vit toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait lui faire des signes discrets et la pousser à avancer. Elle s'exécuta. Elle se sentit timide mais regagna de la confiance en elle en croisant le regard de Drago qui se voulait rassurant et ressentit de la haine en croisant le regard du groupe de Lucifer, Millicent, Arthur et de Greyback. Elle s'arrêta au centre de la pièce où un siège l'attendait. Elle prit place et attendit la question du juge :

**- Vous êtes bien Hermione Jane Granger, née le 19 septembre 1979 ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous êtes présente ici en qualité de témoin, c'est cela ?**

**- Euh…**

**- Pas exactement, Monsieur le juge.** La coupa Drago.

Toute l'assemblée tourna sa tête vers Drago comme un seul homme et furent curieux de la suite de l'histoire.

**- C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda le juge, visiblement surpris.

**- Elle n'est pas un simple témoin du soir où ces gens ont été inculpés.** Dit l'avocat, sa voix trahissant la haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux.

**- Je ne vous suis pas, maître Malefoy.**

Drago se leva alors et s'approcha d'Hermione qui ne le vit pas arriver, mais l'entendit arriver. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, comme dans un geste inconscient, et déclara à la Cour :

**- Cette jeune femme est à la fois une victime et un témoin crucial de cette affaire.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la jeune femme qui se sentit rougir. Elle respira profondément et croisa le regard interrogatif et intéressé du Juge.

**- Est-ce cela vrai ?**

**- Oui, Monsieur le juge.**

Les personnes présentes dans les gradins commencèrent à gesticuler, à parler à leur voisins de la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. Blaise prit la parole alors.

**- Monsieur Le Juge, cette jeune femme est la personne qui a disparu il y'a de cela 6 ans. Ces deux affaires sont à mettre en relation.**

Le brouhaha se fit de plus en plus fort et les regards plus insistants sur Hermione. Le juge dut alors intervenir pour rétablir l'ordre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

**- Bien. Euh… Maître Zabini, Maître Malefoy, c'est à vous.**

**- Merci, Monsieur le Juge.**

Les deux se levèrent et se placèrent chacun d'un côté d'Hermione. Elle était rassurée de savoir que ce serait eux qui commenceraient l'interrogatoire.

Blaise prit la parole en premier.

**- Mademoiselle Granger.**

**- Oui.**

**- Et si vous nous racontiez votre histoire ? Pour que Monsieur le juge puisse se faire une idée de ce que vous avez traversé ses six dernières années.**

Hermione tourna la tête vers le juge puis regarda les deux avocats qui l'entouraient.

**- Bien…. Je commence. Tout s'est passé précisément il y'a 6 ans aujourd'hui, jour pour jour…**

_Flashback _

_Tous dansaient alors qu'un elfe de maison vint les prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de l'enfant de Ron et de Luna, Vénus. Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard et partirent tout deux en direction de l'infirmerie qui se situe au 3eme étage quand soudain, elle sentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle allaite ses enfants. Elle ne prévint personne et se dirigea toute seule vers la Tour des Préfets, là où résidait toute sa petite famille. Dans les couloirs, pas un chat. Les tableaux semblaient endormis ou étaient partis rendre une petite visite à un voisin. Hermione commençait vraiment à souffrir et donc se pressait dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le tableau. Elle soupira de soulagement et dit rapidement le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota, la laissant passer. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux berceaux de ses enfants qui étaient éveillés et leur donna le sein, chacun leur tour. Elle reposa Rose après l'avoir nourrie, Rose qui s'endormit aussitôt et prit Scorpius pour le nourrir. Elle s'apprêtait à le reposer quand elle entendit un craquement dans la tour. Des bruits de pas. Hermione se rhabilla et, tenant Scorpius à l'aide de son bras gauche et sa baguette de sa main droite, elle fit quelque pas dans la pièce principale quand soudain, elle fut encerclée par quatre personnes, toutes de noir vêtues. Deux hommes et deux femmes. _

**_- Qui êtes vous ? Que faîtes vous là ? Sortez immédiatement ! _**

_Les personnes se regardèrent et l'une d'elle dit : _

**_- Ouh la lionne sort les crocs… _**

_Cependant, cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Pendant que cette personne détournait l'attention d'Hermione, une autre lança le sort de stupéfaction à Hermione et Scorpius qui le reçurent de plein fouet. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et donc voyait ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. C'est mentalement frappée d'horreur qu'elle entendit les cris de Rose, et se sentit soulevée du sol, Scorpius profondément endormi dans ses bras. Ils traversèrent des couloirs et pour une fois, elle regrettait que personne ne soit là pour être témoin de ce qui se passait. Elle regrettait même l'absence de Peeves qui, lui, aurait lancé l'alerte dans tout Poudlard comme il le faisait si bien. Soudain, des bruits de pas. La petite troupe se planqua dans un recoin sombre tandis qu'une voix s'éleva : _

_«** Hermione ? Hermione !** » _

_Une des filles laissa échapper un gloussement mais très peu audible. Les cris de Rose se faisaient toujours entendre, et cela brisait le cœur d'Hermione. Mais qu'allait-il lui arriver ? _

_Fin du Flashback_

**- Objection, votre Honneur ! Le témoin peut être corrompu étant donné qu'elle est très proche de l'accusation**

Ca en était trop pour Hermione, elle se leva et fit face aux bancs des accusés et à leur avocat. En le voyant, elle eut un flash. Lui ! Elle l'avait déjà vu chez le Monstre. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes et sa fureur refit surface.

Elle leva sa manche en montrant des dizaines et des dizaines de cicatrices présentes.

**- Et ça, c'est l'effet de mon imagination, peut-être, Luc Ross Bloc ?**

Toute la salle avait la bouche grande-ouverte. Drago lui demanda alors :

**- Tu le connais ?**

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

**- Oui, il rendait souvent visite au Monstre. Il m'enfermait souvent à l'étage quand l'avocat venait.**

**- Le Monstre ?**

**- Arthur Regenbozgen.**

La salle poussa un « **Oh** » en chœur. Le juge la pria de rejoindre sa place, ce qu'elle fit.

- **Bien. Nous nous étions arrêtés à votre kidnapping, Mademoiselle Granger,** reprit Blaise.** Racontez nous la suite.**

**- Alors ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné…**

_Flashback : _

_Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ce sort ! Malheureusement, même tous ses sorts informulés étaient bloqués par elle-ne-savait-quel-sort et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Soudain, le noir. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Les deux femmes lui avaient bandés les yeux. Elle les maudissait à cet instant précis. Elle se sentait se déplacer mais soudain, elle se sentait comme enfermée. *Ho non ! Ils ont quand même pas …* Se disait-elle. Elle se sentit à nouveau transportée et puis plus rien pendant un bon moment. _

_Puis un peu de changement, le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque. Elle se sent vivre à nouveau. On avait levé le sort, mais pas enlevé le bandeau des yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à l'enlever elle-même quand deux fortes poignes prirent possession de ses poignets et les attachèrent derrière son dos. Une autre personne lui arrachait Scorpius et la troisième lui attachait les pieds. La personne qui lui avait attaché les pieds enleva le bandeau et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux, la lumière étant trop forte pour ses yeux à présent habitués à l'obscurité. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Elle était attachée à une chaise, au milieu d'une pièce vide, cependant, elle se sentait observée. Elle fouilla l'obscurité et vit 4 paires d'yeux la fixer intensément. Des raclements de chaise et soudain, la lumière se fit plus vive. Elle put enfin apercevoir les visages des personnes qui l'avaient kidnappée. Elle reconnut aussitôt Greyback mais les autres ne lui disaient absolument rien …_

_Fin du flashback _

**- Même Mademoiselle Brown ne vous disait rien ?** L'interrompit pour la deuxième fois Maître Bloc.

- Hé bien non. Répondit Hermione, on ne peut plus énervée d'avoir été coupée encore une fois dans son récit qui lui faisait remonter des souvenirs absolument insupportables.

**- Comment est-ce possible ?**

**- Elle a changé de couleur de cheveux et son visage est plus émacié qu'avant.**

**- Maintenant, je peux continuer ?**

L'impatience qui pointait de sa voix fit glousser certaines personnes des tribunes. Le juge lui-même sembla un peu choqué du ton employé par Hermione. Drago prit immédiatement sa défense.

**- Comprenez son ton, Votre Honneur. Devoir raconter tout ça ouvre à nouveau ses cicatrices du passé.**

**- Hum..Je comprends. Continuez, Mademoiselle.**

**- Merci votre Honneur. Comme je le disais, je ne reconnus que Greyback…**

_Flashback _

_Le regard que Greyback lui lançait la faisait osciller entre dégoût et terreur. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire, à Scorpius et à elle ? Elle lui lança un regard plein de dédain qui le fit grogner de mécontentement. Il sortit sa main-patte de sa poche et la gifla. Sa tête dodelina tellement fort sur son épaule qu'elle pensait qu'il lui avait brisé la nuque. Un sourire satisfait était apparu sur ses lèvres poilues. Quelqu'un fit pivoter une chaise et s'installa face à elle. _

**_- Hermione Granger… on m'avait dit que tu étais futée… Je suis déçu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que te kidnapper soit autant un jeu d'enfant. _**

**_- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Qui êtes vous ? Que va-t'il arriver à mes enfants ? _**

_**- Oh Oh Oh. Tu la fermes. C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici.** Lui répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. _

_Hermione se tut, se contentant d'assassiner du regard l'homme en face d'elle. Ce dernier eut un sourire sadique. _

**_- Je vois que tu comprends vite. Il n'arrivera rien à ta fille. Par contre, si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dit, tu peux dire au revoir à ton si-précieux fils. _**

**_- Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? _**

_L'homme qui lui faisait face se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha alors d'elle. Hermione put enfin voir son visage : Arthur Regenbozgen . Son teint ténébreux l'avait, aux premiers abords, tétanisée sur place. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et comme il était plus grand qu'elle, il s'abaissa pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur de ceux de sa victime. Il leva la main vers son visage et d'un doigt il se mit à caresser la tempe puis la joue de la jeune femme avant de toucher ses lèvres. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Le sourire d'Arthur s'agrandit. _

**_- Laisse-toi faire. Si tu tiens à ton enfant, ne bouge pas. _**

_Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et lui imposa un baiser. Elle tentait de se débattre mais il avait une emprise sur elle trop forte. Bientôt, elle sentit une langue s'immiscer de force dans sa langue explorait toute sa bouche, lui donnant une furieuse envie de vomir. Ce qui la décida à réagir, c'était cette main qui se faisait de plus en plus baladeuse. Ligotée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. L'homme faisait glisser un peu plus la robe de la jeune femme, faisait découvrir un sein qu'il tripotait volontiers. Hermione poussa un gémissement de dégoût et lui mordit la langue. Il cessa de la toucher, fou de douleur. Hermione fit son possible pour remettre sa robe en place, ce qu'elle réussit à faire. _

_Un cri de bébé d'un coup. Son bébé, Scorpius. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et lui glaça le sang. Arthur dut le lire dans ses yeux et eut un sourire sadique. _

**_- Il pourrait lui arriver malheur si tu continues à te débattre, catin. _**

_**- Je ne suis pas une catin, c'est clair !** S'énerva Hermione. _

**_- Ne te rends-tu pas compte ? Ton homme était une sorte de pute, dans Poudlard. Il s'est fait toutes les filles de Poudlard avant de tomber sur TOI. La meilleure amie de Saint Potter et de son meilleur copain, le traître à son sang. Mais malgré tout, nous lui devions le respect. C'est l'un des notre après tout._**

**_- L'un des votre ? Ca m'étonnerait. Ce n'était qu'une façade. _**

**_- Mais bien sur. Il est sang-pur, il a rendu des services à notre communauté : Il a tué, blessé, martyrisé beaucoup de traites à leur sang, de Sang-de-Bourbe…_**

_Il ne voulait pas le faire, le coupa Hermione. Il était obligé ! Ce n'était pas fait de gaité de cœur !_

**_- La ferme, Sang de Bourbe !_**

_Une fois encore, elle reçut une gifle, mais cette fois-ci au niveau de son nez qu'elle sentit craquer. Un peu de sang coulait à présent. _

_La porte derrière s'ouvrit. Une femme balança un sac vers Arthur qui le ramassa. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :_

**_- C'est l'heure pour toi de retrouver ton rang : celui de sous-merde. _**

_Un homme cagoulé entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il aida Arthur à lever Hermione de sa chaise et tout deux l'attachèrent à des menottes un peu plus loin Elle avait les poignets tout rouges et son nez saignait abondamment. Puis l'homme cagoulé fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe d'Hermione qui se trouvait dans son dos. Hermione ne pouvait absolument rien faire, elle assistait à cela avec horreur. Le tissu tomba vite à ses pieds la dévoilant en sous-vêtements sous le regard pervers des deux hommes. Une des femmes revint dans la pièce et leur cria :_

**_- Dépéchez-vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Arthur, tu pourras te la faire quand tu veux, elle sera à ton service. _**

_Un sourire immense et le regard lubrique du Monstre s'intensifièrent. Hermione en eut la chair de poule. La femme toute de noire vêtue semblait porter un bonnet qui lui couvrait la totalité du visage, sauf ses yeux… _

_Elle s'approchait d'Hermione et se mit à la frapper. La jeune femme hurla de douleur. Les deux hommes applaudissaient, apparemment ravis du spectacle. _

**_- Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, ton malheur ne fait que commencer. _**

_Elle frappa Hermione jusqu'à ce que cette dernière perde connaissance. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK. _

Le récit d'Hermione était entrecoupé de silence. Parfois, elle avait du mal à prononcer les mots mais elle savait que ses amis et son futur mari étaient là pour l'encourager. Alors difficilement, ces mots franchirent ses lèvres et même six ans après, lui faisaient l'effet de poignards qui lui transperceraient le corps.

La salle était à présent plongée dans le silence. Même le greffier n'écrivait plus. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de la victime.

**- Quand je me suis réveillée**, reprit-elle, les larmes aux yeux **J'étais enfermée dans une cave, vêtue d'une loque, le corps en sang. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La douleur était trop intense…**

Sa voix se brisa. Elle luttait à présent contre les larmes qui montaient et qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues.

**- J'ai entendu des bruits de pas, d'un coup. J'avais peur, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, la douleur me paralysait. Une jeune femme s'approcha de moi. Elle tenait un sceau d'eau chaude et une trousse médicale. Elle était squelettique… Un peu comme moi lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital quand je suis sortie de ce cauchemar… Mais son regard était si doux… Elle m'a soignée sans un mot. Plus tard, quand je fus capable de bouger, je découvris qu'elle ne parlait presque pas l'anglais. Maria…**

Les larmes dévalaient à présent les joues de la jeune femme et ne semblaient pas se tarir. Le juge attendit que la jeune maman se calme un peu puis lui demanda :

**- Qui est Maria ?**

**- Maria est l'une des victimes du quatuor. Plus précisément de Greyback et de Regenbozgen. Elle a été son esclave pendant sept ans avant de mourir tragiquement le jour où les aurors sont intervenus. Elle a succombé à ses blessures.** Répondit Blaise.

**- Avait-elle de la famille ?**

**- Elle avait un fils : Javier Junior. Il est décédé lors de l'attaque de l'école où sont scolarisés les jumeaux, il y'a quelques temps.**

**- Hum… Des questions, Maître Bloc ?**

**- Oui, Votre Honneur.**

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et dit d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

**- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie ? Y'a-t'il quelqu'un qui puisse attester de l'existence de cette « Maria » ?**

**- Je ne suis pas partie car je ne pouvais pas. Il menaçait la vie de mon fils et celle de Maria. Bien sur que quelqu'un peut attester de l'existence de Maria : tous les Aurors présents le soir où j'ai été libérée peuvent le prouver.**

Maître Bloc ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Il se tourna vers le juge et lui déclara :

**- Pas d'autres questions pour l'instant.**

Drago, quant à lui, se préparait mentalement. Quelles questions pouvait-il poser à Hermione sans risquer de la faire pleurer ? Aucune, il en était certain. Mais il était certain aussi qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Alors, quand le juge lui donna la parole, Drago n'hésita pas.

**- Qu'est ce qu'ils vous faisaient subir, au juste ?**

La question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il savait que la réponse lui serait fortement déplaisante, voir le mettrait en rogne. Mais il laissa parler l'avocat qui sommeillait en lui.

**- Hé bien, le Monstre – Alias Regenbozgen - nous frappait avec divers objets : Des vases, des morceaux de bois… En fait, tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Il a tenté à plusieurs reprises de me …**

Ce mot là refusait de passer ses lèvres. Cependant, dans le regard de Drago, elle lisait clairement la phrase «** Si tu ne le dis pas, ils le disculperont de ça et je refuse.** » . Elle se força elle-même et d'une voix presque étrangère à la sienne, elle dit :

**- Il a tenté à plusieurs reprises de me violer.**

**- Et Maria ?**

**- Il l'a violée. A plusieurs reprises. J'essuyais ses pleurs le soir.**

**- Dans quelles conditions viviez-vous ?**

**- Nous vivions dans un grenier, tous les quatre. Il était mal isolé mais nous avions une petite salle de bain : Elle était miteuse, et des rats grignotaient le toit ou tout ce qui était à porté de leur dents. Nous n'avions presque pas à manger mais nous volions de quoi nourrir les enfants au moins. Nous passions parfois trois mois avec juste un gallion. Pour quatre.**

**- Que faisiez-vous de vos journées ?**

- Nous faisions toutes les basses-œuvres : Ménage … Jusqu'à lui cirer les chaussures. Nous faisions les courses mais il faisait exprès d'interdire aux enfants de bouger de la maison, parfois que nous ne reviendrions pas. Ce qui nous poussait à nous taire et à faire ce qu'il voulait. Presque tout …

**- Presque ?**

**- Je ne cédais jamais à ses avances. Cela m'a valu de me retrouver avec une bibliothèque sur moi, parfois. Même très souvent.**

**- Et Lucifer ?**

**- Lucifer est la tête du gang. Elle était proche de Millicent et elles ont commandités ensemble mon enlèvement.**

**- Comment le savez-vous** ? Demanda le juge.

**- Hé bien, je les ai souvent vu ensemble et elles me l'ont avoué. Enfin, je les ai plutôt forcée à m'avouer.**

**- Quel lien avec Mademoiselle Lavande Brown ?**

**- Hé bien, Lavande, c'est celle qui a le moins de choses à se reprocher dans l'histoire.**

**- Que voulez vous dire par là ?**

**- Elle a voulu tuer Maître Malefoy ici présent. Elle a fait des horreurs, mais elle en a payé le prix. Elle nous a aidés à retrouver les autres et notamment en nous dévoilant la planque de Lucifer.** Déclara Blaise.

**- Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle Granger**. Plus d'autres questions.

Hermione fut alors invitée à sortir de la salle. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la tenir et quelques minutes plus tard, Drago vint la rejoindre dans le couloir accompagné de tous ses amis. Il l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**« Je suis fier de toi. Et je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir cela encore une fois. Et Bloc et ses questions… argh, je lui cassé la gueule si nous n'étions pas dans un tribunal. Heureusement que Blaise et Harry étaient là. »**

Les deux concernés sourirent. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et lui dit :

**- Mione, nous sommes désolés.**

**- Désolés de quoi ?** Demanda-t'elle.

**- D'avoir d'abord cru que tu nous avais abandonnés, de ne pas avoir remarqué ton absence plus tôt…**

Hermione se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Drago qui saisit rapidement ce qu'elle avait en tête et cette dernière prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Ce dernier pleurait doucement.

**- Harry, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous serez arrivé si vous aviez été là. Je vous préfère saufs. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Jamais.**

Harry resserra l'étreinte autour de sa meilleure amie. Cette scène touchante fut rapidement brisée par un garde qui vint annoncer que le verdict allait tomber. Hermione n'était pas autorisée à entrer dans la salle. Elle attendait impatiemment le verdict. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, ne pouvant contenir son empressement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et tous les jurés sortaient. Hermione scrutait leur visage pour savoir la vérité, mais ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur. Soudain, Drago sortit de la salle accompagné de tous leurs amis et il lui dit :

**- C'est fini, Mione. Ils sont condamnés à mort, sauf Lavande qui passera vingt ans à Azkaban. C'est fini, on a gagné !**

Hermione eut une soudaine perte d'équilibre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Les larmes dévalaient ses yeux. Cette victoire, elle l'avait eu pour elle, pour Scorpius, pour Maria et pour Javier. Eux qui avaient tant fait pour gagner. Drago la souleva dans les airs et la fit tournoyer.

Elle s'était réveillée : son cauchemar était fini. Bel et bien fini. 

* * *

**Coucou ^^ **  
**J'étais vraiment inspirée pour ce chapitre : 12 pages words xD **  
**J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions :D **  
**Si non, je serais ravie de le faire ^^ **

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais changé de style avec les dialogues en gras etc... Je réglerai ça à la fin de la fiction ^^ **  
**Il me reste 3 chapitres :D **

**Bonne journée ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	51. Le Mariage

Le temps passa à une vitesse ahurissante à la fin du procès. Hermione pouvait enfin vivre sa vie sans craindre que quelqu'un veuille attenter à sa vie ou à celle de sa famille. Ce matin là, elle se réveilla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre et les oiseaux chantaient. Elle s'étira lentement et remarqua la place vide à côté d'elle dans le lit. Drago devait déjà être parti. Elle soupira puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale pour elle...  
En effet, c'est le jour où elle s'est unie à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de six ans. Son mariage avec le parti le plus convoité de Grande Bretagne et le deuxième parti le plus convoité du monde des Sorciers, Drago Malefoy. L'ancienne Griffondor se retira des draps quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une boule d'énergie lui sauta au cou avant même qu'elle ait le temps d'y penser.  
C'est quand elle toussa que la personne relâcha son coup. Pansy. Cette dernière s'écarta de son amie pour mieux l'observer. Soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et dit :

**- Ne me dis pas que tu viens seulement de te lever ?**  
**- D'accord. Je ne te le dis pas.**  
**- Hermione, ton mariage est dans 4 heures !**

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche ! Elle soupira puis déclara :

**- Bon. Tu as déjeuné au moins ?**  
**- Bah ... non.**  
**- Hum ... Okay ... LOLLY !**

Le cri que Pansy poussa d'un coup fit sursauter la future mariée et Lolly apparut environ une fraction de seconde après que son prénom ai été prononcé. L'Elfe de Maison s'inclina et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Hermione se tourna vers son amie qui avait l'air concentrée. Pansy passa la main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Hermione.

**- On va avoir du travail. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu seras la plus belle et qu'on te remarquera de loin.**  
**- Normal, je serais la seule femme en blanc.**

L'ancienne Serpentarde leva les yeux au ciel. Comment son amie pouvait-elle utiliser l'ironie sur un moment aussi important de sa vie ? Elle saisit le visage de la future mariée qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise et lui déclara d'un ton solennel :

**- Tu ne veux pas que Dray regrette son choix en voulant se marier avec toi ?**  
**- Bien sur que non !**  
**- Tu veux être la plus belle aujourd'hui ?**  
**- Euh ...**  
**- Hermione, aujourd'hui, c'est TA journée...**  
**- Excuse-moi ...**

Hermione se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla vomir. Pansy frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de Bain et c'est une Hermione toute pâle qui lui ouvrit la porte.

**- Ca va aller ?**  
**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.** Sourit Hermione.  
**- Bien. Mange ce croissant...**

Entre temps, Lolly était venue et avait apporté un véritable festin. Hermione pâlit encore plus et rejeta l'offre de son amie.

**- Je me sens patraque.**  
**- D'accord. Mais je crois que j'aurais besoin de renfort pour que tu sois prête à temps. Il ne nous reste maintenant que 3h30.**

Pansy sortit sa baguette de sa poche et envoya des messages à Luna et Ginny qui arrivèrent en catastrophe. Elles restèrent alors pendant cinq bonnes minutes à observer Hermione. Puis Luna tapa dans les mains et déclara : « Au travail ».  
Elles se répartirent les tâches : Pansy s'occupait des cheveux d'Hermione tandis que Luna aidait Hermione à enfiler sa robe et Ginny, quant à elle, s'occupait du maquillage de la future mariée.

Deux heures passèrent. Les filles s'écartèrent d'Hermione pour mieux l'observer et ne purent que rester bouche-bée face à la beauté de l'Ancienne Griffondor.  
Cette dernière avait les cheveux relevés dans un chignon savamment fait, seules deux mèches rebelles ondulaient en encadrant son visage. Son maquillage était léger et accentuait le regard pénétrant de la jeune femme. Elle portait au cou le collier que Drago lui avait offert quand elle avait accouché de ses deux anges. La robe d'Hermione était d'un blanc immaculé. Elle était en bustier et se resserrait au niveau de la taille. Elle devenait vaporeuse au niveau des hanches et lui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds, cachant les chaussures à talons aiguilles blanc immaculés d'environ dix centimètres d'Hermione. Derrière, la robe était fermée par une fermeture. La jeune femme était SUBLIME, au point que Luna, qui avait elle aussi eu le temps de se préparer, laissa échapper une larme. Toutes accoururent pour la prendre dans leur bras et ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que la jeune femme réussit à se calmer.

**- Excusez-moi, c'est l'émotion. Hermione, si Drago s'en va en te voyant, ce serait bien le dernier des abrutis.**

Sa remarque fit sourire l'ancienne Griffondor. Dans quelques heures, elle serait officiellement Madame Malefoy. Elle était partie dans ses pensées quand elle remarqua une main qui s'agitait devant ses yeux.

**- Madame, il est temps d'y aller**. Dit Ginny.

**- Oh … Allons-y !** Déclara la future mariée.

Ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'on les aurait cru remplacés par des joyaux. Ils montèrent dans un carrosse attelé de Sombrals et partirent ainsi jusqu'à l'Eglise Sorcière où était organisé le mariage. Hermione était totalement détendue alors que ses amies sautillaient presque d'impatience. Elle profitait calmement du paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le carrosse traversait un ciel bleu et zigzaguait entre les nuages d'un blanc éclatant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les Sombrals perdirent de l'altitude et se stoppa à l'arrière de l'Eglise. Ils se garèrent dans un parc à l'ombre qui leur était réservés. Hermione descendit et alla saluer le prêtre qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Ils prirent ensemble connaissance des lieux et il lui indiqua la loge où elle devait rester jusqu'au moment tant attendu. Les gens allaient et venaient à la vitre par laquelle Hermione espionnait le monde au alentour. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et deux petites personnes s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

La jeune maman se retourna et ria à la vue qu'on lui offrait : Ses deux enfants, Scorpius dans un magnifique costard noir avec une cravate rouge et Rose dans une robe bleu ciel qui leur allait tellement bien, l'observaient les yeux bien écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle leur ouvrit grand les bras et tous les deux vinrent la rejoindre.

**- Maman, tu es la plus jolie des mamans !**

**- Merci mes anges.**

**- Oh oui, maman, tu es la plus jolie. Mais y'a une madame à côté de moi, elle est vraiment moche !**

**- Rose !** La réprimanda Hermione.

**- Bah quoi ? Elle porte un truc trop horrible !**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de la remarque de sa fille. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur les goûts de sa fille en matière de mode. En effet, le voile sur la tête d'Hermione est retenu par une broche en forme de papillon. La robe avait été entièrement dessinée et revue par Luna et Rose et Hermione était fière d'être le premier mannequin de sa fille. Et surement pas le dernier, pensait-elle.

**- Comment va votre papa ?**

**- Il va très bien ! Il attend patiemment après toi dans la salle et discute avec tonton Harry, tonton Blaise et Tonton Ron.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les trois concernés firent leur apparition.

**- Tiens, quand on parle du loup …**

**- Où ça ?** Demanda Ron, soudain sur ses gardes.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire face à l'air hagard du rouquin.

**- Hermione, tu es superbe !** Dit Blaise.

**- Oh Drago, le veinard** **!** Dit Ron, comme si c'était sorti tout seul.

Cependant, ce compliment ne fut pas compris de la même façon par Luna. Cette dernière s'approcha de Ron et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête d'un revers de la main. Harry, quant à lui, s'approcha de Rose et lui dit :

**- Beau travail. Ca te dit de travailler pour moi ?**

**- Harry, elle est trop jeune !**

**- D'accord !**

Rose et sa maman avaient répondu en même temps, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Le prêtre entra dans la pièce et déclara que la cérémonie allait commencer. Harry, Blaise et Ron sortirent non sans lancer un dernier regard à la future mariée et à ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières notes de musique retentirent dans l'Eglise soudain devenue silencieuse. Rose et Scorpius partirent en premier. Puis les demoiselles d'honneurs partirent et Hermione suivit le pas.

Elle marchait seule, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle arriva au bout de l'allée. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle et des « Oh » de surprise, d'admiration se firent entendre. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. Elle regardait la foule et là, elle commença à marcher. Lentement. Son regard balayait la foule émue aux larmes. Puis elle regarda face à elle et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite.

Face à elle se trouvait Drago Malefoy. Affreusement, horriblement, terriblement séduisant dans son Smoking gris. Elle n'arrivait plus à le lâcher des yeux et cela semblait réciproque. Elle se retint soudain de courir lui sauter dans les bras mais son envie la rongeait. Elle accélérait le pas, discrètement, et ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'il y'avait aux alentours. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, l'homme de sa vie. Dans sa tête, des images défilaient : Leur première rencontre, la première insulte, la première gifle, la première journée de cohabitation, leur première tournée en tant que Préfet-en-chefs, la, première fois où ils s'étaient alliés lors de l'épisode des Roses Magiques , leur première danse, l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione, la première fois où leur premier baiser, leur première fois (consciente), l'accouchement, les moments merveilleux ensemble.

Puis les moments moins agréables : La séparation, le manque, la douleur, puis les retrouvailles, les disputes très fréquentes, la réconciliation, la demande en mariage, la victoire au procès.

Un sourire illumina le visage du futur marié et son regard se mit à pétiller. Ce sourire se répercuta sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui, à présent, était face à lui. Il lui tendit sa main et la jeune femme lui donna la sienne. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Le prêtre commença à parler tandis que des cupidons volaient dans l'église, lançant occasionnellement des fleurs ou des flèches.

**- Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger pour épouse ?**

**- Oui, je le veux.**

Sa voix était pleine d'impatience. Cela provoqua un éclat de rire dans le public.

Le prêtre laissa échapper un sourire, puis il dit encore pleins de chose qu'Hermione n'entendit qu'à moitié. Elle s'était perdue dans la profondeur océan des yeux de Drago. Une pression sur sa main la fit redescendre sur Terre.

**- Mademoiselle Granger ? MADEMOISELLE GRANGER ?**

**- Oh … Oui … Euh … Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?**

Le fou-rire reprit l'assistance et même Drago peina pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire.

**- Je vous demandais : Voulez vous, Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger, prendre Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy pour époux ?**

**- Bien sur que je le veux !**

Le prêtre laissa échapper un «** Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, vous deux** » qui acheva à faire pleurer de rire les personnes présentes. Luna s'était retournée vers Pansy qui pleurait elle aussi de rire. Ginny se tenait les côtes.

**- Puisque l'impatience transperce vos paroles, ne faisons pas traîner cela plus longtemps. Passez-lui l'anneau au doigt.**

Drago s'exécuta et le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. Celui de Drago renaquit, encore plus beau et plus vrai que celui d'avant.

**- Je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que tous les deux s'étaient déjà jeté l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Un baiser à la fois fougueux et doux. Passionné et romantique. Comme si ils tentaient de faire passer l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre à travers ce baiser.

Puis ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie, ensemble. Unis par les liens sacrés du Mariage. 

* * *

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! :D **  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ **  
**Plus que deux chapitres et c'est fini ^_^**  
**Je vais finir émotive, moi xD **

**Bref ! **  
**A très vite ! 3 **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	52. Le Banquet

Les invités les regardaient partir l'air un peu surpris. Très vite, ils les rejoignirent dans le jardin des Malefoy décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Des fleurs blanches créaient des allées où, quelques mètres plus loin, se dressait une énorme tente. Elle était fermée mais il suffisait de se présenter et de la traverser comme on traversait le mur de la voie 9 ¾ qui menait au Poudlard Express. Sauf que la sensation était tout autre. Au lieu d'être traversé par un froid polaire, les invités étaient baignés dans une sensation de soie très agréable. Les enfants s'amusaient à passer et à repasser le voila de la tente jusqu'à ce que leur parents interviennent pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles quelques instants puis ils recommençaient.

Quand ils arrivaient, les mariés étaient déjà présents à saluer tout ceux qui venaient. Rose et Scorpius souriaient de toutes leur dents . Ils étaient très bien habillés : Rose portait une jolie robe rose pâle avec des fleurs autour du poignet et coincée dans la tresse qu'elle arborait fièrement et qui traversait sa tête d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que Scorpius portait un superbe smoking bleu pâle. La couleur faisait ressortir celle de ses yeux et ne manquait pas de faire rougir toutes les jeunes filles de l'assemblée. Sauf sa sœur qui, elle, soupirait et se moquait gentiment de ces filles.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous se placèrent autour de deux grandes tables qui se faisaient face et qui se rejoignaient en bout par la table des Mariés et de leurs deux enfants : Scorpius était à côté de sa mère qui était elle-même aux côtés de son mari et Rose était placée à côté de Drago. Les invités étaient placés par famille. Les familles Weasley , Potter, et Zabini se trouvaient les plus près des mariés tandis que les amis les plus éloignés étaient tout au bout de la table. Au milieu était placé une animation magique où on pouvait voir une fontaine faire jaillir des mini feux d'artifice fabriqué par les frères Weasley , très fiers que leur création servent en ce jour tant attendu. Drago se leva et s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

**- Bonjour.** Commença-t-il d'une voix profonde. **Merci beaucoup d'être venu si nombreux pour me voir m'unir avec la femme que j'aime depuis toutes ces années. La mère de mes deux adorables enfants.** *Il soupira* **Ce mariage a ENFIN eu lieu… Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend !**

Les convives se mirent à rire. La mariée elle-même se mit à rire. Il continua.

**- C'est très important pour moi … pour nous que vous soyez venus. Si vous êtes ici parmi nous, c'est parce que vous nous avez soutenus dans toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversés … Et ça, c'était pas gagné …** continua-il dans un murmure. **En mon nom et en celui de ma famille, je tenais à vous dire Merci. Merci du fond du cœur. Sans vous, cette journée n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Merci.**

Drago s'inclina et s'assit à sa place. Hermione lui prit automatiquement la main et leurs regards se croisèrent, plein d'amour. La première personne à se lever fut Harry. Après un échange de regard avec les mariés, il leva son verre rempli d'un champagne d'une couleur jaune canari et commença son discours.

**- Je lève mon verre à ce couple improbable… Et ça, c'est peu de le dire ! Pour ceux qui les connaissent aussi bien que les familles Weasley et Zabini, vous savez ce que je veux dire. En première année, ils se rencontrent et déjà, ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Les piques volaient… Ah, je regrette presque ce bon vieux temps … AIE !**

Harry avait les yeux pleins de nostalgie et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de le pincer pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

**- Ginny ! J'ai dis presque !**

**- Je préfère ça** ! Déclara Madame Potter sur un ton autoritaire.

Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie se faisait rabrouer par sa femme sans rien dire. Décidément, si les médias avaient été là, ils en auraient fait des premières pages avec ça ! Il se fit pardonner comme il put par Ginny et il continua son discours.

**- Hum … où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui ! En deuxième année, Drago en venait à souhaiter la mort d'Hermione. En troisième année, notre Mione nationale lui a montré de quel bois elle se chauffait et Môssieur Malefoy s'est retrouvé mal en point à cause du punch de l'actuelle Madame Malefoy. Puis tout sembla s'être calmé en 4eme année mais tout repris de plus belle en cinquième année quand Drago fut chargé de nous piéger par cette vieille bique d'Ombrage. En sixième année, rien de spécial. La haine, toujours la haine…**  
**Il aura fallu l'intervention d'un esprit frappeur tel que Peeves, l'arrivée de grossesses inattendues, quelques péripéties et une bonne dizaine de paire de claque pour qu'enfin ils soient ensemble … Aah … C'est beau l'amour !**

L'assistance ria de bon cœur à la dernière remarque du Ministre qui s'assied aux côté de sa femme à nouveau. Ron prit le relais.

**- La septième année. Quelle année ! Dans un sens, je l'avoue, Hermione a eu raison de nous cacher l'identité du père de ses enfants dans un premier temps. Drago, je crois que je t'aurais tué si je l'avais su.**

**- Oh oui, et je l'aurai aidé !** Renchérit Harry.

**- C'est grâce à Mione qu'on a pu apprendre à se connaître et à briser les tabous. Quand elle a disparu … Nous avons ressenti la même peine. Puis nous avons ressenti la même haine envers ses monstres. A présent, ils font partis du passé et la voie du bonheur est toute tracée pour vous deux. Félicitations !**

La foule applaudit vivement tandis que Ron s'assied à nouveau. Blaise se leva.

**- Ha Drago, tu m'en auras fait des bonnes pendant toutes ces années** * léger rire*** Déjà que tu les faisais toute tomber sauf elle et ça te rendait malade dans un sens… NE LE NIE PAS !** S'exclama-t'il quand il se rendit compte que le marié allait protester.** Je le voyais bien ! On ne cache rien à son meilleur ami !**

**- Ca, c'est bien vrai …** murmura Ron, cependant toute l'assemblée l'entendit.

**- Mais ce coup là, Drago, jamais au grand jamais je ne t'en aurais cru capable. Faire tomber Mlle Je-Sais-Tout dans tes bras et enceinte… Chapeau bas, mon ami ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !**

Il leva son verre et retrouva sa place initiale. Pansy se leva :

**- Mon message s'adresse à Hermione tout particulièrement.**

Hermione leva un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

**- Parce qu'il va t'en falloir du courage pour supporter ce gaillard !**

La mariée se mit à rire doucement.

**- Regarde le bien : il est grand et beau mais aussi très intelligent. Fais gaffe de ne pas tomber dans son piège !**

**- Pour ça, je crois bien qu'il est trop tard !** Ria Hermione.

La mariée accrocha son regard à celui de son époux qui lui montrait une affection sans faille et leur lèvres se scellèrent. Les invités sifflèrent et Pansy dit :

**- N'empêche, écoute bien mon conseil : Ne te laisse pas avoir !**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Mione est capable de le mener par le bout du nez aussi.** Dit Luna.

Ginny se leva :

**- A mon tour de te donner un conseil, Drago. Ecoute Mione tout le temps et ta vie sera belle. Commence à contredire ses idées et là, tu déclencheras soit une guerre froide, soit une guerre atomique. Mione n'était pas une Griffondor pour rien. Malgré tout, elle sera capable de te faire payer au centuple la moindre blessure que tu feras à son cœur. Tu m'as bien compris ?**

**- Oui, Ginny.**

**- Ha , et une dernière chose. Avise toi de la faire pleurer et je t'assure que tu auras les autorités de 27 pays différents à tes trousses, c'est clair ?**

**- Gin' chérie, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop loin ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Sinon, VIVE LES MARIES !**

Tous répétèrent ces dernières paroles. Ils burent les coupes. Les mariés claquèrent des doigts et le banquet commença. Un somptueux festin se dressa sur la table et les plats se multipliaient à une vitesse folle. Les rires se faisaient entendre, la bonne humeur et les discussions allaient de bon train. Puis tous furent rassasiés.

Des personnes somnolaient sur leur chaise alors que d'autres allaient déjà tout dépenser sur la piste de danse. Drago et Hermione compris.

Les enfants, eux, étaient toujours assis à leur place. Luna s'approcha des enfants et leur demanda :

**- Comment trouvez-vous vos parents ?**

**- Maman est la plus belle des mamans !**

**- Papa est le plus chic des papas !**

Les réponses spontanées des enfants firent sourire la maman. Elle tenait son fils dans les bras.

**- Vous êtes contents que vos parents se marient ?**

**- Oh oui ! Ca veut dire qu'on restera comme ça toujours.**

Un sourire encore plus grand illumina le visage de Luna et se répercuta sur le visage des enfants. Là, Scorpius se leva et invita sa sœur à danser sous le regard étonné des parents qui les surveillaient de loin. La petite fille accepta avec joie et tout deux rejoignirent la piste de danse.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione demanda à ce qu'on arrête la musique. Tous les invités se tournèrent vers elle.

**- Je tiens à profiter de l'occasion pour vous annoncer une nouvelle.**

La jeune mariée se tourna vers son Mari qui lui souria doucement. Elle continua :

**- Voila, je suis enceinte de mon troisième enfant.**

Il y'eut un grand silence, comme si le choc venait de tomber. Puis, les invités se mirent à faire exploser leur joie et à féliciter les parents et les enfants.

Dans cet élan de bonheur, un point plus sombre : Des pleurs de bébés.

**- Ron ! Va t'occuper de Milow !**

**- Oui, mon amour !**

Il se précipita vers le berceau et prit son fils dans ses bras. Dans un geste que personne n'attendait, Rose s'approcha de Milow et le prit dans ses bras. Instantanément, le bébé se calma et fixa Rose de ses deux grands yeux verts. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et petit à petit, l'enfant s'endormit à nouveau.

Le reste de la journée s'apparenta à un conte de fée. Cependant, sur les coups de six heures du soir, Hermione confia ses enfants à Ginny en lui disant juste qu'elle devait encore régler quelque chose pour que son bonheur soit complet. Elle échangea un regard avec Drago et tout deux quittèrent la fête non sans être arrosé de riz et de pétales de fleur. Ils avaient un endroit assez spécial où se rendre et partirent tout deux sans perdre une seconde. 

* * *

**Avant dernier chapitre ^^ **  
**Si vous êtes sages, je poste le dernier ce soir ^^ **  
**Vos avis, please :) **


	53. Tout Est Bien Qui Finit

Drago et Hermione savaient qu'il n'était pas correct de laisser les invités en plan. Après tout , ils n'étaient pas vraiment en plan puisque c'était la fin de la journée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Tous pensaient qu'ils étaient en route vers une lune de miel mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Drago avait décidé que, même si le trajet n'était pas long et qu'elle n'était qu'au début de sa grossesse, ils iraient en voiture moldue vers leur destination. Pendant le trajet, les deux jeunes mariés ne dirent rien, trop absorbé par ce qu'ils allaient voir. Surtout Hermione, qui regardait par la fenêtre sans rien dire mais qui pouvait sentir le regard de Drago sur elle. Il passa sa main dans la sienne et lui donna une pression très légère et avec son pouce, il caressa la main de sa femme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard et vit un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de son mari. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

C'était un lieu sombre, des nuages noirs annonçaient l'arrivée d'un orage qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Drago entraîna Hermione à l'intérieur d'une sortie de château. Tout était mal éclairé mais on pouvait quand même distinguer le passage par lequel ils devaient passer pour se rendre à leur destination finale. Drago éclairait mieux le passage à l'aide de sa lampe tandis qu'Hermione se battait avec sa longue robe de mariée. En gentleman, il lui donna la main pour l'aider à descendre les escaliers qui étaient assez étroits puis la guida vers la salle où ils devaient se rendre. Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant. Il y'avait une petite foule. Juste des curieux pour la plupart. Ils allèrent s'installer dans les tribunes, tout en bas, pour être les plus près du « spectacle » assez singulier qui allait s'offrir à eux. La foule était bruyante .Hermione en profita pour observer la pièce.  
Elle était un peu mieux éclairée que les couloirs. Des torches étaient allumées, comme dans les châteaux des siècles anciens. Des grands vitraux aux couleurs sombres, comme le rouge sang, le violet foncé ou du noir servaient de décorations. Au plafond, un chandelier pendait tristement. Des hommes baraqués gardaient des grilles noires un peu plus loin. Tout semblait rouillé. Cet endroit aurait pu coller la chair de poule mais il remplissait Hermione de joie. Enfin, elle allait voir son calvaire s'achever pour de bon, et sous ses yeux.  
Une grande grille rouillée s'ouvrit. Un des gardes claqua une torche au sol et un cercle de feu se fit autour d'un certain point. Une sorte de chaise électrique trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle était à présent encerclée par les flammes. Deux gardes qui semblaient être des géants au vu de leur taille impressionnante traînaient une chose à leur côté. En y regardant de plus près, ils virent que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chose … C'était quelqu'un.  
Une peau décharnée, des cheveux sales, Un regard comme aliéné. C'était une femme. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait… Un sourire méchant apparut sur son visage. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Personne qu'elle sembla trouver puisqu'elle fixait à présent Hermione et Drago d'un air méchant. Hermione lui fit un beau sourire.  
Les gardes l'attachèrent à la chaise. Elle se débattait comme une folle. La jeune mariée posa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre et prit la main de son mari.  
Un juge fit son apparition dans une grande estrade tout en haut de la pièce, derrière les tribunes où les personnes étaient. Il portait une sorte de grande toge qui lui arrivait au pied noir et blanc. Il avait un énorme dossier devant lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire un seul geste que la foule était déjà suspendue à ses lèvres.

- **Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour faire appliquer la sentence de Mademoiselle Millicent Bulstrode pour avoir fait parti d'une association criminelle et encore pire, pour avoir été à la tête de cette même organisation, pour prise d'otage et pour le meurtre de plusieurs personnes dont des enfants.**

Des murmures de choc se propagèrent dans la foule. Certains semblaient être là en ignorant jusqu'au nom de la personne qui subissait à présent son châtiment. Le juge tapa à plusieurs reprises sur son étrange socle avec son marteau pour obtenir le silence.

**- La sentence prononcée est la suivante : Peine de mort par enlèvement de l'âme par nos détraqueurs. Mademoiselle, souhaitez vous dire quelque chose avant que nous fassions entrer les détraqueurs ?**

Millicent se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

**- J'ai un regret dans la vie …**

**- Lequel** ? Demanda-t'il.

**- D'avoir raté ma cible. Hermione Granger, je te souhaite de crever le plus vite possible et dans d'atroces souffrances.**

Plusieurs plaquèrent leur main sur leur bouche. Hermione se leva de son siège juste pour couronner le tout et pour que tous la voit. Elle prit la parole.

**- Millicent, Millicent, Millicent… Maintenant, c'est Hermione Malefoy. Hé oui, il va falloir d'y faire. Mais tu n'en auras pas le temps puisque la mort que tu me souhaites, c'est celle que tu vas vivre. D'ailleurs …**

Elle plaça sa main sur son ventre.

**- Mon enfant te salue et te souhaite d'aller pourrir en enfer.**

**- Espèce de …**

Millicent tenta de te lever mais les fers à ses poignets et à ses chevilles l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle se contenta de pousser un hurlement de rage. Hermione se rassit tranquillement. Le juge fit un mouvement de la tête et la grille s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les détraqueurs arrivèrent alors les uns après les autres et entourèrent Millicent. Elle commença à paniquer sur sa chaise, à crier et à pleurer. Un autre signe de la main du juge et les flammes se mirent à danser tandis que les détraqueurs entamaient leur travail .Millicent poussait des cris horribles, déchirants mais qui remplissait Hermione de paix. Enfin son calvaire se finissait et juste devant ses yeux. La femme qui l'avait faite souffrir pendant toutes ces années, cette femme qui a ruiné le début de la vie de ses enfants, l'a séparé de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de sa fille … La femme qui a faillit ruiner sa vie en entier… Elle était en train de mourir devant ses yeux. Elle en tirait une grande satisfaction et semblait comme hypnotisée par les flammes.  
Drago, quant à lui, se contentait de regarder et tenait la main de sa femme. Il était un peu dégouté de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux et pensait que ce n'était que justice. Il lâcha le spectacle du regard et regardait sa femme. Après tout, ce monstre l'avait séparé d'elle, l'avait lui-aussi entraîné dans la galère d'être seul à élever sa fille, être loin de son fils. Il avait tellement galéré avant de tomber amoureux d'Hermione. Quand elle l'accepta et l'aida, il se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux de cette planète. Mais il a fallu que quelqu'un tente de lui voler son bonheur, sa femme, ses enfants… A présent, c'était fini. La galère était finie.  
Même si il savait que tout était fini, sa femme et ses enfants en garderont des séquelles malheureusement pour toujours. Il savait qu'Hermione faisait encore des cauchemars de ce qui se passait là bas. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui montrer son soutien, toujours et encore. Qu'il se sentait chanceux qu'elle ait accepté de l'épouser même après tout ce temps … cette séparation … Ces plaies au cœur qu'il lui avait infligé auparavant. Il reporta son regard sur Millicent.  
Les flammes dansaient et tournaient au noir. Au centre, Millicent se tordait de douleur. Une sorte de filet blanc transparent sortait de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion assez horrible à l'oreille. Beaucoup de gens détournaient les yeux, impressionnés ou dégoutés par ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.  
Les minutes passaient et Millicent se recroquevillait sur son siège. Puis ce fut la fin. Son corps se tordit dans un angle que l'on croirait impossible, une dernière convulsion. Puis un ultime filament blanc sortit de sa bouche. Les flammes s'éteignirent aussi. Sa tête reposa contre le dossier. C'était fini. Le détraqueur aspira l'âme de Millicent. Un silence de mort régna dans la salle. Puis les détraqueurs quittèrent la pièce, ainsi que le juge et tous les spectateurs.  
Drago aida Hermione à aller jusque la sortie et une fois dehors, il la prit dans ses bras.

**- C'est fini … C'est fini …**

La belle ex-Griffondor pleurait de joie. Son mari lui frotta le dos avec la pomme de la main et la laissait se calmer dans ses bras. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, il vit un immense sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de sa femme. Il la trouvait absolument magnifique avec les yeux légèrement rouge parce qu'elle a pleuré, mais avec un sourire si beau, si sincère qu'il se sentit perdre pied. Elle se plaça sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux. Sincère.

**- C'est fini, Hermione. Bel et bien fini.**

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

**- Plus jamais tu ne revivras ça. Ni toi ni les enfants. Je te donnerai un beau futur à toi, aux jumeaux et …**

Elle leva la tête et il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

**- Et au bébé.**

Hermione sourit et Drago l'embrassa. Ce baiser sonna comme un renouveau autant pour l'ex-Serpentard que pour la future maman. Ce baiser était comme une promesse d'un futur plus beau, plus propre. Rien que pour eux.  
Elle rompit le baiser et Drago s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture quand Hermione le tira par le bras. Il la regarda curieux.

**- Commençons à faire un bout de chemin ensemble.**

Elle indiquait la route. Il fit partir la voiture et main dans la main, ils tournèrent le dos à l'édifice et reprirent la route, cette fois ci, vers leur lune de miel et leur futur qui leur tendait les bras.

Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione donna naissance à une adorable petite fille nommée Violette et cette petite fille aura l'incroyable capacité d'être une métamorphomage. Elle est née les cheveux violets d'où son prénom.

**FIN**

* * *

**Waouh ... Ca fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai commencé à poster cette fiction. **  
**Léger coup de blues T_T **  
**Je tiens à remercier Aurelie Malefoy , Laurine21, Missy Hermione Malefoy, aude9483, rosalieemmamailie , NY0Z3KA et tous les autres qui se reconnaîtrons volontiers pour m'avoir soutenue, donné vos avis et suivie pour certains depuis le début ^^  
Et je tiens à féliciter tous les lecteurs qui sont parvenus à la fin de cette fiction. Bon nombre d'entre vous ont arrêtés car il y'avait trop d'anomalies dans cette fiction, ce que je conçois.**

Petite réponse : L'inconnu du chapitre 19 est un homme qui est venu pour sonder la mémoire de Drago dans son sommeil. Il a un lien direct avec Dumbledore qui suivait l'affaire de la disparition d'Hermione de loin. Et Hermione oublie sa présence justement parce qu'il lui a fait oublier ! Et il a le don de moduler les humeurs des gens, d'où l'incroyable gentillesse et le fait qu'elle ne l'a pas mis à la porte ! ^^ 

**Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai avec une Draymione en mode LONGUE fiction , mais j'ai des OS draymione sur le feu mais j'ai d'autres projets à finir auparavant. **

**Merci **

**Myinahla**

_PS : S'il vous plait si vous voyez cette fiction ailleurs que sur x-myini-stories-x et sur ce compte , informez moi du site et surtout SIGNALEZ le/la plagieur [Plagieuse] . C'est très important pour moi. _


End file.
